Cincuenta Sombras de Potter
by Afrodita1
Summary: Una parte del alma de Voldemort sigue presente en el cuerpo de Harry. A causa de ello se ha vuelto terco, malhumorado, nadie puede ejercer control hacia él. Excepto ella. Cuando Potter la vuelve a ver, Hermione Granger despierta algo más que furia. Una pasión incontrolable que pasará más allá de los límites.
1. Capitulo 1

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

 ** _Cincuenta Sombras de Potter_**

Capitulo 1

Hermione sale vestida del baño con una sonrisa. Se siente demasiado feliz. Después de unos largos cinco años volverá a casa.

—Oye, ¿no será que estás feliz porque te vas a deshacer de mí al fin? —le pregunta Maya desde su cama.

La castaña se ríe, se sube a la cama de su compañera de cuarto y le da un gran abrazo.

—Es injusto que hayas terminado antes que yo, mi graduación se ve demasiado lejos —suspira la morena.

—Ya estaremos juntas de nuevo, es cuestión de tiempo Maya —dice Hermione con ternura.

—Puede que termine los estudios, pero no creo que me llamen del Ministerio como a ti, mis calificaciones últimamente no han sido muy buenas...

—Te recomendaré en el Ministerio. Lo prometo.

—¿Lo prometes? ¡¿De verdad?! —dice con emoción.

—Lo prometo.

Maya salta de la cama y la toma de la mano obligándola a sentarse frente al espejo.

—Entonces a cambio te pondré preciosa —exclama la morena mientras toma un cepillo y comienza a peinarla con él —. Tienes que estar impecable para tu primer día de trabajo.

Hermione suspira con una sonrisa resignada. Sabe que no puede contra los caprichos de Maya. La ve tomar un labial rosado y colocárselo, uno de esos que la morena siempre usa.

—Maya...

—Shh —sisea y le guiña un ojo —, probablemente te encuentres con Harry Potter allí, tienes que estar caliente para él. Por lo menos hazlo por mí.

Hermione mira atónita a su amiga. Sí, Maya era una de las muchas fans de su mejor amigo, que durante dos años seguidos se había ganado el puesto de " _El hombre más sexy del año_ " en _Corazón de Bruja_. Pero... ¿decir algo así? Claramente nunca había visto a Harry de otra forma más que un amigo, ¡es prácticamente su hermano!

—Sabes que solo somos amigos Maya —le reprocha mirándola a través del espejo —. Puede que muchos piensen lo contrario después de las cosas tan... tan fuertes que vivimos pero solo somos eso. Amigos.

La morena rueda los ojos mientras le aplica la máscara de pestañas haciéndolas largas, marcándolas de un modo sexy.

—Han pasado cinco años Granger, ¡cinco años! Prácticamente no lo has visto desde la guerra, ambos han crecido, han madurado y muchas cosas han ocurrido, podría llegar a pasar algo entre los dos...

—Maya... —se queja cansada.

—¿Has visto en lo que se ha transformado? —le pregunta sin entender como la castaña puede negarse a un hombre así —. ¿Has visto sus fotos en _Corazón de Bruja_?

—No.

A Hermione nunca le ha interesado esa tonta revista y menos después del Torneo de los Magos donde Rita Skeeter había dicho tantas mentiras sobre ella.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Mejor no las veas! —exclama y luego la señala exageradamente con el dedo —. Pero Hermione Granger cuando le des el primer vistazo a Harry Potter me recordarás. Te lo juro.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Pisar el Ministerio sabiendo que la última vez fue casi atrapada por los Mortífagos le hace poner los pelos de punta. Hermione suspira intentando relajarse, a pesar de la amable llamada de Kingsley todavía se siente nerviosa. Nerviosa por la entrevista de trabajo, por ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo, por volver a sus raíces...

Siente como los magos la miran con la boca abierta mientras la ven caminar con el Ministro. Había olvidado lo que se sentía ser el centro de atención, había estado tan alejada de todo... en Francia algunos se giraban al oír su nombre pero solo eso.

Aquí solo han pasado unos minutos y ya se siente incómoda con la exagerada atención, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo se las habrán arreglado sus amigos. Está segura que Ron habrá sacado provecho de la situación, ¿pero y Harry?

Había dudado en marcharse a Francia, dejar a su mejor amigo solo con todo el peso de la fama la había asustado, pero el simplemente le había sonreído y le había dicho " _Estaré bien Hermione. No tienes que preocuparte_ ".

Harry siempre tan comprensible... tan bondadoso...

Desde el primer día en Francia se habían enviado cartas, aunque a Harry no le gustaba escribir había hecho un gran esfuerzo, aunque, a medida que los años pasaron, las cartas, las notas, los regalos se volvieron más escasos... Hermione había estado varias veces a punto de tomar sus cosas y volver, preocupada por esa falta de comunicación, por esa lejanía que cada vez se agrandaba más, pero siempre se presentaba alguna ocasión. La directora la llamaba, o un examen importante aparecía...

Así que terminó posponiendo ese encuentro entre los dos, sintiendo ese miedo a que su amistad hubiera cambiado...

Kingsley le abre la puerta de su despacho quitándola de sus pensamientos. Hermione sonríe y entra a la gran oficina.

—Toma asiento Hermione.

La bruja asiente y se sienta frente al Ministro.

—Todavía no puedo creer cuanto has crecido —repite haciéndola reír —, los años pasan rápido, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal Francia?

—Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa.

—¿Has hecho amigos?

—Sí. Aunque claro, mis amigos de aquí son irremplazables —contesta con una sonrisa y Kingsley asiente mostrando su dentadura blanca.

—Hermione, siempre has tenido un puesto en el Ministerio, desde que terminó la guerra ha sido así.

La seriedad repentina del Ministro la confunde un poco, la castaña asiente ante esa mirada extraña.

—Te contacté porque quiero que comiences a trabajar, eso está claro. Tendrás un lugar importante en el departamento de Regulación y Control de la Ley Mágica, pero primero necesito un favor de parte tuya, Hermione.

—Claro señor, lo que usted desee. Pero déjeme preguntarle, ¿sucede algo malo? —le pregunta preocupada —. ¿Tiene que ver... con los mortífagos? ¿Han vuelto a aparecer?

Kingsley niega con la cabeza su expresión aún más seria que antes.

—No. Es otra cosa. Harry...

—¿Harry? —Hermione comienza a alterarse —. ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Harry?

El Ministro suelta un suspiro y se acomoda en su silla.

—Físicamente Harry está de maravilla, Hermione. Pero... ¿De verdad no te has enterado de los rumores? Todas las revistas hablan de él.

—No. Últimamente me enfoqué solo en los estudios quería terminar lo más rápido posible para volver... —dice nerviosa, preguntándose qué es lo que tiene a Kingsley tan preocupado.

—Bueno, Harry... ha cambiado mucho. Es un hombre totalmente diferente al que viste por última vez.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta sintiendo el corazón palpitando rápidamente por el miedo.

—Al principio no lo notamos. Harry estaba bien, pero de un día para el otro, su actitud comenzó a cambiar. Ese malhumor repentino, la violencia en sus palabras... supimos al instante que algo malo estaba pasando —responde tristemente —. Comenzamos a hacerle estudios, en realidad... Harry se negaba, llegamos a tal punto que tuvimos que dormirlo.

—¡¿Lo examinaron sin su consentimiento?! —exclama Hermione furiosa, no pudiendo entender cómo podrían haber llegado a ese extremo.

—Hermione después de todo lo que sucedió... era necesario.

La castaña intenta tranquilizarse, se pasa una mano por el cabello alborotado y suspira.

—¿Qué es lo que encontraron en él?

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione aun no lo puede creer. Se encuentra siguiendo al Ministro al último piso por las escaleras. Ni siquiera sabe cómo sus piernas toman la fuerza para moverse.

" _Estamos buscando la cura. Mientras tanto, lo vigilamos de cerca, el problema es que Harry no copera, por eso te necesitamos Hermione. Sabemos que contigo él será más dócil_ "

A la bruja le tiemblan los labios, las piernas, nunca podría haberse imaginado que Harry podría haber estado atravesando por todo ello. Se siente tan culpable...

" _Él ha cambiado. Prepárate para eso, el ya no es el mismo._ "

¿Es qué nunca Voldemort iba a dejar de hacerlos sufrir? Pensar que una parte del Innombrable continúa adherida a su mejor amigo la hace estar a punto de llorar.

Kingsley se detiene y abre una puerta de metal, se queda allí, dejándola pasar. Hermione con la poca valentía y fuerzas que le quedan, mueve sus pies entrando a un lugar muy blanco, el cual está lleno de aparatos de gimnasia.

Un gimnasio en el Ministerio. Increíble. Sorprendente. Pero real.

La castaña mueve sus ojos a ese suave sonido, a pesas, a gruñidos masculinos...

El corazón se le para al instante.

Presencia con sus ojos oscuros aquellos brazos fuertes, marcados, que podrían levantarla fácilmente y sin problemas, como a aquellas pesas; un abdomen con el que cualquier modelo moriría, pectorales, sudor... mucho sudor bañando su cuerpo tonificado y las venas resaltándole cada vez que levanta las pesas hacia arriba...

Hermione se pierde en esa figura por varios segundos hasta que aquellos ojos verdes que siempre la habían mirado con dulzura se posan en ella. Pero ahora no es ternura lo que predominan en ellos, sino algo más fuerte, algo que la hace tragar saliva, aferrarse a su bolso con fuerza, querer escapar...

Hermione observa como esa obra maestra se levanta con soltura y camina hacia ella, sin quitar ni un momento sus ojos verdes en los café de ella. Sus pantalones grises, holgados, con cada paso se mueven peligrosamente mostrando provocativamente el inicio de su ingle...

Es... es otra persona es... A Hermione le da vueltas la cabeza, su cuerpo no reacciona, hasta se ha olvidado de respirar. Aquel niño que dejó después de la guerra ha... crecido.

Harry se detiene frente a ella, a tan poca distancia que la castaña puede sentir el aroma que desprende su piel... ese sudor... salado. Lo siente tan cerca, sus rostros tan próximos, mirándose como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Debería abrazarlo, por todos esos años de lejanía y Hermione lo sabe, pero no se puede mover, se siente demasiada abrumada por la imagen de su mejor amigo, demasiada consiente de como su pecho brillante sube y baja, dejando que el aire escape por esos apetitosos labios hasta rozarle la nariz...

La castaña siente un cosquilleo doloroso por todo su vientre, sus mejillas arden cuando se siente mojada allí abajo.

 _Solo con una mirada._

Harry le da una sonrisa, como si supiera aquel pequeño secreto, una sonrisa diferente a las de siempre, una que hace que cada centímetro de su piel se erice.

—Hola Hermione.

Y en lo único que puede pensar Hermione Granger es que Maya tenía toda la razón.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

—Hola Harry —Hermione le devuelve el saludo como puede, y se alegra de que le haya podido salir la voz.

Él se la queda mirando de una manera tan intensa que no lo soporta mucho y baja la mirada, haciendo todo mucho peor, porque se encuentra con ese brillante y bronceado pecho, las gotas caen por su piel como si recién hubiera salido de la ducha.

¿Desde cuándo se entrena tanto? Hermione no lo comprende, Harry nunca había sido de esos chicos que se volvían locos por su estética.

Termina levantando la mirada otra vez, algo sofocada, solo para notar como sigue mirándola de la misma forma.

—Hermione ha venido para incorporarse al Ministerio, Harry —se escucha la voz de Kingsley y la castaña se siente aliviada de que el azabache clave su mirada en el Ministro, pero solo es un momento, porque esos ojos verde intenso vuelven a examinarla.

—Que sorpresa. No sabía que habías terminado los estudios.

Hasta su voz suena diferente, seductora, como una caricia que la hace estremecer. Ahora comprende esa oscuridad de la que Kingsley tanto le habló.

—Sí. Y ahora me han enviado a trabajar contigo.

Harry frunce el ceño, claramente molesto, y se gira para tomar una toalla.

—No necesito niñeras Kingsley.

Hermione observa con la boca abierta como Harry se aleja a zancadas. La castaña mira al Ministro y este suspira.

—Así es siempre. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

¿Acostumbrarse? La bruja se siente indignada, cualquier sensación agradable ahora se ha transformado en enojo.

—¡¿Niñera?! ¡En ningún universo sería tu niñera Harry Potter! —grita furiosa deseando que la escuche.

Kingsley se lleva un dedo a los labios rezando por que se calle. Hermione se cruza de brazos en respuesta, claramente molesta.

—No quieres hacerlo enojar. La última vez que eso pasó Harry destrozó la habitación. La única forma de detenerlo fue dejándolo inconsciente —explica —. Está fuera de control, por eso tienes que hablar con él, ser... dulce.

Hermione suspira.

—Debes ayudarlo aunque sea difícil.

Tiene razón. La castaña piensa en su mejor amigo, en esas épocas donde era su mayor soporte, Harry, aquel que siempre le ofrecía el hombro o una sonrisa.

Ahora es él el que necesita ayuda, y si Kingsley confía en ella es porque realmente puede lograr mejorar la situación.

—Lo siento, es que Harry me ha tomado por sorpresa... —se disculpa con una sonrisa triste —, ¿qué es exactamente lo que debería... hacer?

Hermione deja sus cosas sobre su escritorio. Da un vistazo alrededor a su nuevo y primer despacho. Las paredes están hechas de madera, llenas de columnas con libros y archivos, un ambiente tan similar como la oficina de al lado en la que, según Kingsley, Harry trabaja gran parte del tiempo.

No sabe que sentir al respecto. Siempre le había parecido estupenda la idea de trabajar en el Ministerio con alguno de sus amigos, pero con los recientes hechos, es consciente de que todo será bastante complicado.

La imagen de Harry brillante de sudor vuelve a su mente haciendo que avergonzada con sigo misma, se golpeé la cabeza contra el escritorio.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota —susurra cerrando los ojos.

—Vaya niñera me encargaron.

Hermione levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Harry recargado contra la puerta, con aquella mirada dominante de nuevo. La bruja inevitablemente lo recorre con la mirada.

Gracias a Merlín ahora lleva ropa puesta, aunque su cabello continúa mojado por la reciente ducha. La bruja se odia a sí misma cuando descubre que desea sentir el aroma de su shampoo.

—N—no soy tu niñera... —carraspea ruborizada.

Se siente tan estúpida con el rostro ardiendo como fuego, ¡Se está comportando como Maya! ¡Es Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Su mejor amigo! ¡Aquel al que siempre confió todos sus secretos!

—Soy consciente de lo que Kingsley y tú traman Hermione —suelta y sus palabras salen más crudas que nunca. —, no me tratarán como a un conejillo de indias.

La castaña se levanta de la silla con el corazón latiéndole como loco, aquellos ojos verdes la miran con tanta furia que no puede evitar sentirse asustada.

—No es así Harry.

Hermione se acerca con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de ahuyentarlo. El elegido se tensa aún más contra la puerta.

—Lo es. No deberías meterte en esto Hermione —le advierte y una sonrisa amarga aparece en su rostro —. Soy peligroso, más de lo que puedes imaginar.

—No importa. Me quedaré aquí hasta que encontremos la solución —dice Hermione firmemente aunque siente ese dolor insoportable en el pecho: la culpa. Porque se fue, porque lo dejó solo cuando más la necesitaba. Sabe que tal vez... las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para su amigo si se hubiera quedado a su lado.

Verde y café se mezclan en un largo silencio. La castaña desea decirle tantas cosas... pero nada sale de su boca y termina siendo Harry el que rompe el silencio.

—No hay solución. Está metido en mí, muy dentro, lo puedo... sentir —replica en voz más baja y por un momento casi imperceptible, la castaña puede ver sus ojos un rastro de su antiguo amigo.

Por instinto, Hermione lleva una mano a la mejilla de él, acunándola como solía hacerlo cuando Harry perdía la esperanza en aquellos días en la tienda. Pero esta vez el resultado es otro, el azabache la aparta con brusquedad.

—No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

Y con esas palabras tan rudas, Harry sale del despacho, dejando a Hermione más triste que nunca.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

" _Hay veces, como te he comentado, en las que Harry pierde por completo el control. Equipamos el Ministerio con el gimnasio del último piso. Allí Harry se descarga, suelta su energía. A pesar de que sus ataques de ira continúan, ya no son tan seguidos como solían serlo, el ejercicio físico está funcionando._ "

" _¿La actividad física lo relaja?_ "

" _Sí. Por eso no debes sorprenderte si... bueno... —carraspea —, si ves a alguna que otra chica..._ "

A pesar de la advertencia de Kingsley, Hermione no estaba preparada para presenciar semejante cosa.

Por la noche, antes de marcharse a casa, todavía dolida por la conversación que habían tenido por la tarde, la bruja subió las escaleras deduciendo que Harry estaría entrenando.

Allí fue cuando los escuchó. Unos fuertes y primitivos gemidos provenientes del gimnasio.

Hermione se detiene shockeada en la cima de las escaleras, en plena oscuridad.

Desea girar, marcharse antes de escuchar más, pero segundos después, se encuentra caminando hacia la puerta, que está desvergonzadamente abierta.

No debería espiar, no. Lo sabe. Siempre ha sido tan correcta, tan educada, pero no lo puede evitar, necesita comprobar tontamente si los sonidos provienen de Harry.

No necesita asomarse mucho para ver la escena. Una morena de cabello lacio y negro tiene las manos atadas a una de las maquinas. Se encuentra completamente desnuda, con el rostro desfigurado de un placer descomunal. Frente y pegado a ella, está su mejor amigo, tomándola del trasero, moviendo su pelvis de una manera que Hermione tiene que apretar las piernas para no sentir ese delicioso cosquilleo de placer.

Traga saliva, sintiendo su garganta seca. Puede ver el cuerpo de Harry iluminado por las luces de las velas.

Debe irse. Debe dejar de mirar, pero Hermione no puede. Por alguna loca razón se queda allí, observando como su mejor amigo le hace el amor a aquella mujer.

Se pierde en cada detalle de su cuerpo desnudo y varonil, y un nuevo sentimiento crece en ella: Se siente celosa. Celosa por no ser ella la que está allí, siendo complacida por las manos de ese hombre.

Cuando levanta la mirada se da cuenta de que Harry la ha descubierto. Se ve sorprendido por encontrarla allí, presenciando la escena.

Es como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Hermione despierta a la realidad y huye, apenas le alcanzan los pies para bajar las escaleras y tropezando varias veces se marcha del Ministerio.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

No puede pegar un ojo. Hermione hunde su rostro en la almohada y grita, patalea, sin poder creer lo que acaba de hacer.

 _Lo espió_. Espió como Harry le hacía el amor a la chica desconocida. Si hubiera encontrado a otras personas, probablemente hubiera huido con la primera vista. Pero no. Se había encontrado disfrutando de aquella escena, de ver a Harry en una situación como esa.

Quiere morirse. ¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido en alguien así? ¡Lo peor es que la descubrió! Hermione no tiene idea de cómo volverá a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

Da vueltas en la cama chillando y al mirar el reloj se da cuenta de que ya tiene que alistarse para volver al trabajo. ¡No ha podido dormir nada!

Se levanta de la cama maldiciendo y se mete a la ducha, esperanzada de que el agua pudiera aclarar un poco su mente, pero hace todo lo contrario. Se encuentra pensando en el cuerpo de Harry una y otra vez, en esa figura perfecta y sexy, hasta que se da cuenta de que llega tarde.

Se viste tan rápido como puede, toma su maletín y sale corriendo del departamento.

A pesar de que nadie sabe lo que hizo ayer —excepto Harry, claro —, Hermione entra al Ministerio con la mirada baja y a medida que se va acercando a su despacho camina con más lentitud, como si podría aplazar el gran momento vergonzoso que está por venir.

—¡Hermione! —exclama una voz femenina antes de que pueda entrar a la oficina.

La bruja suspira, agradecida por esa interrupción. Gira y se encuentra con dos brujas jóvenes y rubias, perfectamente vestidas con el uniforme de trabajo.

—Es un placer conocerte, soy Patty y ella es Emma —se presenta la de ojos azules, con una voz chillona y bastante falsa. Aun así, Hermione estrecha las manos con las dos.

—El mío también, ¿ustedes son...?

—Las antiguas secretarias del Señor Potter, pero ahora que has llegado tú nos han encomendado a Kingsley —dice la otra con cierto resentimiento en su voz, pero con una sonrisa tan grande que por poco da miedo.

—Oh... vaya... —murmura Hermione pasándose una mano por el cabello, sin saber bien que responder a ello.

—Kingsley nos dijo que te entregáramos esto, hay papeles para ti y para el Señor Potter —suspira Patty entregándole una carpeta.

—Gracias.

—¿Ya te has acostado con él, verdad? —suelta Emma de repente, dejándola atónita.

—¿Qué...?

Detrás de Hermione la puerta se abre de repente. Las secretarias bajan la mirada al instante. La castaña se gira y se encuentra con el rostro de Harry, tan próximo que termina quitándole el aliento. Aquellos ojos verdes la miran fijamente, y las imágenes de la noche anterior pasan rápidamente por su cabeza.

El corazón le late tan fuerte que teme que lo escuche. Vergüenza, miedo, excitación, muchas sensaciones se hacen presente en su cuerpo... Las piernas le flaquean como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

—Lo siento Señor Potter, n—no quisimos... ofenderlo —se escucha desde atrás la voz de la secretaria llena de miedo.

Hermione siente como Harry la toma de la muñeca y la obliga a entrar a su despacho. La primera vez que la toca en años, es como si... como si el fuego se apoderara de su cuerpo.

Cuando el azabache cierra la puerta con fuerza, la espalda de la castaña termina contra esta. Se siente mareada. Tenerlo tan cerca... mirándola como si estuviera regañándola por espiarlo la noche anterior...

Siente el fuerte deseo de cerrar los ojos, de comportarse como una colegiala y pedir que la bese. ¿Por qué siente esa terrible conexión? Es tan abrumadora que ni siquiera puede pensar con claridad, se siente sucia.

Harry, el dulce y bondadoso Harry, el cual disfrutaba de las ranas de chocolate y se reía tontamente junto a ella. ¿Dónde quedó su amigo? ¿Dónde quedó esa amistad que solía ser intacta? ¿Por qué siente que ahora mismo se abriría de piernas para él si se lo pidiera?

 _Por Merlín_.

La poderosa mirada de Harry deja sus ojos y baja hasta sus pechos. Debería regañarlo por estar mirándola así, pero Hermione lo único que hace es soltar un suave suspiro, porque ahora, el dulce aliento del elegido está rozando su nariz, impregnándola con ese aroma a menta.

El momento se hace lento, eterno, mientras Harry observa su cuerpo con una posesión que nunca antes vio. Luego suelta su muñeca y lleva sus manos a la camisa de ella.

—No deberías haber vuelto —musita tan cerca, tan suave y sensual que logra erizar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hermione abrumada por ese calor electrizante, baja la mirada y observa como sus masculinos dedos abrochan ese botón que estaba mal colocado. Había salido tan apurada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Después de un momento, Harry termina girando y caminado hacia su escritorio, robándole todo ese calor, dejándola fría e inmóvil contra la puerta.

Lo ve sentarse en su silla como si nada hubiera pasado. Hermione toma aire y se obliga a moverse, para dejar los papeles correspondientes frente a él.

—No me voy a rendir. Nunca. —las palabras salen tan firmes y decididas que Harry no puede evitar sonreír.

—No has cambiado en nada, Hermione. Sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

—No soy la misma. He madurado, y tú tendrías... tendrías que hacer lo mismo Harry...

El elegido se reclina en su silla y se lleva una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Una mirada leonina cruza por sus ojos.

—¿Madurar? Hermione, ayer te vi. Se supone que deberías saber que los adultos... respetan la privacidad.

Cualquier actitud firme es apagada como una vela. El rubor sube por las mejillas de la castaña como un volcán, lo que provoca aquella sonrisa maliciosa de parte de él.

—Eso... eso... yo no lo hice a propósito... te—te fui a buscar y... —tartamudea clavando su mirada en el suelo. Era obvio que en algún momento se lo iba a recriminar, se siente estúpida por eso Hermione gira dispuesta a marcharse. Necesita salir de esa habitación antes de morirse de la vergüenza. Lleva una mano al picaporte, pero cuando está a punto de salir, Harry se detiene detrás de ella.

—Espiar... es de mala educación Hermione... —murmura él, rozando su oreja con los labios.

La bruja da un respingo soltando un gemido suave, inconsciente. Harry se pega a ella, y Hermione al fin puede sentir el delicioso aroma de su shampoo.

—Hermione... con respecto a nuestro tema principal —continúa en su oído, y ella cierra los ojos —, sé que insistirás mucho, que no te rendirás, pero... cabe aclarar que no soy una persona que se deje convencer tan... fácilmente...

La bruja traga saliva cuando siente como ese cosquilleo travieso la azota en el vientre.

Justo en ese momento tocan la puerta.

—Harry los aurores te necesitan —la voz de Kingsley interrumpe aquel momento tan íntimo.

Harry se aleja lentamente de ella, dejándola salir. El Ministro mira a Hermione confundido mientras pasa rápidamente por su lado.

En el baño, Hermione se lava la cara, las manos, como si eso pudiera calmar el fuego que siente por dentro. A pesar de que Harry le provoque ese temblor en todo el cuerpo y que a veces le robe las palabras hasta dejarla muda, no se rendirá.

Lo logrará. Conseguirá que Harry acepte hacerse el tratamiento, cueste lo que cueste.

—Lo lograré —le dice al espejo —Te juro que ganaré esta vez, Harry Potter.

Lo que no se imagina Hermione Granger es lo difícil que será ganar el desafío. Después de todo, desafiar al elegido nunca fue fácil, ni siquiera, para el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Hermione entra al gimnasio y lo busca con la mirada hasta que da con él. Harry Potter se encuentra practicando con un saco de boxeo, sus puños golpean rápidamente mientras de su boca salen pequeños gruñidos. Se ve tan enojado y concentrado que no ha reparado en su presencia. Está descargando su ira en el saco y la castaña se pregunta lo doloroso que sería recibir algún golpe de esos, probablemente noquearía a cualquier persona.

Hermione aparta la mirada al notar que lo ha mirado más de lo debido y suelta un carraspeo, atrayendo su atención. Harry levanta sus ojos verdes y la examina de pies a cabeza, en una mirada que la hace temblar.

Esa misma mañana a Hermione le habían entregado el uniforme de trabajo que debía usar, que consiste en una camisa blanca, demasiado transparente para su gusto y una falda negra por encima de las rodillas.

Lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta y los labios pintados de ese labial rosa que le había regalado Maya antes de partir. A la mañana había tenido el impulso de ponérselo, es la primera vez que le sucede algo así. Una parte de ella sabe que se lo ha puesto por él.

—Te han dado el uniforme —suelta Harry sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo.

—Sí —Hermione se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, e inevitablemente su mirada baja a ese pecho sudoroso. Se regaña a sí misma y vuelve hacia arriba, para notar como Harry la está comiendo con la mirada.

La bruja aprieta las piernas, tensa. Quiere ignorar aquella oleada de placer que siempre le provoca, quiere volver a hablarle con facilidad, como solía hacerlo antes.

—Kingsley quiere que me acompañes a una reunión importante esta noche —suelta Harry cortando el silencio —, ¿te lo ha mencionado?

Hermione asiente.

—Me ha dicho que no puedes asistir sin mí...

Harry sonríe, una sonrisa que podría dar escalofríos a muchos, pero Hermione se mantiene firme.

—Puedo asistir de todas maneras muñeca, con o sin ti —dice tomando el saco de boxeo de nuevo, y comienza a entrenar de nuevo.

—Sabes que no. Kingsley no te lo permitiría después de los escándalos que has hecho últimamente... En fin, puedo acompañarte —responde acercándose a él —, pero con una condición...

Harry frunce el ceño, claramente molesto.

—¿Una condición? Trabajas para mí Granger, que no se te olvide —dice burlón, con la respiración agitada mientras le da un gran golpe al saco.

Hermione sonríe intentando tranquilizarse. _No logrará sacarla de quicio. No, no._

—Tienes que prometerme que en unos días nos reuniremos todos otra vez, en la Madriguera.

El elegido bufa, frunciendo aún más las cejas.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¿Por qué Harry? Son nuestros amigos, no crees... ¿qué nos hará bien? —insiste Hermione, quien está enterada que Harry se ha alejado completamente de los Weasley. No entiende el por qué. Sabe que tratar con Harry en estas condiciones no es nada fácil, ¿pero por qué sus amigos lo abandonarían siendo conscientes de su enfermedad?

—Has estado alejada mucho tiempo Hermione, las cosas ya no son como antes —contesta dejando el saco y cortando demasiado la distancia entre los dos.

Y otra vez la guerra de miradas comienza.

—Iremos, nos reuniremos otra vez, te... te convenceré —musita ella tragando saliva.

Harry sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca a su oído con lentitud, rozando su mejilla contra la suya.

El calor de su piel, el aroma, y su alarmante cercanía hacen que Hermione suelte un gemido. No puede, no puede dejarse llevar así...

—Harry...

La castaña coloca sus manos en su pecho queriendo apartarlo, pero el calor que le genera su piel nubla su mente, la hace estremecer, se da cuenta de que... le gusta tocarlo... le gusta demasiado su cuerpo...

—Sabes que todo ha cambiado, Mione... —murmura y su nariz viaja por su cabello, aspirando su perfume —. ¿Acaso debo demostrártelo?

Hermione se queda sin aliento. Escucha como los guantes de boxeo de Harry caen al suelo y sus manos se colocan en sus caderas. La obliga a moverse hasta apoyarse contra su erección, provocándole aquel latigazo de placer en el vientre.

—Hay tantas cosas... que no sabes... —murmura él y da una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola dar un saltito. —En Hogwarts... también provocabas esto...

Sus manos se posan en su trasero y aprietan con más fuerza, están pegados uno contra el otro. Hermione niega con la cabeza, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

—Había noches... en que me tocaba pensando en ti, Hermione...

—No. No es cierto —susurra sorprendida, intenta empujarlo, alejarlo de ella, pero Harry la sostiene aun con más fuerza.

—Siempre tuve el deseo de verte desnuda... dios, y lo sigo sintiendo ahora —gruñe y con una mano le desabrocha la camisa, dejando al descubierto su sostén blanco.

Hermione se ruboriza ante su mirada, los ojos de Harry se pierden en sus pechos. Una de sus manos sube y se amolda sobre la tela del sostén.

La castaña lo ve en sus ojos, sabe cuál será el siguiente paso, desea con todas sus fuerzas que prosiga, que la toque, que la haga suya allí mismo, pero recuerda lo groseras que fueron sus últimas palabras, y aquello borra cualquier rastro de excitación.

Se suelta bruscamente de su agarre y se tapa rápidamente.

—¿Ahora lo comprendes Mione? ¿O tengo que continuar para hacerte entrar en razón? —le pregunta con una sonrisa oscura.

—Eres un idiota.

 _Oh, lo ha soltado_. La expresión de Harry se vuelve tan severa que Hermione sabe que debe largarse de allí antes de que algo peor suceda.

La bruja necesita respuestas, por eso, apenas vuelve a su oficina, apresurada, abrochándose la camisa aun temblorosa, comienza a escribir una carta.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione se levanta de la silla cuando ve a Ginny Weasley entrar a la cafetería. El gran cambio que ha hecho el tiempo en ella, la sorprende. Se ve más hermosa que nunca, la pelirroja apenas la ve, le da una sonrisa emocionada.

Ambas se abrazan entre risas.

—¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —exclama Ginny y luego de un momento la suelta para observar a su amiga de pies a cabeza —. Has cambiado tanto, te ves... sexy.

—¿Sexy? Oh vamos Ginny, no bromees —dice con una sonrisa mientras se sientan en la mesa.

—¡Es verdad! Ya quiero ver la cara de bobos que pondrán mis hermanos cuando te vean otra vez —se ríe y la castaña rueda los ojos aun con aquella sonrisa —. ¿Qué? ¡Apenas vuelvan de Rumania organizaré una fiesta en tu honor!

—No necesitas molestarte Ginny, con una cena ya basta.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tenemos que festejar que estamos todos juntos de nuevo!

La camarera les deja dos café sobre la mesa. Hermione toma un sorbo aun sonriente, no puede creer que al fin volverá a visitar la Madriguera.

—Hermione tienes que contármelo todo. ¿Por qué te llamó el Ministerio? ¿Llegaste a terminar tus estudios?

—Sí, y en cuanto terminé, Kingsley me llamó. Estaba muy sorprendida con su llamada, nunca me imaginé que sería todo tan rápido...

Su amiga le sonríe.

—Kingsley siempre te quiso en el Ministerio, supongo que te dio algún puesto en el Departamento de Regulación de la Ley, ¿verdad?

—No —responde revolviendo el café nerviosamente. Ginny la mira más que sorprendida —, me dará un puesto en Regulación más adelante...

—Oh, ¡Que extraño! Entonces... ¿En cuál Departamento te asignó? —pregunta curiosa.

—En realidad... me asignó como la asistente de Harry...

La pelirroja abre mucho los ojos, totalmente estupefacta ante tal noticia. Luego baja la mirada hacia su taza.

—Harry... —murmura.

—Sí.

Se hace un largo e incómodo silencio donde lo único que se escucha son las conversaciones animadas de los muggles a su alrededor. Ambas dan un sorbo a su café, sintiéndose nerviosas por la mención de aquel hombre.

Hermione recuerda lo que ha pasado hace tan solo unas horas en el gimnasio, Harry acorralándola, apretándola contra él... ¿Qué pensaría Ginny si se enterara? Aquello le da escalofríos, se siente avergonzada por no poder controlar su cuerpo cuando él está cerca...

A pesar de sentirse abrumada por todo lo ocurrido con su mejor amigo, Hermione necesita respuestas, por eso, es la que se atreve a hablar primero:

—Cuando me marché, tú y Harry... parecían ir muy bien —dice en voz baja, sintiéndose dudosa, sabe que seguramente para ella, será doloroso hablar de aquello.

Ginny suspira y se recarga en la silla, una sonrisa triste aparece en su rostro.

—Sí. Yo también lo creí, pero después de unos meses... Harry comenzó a cambiar.

La pelirroja mira a la castaña titubeante.

—¿Tú sabes de... de su problema, verdad?

Hermione asiente.

—Sí... Kingsley me lo ha contado. ¿Ron y los demás... lo saben?

—Sí. Los más cercanos a él sabemos su secreto, nadie más. Pero últimamente se está volviendo difícil guardar algo tan... grande. Harry ha provocado muchos disturbios en público...

—Lo sé, cada vez es más difícil de controlar. Harry no quiere acceder a los tratamientos que Kingsley insiste en hacerle, tal vez si lo hiciera, las cosas... mejorarían.

—Por eso te ha llamado a ti —descubre la pelirroja con una sonrisa dolorosa —, tú... tú si podrás convencerlo...

Al verla tan triste, Hermione coloca una mano sobre la de ella. Ginny clava su mirada en la ventana, como si estuviera recordándolo todo.

—Mientras estuvimos juntos, Harry se volvió... oscuro, solo quería sexo, y a la primera mención de casamiento desaparecía. Intenté soportarlo, hasta que me enteré que me estaba engañando con una mujer del Ministerio —confiesa avergonzada.

—¿Te engañó?

Hermione no puede creer lo que Ginny le acaba de contar. Harry... ¿engañando?

—Sé que es por esa cosa que tiene dentro pero... no lo pude soportar —susurra —. Lo vi... lo vi con ella Hermione... haciéndole el amor...

Hermione se queda con la boca abierta.

—Ginny... no se... no sé qué decir...

—Han pasado muchos años de eso... —dice intentando recomponer su expresión —, se suponía que ya lo había superado...

—Harry fue... cruel... muy cruel, es normal que todavía sigas dolida. Dime... ¿Y... y los demás lo saben, verdad?

La pelirroja asiente y suelta un largo suspiro.

—Sí. Yo no quería que se enteraran, me mantuve en silencio, pero los rumores corrieron y Ron... se enteró. Ya puedes imaginarte lo que sucedió después.

Hermione se lleva las manos al rostro, nunca creyó que la situación podía estar tan complicada.

—Desde ese día Harry se quedó solo. Neville fue el único que se atrevió a visitarlo, pero Harry... Harry estaba muy furioso y terminó echándolo fuera...

—No puedo creerlo... ¿y desde ese día nunca... has vuelto a hablar con él?

—No. Al principio estaba muy dolida, ¿sabes? Terminé la relación y al no le importó, no hizo nada para detenerme. Fueron días espantosos, y luego de lo de Ron... supe que no debía acercarme de ninguna forma. Solo empeoraría las cosas entre ellos.

—Ginny... ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? Yo estaba en Francia, creyendo que todo estaba bien...

—Porque sabíamos que si te enterabas ibas a volver Mione, y no queríamos eso, debías terminar los estudios, eso era lo más importante —contesta tomándola de las manos con dulzura.

—Pero... por Merlín, todo esto es... muy triste. Se supone que luego de ganar la guerra, las cosas irían para bien pero... —Hermione se detiene y siente como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

—Oye... no te pongas así... Todavía hay esperanzas linda. ¡Estoy segura de que tú puedes traer al real Harry de vuelta! —dice con los ojos brillantes, apretando sus manos con más animo —, después de todo, siempre estuve celosa de ti, lo conoces más que yo.

Hermione sonríe con tristeza, mirando sus manos juntas.

—Ahora es diferente Gin. Además de su enfermedad, los años pasaron, creo que perdió su confianza en mí. Ya no me habla como antes.

—Entonces, recupera su confianza. Harry está en su peor momento, necesita tener a alguien a su lado. Solo procura tener cuidado.

—¿A qué... a qué te refieres?

La expresión de Ginevra se vuelve muy seria.

—¿Nunca has presenciado uno de sus ataques, verdad?

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

—Harry se vuelve muy peligroso cuando tiene sus ataques, suceden de repente. Por eso debes estar muy atenta, cuidar que no le haga daño a nadie.

—Suena... aterrador...

—Lo es. Y eso no es todo, sé que esto sonará muy chocante para ti, pero... es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Harry intente tener relaciones sexuales contigo. En ese aspecto él es... —Ginny se ruboriza y suelta un suspiro —, muy... peligroso. Debes tener eso en cuenta y estar preparada para cuando suceda.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El espejo le devuelve un agradable reflejo. Una lechuza había traído todo antes de que se escondiera el sol. Un vestido negro, largo y liso, con un escote que acentúa sus pechos; un collar que contiene pequeños diamantes que hacen juego con unos aretes, y unos zapatos de ensueño.

Es la primera vez que se viste así. Hermione nunca ha sido una de esas mujeres que les gusta llamar la atención, pero después de leer la nota que venía con todo, no tuvo otra opción.

" _Ponte este vestido o tendré que ponértelo yo._

 _Harry P._ "

No sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, le agrada pensar en aquella advertencia, imaginarse a Harry colocándole el vestido hace cosquillear su vientre, pero por otro lado, haberse enterado del engaño que sufrió Ginny la hace sentir furiosa. Había creído que habían sido otras razones las de la ruptura, ¿Pero un engaño? ¿Cómo es que su amigo había caído tan bajo?

A su mente vienen las imágenes de aquella noche en el gimnasio, donde presenció cómo le hacía el amor a la chica. Si no hubiera visto aquello, probablemente le hubiera costado creer las palabras de Ginny, después de todo, por alguna extraña razón, continúa teniendo esperanzas de que aun quede una parte intacta del antiguo Harry.

El timbre suena y Hermione sale apresurada. El chofer la espera y le abre la puerta del coche.

—El Señor Potter la esperará en el salón señorita.

El viaje se hace largo, la bruja se acomoda en el asiento y piensa en la advertencia de su amiga.

" _En eso él es... muy peligroso_ "

Hermione suspira. Sabe que aquello es probablemente cierto. Lo peor de todo, es que esta mañana estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar... no debe permitir que eso suceda más. Apoya su rostro en la ventanilla y se pierde en la ciudad que de noche se ve preciosa con las miles y miles de luces.

Piensa en Ron, en esa amistad tan fuerte que tenía con Harry... ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar todo esto mientras estaba fuera? Solían ser tan inseparables... todo se veía tan bien antes de partir... y ahora ambos ni siquiera se hablan.

Harry... que al no tener a nadie adoptó desde el principio a los Weasley como una familia, y ahora... lo había perdido todo. Por años se ha mantenido alejado de ellos... ¿Cómo es posible que soporte estar tan solo? Hermione no lo comprende, y le da mucha tristeza pensar en ello.

No se da cuenta de que llegaron hasta que el chofer le abre la puerta. Baja del auto y deja que el hombre la acompañe hasta la puerta del edificio.

Apenas entra, la música llega a sus oídos, el salón está lleno de gente, oscuro pero lleno de luces de colores que se mueven hacia todas las direcciones. Hermione comienza a caminar entre los magos que no dejan de bailar, busca con la mirada a Harry, pero el salón está tan oscuro que le es difícil. Comienza a ralentizar su paso, dudosa por qué dirección tomar, hasta que siente una presencia detrás. Gira y se encuentra con esos ojos verdes otra vez. Allí está Harry Potter, vestido con un traje negro que haría suspirar a más de un millón de chicas. Debería estar enojada, furiosa por lo que se acaba de enterar, pero... verlo vestido así la ha dejado sin habla... se ve... _guapo como el infierno_.

—Te ha quedado perfecto ese vestido, tal como lo imaginé —dice con esa sonrisa _rompe bragas_. El corazón de Hermione comienza a latir muy agitado al escuchar esas palabras, no sabe que decir ante aquello. De repente, es empujada por la multitud, y aquellos tacones la hacen resbalar, pero Harry es más rápido y logra sujetarla a tiempo contra su cuerpo.

Hermione termina con las manos en su pecho tan cerca de él que hasta puede sentir su perfume, sus ojos oscuros se pierden en los suyos.

—Pero creo... creo que te has equivocado con los... zapatos —murmura y los ojos de Harry se clavan en sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí.

—Soy... soy un talle más... —dice bajito sintiendo su boca demasiado cerca de la suya.

—No importa... podemos sacártelos cuando quieras...

Nunca una proposición sonó tan indecente, tan sucia. Hermione se muerde los labios, haciendo que los ojos de Harry Potter brillen desquiciados.

—Harry, veo que Hermione ha llegado.

El elegido suspira y la suelta con cuidado. Hermione avergonzada, mira el rostro de aquel joven, desconocido a sus ojos.

—Es un placer conocerte Hermione. Soy Auguste Morandé —el acento francés se nota en cada palabra —, el jefe de aurores en Francia, claro está.

El hombre estira su mano y Hermione la toma para estrecharla.

—El placer es mío —dice ella con su mejor sonrisa, a pesar de no saber de qué se trata la reunión, sabe perfectamente que el trato que tiene que cerrar Harry esta noche es muy importante.

—¿Vamos a reunirnos con los demás?

Harry asiente y los tres comienzan a caminar, alejándose de la pista.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —murmura Hermione cerca de Harry.

—Nada. Solo ser amable y acompañarme. Tengo que convencerlos de que nos ayuden en la última limpieza de mortífagos —responde en voz baja.

—Bien.

La mesa a la que se dirigen, está repleta de aurores, pero Hermione se alegra al encontrar a un par de mujeres también. Las chicas son las primeras en levantarse y saludar a la reconocida bruja, se ven emocionadas con su presencia, algo que a Hermione la hace poner algo incómoda.

—Nunca creí que fueras tan hermosa en persona —la halaga una de ellas, haciéndola ruborizar. Harry le sonríe burlón haciéndola enfadar.

Todos se sientan en la mesa y piden bebidas a la mesera. La conversación no tarda en fluir, los aurores comienzan a hablar de negocios rápidamente y Hermione escucha con atención. Harry habla con tanta facilidad que la sorprende, ha dejado atrás al niño que solía ponerse nervioso en público y se ha convertido en todo un profesional. Todos lo escuchan con atención, la castaña puede notar como de vez en cuando las chicas sueltan suspiros mientras lo escuchan hablar, y como algunos de los hombres también se pierden indecorosamente en su cuerpo.

Al parecer, Harry Potter no solo atrae a las mujeres.

El trato se cierra tan rápido que apenas lo puede creer. Harry lo ha logrado otra vez. Todos parecen estar más relajados después de ello, y la conversación se vuelve divertida, hablar de cualquier cosa menos del trabajo, hace que el clima se transforme en algo totalmente diferente. Es como estar entre amigos.

—Me han dicho que has estado estudiando en Francia, Hermione —dice August, quien está sentado junto a ella —. ¿Has estado mucho en mi país?

—Cinco años. Francia ha sido realmente una gran experiencia.

—Ya veo. ¿Y tú francés? ¿Es bueno? —le pregunta inclinándose un poco más hacia ella.

—No soy una gran experta pero puedo manejarme.

August suelta una risa y le propone tener una conversación en francés.

El joven le hace unas cuantas preguntas en el idioma y Hermione responde, riendo con varias de ellas.

—Harry no sabe francés —suelta August —, ¿o no Harry? Siempre tuviste problemas con ese idioma.

Hermione lleva su mirada hacia Harry, quien la está mirando fijamente con una expresión que no ha visto nunca. La castaña puede hasta jurar que ha visto un destello rojo cruzar por sus ojos. Siente un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cuando Harry sonríe, una sonrisa vacía, sin emoción alguna...

—Es verdad. El francés nunca ha sido lo mío, August —contesta sin quitar sus ojos de la castaña.

Hermione toma su copa y da un largo trago, buscando escapar de esos ojos, pero Harry continúa mirándola, su mirada clavada en ella como una estaca.

—Hermione tienes que bailar por un momento con nosotras, ¡por favor! —le suplica una de las chicas levantándose y tomándola de la mano.

—Soy terrible bailando —se excusa nerviosa.

—No te preocupes por eso, nosotras también.

Antes de poder decir algo más, la arrastran hacia la pista. Tomándola de las manos, la obligan a bailar entre risas. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione comienza a reírse también. Las chicas le recuerdan a Maya, tienen el mismo espíritu entusiasta que ella...

Poco a poco, comienzan a sumarse los chicos también, Hermione voltea y busca con la mirada a Harry. Ya no está sentado en la mesa, tampoco bailando cerca de ella. _¿Dónde se ha metido?_

—¿Te importa si bailamos?

August la mira con una sonrisa, extendiéndole una mano. La bruja mira a las chicas, pero estas se han puesto a bailar en pareja con los demás aurores.

—Claro.

La música ha cambiado a algo más lento, August toma sus brazos y los coloca en su cuello, cortando demasiado la distancia. Luego, sus manos se colocan en su cintura.

Hermione siente la necesidad de escapar, pero el francés comienza a hablar:

—Siempre me pregunté si entre Harry y tú... sucede algo más Hermione.

La bruja lo mira sorprendida.

—¿Me he equivocado? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Harry y yo... hemos sido amigos desde niños... —contesta por centésima vez, ya no sabe cuántas veces ha tenido que aclararlo.

" _En Hogwarts había noches... en las que me tocaba pensando en ti, Hermione"_ Recuerda aquellas palabras de repente.

 _«_ _No, no... es mentira, es mentira... ¿Lo es, verdad? Solo quiere molestarme... quiere arruinar aquel recuerdo de amistad..._ _»_ piensa.

Hermione suelta un suspiro, abatida por ese pensamiento repentino, sabe que es algo que le rondará por la cabeza hasta que Harry lo desmienta.

—Lo siento si te incomodé, pero tenía mis dudas, Harry no ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche —suelta el joven, sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos.

—Oh...

Hermione se ruboriza y baja la mirada sintiéndose acalorada, sabe que es verdad, en especial, esta noche. Harry es realmente un misterio para ella.

—Entonces soy libre para invitarte a algún lado cuando vuelva a Londres.

La bruja siente como la aprieta aún más contra su cuerpo, la nariz del francés se hunde en su cuello.

—Siempre me has gustado Hermione... siempre te he deseado, y ahora que estás en frente mío, por Merlín, eres mucho más hermosa de lo que imaginé jamás... —murmura y sus manos bajan hasta posarse en su trasero.

Hermione se queda inmóvil por un momento. Está en shock.

Cuando logra reaccionar, se suelta de su agarre enojada y cuando está a punto de darle una rotunda bofetada, Harry aparece.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Aquel puño que Hermione casi podría jurar que es de acero, le propina un golpe en el rostro al francés, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Una persona normal se hubiera detenido allí, pero Harry Potter se coloca sobre él y le da tantos golpes que la cara de August se transforma en algo horrible.

 _Debe detenerlo._

Hermione se ha quedado inmóvil de la impresión, pero al ver que todos los están rodeando y que hasta un fotógrafo se ha acercado para capturar el momento, no duda en sacar su varita y exclamar:

—¡Harry! ¡Detente! —grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero el Elegido no le hace caso. Salpicado de la sangre de August y con los ojos rojos, Harry parece poseído, imparable, indestructible.

Hermione quiere lanzar un hechizo, pero su mente está en blanco, y apenas la puede sostener, está temblando como una hoja. Mueve sus labios y ningún sonido sale.

" _¿Nunca has visto sus ataques?"_ La advertencia de Ginny vuelve a su mente...

Hermione sabía que los ataques de Harry eran fuertes, pero esto... esto es como ver... ver a Voldemort otra vez, sus ojos rojos, brillantes, disfrutando del dolor agonizante del otro...

—¡Voy a matarte! —grita Harry con las venas del cuello resaltando mientras el francés se arrastra lejos entre gemidos.

 _¿Es qué nadie lo va a detener?_ Todos miran la escena sorprendidos, desde lejos, sin atreverse a detener al Elegido, el salvador, el que con aquella fuerza alguna vez derrotó al mago más Tenebroso de los últimos tiempos.

Harry Potter se levanta y camina hacia el desgraciado, lo toma de la camisa levantándolo sin ningún esfuerzo y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia la barra llena de botellas. El ruido es tal, que las brujas chillan asustadas.

August saca su varita como puede, parece que ya no puede levantarse.

—No te acerques... o... ¡o te mataré! —gimotea tembloroso.

Harry saca la suya y con un perfecto _Expelliarmus_ le arranca la varita de las manos. Lleva su varita contra la garganta del francés.

 _Va a matarlo._

Hermione lo siente. Debe actuar ahora o se arrepentirá toda su vida.

Abre la boca y suelta un hechizo que deja a Harry inmóvil en el suelo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Hermione apoya la cabeza de Harry en su regazo mientras el coche se pone en movimiento.

—La mansión del señor Potter no está muy lejos señorita Granger, llegaremos pronto no se preocupe —exclama el chofer sobre los gritos y gemidos de Harry.

Es como verlo tener pesadillas otra vez. Hermione suelta un sollozo incontrolable y siente como las lágrimas comienzan a correrle por las mejillas, mientras sostiene a Harry lo más fuerte que puede para que no se haga daño.

Le había lanzado un _Desmaius_ antes de que pudiera acabar con la vida de August, Harry había caído al suelo y él único que la ayudó a trasladarlo hacia el coche fue el chofer.

Una vez allí su mejor había comenzado a convulsionar dormido, a moverse frenéticamente, con los ojos cerrados pero con una expresión agonizante en el rostro.

Hermione no sabe qué hacer, no se detiene, es como si... como si el Innombrable lo estuviera consumiendo de a poco...

El sudor comienza a correr por el rostro del elegido, se tensa, grita, solloza. Hermione lo abraza contra ella, lo acuna, le susurra que todo está bien. Harry deja de gritar, pero el temblor de su cuerpo continúa, haciendo crecer el miedo de su amiga cada vez más.

—¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! —chilla Hermione desesperada, teme que le suceda algo, Harry cada vez se ve peor.

—¡Estoy yendo lo más rápido posible! ¡Solo faltan un par de cuadras!

Solo son unas pocas calles más, pero el viaje se hace eterno para la castaña, que sostiene llorando a Harry.

Apenas se detienen Hermione abre la puerta del coche con la varita, y con un hechizo logra ponerse de pie fuera, rodeando al elegido con un brazo.

—No, no, no, ¡no! —exclama el azabache entre sueños, la castaña voltea.

—¡Ve por Kingsley! ¡Rápido!

El chofer asiente y se sube al auto rápidamente. Hermione camina hacia la gran mansión arrastrando a Harry con ella. Mueve su varita y con un movimiento el gran portón se abre dejándolos ingresar al jardín.

Es enorme, demasiado como para caminar. Se fija en un punto cercano a la puerta y se transporta allí con él. Harry suelta un quejido y aun dormido lucha contra ella.

—Vamos Harry, hay que entrar... todo está bien...

El azabache deja de moverse y se deja llevar por la castaña por toda la casa. Cuando da con una habitación con cama, Hermione entra y obliga al mago a acostarse.

—Por Merlín Harry... ¿qué debería hacer? —murmura tocándole la frente, tiene fiebre, mucha, al punto de llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

Necesita calmar el dolor que siente su amigo, aunque sea hasta que Kingsley llegue.

Con ayuda de su varita, Hermione le quita cuidadosamente el saco y la camisa, hasta dejar su pecho desnudo. Harry gimotea, se retuerce, bañado de sudor. Debe parar esa agonía... no puede soportar más verlo así...

Coloca su varita en el medio de su pecho y cuando está a punto de susurrar un hechizo, Harry abre los ojos de repente y aleja su varita, sorprendiéndola. El rojo aún persiste en su mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella suavemente.

—¿Dónde está el? —gruñe levantándose de la cama en un movimiento.

—Harry...

—¡¿Dónde está el?! —le grita furioso tomando un retrato y lanzándolo contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos.

Hermione levanta su varita, temblorosa. Nunca creyó, que verlo así podría ser tan doloroso.

—Quédate quieto. Recuéstate, tu cuerpo no está en condiciones de volver a estar de pie —dice, intentando sonar firme, pero a Harry parece no importarle sus palabras.

—¿Dónde está mi varita? ¡No he terminado con él todavía! Necesito... necesito darle su merecido —exclama llevándose las manos al cabello, en una expresión desesperada —. Te ha... te ha tocado... ese hijo de puta me las pagará. Quiero... quiero matarlo... dame mi varita Hermione —le ordena, levantando esos ojos diabólicos —. Sé que tú la tienes.

La bruja niega con la cabeza.

—No irás a ningún lado, me quedaré contigo hasta... hasta que mejores, tu harías lo mismo por mí —suelta.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Harry, una que asustaría hasta al Gryffindor más valiente.

—No necesito mi varita para quebrarle el cuello, puedo hacerlo con mis propias manos —gruñe y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la castaña con un movimiento de varita la cierra.

—Te quedarás aquí, estás demasiado débil para salir de la cama...

Harry voltea, en su rostro surge una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Débil?

—Sí. Has tenido una... una mala noche —responde, sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor. Cuando cree que la situación ha mejorado, Harry la mira con fiereza y comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia ella, como una bomba que está a punto de explotar.

—No... n-no te acerques más... o te hechizaré Potter —lo amenaza, sin tener ningún efecto positivo, Harry sigue avanzando, incluso aún más furioso que antes.

—¡Des-Desmaius! —grita Hermione retrocediendo hasta pegarse a la pared, es el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, y sabe que es la única oportunidad que tiene para que no llegue hasta ella.

Y la ha desperdiciado. Porque Harry Potter se ha movido de lugar justo a tiempo, haciendo que el hechizo choque inútilmente contra la puerta.

—¿Débil? ¡¿Débil?! Te demostraré quién es el débil aquí... —suelta tomándola de las muñecas con fuerza. La varita de Hermione cae al suelo, dejándola indefensa. En un movimiento rápido, Harry la sube a horcajadas a él, y cuando la castaña intenta pensar en algún movimiento muggle de defensa, pensando si debería pegarle un cabezazo o una patada en su parte baja, Harry acerca su boca a ella y le come la boca de un beso.

Al principio se queda inmóvil por aquella sorpresiva intromisión. La está besando como si no hubiera un mañana, como si la invitara a una guerra de besos, de posesión. El calor en su vientre la invade, este le da una buena recibida a los labios de su mejor amigo, pero su mente lucha contra ello. Forcejea contra él, furiosa, pero Harry sigue besándola, la aprieta contra la pared y su lengua se introduce dentro de su boca, embargándola, dejándole sentir como es su sabor, como es ser besada por Harry Potter.

 _«Basta... basta... no es él, no es él._ » piensa « _Necesito mi varita... solo... solo...»_

Hermione le muerde el labio con fuerza, Harry suelta un gruñido, una mezcla de enojo y excitación, que solo logra motivarlo a seguir con más brutalidad que antes. Una de sus grandes manos viaja hasta desprender aquel ceñido vestido mientras el sabor a sangre invade sus bocas. La castaña se remueve, gimiendo, intentando escapar de su captor, pero es en vano... es demasiado fuerte... su mano la recorre, roza su sostén, la piel de su espalda, demostrándole todo lo que le puede hacer sentir.

Se siente tan mojada pegada él, pegada su erección... Harry se mueve contra su feminidad, fingiendo que la embiste, dándole una muestra de lo increíble que podría ser tener sexo con él.

Sus respiraciones se mezclan entre besos, agitadas, sintiendo esa falta de aire, pero sin querer separarse. Hermione le sigue el juego poco a poco, enredando su lengua contra la suya, aceptando participar en esa guerra de poder. Se encuentra gimiendo, aferrándose a su cabello con violencia, de la misma forma que lo está haciendo él.

Harry la eleva hacia arriba, dejando caer el vestido al suelo, dejándola completamente en ropa interior.

 _Es su oportunidad_. A pesar de sentirse tan bien con ese beso sabe que tiene que aprovechar la situación, es su única escapatoria antes de que suceda algo de lo que podría llegar a arrepentirse.

Hermione levanta la rodilla y la inserta en su miembro. El azabache la suelta profiriendo una grosería y llevándose las manos allí. La castaña se inclina rápidamente y toma su varita. Lo apunta con ella en la barbilla.

—Vuelve a repetir que soy débil y te las arrancaré, no podrás tener sexo jamás —lo amenaza con la respiración agitada. Se siente furiosa, _¿Quién se cree que es?_ Le ha faltado el respeto, la ha toqueteado, y eso no es todo, la ha hecho calentar como el mismo infierno.

 _Está en llamas._

Harry le sonríe, malicioso. Sus ojos rojos la miran con diversión.

—Arráncamelas, no me importa. Puedo seguir haciéndote otras cosas con la boca —murmura tan cerca de ella que su aliento roza sus labios.

Hermione se ruboriza ante aquellas groseras palabras, porque la imagen se le viene a la mente en un instante.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te lo estás imaginando Hermione?

La puerta se abre de repente. Kingsley aparece con tres hombres, que al ver a la bruja desnuda se quedan con la boca abierta. El rubor de Hermione se enciende aún más.

—Ministro... —susurra la castaña avergonzada.

—Hermione, debes salir de la habitación —le pide Kingsley clavando su mirada en Harry.

—Pero...

Uno de los aurores se acerca, toma el vestido del suelo y la agarra del brazo, obligándola a salir de la habitación.

—¡Los mataré! ¡Los mataré si se acercan! —grita Harry furioso —. ¡Lárguense de aquí!

—¿Qué harán con él? —le pregunta al auror preocupada, observando como cierran la puerta del cuarto.

Comienzan a escucharse hechizos, maldiciones, objetos rompiéndose...

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —se escucha a Harry gritar, gritos tan desesperados como si estuvieran quemándolo vivo.

Hermione se levanta, dispuesta a interrumpir lo que sea que están haciendo. Pero el auror la detiene apuntándola con la varita.

—Le aseguro que es lo mejor. El señor Potter estará bien. Vístase por favor.

La castaña se coloca la prenda apresurada y cuando ya está vestida los ruidos en la habitación cesan. El silencio se hace presente, hasta que después de unos pocos minutos, Kingsley sale del cuarto junto a los dos aurores. Uno tiene el ojo violeta y el otro un brazo herido.

Hermione se acerca rápidamente, angustiada.

—¿Qué es lo que le han hecho? Harry... ¿Harry está bien?

—Le hemos aplicado un sedante. Está dormido ahora, estoy seguro de que mañana estará bien —el Ministro toma aire —. Hermione, lo siento, nunca debería haberte encargado esto, Harry casi... casi te hace daño, no sé cómo disculparme...

—Estoy bien, no ha sido su culpa, yo acepté y desde el principio supe que algo así podría pasar... —dice intentando soportar las lágrimas —, y no dejaré este trabajo hasta lograr que Harry se mejore...

—Puede explotar en cualquier momento, hoy lo has visto, no parece mejorar, creo que tendremos que buscar otra solución...

—No. Por favor, deme más tiempo para convencerlo —suplica asustada, porque sabe que esas otras opciones podrían a llegar a ser peligrosas para su amigo —, sé que Harry es muy terco, pero... pero tengo esperanzas...

Kingsley suspira y le ofrece un pañuelo, porque las lágrimas han comenzado a caer en el rostro de la bruja. Ella lo acepta avergonzada.

—Te daré más tiempo. Ahora ya sabes de lo que es capaz en sus ataques, la próxima vez estarás preparada. Ha sido mi error. Lo siento tanto.

Hermione asiente con una sonrisa aliviada.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañemos a casa? ¿Estás herida?

—No. Quiero quedarme a pasar la noche aquí.

—Hermione...

—Por favor. No podré dormir si no sé cómo se encuentra Harry.

Kingsley mira a uno de los aurores.

—Johnson quédate aquí con Hermione. No sabemos que podría pasar —ordena y el auror asiente, luego vuelve a mirar a la castaña —. En las mañanas Harry suele estar recuperado, aunque después de un ataque no dejamos que vaya a trabajar o salga de la casa. Sabemos que es peligroso para él y para los que lo rodean.

—¿Y si suele suceder otra vez lo de hoy?

—Deben dejarlo inmovilizado hasta que lleguemos —contesta acercándose y posando sus manos en los hombros de ella —. Hermione, sé que debe ser duro usar tu varita contra él, pero quiero que sepas que es lo mejor para su salud.

—Sí... hoy no me atreví a hacerlo y todo fue peor... lo siento —murmura tristemente.

—No. La primera vez tampoco tuve el valor, sabes, yo también aprecio mucho a Harry.

Hermione sonríe y suelta un suspiro intentando recuperar fuerzas, pero de repente recuerda algo:

—¿Y August? ¡Había un periodista en la fiesta! —exclama alarmada, había olvidado todo y solo se había preocupado por Harry...

—August está en San Mungo, en un estado grave. De todas formas, creemos que podemos salvar a Harry con algún trato. Y sobre el periodista, no podemos hacer nada, es el hijo de Rita Skeeter, que tiene su revista propia. El chico ha sido un infierno para Harry en el último año...

 _Rita Skeeter_ , con solo escuchar su nombre Hermione siente que se le revuelve el estómago de enojo.

—Harry se tomará unos días de descanso. Mientras esté aquí, intentaremos solucionar todo afuera —le promete el Ministro —, trátalo con cuidado e intenta no hacerlo enojar. Sé que es difícil.

—Últimamente sí —suspira —, pero lo intentaré.

Kingsley le tiende un frasquito plateado, Hermione lo toma y lo mira entre sus manos.

—Si mañana logras que Harry beba esto, algo que ninguno de nosotros logró hacer en estos años, el día para él será mucho más fácil de llevar, los dolores desaparecerán apenas lo beba...

—Gracias. Lo intentaré.

—Nos vemos en unos días. Cuídate mucho y a Harry también.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione escoge la habitación que se encuentra pegada a la de Harry, con un hechizo convocador había traído su ropa para dormir más cómoda. Se recuesta en la gran cama y suelta un suspiro. Sabe que intentar dormir será difícil, porque no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido.

Recuerda el rostro ensangrentado de August... Harry ni siquiera había usado su varita, estaba tan furioso que había usado sus propias manos...

¿Desde cuándo los estaba observando bailar? Hermione aún puede sentir las manos de ese pervertido, nunca se hubiera esperado algo así de un auror. Lo peor es que si no le hubiera puesto las manos encima nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Hermione hunde su rostro en la almohada y ahoga un grito.

Y eso no es todo. _El... el beso... el beso que le dio..._

La castaña vuelve a chillar golpeando las almohadas. Nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma. Había probado eso que tanto había deseado los últimos días: los deliciosos labios de Harry Potter.

Quiere creer que no es nada, que solo es la falta de sexo. Porque... ¿Hace cuánto que no está con un hombre? El último fue hace meses, un novio francés que concurría a su misma clase. Había creído que había química allí, la había pasado espectacular con él en la cama, pero ahora... ahora que ha probado el beso de Harry, se da cuenta de que ni siquiera puede compararlo, que su mejor amigo besa como el infierno. Solo había sido un momento, unos minutos de pasión, donde se había resistido, pero había sido suficiente para empapar sus bragas.

 _«_ _Me estoy comportando como una colegiala_ _»_ piensa furiosa y se levanta de la cama y va directo a la ducha para darse un buen baño de agua fría.

Pero eso no mejora nada, Hermione Granger da vueltas en la cama, maldiciendo en voz baja.

Termina levantándose de puntillas, sabe que debe ser silenciosa para no despertar al auror que está durmiendo en la sala.

Camina suavemente por el pasillo hasta que da con la habitación de Harry. Abre la puerta con su varita, silenciosamente.

Se encuentra recostado en la cama, durmiendo, se ve mejor que antes, pero el sudor continua bañando todo su cuerpo. Hermione se sienta junto a él.

— _Accio toalla_ —murmura y la toalla aparece flotando hasta llegar a sus manos. La moja con su varita y la coloca en la frente de Harry, la cual arde como fuego. El elegido suelta un suspiro de alivio entre sueños, y Hermione sonríe.

Durmiendo, Harry parece ser el mismo de siempre, una persona tranquila y bondadosa, esa que solía abrazarla cada vez que se sentía triste.

—Tienes que volver Harry, por mí, por todos nosotros —musita acariciando su mejilla.

La castaña se queda allí, cambiándole el paño hasta que su temperatura se normaliza.

Y sus ojos se van cerrando de a poco, intenta mantenerse despierta, pero termina apoyando su cabeza en el colchón, quedándose profundamente dormida.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El sol que entra por la ventana hace que Hermione se despierte. Levanta la cabeza confundida, bostezando hasta que recuerda todo lo de ayer.

La cama está vacía, Harry no está.

 _Ha desaparecido._

La bruja corre por toda la casa gritando su nombre desesperada y cuando baja las escaleras se encuentra al auror petrificado en el sofá, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oh por Merlín —murmura atónita. Levanta su varita dispuesta a romper el hechizo, pero la puerta de la casa se abre de repente. Harry Potter entra a la sala, con una sudadera cubierta de sudor, unos pantalones cortos deportivos, y los auriculares colgados en el cuello. Su pecho sube y baja agitado dando a entender perfectamente que ha corrido por bastante tiempo.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —le grita Hermione enojada señalando al pobre Johnson.

El elegido la mira con esa intensidad de siempre, las ojeras surcan su rostro y tiene un aspecto cansado, pero aun así, la castaña se alivia al notar que sus ojos han vuelto al mismo verde precioso de siempre.

—Déjalo así hasta que Kingsley se lo lleve. No lo quiero aquí —dice sacándose la sudadera, dejando ver esos perfectos músculos que le han dado todos los premios en _Corazón de Bruja_. Hermione se siente sofocada ante esa imagen, aun así, se acerca cuando Harry planea subir las escaleras, lo toma del brazo y lo obliga a girar.

Esos ojos verdes la miran desde arriba, le arrancan el alma, la hacen tragar saliva, sentirse pequeñita. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero Harry se le adelanta:

—Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí Hermione.

La manera en que lo dice, clavando su miranda en sus labios, con ese tono tan profundo, le da a entender que él lo recuerda, ese beso... esa dulce agonía que duró unos pocos segundos...

—Me quedaré hasta que mejores —suelta y saca el frasquito plateado de su bolsillo —, olvidaré que has escapado de casa si tomas esto.

—No necesito nada. Estoy bien y si tanto lo deseas cuéntale a Kingsley, si cree que me tendrá aquí encerrado toda la semana está equivocado —gruñe y sube las escaleras malhumorado.

—¡Harry!

Ni siquiera voltea, Harry se mete en el baño y el sonido de la ducha se escucha. Aun así, no piensa darse por vencida. Pero por el momento, Hermione gira y se acerca al auror. Se dedica por unos minutos a traerlo a la normalidad, pero cuando lo hace, el pobre joven se encierra en el baño a vomitar.

—¿Quiere que llame a Kingsley? —le pregunta preocupada, tocando la puerta.

—¡N-no! N-no lo defraudaré, me quedaré a-a cuidar al Señor Potter —exclama asustado —, por favor, soy nuevo, no le cuente lo ocurrido al Ministro...

Hermione suspira.

—Está bien. Descanse todo lo que necesite, creo que puedo hacerme cargo de Harry por ahora.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando siente que va a explotar del hambre, Hermione explora la Mansión en busca de la cocina. Todo es tan elegante que se queda mirando todo por un largo tiempo. Claramente su amigo en estos años se había vuelto uno de los magos más ricos del mundo.

Los pasillos son tan largos, son tan numerosas las puertas y escaleras que Hermione se termina perdiendo. Se encuentra mágicamente en el último piso, ya no sabe ni cómo llegó ahí. Una puerta al final del pasillo le llama la atención, se ve diferente a las demás, mucho más pequeña y de un rojo carmesí. Siente como le pica la curiosidad y no puede evitar acercarse.

Toma el picaporte, pero no abre, así que saca su varita, y después de varios intentos fallidos suelta un suspiro.

—¿Quieres ver lo que hay dentro?

Aquella voz la hace dar un salto del susto. Hermione gira rápidamente y se encuentra con Harry, mirándola con ojos brillantes, con una diversión perversa, que la hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

El león se acerca hasta acorralarla contra la puerta. Las manos fuertes de él se colocan en sus caderas y la obligan a girar otra vez, quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y la entrada de la habitación.

—Harry...

—¿Quieres verlo? ¿Sientes curiosidad? —susurra en su oído erizándole cada vello de su piel.

—N-no... yo... lo siento, n-nunca quise husmear, solo... solo me perdí —tartamudea nerviosa, caliente por sentirlo tan cerca, no puede pensar con claridad.

—Se suponía que nunca deberías descubrir este piso y en especial esta puerta —murmura contra su cuello —. Pero siempre tienes que comportarte tan curiosa Hermione Granger...

La bruja cierra los ojos ante la mención de su nombre, siente la necesidad de gemir, de suplicar que la toque...

 _Necesita controlarse... ahora..._

Hermione toma aire y abre los ojos de nuevo, siendo demasiado consiente de esas manos masculinas sobre sus caderas, apretándolas con tanta posesión...

—¿Qué... qué hay detrás?

Necesita saberlo. Si es una puerta tan alejada de todo debe esconder algo muy secreto, algo muy íntimo allí, y eso es lo que Hermione necesita para recuperar su confianza: compartir secretos.

—¿Segura que quieres saberlo?

Asiente, sintiendo ese cosquilleo de excitación en el vientre.

—Bien, mueve tu varita y susurra " _Amortentia_ " —le indica rozando sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello.

La bruja mueve su varita y jadea aquella palabra clave.

La puerta se abre de repente, dejando ver su interior. Hermione se queda sin aliento al descubrir todo lo que hay allí.

—Aquí es donde me gusta jugar —musita como si fuera un secreto que nadie más debe saber —. Puedes entrar a ver si quieres...

Las manos de Harry la empujan suavemente hacia adelante y Hermione entra al cuarto rojo, aun atónita, con las piernas como gelatina.

Puede ver una cruz pegada en la pared, con esposas metálicas clavadas en ella, látigos por todas partes, sogas colgadas del techo, objetos de cuero y metálicos que no tienen idea de para qué sirve pero se puede imaginar... las suaves luces le dan un aspecto íntimo, erótico a la habitación, iluminando cada sección de juegos.

Puede sentir como Harry la sigue por detrás, cerca, y eso no hace otra cosa que ponerla aún más nerviosa y colorada.

" _Harry en eso es... peligroso"_

Ahora lo entiende. La advertencia de Ginny... todo tiene sentido ahora. Recuerda a la mujer amarrada en el gimnasio, a Harry... a Harry le obsesiona la posesión...

Hermione se lleva una mano al rostro mirando todo con detalle, dando vueltas por la habitación sin poder creerlo aun. No sabe que sentir al respecto, esa parte oscura de Harry es más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás.

—Aquí traes a tus... a tus mujeres, ¿verdad? —le pregunta, deteniéndose. El elegido vuelve a pararse detrás de ella.

—Sí.

—¿Algún día... algún día trajiste a Ginny? —no puede evitar preguntar. Harry se queda en silencio por un momento, y suelta un suspiro.

—Cuando armé este cuarto y le revelé a Ginny que quería usarlo, desde el primer momento en que entró supe que no iba a funcionar con ella, así que cuando me dijo que no pensaba usarlo no me sorprendí. Ginny nunca tuvo la confianza suficiente conmigo... —le explica con suavidad.

—¿Por eso la engañaste? —susurra.

—Ginny y yo nunca fuimos compatibles... creo que eso en el fondo lo sabes Hermione.

La bruja sonríe amargamente.

—¿Por qué me dejaste entrar y ver todo esto? Yo no... yo no siento afinidad por estas... por estas cosas...

—Necesitaba saber cuál sería tu reacción... —dice en voz baja. Hermione se gira y lo encara, lo mira a los ojos con firmeza.

—¿Cual creías que sería mi reacción? Me siento igual que Ginny, todo esto es tan... tan... sucio.

Harry le sostiene la mirada por demasiado tiempo, haciéndola sentir inquieta, su corazón late con tanta fuerza...

—Desde que volviste, desde el primer momento en que te vi, allí en el gimnasio, con ese cabello largo y esos labios pintados de rosa, quise tenerte aquí.

—No.

—Sí —dice con una sonrisa, acercándose, toma su rostro con delicadeza y la hace mirar hacia el fondo de la habitación —, desde ese primer día te imaginé recostada en esa mesa —susurra en su oído —, desnuda, atada, suplicándome más...

—No Harry, nosotros no podemos... por favor, no quiero... no quiero que suceda algo así entre los dos...

—Si quieres, vi tu expresión apenas entraste, tú... tú lo quieres tanto como yo, Hermione. Eres diferente a todas, sientes curiosidad y eso... eso me fascina...

La castaña lo empuja y sale de la habitación lo más rápido que puede. Harry apoya su frente contra la pared, sintiéndose desesperado por saciar aquel deseo que Hermione ha comenzado desde su regreso y que ha aumentado al pasar los días.

El deseo, el dolor creciente en su pecho como cada vez que tiene un ataque, esa sensación de furia por aquel maldito auror que la había tocado... lo está volviendo loco, más posesivo de lo que se ha sentido jamás.

La convencerá, la tendrá en ese cuarto, la hará suya hasta la locura, después de todo, lo presiente, lo siente en cada célula de su cuerpo:

Ella también lo desea y _podría hasta jurar que con la misma intensidad que él._


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Hermione se cruza de piernas. Intenta concentrarse en su cena, pero Harry Potter del otro lado de la mesa, no deja de mirarla.

Johnson, el pobre auror que Kingsley había contratado para vigilar al Elegido, se encuentra comiendo junto a ellos. A pesar de que tiene un aspecto terrible, y que apenas puede mantenerse sentado, comienza a hablar, rompiendo ese silencio rotundo que se había formado apenas se habían sentado para la cena.

¿De qué está hablando Johnson? Hermione cree haber escuchado algo sobre una misión en España, pero no tiene idea. Es que, al tener la mirada verde de Harry completamente fija en ella no puede pensar en otra cosa, le cuesta hasta tragar.

A su mente vienen una y otra vez, las imágenes del cuarto de "juegos", aunque la bruja prefiere llamarlo " _Cuarto de morbosidad_ ", porque aquello de juegos no tiene nada. Todavía continúa shockeada por los gustos de su mejor amigo y por lo que ha visto. Sabía perfectamente que a algunas personas les gustaba la violencia en el sexo, pero eso que vio... las tablas colgadas en las paredes, los látigos largos y puntiagudos... eso es algo mucho más profundo.

Lo peor de todo no era solo eso, sino que la había invitado. Harry desea que Hermione sea su compañera en aquella habitación, la invitación que le había hecho había sido muy clara. A pesar de que se había negado su amigo no parece querer darse por vencido.

La castaña se atreve a devolverle la mirada, desafiante. Harry se reclina en la silla, con aquella mirada oscura de siempre, y su mandíbula tensa.

—En fin, fue una gran noticia que Mike estuviera vivo. Creo que me iré a dormir antes de caerme de la silla —suspira el auror, que se levanta con dificultad y sale de la sala, ignorante de esa atmosfera tan pesada entre los otros dos.

—¿Sientes dolor, verdad? —le pregunta Hermione sacando de su bolsillo la pócima, la hace rodar por la larga mesa de madera y Harry la atrapa —. Deberías dejar de ser tan terco y tomarla por tu bien.

—Eres la primera que se tarda tanto en decirme que sí... —confiesa el Elegido con una curiosa sonrisa, hace rodar la pócima otra vez hacia Hermione, sin intenciones de beberla.

—Ya te respondí. Es un no, Harry —dice remarcando muy claro su negativa.

—¿Por qué te siento tan dudosa, Hermione? —le pregunta, la diversión es visible en sus ojos.

Otra vez ese rubor molesto aparece en las mejillas de la bruja. Harry se levanta con la botella de vino y camina hacia ella hasta sentarse a su lado, demasiado cerca para los nervios de Hermione. Le sirve en su copa vacía.

—A veces... cuando sufro los ataques al día siguiente no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido —dice en una voz baja, íntima —. Pero esta vez... lo recuerdo todo Mione.

La bruja da un trago al vino, sintiendo ese calor por tenerlo tan cerca, por escucharlo hablar del beso.

—Estabas fuera de control. Me obligaste a hacer algo que no quería —suelta jugando con su copa, intentando mostrarse impasible.

—Mientes. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy sorprendido Hermione, antes solías decirme siempre la verdad —murmura, su mano va a su mentón y la obliga a mirarlo directamente. Ese simple toque activa todas sus hormonas, aquellos ojos café lo miran furiosos.

—Dime. Dime la verdad por una vez —musita él, sus rostros demasiado cerca —. ¿Quieres seguir fingiendo? ¿Quieres seguir creyendo que nuestra relación siempre fue como la de dos hermanos?

Los ojos de Hermione brillan, tristes.

—Con el Harry de siempre, el real, así era —contesta, necesita creerlo, lo necesita.

En el rostro del Elegido se forma una sonrisa maliciosa, su mano viaja hasta posarse en la nuca de ella, lenta, como una erótica caricia.

—No, no sabes nada... siempre te desee, te quise para mí, pero siempre te mostraste tan indiferente. De lo único que hablabas era de Ron... sollozabas por él todas las noches, eso siempre me volvió loco —confiesa mirándola fijamente —. Terminé rindiéndome pero ahora... ahora todo es diferente... y tú lo sientes también...

—No.

—Deja de resistirte Hermione —murmura, sus labios llegan hasta su cuello y dan una pequeña mordida.

—¡Ah!

Harry se ríe entre dientes, la castaña lo toma del cabello y tira hacia atrás, haciéndolo gruñir.

—¡Suéltame! —jadea enojada, excitada, una mezcla peligrosa, pero el Elegido parece no querer rendirse, la toma de las caderas y la sube a su regazo, sentándola sobre su dura y gran erección. La castaña se muerde los labios con fuerza, sentirlo debajo, tan pegado la hacen sentir miles de sensaciones, siente la necesidad de removerse contra su dureza como una inexperta adolescente, pero lo soporta, su orgullo es demasiado grande como para dejarse llevar.

Los brazos de Harry la rodean con fuerza, posesivos, mientras Hermione continúa con las manos en su cabello, intentando alejarlo. Sus respiraciones se mezclan, agitadas, furiosas, sus labios casi pegados, sus sexos apretados, doloridos por esa necesidad urgente.

Con esfuerzo -por el tironeo de su amiga- el azabache acerca su boca y atrapa la de ella, en un beso que alimenta aún más ese fuego devastador. Hermione termina atacando sus labios, mordiendo con fuerza, usando su lengua para enredarla contra la suya, en un beso lleno de furia y pasión, que los hace comenzar a gruñir y a gemir a ambos como si ya estuvieran en pleno acto.

Harry la sostiene con fuerza contra él, prohibiéndole escapar y el aire les falta, el calor los ha hecho comenzar a sudar. La castaña se remueve intentando salir, pero provocando también una ola incontrolable de placer en sus sexos.

Harry se vuelve loco con su cuerpo, por tenerla así, toda para él. Su boca baja con rudeza, por su cuello, sintiendo esa presión dolorosa en su miembro, necesita... necesita avanzar... tomarla allí mismo o se volverá loco... lo siente, lo siente en cada célula, la oscuridad pidiéndole que tome su cuerpo, que la complazca...

El elegido baja por su escote hasta llegar a sus pechos, esos que siempre deseó ver, tocar, chupar... Hermione pone resistencia, pero ya es tarde para ella, porque el mago ya logró sacar uno con la boca y atrapar su pezón.

La castaña suelta un grito de placer, la lengua de Harry, tibia, experta, la hace ver miles de estrellas, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y le permite complacerla. Es la sensación más deliciosa que sintió jamás, su cabeza da vueltas, su feminidad se aprieta dolorosamente. Se va a correr. Se va a correr allí mismo, en el comedor, en una silla, a manos de Harry y eso significará la victoria para él, para su oscuridad.

Ahora que el mago ha aflojado el agarre a causa de la bienvenida de Hermione, es la ocasión perfecta de escapar. Hacerle caso a tu cabeza y no a tu cuerpo en una situación como esta, es difícil, incluso para la bruja más poderosa. La castaña toma voluntad y se aleja de repente, dejando a Harry más caliente que nunca.

—¿Qué...?

Por su expresión, Hermione podría hasta jurar que al Elegido nunca le han hecho algo como esto. Se acomoda la ropa y sale de la sala, dejando al azabache más absorto que nunca.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La bruja hunde su rostro en la almohada frustrada, sintiendo su sexo adolorido, quejoso por la falta del orgasmo.

Se había dejado llevar por Harry, por la furia y el placer. Siente como el corazón aun le late acelerado en el pecho por culpa de sus besos. Siente la necesidad de llevar una mano hacia abajo y darse placer a sí misma, pero la idea de tocarse pensando en él la hace rabiar.

Se enloquece cuando se da cuenta de que se muere de ganas de ir y tocar la puerta de su habitación para pedirle que termine lo que empezó. No puede, debe detenerse, dejar de fantasear de esa manera con él.

¿Y si algún día Harry vuelve a la normalidad? Hermione no sabe qué sucederá entonces, ¿le reprochará por todos esos besos y caricias? Porque él si tiene una excusa, una enfermedad que lo lleva a la locura, ¿Pero y ella? ¿Cómo es que puede dejarse llevar así en una situación tan mala?

Saca el frasquito plateado y lo mira entre sus manos, no tiene idea de cómo lo convencerá de acceder a los tratamientos si ni siquiera puede convencerlo de tomar una simple poción.

Se aferra a la almohada y cierra los ojos, busca esa tranquilidad para poder dormir correctamente, pero en vez de eso, una imagen de ella amarrada en el _cuarto_ _morboso_ se le viene a la mente.

—Oh, no, no —susurra alarmada.

" _¿Por qué te siento tan dudosa Hermione?"_ No, no, ¡no! Hermione quiere pensar que Harry está equivocado. Ella no puede tener ningún interés en meterse a esa habitación con él, nunca ha sido de esas chicas que se dejan dominar, nunca. Aun así, al volver a cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, otra imagen similar viene a su mente, haciéndola maldecir y apretar las piernas.

El sonido de la ducha le llega desde la habitación de al lado. Parece que Harry está tomando un baño, y aquello para la mente de la castaña es una tortura.

« _Basta, por favor, basta._ » piensa dando vueltas en la cama.

Hermione termina desvelándose toda la noche. El sol sale sin que ella haya podido pegar un ojo. Se rinde, y se levanta de la cama, se ducha y se viste.

« _Una noche más, una noche más y volveré a mi departamento. Lo veré solo en el trabajo. Vamos Hermione, tu puedes hacerlo._ » intenta motivarse antes de salir del cuarto. Tiene que solucionar muchas cosas este día, lograr que Harry tome la pócima y que poco a poco vaya dejando de resistirse al tratamiento, y poner un _stop_ a lo sexual entre los dos.

Se ve muy difícil, demasiado, pero la castaña necesita intentarlo si desea que Harry vuelva a la normalidad y con ello, recuperar esa amistad pura que solían tener. Pensar en volver a pasar esos días en la Madriguera, todos juntos, la motivan y la hacen sonreír.

Sale de la habitación y baja las largas escaleras. Johnson está allí, en la sala, leyendo un ejemplar del _Profeta_.

—¿Y Harry? —le pregunta la bruja.

—Está arriba entrenando —contesta —, hoy no ha intentado hechizarme, pero lo veo peor que ayer, se ve... bastante enojado. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No —miente, sintiéndose inquieta, no quiere que Kingsley se entere que volvieron a enredarse. Pero por Merlín, aquello sería muy difícil si Harry continúa comportándose así.

—Sabes Hermione... tal vez quieras marcharte esta noche. Hoy es Viernes, las chicas de Harry suelen venir después de cenar para... ya sabes... su descarga habitual... —dice sintiéndose algo incómodo.

Ese pinchazo de celos aparece en su estómago otra vez y se siente ridícula. Harry es su amigo, puede acostarse con quien quiera y no es de su incumbencia... o eso quiere creer desesperadamente.

—No importa. Me quedaré hasta mañana por la mañana, hasta que me asegure que el ataque ha pasado del todo.

Johnson asiente y deja el Profeta a un lado, saca de su saco una revista y se la entrega con expresión seria.

—¿Qué es... est-?

La foto en movimiento de Harry golpeando a August sale en primera plana. En letras grandes se lee "HARRY POTTER ¿SALVADOR O ASESINO?". Hermione se lleva una mano a la frente, sorprendida y aterrada a la vez.

—¡No deberías haber traído esto aquí! —chilla intentando hablar en voz baja.

—Me lo trajo mi lechuza antes de que pudiera cancelar y...

—Por Merlín esto es terrible —murmura intuyendo las muchas barbaries que podrían decir aquellas páginas sobre su amigo, ya que el nombre " _Rodolfus Skeeter_ " promete mucho de eso.

—¿Qué es terrible, Hermione? —la voz de Harry a sus espaldas la hace saltar.

La bruja gira con los ojos muy abiertos y se esconde la revista debajo de la blusa.

—¿Qué? Nada Harry —contesta con expresión inocente, pero es tan difícil mentirle cuando se encuentra sin camisa, esos músculos bañados en sudor, y el cabello pegado a su rostro no hacen otra cosa que distraerla.

—Johnson vete —ordena el Elegido con ojos fieros.

—Señor, Kingsley me ha dado órdenes claras de...

—Si no sales de esta sala ahora le contaré como me has dejado salir ayer por la mañana —lo amenaza y Johnson se desaparece.

Harry vuelve su atención a Hermione y su mirada baja hasta el borde de su blusa.

—Dame eso.

—No.

—Como quieras —gruñe, la toma de las caderas y la lleva hacia el piano de cola, donde la recuesta mientras Hermione le grita enojada.

Sus manos masculinas viajan por debajo de su blusa, y tocan su piel más de lo que deberían, haciéndola gemir. Hermione intuye que es una pequeña venganza por lo de ayer y cuando por fin saca la revista, Harry mira la primera plana.

La bruja se acomoda la blusa y se sienta, intentando interpretar la expresión de su amigo. Sus dedos pasan de página para leer al periodista.

—Skeeter, siempre metiéndose en mi vida —gruñe frunciendo el ceño —, algún día atraparé a ese maldito...

—Harry...

—Esto no hará otra cosa que llenar el Ministerio de periodistas...

—No tienes que preocuparte por...

—Oye, aquí dice que tú me noqueaste —los ojos de Harry se levantan y la miran diabólicos —. ¿Fuiste tú? ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste darle su merecido a ese idiota?!

—¿Vas a recriminarme por eso? ¡No tenía otra opción! ¡Estabas fuera de control! —exclama. Se ve muy molesta, todavía se encuentra sobre el piano, con Harry demasiado cerca, sin dejarle escapatoria.

—¿Sabes? Debería tomar represalias, por no dejarme acabar con ese hijo de puta, y por dejarme solo ayer por la noche —suelta con las venas del cuello resaltándole. Lanza la revista lejos y luego, de repente, se lleva una mano al corazón haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¡Por Merlín Harry, deberías tomar la pócima! ¡Te duele!

El azabache toma aire apoyando sus manos en el piano, acorralándola.

—Lo tomaré, pero con una condición.

Hermione se puede esperar que le propondrá ese hombre, pero aun así pregunta:

—¿Qué?

—Ven esta noche a mi sala de juegos.

Hermione bufa y se cruza de brazos.

—Creí que ya tenías una invitada hoy. En realidad, más de una —resalta enojada.

Harry se ríe.

—No me digas que estás celosa.

—¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti? Eso jamás —dice indignada mientras él la observa divertido.

La mano de él viaja hasta colocarle un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, con tanta suavidad que la deja inmóvil.

—Puedo cancelarlo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Hermione, lo estuve pensando... podemos empezar de a poco en la Sala de juegos, yo... no tengo prisa contigo —murmura, tan cerca que Hermione entrecierra los ojos.

—No... no lo sé... —responde aturdida, Harry está acorralándola contra el piano de cola, se encuentra entre sus piernas, a una distancia mínima. Una voz muy lejana le grita que lo aparte, pero la atmosfera que surge es cálida, confusa... quiere... quiere decirle que sí...

Hermione se muerde los labios, haciendo brillar los ojos de Harry con locura. Ese simple gesto hace que el Elegido no pueda quitar su vista de ellos, en su mente corren las imágenes de lo que podría ser tenerla con él, haciéndole el amor hasta el último grito.

—¿Tienes miedo de darte cuenta de que... de que te puede gustar estar allí conmigo? —musita y su nariz roza apenas su mejilla. Hermione cierra los ojos por completo, disfruta del contacto pero aun así, intenta alejarse, provocando que pierda el equilibrio.

La mano de Harry pasa justo a tiempo por su espalda, y las de ella se posan inconscientemente en sus musculosos brazos, algo que la protege de la caída pero los vuelve más cercanos aun.

—Tienes... Tienes que dejar de escapar, estás volviéndome loco Hermione —murmura con la respiración irregular al igual que ella, apoyando su nariz contra la suya.

—Aun así... e-estás ame-amenazándome... —balbucea agitada —, ¿estás diciéndome que... que si no voy contigo esta noche... n-no tomarás la poción que asegura tu salud? Estás... Estás jugando sucio...

—Sí —contesta —, ¿todavía no me conoces bien? Sabes que últimamente... soy de jugar muy sucio.

Hermione suelta entre un suspiro y gemido ante esa respuesta.

—Te estaré esperando por la noche, ya sabes la clave —murmura y luego se aleja, dejándola fría, despertándola de esa atmosfera.

Hermione baja del piano sintiéndose una autentica gelatina. Se sienta en el sofá, y esconde su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose extraña.

Se debate que hacer. Puede luchar, seguir resistiéndose a Harry y a su propio cuerpo que desde que lo ha vuelto a ver le pide desesperadamente cada noche que se reúna con él, o puede acceder, puede rendirse ante el Elegido, el camino que probablemente la lleve a la cura de su mejor amigo. Eso significaría, rendirse a sus deseos mundanos, rendirse a lo que siempre creyó incorrecto, entregarse a su lado oscuro y tentador...

Hermione no tiene idea de que decidir.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La noche cae. La bruja no siente deseos de cenar, se queda en su habitación, todavía sintiendo un torbellino de emociones.

Piensa quedarse allí hasta pensar en otra solución, porque debe existir, tiene que existir. El reloj termina marcando las doce. Se escucha de repente como la puerta principal se abre, la voz de Johnson dándoles la bienvenida a las invitadas. Se escuchan risitas desde abajo, risas emocionadas, porque claro, ¿qué mujer en el mundo mágico no desearía estar con el Elegido?

Siente los celos surgir, ese dolor en la garganta, en el estómago. _¿Por qué siente aquello?_ Hermione sale de la habitación y espía por las escaleras. Son tres mujeres: altas, de piel bronceada y rubias. Sus cuerpos son perfectos, cuerpos que cualquier hombre quisiera tener en su cama. Incluso Harry Potter.

No quiere que esas mujeres toquen a Harry, ni esta noche, ni nunca. Por primera vez en su vida se siente posesiva, celosa, desesperada. Quiere detenerlo, pedirle que las eche, ¿pero con qué derecho si no sabe aun lo que siente por él?

" _¿Quieres seguir fingiendo? ¿Quieres seguir creyendo que nuestra relación siempre fue como la de dos hermanos?_ "

 _Hermanos_. Los hermanos no sienten este tipo de celos. Los hermanos no sienten deseo entre ellos ni mucho menos se besan. Tal vez la amistad se perdió con el tiempo, con esos cinco años que estuvieron tan alejados...

Hermione sube hasta el último piso, con el corazón latiéndole como loco, siendo consciente de la locura que va a cometer.

—Amo... Amort... —toma aire intentando tranquilizarse —. ¡Amortentia!

La puerta rojiza se abre de repente, dejando su presencia expuesta. Sus ojos café se levantan con miedo, con timidez, y se enfocan en Harry, quien está sentado en unos escalones, descalzo y solo con unos jeans.

Los ojos verdes del Elegido por primera vez se ven sorprendidos. Se levanta y camina hacia ella como un león ansioso.

Hermione da un paso con la mirada baja, entrando por primera vez por su cuenta al cuarto rojo. Harry se detiene frente a ella.

—Hay... Hay tres mujeres allí abajo... tú...

—Espérame aquí.

Harry sale de la habitación y se va por un momento. La bruja se queda sola, en medio de la sala, observa todo otra vez y se pregunta qué es lo que usará el mago con ella. Siente como la piel se le eriza, de expectación, de curiosidad...

¿Realmente quiere esto? No. Sí. No lo sabe.

Se escucha como se cierra la puerta. Harry ha regresado, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Hermione traga saliva y se gira, nerviosa.

Se encuentra con la mirada intensa del azabache que la observa aun peor que antes, esa expresión de Maya " _te folla con la mirada"_ cobra sentido.

Hermione se mete la mano en el bolsillo del jean y saca la pócima, se la entrega.

—Debes... debes be-beberla, no puedes... no puedes hacer trampa —tartamudea clavando su mirada en el suelo.

—La beberé.

Harry se acerca, la toma del mentón y lo obliga a mirarlo.

—Iremos de a poco, Mione... Hoy intentaré ser lo más suave y natural posible.

—¿Qué... qué me harás? —pregunta nerviosa. Los ojos de Harry se oscurecen al escuchar tal pregunta.

—Primero... te quitaré la ropa... —responde y su dedo baja rozando su cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo, su boca se acerca sensualmente a su oído —, luego te amarraré desnuda a esa mesa de allí, como te mencioné ayer —le muerde suavemente la oreja haciéndola dar un saltito.

Hermione se muerde los labios cuando se imagina todo aquello.

—Pero si vuelves a morderte los labios así, te juro que ya no podré controlarme y usaré todo lo que se me plazca en ti —le advierte Harry, pasando un dedo por sus labios.

La castaña jadea, y se da cuenta de lo mucho que ansía que la toque.

Harry se encarga de desabotonar su camisa lentamente hasta que esta cae al suelo. Sus ojos nunca se apartan de su cuerpo, algo que la hace poner aún más nerviosa y tímida. Las manos de él, pasan por detrás hasta llegar a su espalda, desabrocha con lentitud los ganchitos del sostén. Otra prenda que cae, Harry fija su mirada en sus pezones mientras Hermione se ruboriza.

La mirada de él se encuentra con la de ella, a pesar de sentirse tan sonrosada, la castaña le sostiene la mirada, algo que provoca al Elegido más de lo normal. Y así, mientras se miran a los ojos, Harry se encarga de desabrochar el jean de ella, hasta deshacerse de él.

Ahora teniéndola solo en braguitas, la rodea hasta pegarla por completo a su cuerpo. El mago captura sus labios con lentitud, su lengua roza la de Hermione, y ambas juguetean, mezclándose, probando el sabor de la otra. La bruja comienza a jadear bajito, porque sabe que después de esta calma se desatará una tormenta, lo siente en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Harry sube una de sus manos hasta amoldar uno de sus pechos, lo aprieta mientras que con su otra mano toca su trasero para pegarlo a su erección. Otro gemido más de parte de ella. La está torturando de placer. ¿Acaso quiere que le ruegue que continúe, que le dé más?

Su dedo mayor juega con su pezón, con la misma paciencia y lentitud que al principio. Hermione se esfuerza para no morderse los labios, se encuentra jadeando, susurrando, pidiéndole más. Harry la mira con deleite, estudia cada una de sus expresiones, y cuando siente como ella se refriega desesperada contra su miembro, no lo soporta más. Lleva su mano por debajo de las braguitas de algodón de la bruja, y toca.

Nunca en su jodida vida había sentido a una mujer tan mojada.

Harry suelta un gruñido y su mano comienza a moverse entre sus labios vaginales mientras Hermione echa su cabeza hacia atrás, poseída por ese toque tan erótico.

La escucha sollozar, el sonido más dulce del mundo, el elegido atrapa su boca otra vez y se enreda con su lengua, ahogando sus gemidos, acallándola sin dejar de complacerla en ningún momento

—H-Harry...

—Pídemelo... pídemelo Hermione... —dice con la respiración agitada.

—P-Por... Por favor... Harry...

La alza hacia arriba hasta subirla a horcajadas a él, sus bocas se besan furiosas una contra otra y Harry camina por la habitación como puede, tirando varios objetos al suelo en el camino. Cuando al fin llega a la bendita mesa, la coloca y la obliga a abrir los brazos y las piernas lo más que puede.

—¡ _Incarcerous_! —jadea el mago moviendo su varita y unas sogas gruesas aparecen y amarran a Hermione de pies y manos a la mesa, dejándola indefensa ante él.

—H-Harry... c-crees que... que esto... ¿esté b- ... ?

El elegido no le da tiempo ni para terminar la frase, su boca choca al instante con su feminidad, haciéndola soltar un grito de sorpresa que retumba en toda la habitación. Hermione rueda los ojos, jadea, inmersa en su lengua, se siente tan bien... tan tibia...

Harry encuentra fácilmente su clítoris y da golpecitos con su lengua, provocando una horda de gemidos por parte de Hermione que parecen no tener fin. La castaña intenta moverse, alzar las caderas para sentir más de su deliciosa boca pero no puede, está demasiado amarrada y eso comienza a volverla loca.

Siente de repente como introduce un dedo dentro de ella sin dejar ni un momento de lamer su clítoris, y por Merlín, es tan caliente la imagen que Hermione sabe que no tardará en correrse en su boca: Harry metido de lleno en su feminidad, su torso desnudo, musculoso, sus manos tomando con fuerza sus piernas, su mirada ardiente clavada en ella.

Cualquier pensamiento coherente desaparece de su cabeza, cuando ingresa otro dedo más. El sudor comienza a bañar su cuerpo, mientras Harry remueve sus dedos en su interior, rápidos, bruscos, mojados por el propio líquido de la castaña.

—¿Te gusta? —gruñe él, y sus dedos comienzan a moverse lento otra vez.

—Sí... por favor... acelera... —jadea desesperada, está tan cerca de alcanzar la cumbre... ya no le importa nada.

—No te escucho —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos brillan, tan traviesos y deseosos como siempre.

—¡Sí, por favor!

Harry saca sus dedos y los lleva hacia la boca de la castaña, mojados, con su esencia.

—Abre la boca —ordena él y ella lo hace, lleva sus dedos allí —. Chupa.

La lengua de Hermione envuelve aquellos dedos hasta que el sabor salado invade su boca. Ahora es Harry el que se muerde los labios, extasiado por esa imagen, por esos labios carnosos, por esa lengua húmeda contra sus dedos...

—Bien. Te follaré con mi lengua, ¿quieres que lo haga? —gruñe haciéndola gemir.

Ella asiente débilmente y él baja otra vez hasta aquella húmeda zona, le da una lamida tras otra, hasta que en un momento el juego cambia y Harry la penetra con la lengua. Aquello es demasiado para la bruja, en especial, cuando ve como él saca su miembro y se da placer a la par con ella.

Los gemidos, los gritos, los gruñidos inundan la habitación, hasta que Hermione logra correrse en su boca entre palabras intangibles y maldiciones. El mago se deja llevar también, excitado por esa caliente imagen, sintiendo el sabor de ella, de su orgasmo en plena boca.

Los gritos terminan cesando, y la tranquilidad vuelve a la habitación.

La boca de Harry limpia cada parte de su coño con suma lentitud, mientras Hermione se recupera del que ha sido el mejor éxtasis de su vida.

Luego de limpiarse así mismo con la varita, el Elegido sube hasta llegar al ombligo de ella, saca la pócima de sus jeans y la vierte allí, en su vientre. Su boca, sus dientes, su lengua recorren su piel hasta beber la última gota, mientras su compañera respira agitadamente, seducida por aquel roce, por ver a Harry utilizando su cuerpo de esa manera.

El mago mueve su varita y las sogas desaparecen, dejando a la bruja libre al fin.

Harry le ofrece una mano y la ayuda a levantarse.

Ahora que la tormenta ha pasado, Hermione se ruboriza, siendo consciente de lo descontrolada que se ha comportado.

El azabache la atrae, pegándola contra él, sus ojos verdes mirándola como nunca antes.

—Dime algo Hermione —musita y con un dedo roza sus labios —, dime que volverás aquí, que te gustó tanto como a mí, que quieres repetirlo o jugar a algo mucho mejor...

La bruja se ruboriza, siente que se le ha ido la voz, la capacidad de hablar, sus piernas de gelatina apenas la pueden sostener. Harry se acerca y deposita un beso en sus labios, al no tener respuesta, la suelta suavemente.

Hermione se coloca rápidamente la ropa, planeando marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo Harry la toma de la mano.

—El lunes. El lunes después del trabajo volveremos aquí.

La castaña se queda callada, aun temblorosa deseando huir desesperadamente de ese cuarto.

—Sé que te gustó Mione. Piénsalo... por favor...

Hermione asiente y sale rápidamente de la habitación, aun con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Le avisa a Johnson que se marchará y en pocos segundos se aparece en su departamento.

La castaña se lanza a la cama, y piensa en todo lo ocurrido. Para el lunes falta un largo fin de semana, pero aun así, llegará.

Entonces cuando llegue el día...

 _¿Qué es lo que hará?_


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Hermione lloriquea cuando el despertador suena. Da vueltas en la cama y patalea.

A pesar de no haber visto al depravado sexual durante el fin de semana, la bruja siente que no le ha dado un respiro. Se pasó sus dos días libres dentro de su departamento, pegándose en la cabeza, chillando en la ducha, recordando a Harry Potter haciéndole sexo oral. La había atado de pies y manos con un hechizo, le había hablado sucio, y lo peor es que le había encantado.

Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo como eso. Tiene que apretar las piernas cada vez que recuerda ese orgasmo, a Harry lamiendo aquella parte tan íntima.

 _Oh, no_ , Hermione lo piensa mejor mientras se viste para el trabajo: lo peor no había sido eso, sino la forma en que había gritado, la forma en que le había pedido más, hasta el punto de rogarle.

Se ruboriza frente al espejo, se muerde los labios y al hacerlo recuerda lo mucho que a él le provoca. Se hace una coleta entre suspiros, y se coloca la falda de trabajo.

Está lista.

No sabe con qué cara mirará a Harry al entrar a la oficina. Siempre había sido una de aquellas personas que creían que relacionarse con un compañero de trabajo era una locura. Lo había hecho, se había fallado a sí misma. Y eso no había sido todo, sino que se había acostado con su mejor amigo, lo que cuenta como el doble o el triple de malo.

Intenta retrasar su llegada al Ministerio, pero de todas formas, termina llegando. Arrastra sus pies con la mirada baja hacia la oficina, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados. Al llegar al pasillo correspondiente, se encuentra con una horda de periodistas. Al instante, estos notan su presencia y se arremolinan a su alrededor.

-¡Señorita Granger! -grita uno con pluma en mano -¿Es verdad que Harry Potter planeaba matar a August Morandé?

Hermione cierra un poco los ojos a causa de los flashes de las cámaras. Había estado todo el fin de semana pensando en lo sucedido en el cuarto rojo que había olvidado por completo el episodio en el boliche. Los periodistas gritan tanto que apenas puede entender lo que dicen, cada vez la acorralan más.

-¡¿Es verdad que usted pasó varios días en la Mansión de Potter?! ¡¿Cuál es su relación con él?! ¡¿Es cierto que el elegido se ha vuelto loco?!

La castaña intenta salir de ese torbellino de periodistas, pero son tantos que no puede. Kingsley y un gran grupo de aurores aparecen, haciendo retroceder a los periodistas y salvándola de decir algo que podría rápidamente ser malinterpretado.

-Lo siento Hermione -dice el Ministro suspirando -, no tenemos idea de cómo ingresaron, tenían prohibido la entrada.

-No importa. Sabíamos que algo así podía suceder. ¿Cómo se encuentra August?

-No ha despertado aun -responde preocupado -, eso es preocupante, hasta que él no despierte los periodistas no dejarán de molestarte ni a ti ni a Harry.

Hermione suspira.

-¿Él ya ha llegado?

-Sí. Está en la oficina, tú... ¿lograste darle la pócima? -pregunta sorprendido -A pesar de verse furioso con los periodistas, Harry parecía estar más saludable.

La bruja sonríe a medias, se pregunta qué pensaría Kingsley si supiera como ha conseguido que la beba...

-Sí. Fue... bastante difícil, pero al final terminó accediendo.

-Eso significa que vas por buen camino Hermione, te agradezco mucho -dice colocando una mano en su hombro -, creo que con un poco más de insistencia lograremos convencer a Harry.

-Que Merlín te escuche.

-Lo mismo digo. Ve con Harry, por ahora trabajen dentro del despacho, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco.

Hermione asiente y se encamina hacia la oficina, colócala su mano en el picaporte y suelta un suspiro.

-Seguro ya se acostó con él, ¿no lo crees? -se escuchan a las rubias murmurar desde atrás, la castaña decide no hacerles caso y entra.

Se encuentra con Harry caminando por la habitación agitado, lleva puesto un traje negro que le queda de maravilla. Todavía no se acostumbra a verlo vestido así, tan guapo. Cuando el mago se percata de su presencia se queda inmóvil. Verde y café se mezclan con una intensidad alarmante, ambos siendo conscientes de lo que compartieron la noche del viernes.

Hermione es la primera en romper la mirada, la baja, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, recuerda ese " _Piénsalo... por favor..."_ y siente ese cosquilleo en el estómago, porque escuchar un _por favor_ de parte del nuevo Harry Potter es demasiado chocante, solo en una situación extrema su amigo soltaría algo así.

El mago se acerca, hasta que sus rostros quedan a pocos centímetros, busca su mirada hasta que la encuentra.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron muchas preguntas?

-Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? -Hermione siente el aroma de su perfume otra vez, esa cercanía... es demasiado para su cabeza -¿No has golpeado a ninguno de ellos?

Harry se ríe, una risa hermosa que la deja perpleja, hace mucho que no lo veía reírse así.

-No. Tuve ganas, pero lo soporté, sé que nos daría demasiados problemas -suspira-, lo que me molesta es estar aquí encerrado. No me gusta cuando me encierran.

Hermione sonríe sin poder evitarlo, Harry la descubre y sonríe también.

-No es divertido -dice apoyando sus brazos a sus lados en la puerta.

-Sí que lo es -lo contradice pícaramente - Pero si te sirve de consuelo a mí también me ordenaron quedarme aquí hasta que todo se haya solucionado.

Los ojos del elegido brillan, traviesos.

-Entonces no me importa quedarme aquí el resto del día -suelta y luego se acerca dispuesto a besarla, pero la castaña coloca un dedo en sus labios, deteniéndolo. No sabe de dónde ha encontrado la fuerza para detener ese descontrol que le genera, decir que se muere por comerle la boca de un beso es poco. Él le sonríe, como si lo supiera.

-Aquí no -le advierte ella. Se inclina y pasa por debajo de sus brazos, escapando hacia el escritorio. Harry la sigue, insistente, sus manos se colocan en sus caderas mientras su amiga toma la pila de papeles, su cuerpo se pega por completo al de ella.

-¿Lo has pensado? -sus labios rozan su cuello libre gracias a la coleta. Hermione se estremece y cierra los ojos por un momento.

-Sí, pero necesito más tiempo -contesta en voz bajita, coloca sus manos sobre las de él y las aleja -, debemos revisar los expedientes de los nuevos aurores, debes ayudarme.

Harry suspira y se sienta en su silla, mira a Hermione divertido, parece que realmente ya se esperaba algo así de ella. _No será fácil_.

Trabajan durante toda la tarde, las secretarias les traen café y aprovechan para coquetear con Harry, algo que la castaña intenta ignorar clavando su mirada en los papeles, pero que casi le es imposible. Nunca se ha sentido tan celosa en su vida, se encuentra rechinando los dientes y rodando los ojos cuando ambas abandonan la oficina.

-Veo que no te caen muy bien -dice él con una sonrisa divertida.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Hermione bebe un sorbo del café y hace una mueca, está demasiado cargado. Harry se lleva una mano a la boca para evitar una risa.

-Por Merlín -suspira y deja el café enojada, toma el de su amigo y le da un sorbo -¡Esto es injusto!

-Estás bebiendo mi café.

-Siempre solíamos compartir, ¿recuerdas?

La expresión de Harry cambia otra vez, esa malicia se apodera nuevamente de sus ojos, como en el cuarto de juegos. Los flashes de la noche del viernes caen en los pensamientos de Hermione haciéndola ruborizar de repente, baja la mirada deseando que su amigo no se haya dado cuenta de sus calientes recuerdos. Todo había sido tan fuerte e intenso que cada vez que se iba a dormir los sueños húmedos la inundaban sin piedad. Ese era el efecto de Harry Potter y él lo sabía más que nadie.

-Me gustaría compartir muchas cosas más contigo Hermione -suelta provocando que las cosquillas estallen otra vez en su vientre. La mirada de Harry viaja hacia su reloj, porque ya casi es la hora de marcharse.

-¿Vendrás a casa esta noche?

Solo es una pregunta, por Merlín, una que podría tener una simple respuesta, pero para Hermione es mucho más difícil que eso, en especial si esos ojos verdes están tan fijos en ella.

Abre la boca intentando soltar alguna respuesta pero en ese momento un auror irrumpe en la habitación.

-Señor Potter, nos han informado que los dos mortífagos están en Londres nuevamente -dice el joven con ojos preocupados -, iniciaremos la búsqueda en pocos minutos.

Harry se levanta del asiento rápidamente, Hermione también lo hace y observa cómo se mueve rápido por la habitación, hasta encontrar su cambio de ropa.

-¡¿Mortífagos Harry?! ¡¿No era que ya los habían atrapado a todos?! -exclama confundida.

-Hace un mes se escaparon, Kingsley decidió mantenerlo en secreto, es mejor que no le cuentes a nadie -le advierte tomando su escoba.

-¿Por qué en secreto? -le pregunta atónita tomándolo de la mano para que no se vaya sin explicarle. Harry suspira y la mira nuevamente a los ojos.

-Uno de ellos es Rookwood -suelta y Hermione abre mucho los ojos -. Sabes cómo reaccionarían los Weasley, nuestra prioridad ahora es atraparlo y volverlo a encarcelar.

-Él... él... no puede ser, ¿Cómo escapó?

-Señor Potter tenemos que irnos ya mismo -interviene el auror nervioso.

-Quiero ir con ustedes -dice ella desesperada.

-No. Es demasiado peligroso. Te prometo que te explicaré todo cuando vuelva, pero solo si te quedas a dormir aquí, segura.

Hermione lo mira enfadada, _¿Acaso piensa que no se puede cuidar sola?_

-Sé que puedes cuidarte sola. Pero esto es trabajo de aurores. Por favor entiende.

La bruja suspira.

-Bien. Cuídate Harry...

El azabache asiente y sale apresurado, seguido por su compañero. La bruja se queda allí, sin poder asimilar lo que Harry acaba de revelarle. ¿Dos mortífagos libres por la ciudad? Hermione es consciente de las locuras que podían cometer a causa de su fanatismo por el Señor Tenebroso. Buscan venganza, de eso no hay duda. Harry será el blanco. Aquello la desespera.

Hermione se asoma por la puerta y ve como los aurores corren apresurados, el Ministerio se ha vuelto un lío en pocos minutos. Johnson, el auror que custodió a Harry en la Mansión, aparece y la toma del brazo.

-Tengo órdenes de llevarte a las habitaciones de arriba. Ven, rápido.

La lleva a través de los corredores, hasta dar con unas escaleras. Suben rápidamente, y Johnson abre una de las tantas puertas.

-Aquí. Esta es la habitación que suele usar el Señor Potter cuando necesita un descanso. Estaré custodiando afuera.

Hermione abre la boca para decir algo, pero el auror sale y cierra la puerta. No sabe si reír o llorar, decir que le han dado al auror más incompetente del Ministerio es poco. Por lo menos, si alguno de los dos Mortífagos se presentara, el ruido sordo de la caída de Johnson le daría tiempo para levantar su varita.

La castaña observa la habitación entre suspiros, es pequeña a comparación de la gran habitación de Harry en la Mansión; el suelo es de madera, las paredes pintadas de un azul oscuro y hay una gran cama en el centro. Se lanza a esta de inmediato y patea sus zapatos hasta sacárselos, se siente preocupada y exhausta a la vez. Se le vienen mil preguntas a la cabeza: _¿Cuánto tardará Harry? ¿Tendrán perdidas? ¿Lograran atraparlos?_

Gira la cabeza y se encuentra con la mesita de luz, se sorprende con lo que encuentra: en un marco viejo y de madera se encuentra una foto de ellos, en primero. Hermione la toma sin poder creerlo y la mira con más detalle. Ron, Harry y ella se encuentran en la enfermería, después de aquel incidente con la Piedra Filosofal.

A la bruja se le escapa una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Se ven tan pequeños en la foto, pero aun así, siente como si hubiera sido ayer. A pesar de lo terrible que era ser acechados por Voldemort, Hermione extraña pasar tiempo en la Sala Común con sus amigos, regañándolos por no hacer las tareas, o pasar tiempo en Hogsmeade, aquellos días nevados próximos a la Navidad.

Lleva un dedo al rostro de Harry, tan inocente y sonriente, lo acaricia como si realmente pudiera traspasar la foto. Siente un nudo en la garganta, la angustia de temer que algo salga mal y no poder volver a verlo, ver sus ojos, su sonrisa otra vez. Hermione se abraza al retrato y espera, pero el tiempo se hace tan largo que termina quedándose profundamente dormida. Sueña que lo pierde, que lo ve morir, que no llega a salvarlo. Se despierta varias veces jadeando del miedo, mira incontables veces la habitación deseando encontrarlo, pero no lo hace y vuelve a intentar dormir otra vez.

Una caricia en la mejilla la despierta esta vez, la bruja abre los ojos y cuando estos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, divisa la figura de Harry, sentada junto a ella en la cama.

-¡Harry! -exclama sentándose rápidamente -¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-Dimos con su localización. Estaban en una casa abandonada, pero los muy desgraciados fueron más rápidos que nosotros, sabían que los íbamos a buscar. No pude hacer nada, solo los vi desaparecer.

-Oh Harry... ¿Nadie salió herido, verdad? Por lo menos no hubieron perdidas... tienes que pensar en eso.

-Estuve tan cerca... ¡Si solo los hubiera atrapado, yo...! -exclama con rabia -La próxima vez no podrán escapar, los mataré si es necesario.

-No digas eso. No matarás a nadie Harry, tú no eres así. Tienes que prometerme que solo los atraparás -le suplica llevando una mano a su brazo, intentando tener su atención, el mago se ve tan furioso que la asusta, sabe que cuando está en ese estado puede volver a tener otro ataque otra vez y cometer cualquier locura.

Harry la mira, sus ojos verdes brillan en aquella oscuridad casi absoluta. Su mirada la recorre, poniéndola mas nerviosa aun. No se había percatado hasta ahora: ambos están solos, en una habitación, en la cama.

Hermione suelta su brazo, y se levanta, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Debería dormir en otra ha-...

Harry la toma de la mano, tira y la obliga a recostarse otra vez en la cama. Su cuerpo se posiciona sobre ella, sin dejarle escapatoria. Sus labios quedan a centímetros, sus cuerpos pegados, las manos de él sujetando sus muñecas... a Hermione comienza a hormiguearle todo el cuerpo.

-Durante la misión no podía dejar de pensar en ti -murmura -, maldita sea, desde el viernes que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Y Hermione... déjame confesarte que... desde el primer momento en que te vi con esta falda de oficina tuve la fantasía de follarte con ella puesta.

En sus ojos, fieros y oscuros, la bruja ve que no miente, que es sincero, y aquello la calienta más de lo que desearía. Su cuerpo reacciona en cadena, se le eriza la piel, sus pezones se endurecen, su feminidad comienza a mojarse como cada vez que le habla así, tan rudo. Debería resistirse, sí, pero ella también había estado todo el fin de semana pensando en él, deseando secretamente que llegara la hora de verlo de nuevo, y por Merlín, lo necesita dentro de ella, lo quiere... lo quiere tanto... y Harry se ve tan jodidamente guapo con su ropa de auror que pierde la poca cordura que tiene.

Se muerde los labios inconscientemente, y Harry la mira extasiado, su boca no tarda en acercarse y tomar la suya. Hermione lo recibe con gusto, es un beso lento, erótico, lleno de mordidas, un juego insoportable, donde uno de los dos deberá terminar rindiéndose. La lengua del mago se hace paso por sus labios y roza la de ella provocativamente, la castaña gime bajito y le devuelve con la misma acción.

Hermione sabe que solo debe pedirlo, que con tan solo soltar una palabra Harry la hará suya rápidamente, pero comienza a gustarle esa morbosidad, ese sufrimiento que ambos están sintiendo, la agonía de ser lentos y pacientes.

Lo escucha gruñir, y por primera vez, Hermione se siente sexy, deseada. Las manos de él bajan hasta su falda y la levanta despacio hacia arriba, en una caricia íntima que logra excitarla hasta niveles peligrosos.

-Dime que quieres -susurra Harry, desesperado, Hermione puede sentir lo duro que está contra ella, algo que la hace sentir mareada, pero quiere ganar: Quiere que Harry sea el que ceda esta vez.

-No -contesta y mordisquea el labio inferior de su amigo, él la mira perverso y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro -Está bien, si solo quieres jugar, jugaremos.

 _Oh por Merlín y todos los magos poderosos_ , ahora Hermione sabe que haberse negado ha sido una mala idea. Harry le saca las bragas suavemente y las lanza al suelo, toma las rodillas de ella, y hunde su rostro en su feminidad.

La bruja suelta un grito inevitable y da un saltito de sorpresa. Él le aprieta más las piernas impidiéndole movilidad mientras se encarga de lamer su coño lentamente como si fuera un dulce.

-Quiero meterme aquí -dice Harry usando sus dientes para morder sus labios íntimos. Otra sacudida más, otro grito más de parte de Hermione. La necesidad de correrse comienza a surgir en su vientre como un volcán, es como si su amigo lo sintiera porque comienza a hacer todo aún más lento, desesperándola.

-Desabróchate la camisa -gruñe Harry sin dejar de darle placer. Hermione niega con la cabeza, terca, sintiendo como el sudor la comienza a recorrer. _Hace tanto calor..._

-Sácatela -insiste y su lengua juega otra vez en su entrada.

La castaña siente que va a alcanzar las estrellas, pero que aún le falta un empujón más para llegar, esa sensación de estar a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y no lograrlo la está volviendo loca. No sabe cómo Harry lo logra, como la mantiene allí, en la peor de las torturas, parece disfrutarlo, le gusta tener el control de la situación, lo ve en sus ojos, es un león atacando a su presa lentamente.

Sus dedos van a su camisa como ordenó y se la desabrochan poco a poco hasta dejar su sostén a la vista.

-Tócate los pezones.

 _«Oh por Merlín, esto se está volviendo una locura_.» piensa Hermione. Siente las mejillas arder, de vergüenza, de pasión, nunca se ha tocado de esa forma frente a un hombre, y menos con alguien que la mira con tanta intensidad. ¿Cómo ha pasado de tener el control a esto? Harry se encuentra dominando la situación totalmente.

La bruja saca sus pechos por arriba del sostén y para deleite de Harry, comienza a tocarse. El mago comienza a penetrarla con la lengua mientras ella se toca.

Es una sensación indescriptible. Hermione comienza a gemir con más constancia, sintiendo la mirada fogosa de Harry, siente que ya no le importa nada, que el mundo ha desaparecido, que solo quiere concentrarse en esas sensaciones. Nunca creyó que tocarse de ese modo iba a sentirse de esa manera.

Después de unos segundos, Harry no lo soporta más, se desprende de la chaqueta, de la camisa y se baja los pantalones. Saca su miembro y se coloca entre sus piernas mientras Hermione lo observa ansiosa y asustada. El muy cretino continúa volviéndola loca, hace que su miembro roce la entrada, durante segundos que parecen horas.

La bruja termina suplicando, gritando que continúe, jadeando, esperando ese contacto, y a pesar de que Harry parece tener el control, él se ve de la misma manera, desesperado por sentir el interior de su mejor amiga.

Se hunde en ella al fin, en una embestida que los hace gruñir a ambos, y luego otra embestida más, sus jugos, su calor mezclándose. Hermione se aferra a su fuerte espalda y él a su trasero, apretándolo con una fuerza casi violenta.

La bruja persigue a las estrellas más que nunca, sintiendo a Harry en su interior, duro, caliente. Sus pechos apretados contra su piel, contra sus músculos, provocando a sus pezones con cada rozamiento. Y otra embestida más, con más intensidad esta vez, la castaña solloza, cree que es un sueño, porque sentir lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo le parece imposible. Siente los gruñidos de Harry contra su oreja, como una bestia hambrienta, deseando saciarse de su presa; siente la falda enroscada en su cadera dejando su feminidad a la vista, al igual que el miembro de él, que entra y sale, brillante por la fusión de sus líquidos.

-Por Merlín, estás... estás tan mojada... -gruñe fascinado.

Hermione clava sus uñas en su espalda mientras Harry acelera sus embestidas, grita, sin importarle si alguien o todo el Ministerio de Magia los escucha. Se deja llevar por esa marea imparable, y la cama rechina cada vez con más fuerza, porque el elegido es insaciable, quiere más, quiere sentirla aún más, más profundo. Sus ojos se encuentran y eso no hace otra cosa que aumentar ese placer delicioso y delirante.

Hermione comienza a sentirlo, esa ola subiendo por su vientre, abre sus piernas lo más que puede y Harry atrapa su boca, sus lenguas juegan entre jadeos.

-Sí, sí, correte... correte para mí bebé -su voz, aquello es el incentivo final, la castaña se aferra a las sabanas con violencia y no puede soportarlo ni un segundo mas, alcanza las estrellas entre sacudidas violentas. El elegido la imita, gruñendo, llenándola con su propio ser.

Luego de que todo ha acabado, la castaña toma aire al igual que Harry, ambos se quedan jadeantes uno contra el otro. Hermione clava su mirada en el techo, sin poder asimilar lo que ha sucedido, por primera vez se siente... completa, un sentimiento de felicidad casi ridículo.

El mago toma su rostro entre sus manos.

-Tienes que aceptar ir conmigo al cuarto de juegos Hermione -murmura, sus labios toman los suyos en un beso gentil, ella le devuelve el beso con la misma ternura.

 _¿Qué es esto?_ Ese latido que parece no querer normalizarse jamás, esas mariposas invencibles en su vientre, las ganas de no querer alejarse de él, esa angustia cada vez que se encuentra lejos, el miedo insoportable de perderlo...

 _No puede ser solo atracción._

-Hermione... -suplica él, deteniendo el beso, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

-Sí. Podemos... podemos ir... a-algunas v-veces...

¿De dónde ha salido esa respuesta? No lo sabe. Harry sonríe y Hermione quiere creer que no...

 _Que no, que no puede ser._

 _Que no puede estar enamorándose de Harry Potter._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **N/A: Actualizaré pronto lo prometo y será mas largo que este! Este capitulo decidí terminarlo así, porque creí que ya era hora de que Hermione comenzara a sentir algo mucho mas fuerte por él. La sala de juegos estará presente en el próximo capitulo, lo prometo, y los Weasley también :3**

 **Oh, y para los olvidadizos: Rookwood fue el mortífago que lanzó el Bombarda Maxima y mató a Fred...**

 **Mil gracias por los reviews, los favs y todo lo demas!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Afrodita**


	7. Capitulo 7

Se encuentra desnuda, amarrada a la X de madera pegada en la pared. Está sudando, respirando con dificultad mientras Harry se dedica a succionar sus pezones con una lentitud desesperante. Habían entrado a la sala hace unos pocos minutos y Hermione ya se encuentra así, con el cabello alborotado, sin poder dejar de gemir, y con una excitación que apenas la deja pensar con claridad.

Aun no la ha tocado allí abajo, solo le ha dado un par de besos y lamidas en sus pezones, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerla humedecer, para estar lista. No tiene idea de que planea hacer con ella, pero Hermione les ruega a los dioses de que le haga el amor. Se siente desesperada por volver a sentirlo dentro de ella. Desde aquella noche fogosa en el Ministerio no ha podido dejar de pensar en las sensaciones poderosas que le provocó, como si pudiera tocar las estrellas con las manos.

Harry se encuentra con los jeans gastados que utiliza para el cuarto rojo y sin camisa. Aquella imagen de sus músculos, de su piel, no hace otra cosa que aumentar el deseo ferviente de la bruja.

—Por favor... Harry... —suplica impaciente porque él continúa jugueteando con sus pechos como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Su boca suelta su pezón al fin, y sus ojos verdes se clavan en ella.

—Espera un segundo —dice con voz ronca y se gira para comenzar a buscar algo en la habitación, hasta que da con el objeto. _¿Va a azotarla?_ Hermione no lo sabe hasta que Harry se detiene frente a ella. Ahora puede ver con detalle el objeto: un pequeño látigo de cuero marrón, tiene muchas tiras y en la punta de estas, pelotitas.

—Harry... —murmura asustada.

—Sabes la palabra clave, no dudes en usarla si es necesario.

—¿Qué... qué me vas a...? ¡Ah! —grita, un azote le ha dado de lleno en su feminidad, una mezcla de dolor y placer se arremolina en esa zona. Hermione se muerde los labios sin poder evitarlo, Harry la mira con ojos oscuros, perversos, y da otro latigazo más, justo por encima de su clítoris, arrancando otro grito de la castaña y haciéndole temblar las piernas.

Hermione se encuentra disfrutando de esa locura, cierra los ojos cuando otro azote la golpea, provocando que su coño suelte más de ese jugo salado. Las pelotitas impactan una y otra vez sobre su zona húmeda, haciéndola marear de placer. Se siente... se siente tan bien... y _Oh por dios_ , siente que va a correrse en cualquier instante.

—¡Mírame Hermione! ¡Abre los ojos! —exclama Harry deleitado por sus expresiones, por la forma gustosa y morbosa con la que su compañera recibe cada golpe.

Hermione abre los ojos respirando agitadamente, hasta encontrar su mirada maliciosa, todo se siente jodidamente sexy. Otro azote más, el doble de doloroso y placentero que el anterior, y la castaña se encuentra pidiéndole que le dé más fuerte. Harry acepta deleitado aquella suplica y usa toda su fuerza para el último golpe, la bruja suelta una maldición y se corre intensamente hasta dejar su cuerpo exhausto y tembloroso.

La desata rápidamente con la varita y Hermione cae hacia adelante siendo atrapada por él.

—Quiero... quiero devolverte el favor —gime sobre sus labios y Harry gruñe, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere. La obliga a arrodillarse frente a él y se baja los jeans, el bóxer. La castaña se muerde los labios al ver su miembro tan erecto, sus ojos café se levantan y se encuentran con los suyos.

—No te muerdas los labios así porque yo...

Antes de que pueda amenazarla, la bruja abre su pene y se lo lleva a la boca. Ha sido tan rápido de parte de ella que el mago se sorprende y suelta una maldición. Sus grandes manos se enredan en el cabello de ella para sentir su boquita aún más.

—Oh por Merlín, Mione... —jadea y la bruja se siente poderosa, tomando el control por una bendita vez. Su lengua juega con su dureza, se siente suave, exquisito, el sabor salado de Harry la motiva a continuar. Hace movimientos en círculos, golpecitos, hasta que su miembro se vuelve más duro que una piedra.

Su mano viaja hasta allí y comienza a masturbarlo mientras su boca continua chupando. El Elegido gruñe, suelta palabrotas y repetidos " _Te sientes tan bien_ ".

—Me voy a correr Mione... me voy a correr en tu boca —le advierte extasiado y la castaña acelera sus movimientos, apretando su polla dura con fuerza, atreviéndose a dar mordiditas a llevárselo hasta la garganta, volviéndolo completamente loco.

Un grito rasgado sale de la boca del Elegido, y se corre sin esperar un segundo más. Hermione recibe su líquido entre gemidos con los ojos clavados en Harry.

Cuando aquella locura termina, el azabache la sube a horcajadas a él, apretando su miembro contra su feminidad. Su boca choca con la de ella en un beso apasionado, agitado, la castaña le comparte su sabor salado, explora su boca con su lengua, sintiéndose jodidamente poderosa por lo que acaba de hacer.

—¿Debería follarte ahora mismo? —le pregunta con la respiración irregular —. ¿Debería meterme en tu coño?

Harry toma su polla otra vez, aquel hombre es un monstruo, una bestia, su miembro se siente duro otra vez, listo para proseguir.

—Debemos ir a trabajar Harry... —suelta aunque se muere de ganas de que la folle como la última vez. El mago gruñe en respuesta, le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, furioso por pensar en ir a trabajar.

—Faltemos hoy.

—Tienes que ir, tal vez te necesiten hoy —gime sintiendo sus besos por todo el cuello.

—Está bien —suspira —. Pero esta noche vendremos otra vez.

Le da una suave mordidita en el cuello que la hace dar un saltito.

—Por cierto, debemos ducharnos antes de ir al Ministerio —dice pícaramente.

—Nos bañaremos por separado... —lo regaña y él le da una sonrisa demasiada hermosa.

—Como quieras. De todas formas, quien dijo que quería bañarme contigo —bromea bajándola hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo.

Hermione lo mira con la boca abierta antes de soltar una risa. Lo observa salir desnudo de la habitación, el trasero de Harry es lo más perfecto y apetecible que vio en toda su vida.

Se pega una ducha en el baño más cercano que encontró y se viste con la ropa de trabajo todavía con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Le cuesta un poco aceptarlo, pero ha comenzado a disfrutar de la perversión de Harry Potter. Nunca en su vida había sentido tan placer, nunca se había sentido tan liberada. Aún hay una vocecita que continúa diciéndole que esto la llevará a un mal camino, pero decide ignorarla, al igual que a su corazón acelerado cada vez que lo vuelve a ver. Tiene la esperanza de que esa sensación de colegiala tarde o temprano se termine acabando. Cuando ya está lista, baja a la sala y lo espera. Harry baja en unos pocos minutos, con un traje gris que le queda de maravilla.

—No sé cómo voy a evitar comerte en el trabajo Hermione Granger —le dice con una de esas sonrisas rompe bragas.

—Lo mismo digo Señor Potter —se atreve a decir, provocándolo. Harry se acerca y toma su rostro entre sus manos, le da un beso que la deja en las nubes.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

A causa de los periodistas y los rumores que se podrían esparcir, Harry y Hermione llegaron al Ministerio separados. La castaña fue la primera en llegar y sentarse en su despacho. Una carta blanca se encuentra sobre su escritorio, la cual tiene escrito su nombre con la letra inconfundible de Ginny. Hermione la abre ansiosa y lee:

" _¡Los chicos han llegado de Rumania! Luna y Neville me han confirmado que están libres esta noche. ¿Te parece venir a cenar? ¡Por favor di que sí! No veo la hora de que estemos todos juntos de nuevo. Tal vez puedas convencer a Harry de asistir también, estoy segura de debe haber alguna oportunidad de reconciliación entre él y Ron, ¿no te parece?_

 _¡Espero tu respuesta!_

 _Ginny_ "

Hermione sonríe, su amiga parece estar igual de entusiasta que ella con la idea de volverse a ver. Harry asoma su cabeza por la puerta en ese mismo instante.

—Buenos días Señorita Granger —la saluda divertido.

—Buenos días Señor Potter.

—¿Y esa carta? ¿De quién es? —Los celos de Harry se ven claramente en sus ojos al descubrir la carta.

—Es Ginny —le aclara mostrándole la firma en el sobre, la expresión del azabache se relaja.

Hermione no tiene idea de cómo reaccionará, pero necesita intentarlo:

—Es una invitación para cenar esta noche en la Madriguera. Nos invita a ambos —Eso último lo hace fruncir el ceño.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué me querría allí?

—Ginny también quiere que volvamos a estar todos juntos, como antes —le explica con esperanza, pero el mago continua con la misma expresión —. Me encantaría ir esta noche. Contigo, Harry.

—Esta noche habíamos quedado en volver a la sala de juegos —dice fríamente, sorprendiéndola. La castaña siente un doloroso apretón en el pecho, ¿Qué iba a esperar? Después de todo, a Harry solo le interesa el sexo, el control.

—Como quieras. Yo iré igual. Extraño a nuestros amigos.

Harry vuelve a su despacho enojado, dejándola sola. Aun así, la bruja le escribe una respuesta a Ginny y la manda con una de las lechuzas del Ministerio.

Trabaja durante la tarde, Harry le avisa secamente que estará afuera por unas horas, así que Hermione se encarga de todo el trabajo de oficina.

Las horas pasan lentamente, pero al fin llega la hora de marcharse. Hermione se dirige al despacho de Harry, pero nota que aún no ha llegado, así que simplemente vuelve a su departamento. Se saca la ropa de trabajo y se coloca un bonito vestido negro, perfecto para una ocasión tan especial como esta.

Se desaparece y aparece a unos metros de la Madriguera. La emoción la embarga cuando ve las luces prendida de esta y las figuras dentro. Se siente como volver a casa después de mucho tiempo.

Hermione camina lo más rápido que puede hacia allí, ve como Ron sale de la Madriguera sacando un par de bolsas con George. El pelirrojo mira justo hacia su dirección y la ve, una sonrisa enorme se dibuja en su rostro.

—¡Hermione! —exclama sin poder creerlo y comienza a correr hacia ella, la bruja hace lo mismo y terminan abrazándose con fuerza —. ¡No sabía que vendrías!

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Ginny no te dijo?! —le pregunta riendo y el niega con la cabeza.

—¡Quería que fuera una sorpresa! —grita Ginny desde la puerta.

—Por Merlín Ron, ¡cómo has crecido! —suelta y él le sonríe, recorriéndola con la mirada.

—Tú también, estás preciosa...

George se acerca y la abraza aun con más fuerza frente a su hermano.

—Hermione está demasiado guapa. Ahora es mía —bromea y el otro suelta una carcajada.

—Suéltala antes de que te vea Angelina —le advierte divertido—. Oh ya es tarde.

La morena ha salido de la Madriguera y los mira con los brazos cruzados.

—¡George Weasley! —le grita fingiendo enfado.

El gemelo levanta las manos fingiendo inocencia y Hermione suelta una carcajada, realmente los había extrañado mucho. La bruja saluda a Angelina y a Ginny con un beso y un abrazo.

—Vamos a dentro Herms, están todos ya —dice Ginny colocando un brazo en su hombro amistosamente.

Al entrar a la Madriguera, la castaña se encuentra con muchas caras conocidas, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, todos están allí. Se saludan con miles de abrazos y besos, diciéndose palabras cariñosas.

—No puedo creer que estemos todos de nuevo —suspira Hermione mientras Ginny deja la comida en la mesa.

—Sí, pasaron muchas cosas en estos años que no estuviste —dice Ron claramente emocionado por tenerla de vuelta —, Neville acaba de terminar sus estudios en Herbología y una bacante en Hogwarts como profesor le espera.

—¡Neville eso es increíble! —exclama la castaña y su amigo le sonríe tímidamente.

—Yo he decidido unirme a George en Sortilegios Weasley, Dean y Seamus siguen estudiando pero pronto conseguirán recibirse —se ríe mientras su amiga escucha atentamente —, Luna ha comenzado a explorar el mundo en busca de... ¿de qué Luna?

—Hemos estado buscando los nidos de los nargles, de hecho, hemos encontrado rastros de ellos —responde con una sonrisa risueña —. Estamos cerca.

—Luna se ha echado un novio. Ese Scamander, ¿o no Lunita? —bromea George guiñándole un ojo. La rubia, para desgracia del gemelo, no se avergüenza, sino que asiente energéticamente.

—Me alegro por ti Luna —dice Hermione mirándola con cariño —. Y por todos ustedes también chicos.

—¿Y tú Hermione? ¿No te has echado algún novio? —le pregunta George pícaro, todos centran su atención en la bruja, en especial los chicos.

Las imágenes del cuarto de juegos vienen a su mente, dejándola en shock por un momento.

 _«No, eso no tiene nada que ver con una relación seria_.» Pensar en ello la hace sentir tan triste que se esfuerza en disimularlo. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento se escucha como alguien toca la puerta.

—¿Esperamos a alguien más? —pregunta Ron confundido. Ginny se encoge de hombros y se levanta, caminando directo hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abre, todos pueden presenciar al nuevo invitado. Hermione se queda inmóvil al ver a Harry allí, con sus ropas de auror y una botella de vino debajo del brazo. Ginny también parece haberse quedado de piedra mirándolo. La mirada del Elegido se encuentra por un momento con la de la castaña, es como si por unos segundos desapareciera el mundo.

—Te has ido sin mí —suelta Harry, claramente enojado, Hermione abre la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pueda contestar, el azabache dirige su mirada hacia Ginny otra vez —. ¿Puedo pasar?

La pelirroja asiente, aun muda y se hace a un lado. Hermione clava su mirada en Ron, claramente el chico se ve molesto por la presencia de su ex mejor amigo, de la mesa, parece ser el que se encuentra más enojado; Neville solo tiene su mirada clavada en la mesa, perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo; Dean y Seamus solo se ven sorprendidos de volver a verlo, los demás igual, la única diferencia es Luna, que sonríe y se levanta al instante.

—Harry —dice feliz. Es como si volviera a ver a un viejo amigo porque no duda en acercarse y darle un cálido abrazo. Hermione no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la expresión sorprendida del azabache.

« _Ha venido. Harry ha venido. Es un gran paso. Definitivamente._ » piensa intentando ocultar su sonrisa tomando de su bebida.

—Puedes... puedes sentarte junto a Hermione —le ofrece Ginny aun nerviosa y atónita.

Harry asiente y se acerca a la mesa, con todas las miradas puestas en él, menos la de Ron, que parece estar muy concentrado en observar los detalles de su plato.

Se sienta junto a Hermione y deja el vino en la mesa.

Ginny hace lo mismo y ante el silencio que podría hasta igualarse con el de un cementerio, carraspea.

—Me alegra que hayas venido Harry. ¿Vienes del Ministerio? —le pregunta con un tono más normal en la voz.

—Sí. En realidad, estuve todo el día fuera, trabajando en una misión que nos asignó Kingsley —responde sin una mota de emoción en su voz, Hermione lo mira, _¿Tan enfadado está porque se fue sin él?_

La castaña se muerde las uñas nerviosa, sabe que cuando su amigo se enoja nada bueno sale de ello, de una u otra forma, Harry descarga su enojo.

—¿Misión? ¿Hay algo de lo que nos deberíamos preocupar? —habla George esta vez, serio como nunca antes.

Hermione recuerda a Rookwood y se le para el corazón. ¿Qué pasaría si George o Ron o cualquiera de los Weasley se enteraran de que anda suelto? Por Merlín, ni siquiera lo quiere imaginar. Mira a Harry otra vez, pero su expresión no lo delata de ninguna forma, se ve impasible, como la mayoría de las veces.

—No lo creo.

—Vaya, que suerte. Si está el Elegido a cargo no tendríamos que estar asustados por nada, ¿verdad? —suelta Ron, sarcástico, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Hay otro silencio en la mesa. Hermione no puede creer lo que acaba de soltar el pelirrojo, entiende que esté enfadado, pero hablarle así de esa forma frente a todos es demasiado infantil. Comienza a prepararse para sujetar a Harry, ya que aquellas provocaciones siempre terminan repercutiéndole el doble que una persona normal. Pero nada sucede, el Elegido solo suelta una sonrisa, seguida por una risa, que sorprende a todos en la mesa. Una risa tan escalofriante que a Hermione le pone los pelos de punta. Harry no responde absolutamente nada, pero esa risa es suficiente para interpretar el mensaje " _Déjate de joder o te reviento la cabeza contra la pared_ ". La bruja sabe perfectamente como a su mejor amigo le molestan las bromas por ser el Elegido, en especial, si viene desde Ron, el cual siempre se lo ha echado en cara varias veces en Hogwarts.

Luna, sin percatarse de esa hostilidad, comienza a hablar de criaturas que nadie conoce pero ella asegura de ser ciertas. El color del ambiente comienza a mejorar cuando los demás comienzan a sumarse a la conversación, y Seamus termina haciendo bromas al respecto. Poco a poco, la mesa comienza a estar tan bulliciosa como siempre.

—Harry —murmura Hermione colocando una mano en su pierna, sabe que ahora es el momento justo para hablarle con todo el ruido, nadie los escuchará. Él la mira de reojo, su enojo hacia ella es demasiado visible.

—No sabía que al final vendrías. Estabas tan furioso por la mañana que creí que no había posibilidad.

—Luego hablaremos de ello.

 _Oh._ Hermione se estremece, aquello le da una mala sensación. Intenta creer que no es así, que nada loco sucederá e intenta dedicarse a comer y a conversar con los demás.

Están hablando de las branquialgas cuando ocurre. La mano de Harry se aventura por debajo del mantel hasta rozar su pierna. Aquel contacto casi la hace saltar, sus dedos comienzan a dibujar círculos en su rodilla, su tacto se siente tan cálido que la hace sonrojar. Mira a Harry, reprochándole, pero él no le devuelve la mirada, solo se concentra en la explicación de Neville, como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

 _Es solo una caricia_ quiere pensar Hermione, pero cuando sus dedos comienzan a subir, los nervios comienzan a aflorarla. _No se atreverá, no lo hará_ quiere pensar pero sabiendo cómo es Harry y su bipolaridad hay una posibilidad de que lo haga. Ha perdido la capacidad de decir algo coherente, así que solo deja que sus amigos hablen mientras todos sus sentidos se concentran en los dedos de Harry, que terminan rozando sus bragas con suavidad.

Se muerde los labios con fuerza cuando él comienza a estimular su feminidad sobre la delgada capa de tela. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle algo así siendo tantas las posibilidades de que alguno de sus amigos los descubra? Es algo tan secreto, tan morboso y prohibido que Hermione comienza a disfrutarlo. Nunca creyó que algo así la excitaría tanto, se siente sucia, una maleducada por estar gozando de su toque debajo de la mesa.

« _Debo detenerlo_ » piensa desesperada, ve de reojo la traviesa y disimulada sonrisa que tiene Harry al notar lo mojada que se ha puesto con tan solo unos pocos segundos. _¿Se está vengando por irse del Ministerio sin él? ¿Por no acompañarlo a la sala de morbosidad como tanto quería?_

Se encuentra abriendo más las piernas para darle más libertad, siente tantas ganas de ponerse a jadear, le molesta que su mejor amigo siempre la tenga al borde de la locura. La voz de Neville y los demás se siente muy lejana, se vuelve eclipsada por la calentura que la está haciendo sentir.

Sus dedos pasan descaradamente por debajo de las braguitas, sumergiéndose en sus labios íntimos, mojados por ese líquido viscoso que le ha provocado tantas veces. Hermione aprieta el trasero, casi le es imposible mantener su respiración normal, sus pezones reaccionan ante la estimulación y tener el sostén puesto se vuelve doloroso.

Se relame los labios, sin saber qué hacer, y siente por primera vez la mirada de Harry sobre ella. Sus ojos van hacia él, ese verde intenso y esas pestañas negras se ven atraídas hacia abajo, hacia sus labios recientemente mojados por su lengua. El Elegido parece estar alucinando con ellos, deseando morderlos como en el cuarto rojo.

 _¿Él también está sufriendo?_ Quiere que lo haga más. Hermione vuelve su mirada a sus amigos y finge escuchar con éxito, su mano viaja y aprieta su miembro duro, sorprendiéndolo, haciéndolo tensar.

¿Desde cuándo se comporta así? Se ha vuelto tan sucia desde que se ha rencontrado con él... se siente malvada, poderosa en cierta forma, es inexplicable lo que ese hombre perverso y maniaco la hace sentir, o mejor dicho, hacer. Quiere unirse a su juego, ser una buena oponente y no una simple espectadora.

Su mano juguetea con su pene, dando suaves pero provocativos toques, pellizcos. La mano de Harry, que se encuentra entre sus labios vaginales pierde el movimiento, claramente aturdido por su contrataque.

Siente su mirada penetrante sobre ella, está segura de que está enfadado por esa respuesta, por su falta de control repentina. Siente que ha ganado esta, así que Hermione suelta su miembro y aparta la mano de Harry de su feminidad. Se levanta con la excusa de ir al baño, y se marcha con la mirada de su amigo clavada en su espalda hasta que desaparece por el pasillo.

Cuando regresa, comen el postre, Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro al notar tanto enojo de parte de Harry. La bruja se une a la conversación de los chicos, y el Elegido simplemente se queda en silencio, sin probar bocado.

Neville se levanta de repente, viéndose nervioso.

—H-hay algo que quiero... que quiero contarles —anuncia llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Todos se miran sonrientes, sin tener idea de que se trata.

—¿Qué es Neville? —pregunta Seamus divertido.

—Hannah y yo nos vamos a casar —suelta dejándolos con la boca abierta a todos.

—¡Chicos eso es maravilloso! —exclama Ginny que rápidamente se acerca a la pareja y los abraza a ambos. Todos comienzan a reír y a felicitarlos.

—Quien lo hubiera imaginado —murmura Hermione, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a la pareja darse un tímido beso. ¿Algún día se vería así de feliz, con alguien especial que la complete?

Mira de reojo a Harry que parece no estar ni un poco emocionado por su amigo. No le sorprende. Piensa en el antiguo Harry, Hermione está segura que si fuera él, hubiera sido el primero en levantarse y abrazar a Neville hasta que se ponga de color violeta. Pero ahora, en la actualidad, el Elegido parecía asqueado con el compromiso. Otro dolor en el pecho. La castaña intenta ignorarlo y aplaude con una sonrisa a la pareja como todos los demás.

—Ron y yo hemos estado confeccionando nuevos fuegos artificiales, ¡Vamos a usarlos ahora mismo para festejar la noticia! —grita George y todos se dirigen hacia afuera rápidamente, para aprovechar el cielo nocturno.

Ron y George se encargan de prenderlos y hacerlos estallar en el cielo, contienen miles de formas que se van transformando con una música divertida incorporada.

Todos se ven tan felices, abrazados, mirando el cielo con ilusión. Excepto Harry, muy alejado del grupo, fumando un cigarrillo junto al granero. Otra cosa que Hermione desconocía de su nueva personalidad.

—¿Trabajas para él, verdad? —le pregunta Ron, que se ha colocado junto a ella. La bruja asiente con una sonrisa dudosa.

—Kingsley... bueno él me dijo que Harry necesitaba de mi ayuda —le explica y el pelirrojo suspira, clavando su mirada en las luces del cielo.

—Ha cambiado mucho. Supongo que ya has descubierto que no es el mismo Harry de siempre.

—Desde el primer momento que lo volví a ver lo supe.

Ron la mira a los ojos, en ellos parece haber ira, pero también tristeza, algo que hace que las esperanzas de Hermione no se borren del todo.

—Tienes que tener cuidado.

—¡Ron trae tu trasero aquí y ponte a trabajar! —grita George quien se está encargando de prender los fuegos.

El pelirrojo comienza a dirigirse hacia allí, pero Hermione le toma de la mano.

—¿Le darías una segunda oportunidad? —Se arriesga a preguntar —. Sé que estás enojado, pero creo que Harry... que Harry puede volver...

Ron se queda en silencio por un momento, voltea y mira sus manos juntas. Sus ojos azules se levantan y descubren su dolor.

—Tal vez...

La castaña sonríe y el chico le devuelve la sonrisa algo tembloroso, luego, se dirige hacia George y continúa con su trabajo.

Hermione vuelve a mirar hacia la dirección de Harry, se acerca sin poder evitarlo, verlo solo, tan alejado la hacen sentir sumamente triste.

—Harry... ven con nosotros —le pide y le arrebata el cigarrillo. Esos ojos oscuros y diabólicos la miran enojados —. Tú no fumas.

—Dime ahora, ¿Por qué has venido sola sin avisarme antes? —Toda su furia contenida durante la cena parece estallar en esas preguntas. Hermione lanza el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa con fuerza, cualquier alegría por las palabras de Ron ha sido esfumada en un segundo.

—Tú me dijiste que no querías venir. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué iba a perderme esto solo por ti? —exclama indignada por su exageración, comienza a sentirse cansada de su comportamiento infantil.

—Tenías que quedarte en la oficina hasta que yo volviera, ¿sabes el peligro que corres? Los mortífagos no solo me odian a mí, irán por ti apenas estés sola.

—Puedo defenderme sola. ¡No soy una damisela que necesita un hombre para que le salve el trasero cada vez que está en problemas! —chilla, la furia se refleja en su rostro, está tan roja como un tomate, al igual que Harry.

—¡Ya no sé qué hacer contigo! —gruñe él —. ¡Desapareces y luego cuando intento castigarte por tu mal comportamiento te rebelas! ¡Y lo peor es que Ron no te ha quitado el ojo en toda la noche! ¡¿Has venido por eso, verdad?! ¡Te gusta ver el efecto que logras en él!

—¡¿Ron?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ron no se me ha insinuado ni siquiera una vez! ¡Te estas volviendo paranoico! Y además... ¡¿Dices que me rebelo?! —grita dándole un empujón —. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡No soy de tu propiedad como para que puedas... castigarme! ¡Me tocaste primero! ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?! ¡No soy tu muñeca!

Se miran furiosos, la pelea se ha salido fuera de control, gracias a los fuegos y la música de Sortilegios Weasley, ninguno de sus amigos se ha dado cuenta de la dramática escena.

Hermione se muerde los labios, enojada, sin darse cuenta de que eso provoca la chispa entre los dos que terminara desencadenándose en un fuego infernal. Harry la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él, para meter su lengua en el fondo de su boca. La bruja intenta empujarlo, pero sus brazos fuertes y musculosos no están dispuestos a soltarla. Harry la viola con ese beso, lleno de furia y pasión, el cual Hermione termina devolviendo con la misma ira.

Las manos de él van a su trasero mientras que las de ella van a su cabello para tirarlo con fuerza, en un baile de lenguas que ni el mismísimo diablo podría detener. Harry abre la puerta del granero y la obliga a entrar en una oscuridad casi absoluta. Ambos caen al heno, el mago sobre ella. Rápidamente comienza a arrancarle el vestido, escuchándola gemir.

Harry no se detiene hasta tenerla completamente desnuda, sus ojos se ven tan oscuros que cualquiera tendría miedo con solo mirarlos, la recorre con la mirada, con tanta posesión que Hermione puede imaginarse lo que vendrá a continuación. El Elegido se saca los pantalones de una patada junto a los bóxer, mientras la besa ferozmente. Y cuando al fin tiene su dureza libre, la obliga a girar, poniéndola de espaldas a él, en cuatro patas. Harry toma sus caderas y no espera mucho más, se hunde en ella, provocando un grito que desgarra la garganta de la bruja.

—¡Eres mía! ¡Mía! —exclama fuera de sí.

Y allí todo se vuelve irreal, Hermione siente las embestidas de Harry, duras, violentas, deliciosas, mientras la música de los Weasley suena, cubriendo sus fuertes y desesperados gemidos. El mago la toma del cabello con fuerza como si la estuviera montando, mete su miembro con brusquedad y luego lo saca lento, fuerte, lento, una agonía que comienza a llevarlos a los dos a la locura. Harry pega su boca contra el oído de la castaña.

—Voy a castigarte —gruñe agitado, dándole con más fuerza, haciéndola recostar completamente sobre el heno. Harry se pega a su espalda, casi sacándole el aire. Las luces de los fuegos artificiales los iluminan cada pocos segundos. _Azul... rojo... amarillo..._

Hermione se quiere venir, está tan mojada, ya estaba empapada desde la mesa cuando Harry usó sus dedos y ahora con esto... es tanto que con cada embestida puede sentir sus jugos salpicar sus muslos, su vientre se siente más caliente que un horno mientras Harry la coge como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus pezones están gruesos, hinchados de placer, porque con cada movimiento, rozan con el heno, dándole una sensación única, estremecedora.

Una de las manos de Harry se aventura hasta llegar a su clítoris. Hermione grita, desesperada, porque comienza a remover su dedo allí, dándole millones de sensaciones sin que sus embestidas se detengan en ningún momento. Harry la está torturando, es un maldito experto confiriéndole ese placer doloroso e insoportable. La castaña levanta un poco su trasero en reacción, quiere sentirlo más y más, buscar esa arrolladora liberación.

—No te vas a correr hoy muñeca —susurra Harry mordiéndole la oreja. Hermione gime en protesta, quiere su orgasmo, pero apenas tiene fuerza para moverse.

Después de un momento, el líquido caliente de Harry explota en su interior, desbordándose por su coño.

—Oh... por favor... Harry... —jadea cuando siente como sale de ella, en la venganza más malvada de todas. Pero él parece decidido a no complacerla, se coloca la ropa dejándola más caliente y enojada que nunca.

La castaña se levanta, temblorosa y débil por ese arrebato de pasión y se viste sin decir más. Se siente enojada consigo misma por dejarse llevar así, sale del granero y agradece a todos los cielos que los Weasley no han notado su ausencia.

A pesar de sentir un nudo en la garganta, se acerca y se une a ellos, intentando olvidarse de la crueldad que le acaba de hacer el que solía ser su mejor amigo.

Los fuegos artificiales continúan explotando en el cielo, con sus miles de colores, pero la alegría nunca vuelve, le es imposible no sentirse triste.

Cuando el espectáculo termina y todos parecen ya marcharse, Harry comienza a acercarse a ella. Hermione sabe que le va a proponer irse juntos, pero apenas puede verlo a la cara, así que, termina desapareciéndose y apareciéndose en su departamento, negándose a pasar otra noche cerca de él.

Lo hará enojar y mucho, pero eso mismo es lo que quiere ahora, que se sienta mal y arrepentido por lo que le acaba de hacer. No tiene idea si tendrá el efecto que quiere, pero ahora mismo se siente tan triste y con ganas de solo dormir, que apenas le importa.

Tal vez, tendría que comenzar comportarse más dura con él, después de todo, esa parece ser la única forma en que Harry reacciona. Un difícil camino hacia la cura, pero para Hermione ahora mismo, le parece el más efectivo a tomar.


	8. Especial Potter

_Especial **Potter**_

Estoy enfermo. O eso es lo que dicen en San Mungo. No saben lo que es, no encuentran una explicación, por eso me obligarán a permanecer en casa por un tiempo. Cuando terminó la guerra, algo no encajaba, todavía no sentía esa alegría que se supone que debes tener luego de la victoria. Algo me decía que no había ganado aun. Y al fin y al cabo, estaba en lo correcto: estoy enfermo, y de algo tan malo que ni siquiera saben de qué se trata. Una enfermedad desconocida que ha comenzado a asustarme.

A veces me despierto en una camilla, atado de pies y manos, rodeado de enfermeros, sin tener una jodida idea de que como he llegado allí. Otras veces, me siento enojado, quiero quebrarle el cuello a cualquier idiota que se cruza frente a mí, incluso matar. Es algo que va creciendo en mi interior y que no puedo controlarlo. Y eso no es todo, el deseo ha aumentado, necesito satisfacerme cada día corporalmente para no volverme loco.

Ginny lo ha comenzado a notar. El cambio en nuestra relación, o mejor dicho, mí cambio. Se muestra ilusa a querer cumplir mis fantasías, a estar dispuesta a transformar nuestra vida sexual. Me ha comenzado a parecer estúpida la idea del romance, el noviazgo y las rosas. Quiero más, mucho más que eso. Por eso el día, en que llevo a Ginny a mi nuevo cuarto de arriba y sale espantada al ver su contenido, sé que la cosa no va a funcionar.

Los doctores cercanos a Kingsley hacen un estudio completo en mí, tanto como psicológico como corporal y terminan confirmando algo que en el fondo lo sabía desde el principio:

 _Ha quedado algo de él en mí._

No me siento triste. No siento absolutamente nada, solo odio. Aquella noche, después del diagnóstico, no puedo dormir. El deseo de saciar mi ira en un coño cada vez se hace más fuerte. Estoy seguro de que Ginny no vendrá aunque le ruegue, que continuará con su negativa, una que nos llevará al rompimiento, no lo dudo.

Siento mi polla dura contra mis pantalones. Me está matando. Me está matando saber que tengo una sala ya completa a solo unos pisos arriba y mujeres que estarían dispuestas a compartirla conmigo.

Termino llamando a una de mis secretarias, Marie, esa mujer de cabello oscuro y labios carnosos, esa que debe tener unos quince años más que yo y aun así siempre me lanza insinuaciones. Se emociona al responder mi llamada, lo puedo percibir en su voz y en pocos minutos, aparece en mi puerta. No tardamos mucho en besarnos y sacarnos la ropa, la llevo hacia arriba, hacia el cuarto rojo. Se sorprende cuando ingresamos, y no la culpo, porque he llenado mi habitación con todo tipo de juegos eróticos.

La amarro como tanto desee hacer en mis fantasías y me hundo en ella. Veo como su expresión se deforma de placer, como los gritos comienzan a salir de su boca. Me siento poderoso, aliviado, como si estar allí, en el cuarto fuera el lugar correcto. Antes de que se corra, me salgo de ella, tomo uno de mis látigos preferidos y le doy en el glúteo derecho, una y otra vez, escuchando como chilla y se retuerce del dolor. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, pensando que ha sido la mejor manera de estrenar la habitación.

Marie continua gritando, no me detiene en ningún momento, parece que le excita el dolor, ser una sumisa. La golpeo una y otra vez hasta que su nalga queda rojiza de la hinchazón, las lágrimas hacen brillar sus ojos.

La tomo de las caderas con rudeza y la embisto nuevamente, llenando el cuarto de sus gemidos, de sus suplicas. Aprieto sus pechos con rudeza, aferrándome a su cuerpo. Escucho un leve ruido, volteo y veo la puerta semiabierta. Intento no darle importancia y continúo con ese ritmo desenfrenado, hasta bañarla de mi propio semen.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se aparece en mi casa. Me ha visto con Marie, y por alguna razón, no me importa. Me grita por varios minutos, llora, preguntándome mil veces por qué lo hice. Pero no tengo una respuesta, eso hace que la pelirroja se rinda y no vuelva más a casa.

Pierdo mi relación con los Weasley, eso era algo que ya me esperaba después de lo que sucedió con Ginny. Termino quedándome en casa por varios días, teniendo mujeres todas las noches. Kingsley toca mi puerta varias veces, pero no deseo atenderlo, quiero continuar en casa por un tiempo más, disfrutando solo del cuarto, porque el dolor que siento en el cuerpo solo se termina en el momento de poseer a una mujer, me la paso follando en el cuarto rojo y cuando alguna de ellas me pide más que solo sexo, se acaba. Durante semanas esa es mi rutina, comer, follar, ducharme, dormir. A lo único que le tomo tiempo es a responder las cartas de Hermione. A pesar de toda la ira que estoy sintiendo y de intentar aislarme de todo, escribirle me hace sentir bien. No me perdonaría nunca dejar una carta de ella sin responder. Le escribo sobre cómo me está yendo, le miento, porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Cada vez que le respondo antes de irme a dormir, aunque estuve todo el día follando, me encuentro con sueños subidos de tono. La mayoría de las veces es el mismo sueño: veo a Hermione, desnuda, solo tapada por una sábana blanca, caminando hacia mí. Me sonríe todo el tiempo y cuando llega a mí, se la quita de encima, dejándome ver su cuerpo por completo. Es precioso. La tomo por la cintura y sin esperar más me sumerjo en ella, en su calidez. Caemos en el suelo, jadeantes, y la embisto hasta sacar la última gota de placer.

Siempre me despierto jadeante, sintiéndome culpable por usar la imagen de mi mejor amiga de esa forma, aun así, el sueño me persigue por años hasta el punto de volverme loco.

Durante meses me encuentro buscando mujeres castañas, de ojos café para jugar en el cuarto rojo, pero ninguna es suficiente, ninguna logra terminar con esa morbosidad en mi cabeza.

 _La quiero a ella. La deseo como nunca a nadie_.

Soy consciente de que Hermione está en Francia, estudiando lo que siempre le ha apasionado, podría aparecerme en un pestañar allí, tocarle la puerta y rogarle que me deje hacerle el amor para poder así terminar con mis ridículas fantasías, pero algo extraño me detiene. Algo que no he sentido en mucho tiempo: preocupación. No quiero interrumpir su vida, sus estudios siendo que le va tan bien, Hermione podría descubrir mi enfermedad y dejar Francia atrás. Aquello me molesta, no quiero que se compadezca de mí, así que, simplemente me quedo en Inglaterra, trabajando para Kingsley e intentando conformarme con Marie y las demás en el cuarto de juegos.

Me dedico a mejorar mi cuerpo, a modificarlo por completo hasta llegar a tener una imagen y fuerza perfecta para lograr que mis juegos en la sala sean mucho más entretenidos. Kingsley apoya mi entrenamiento, dice que es sano para descargar mi ira, que se ocupara de construirme un gimnasio en el Ministerio además del que tengo en casa. También insiste en hacerme más tratamientos, quiere encontrar la maldita cura. Para mí, no existe. Me parece estúpido pasar horas en el cuarto blanco, dejando que experimenten con mi cuerpo, ya había soportado mucho el primer año y no pienso volver a repetirlo. No más.

Eso es lo que me lleva a tener una peor relación con Kingsley, porque él no puede aceptar que he tomado mi decisión, que prefiero vivir con esto, mi negación lo hace enfadar, todavía el muy ingenuo alberga esperanzas.

Son incontables las veces que me descontrolo, " _ataques_ " los hemos comenzado a llamar. Es algo inexplicable, la ira sube hasta que siento mi cabeza explotar y de repente estoy sobre una persona, hiriéndolo. Ha pasado con un par de aurores, unos con los cuales no me llevaba tan bien, otras veces con periodistas, en especial los que trabajan para el hijo de Skeeter. La mayoría de las veces, después de los episodios no recuerdo nada, otras veces lo hago pero solo son fragmentos. Cada vez que me levanto Kingsley me insiste en tomar una de sus idiotas pócimas, me niego siempre, pero aun así me obliga a estar custodiado por algunos hombres durante unos días después del ataque.

Las revistas, los diarios, los libros hablan de mí, hasta el punto de querer quedarme solo en casa, y no salir nunca más. Nadie sabe sobre mi enfermedad, solo un pequeño grupo de personas, así que los periodistas toman mi comportamiento como una etapa de rebeldía en mi vida.

Con el paso de los días, de los meses, años, el dolor en mi cuerpo aumenta y es casi insoportable. Es como sí, aquella parte de Voldemort me consumiera poco a poco. Las pesadillas vuelven, trastornando mis noches, a veces incluso ni siquiera duermo, solo me dedico a follar hasta que estoy exhausto y no puedo moverme.

El sueño de Hermione me persigue sin parar, y cada vez mi deseo por ella se hace más fuerte. Siempre me pregunto qué es lo que haré si la vuelvo a ver. Sé lo que esperará de mí, seguramente querrá ver a su mejor amigo de vuelta, y yo lo único en lo que he pensado en estos largos años es tenerla atada en mi sala de juegos, suplicando por placer. ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que siento, la forma en la que la deseo sin espantarla? Ella no es como las demás, no. Hermione no es de las que acceden rápido, y menos con el hombre que ha reconocido siempre como a un hermano.

Y allí recuerdo a Ron, el pelirrojo hijo de puta que en Hogwarts solía hacerla llorar. Hermione estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese infeliz, y por ello, probablemente si regresa, sea al pelirrojo a quien busque de esa manera.

Me llevo las manos al cabello y respiro, dándome cuenta de que he comenzado a temblar de ira. No pienso tener un ataque de ira solo por ese idiota.

Subo las escaleras hasta dar con el gimnasio del Ministerio. Es la única forma de olvidarme de todo y descargar todo el enojo. Corro media hora en la cinta y luego me dedico a hacer pesas.

Estoy tan concentrado en los ejercicios que tardó en darme cuenta de que hay una nueva presencia en la habitación. Llevo mi mirada hacia la puerta y la veo.

Mi fantasía de cinco años representada en forma real:

Hermione Jean Granger.

Mis ojos la recorren por completo, sin poder creer lo que ven. Me encuentro con unas piernas largas dejadas al descubierto por una corta falda, una pequeña camisa blanca, y al subir más, sus labios pintaditos de un rosa pasional.

Su cabello. Por Merlín, está más largo, y alborotado de una forma diferente del pasado, ahora se ve... sexy. Siento la necesidad de hundir mis manos en el y follarla hasta que el mundo se de vuelta.

Antes de darme cuenta, estoy caminando hacia ella, acercándome a esa mujer, porque eso es lo que es ahora, Hermione ha dejado ese cuerpo, esa carita de niña y ahora es toda una adulta.

Me gusta. Me encanta. _Me fascina_.

Se ve más hermosa que en mis sueños. Me detengo frente a ella, y sus ojitos me miran con inocencia, tengo que soportar no mover el brazo y rozar sus apetitosos labios.

Un rubor adorable aparece en sus mejillas, baja la mirada hacia mi pecho, sintiéndose... ¿avergonzada? Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. No sé si sentirme enfadado o aliviado de que no me haya abrazado como muchas veces en el pasado.

Parece que las cosas han cambiado. Siento un poco de esperanza.

-Hola Hermione -la saludo sin borrar mi sonrisa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione se ha enterado de mi enfermedad. Se ha sumado a las personas que sienten pena por mí y eso no es todo, parece haberse unido a Kingsley para lograr convencerme de hacer los tratamientos.

Había estado tanto tiempo deseando poder verla otra vez, pero se ha vuelto una tortura. Le han asignado el despacho que está pegado al mío, solo nos separa una delgada pared. Hemos tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento hace tan solo unos minutos sobre mi enfermedad. No sé cómo me siento al respecto, estoy furioso pero también estoy jodidamente caliente, había olvidado el temperamento que ella solía tener, esa mirada de desafío no hacen otra cosa que aumentar mis ganas de tenerla atada y controlada.

Me deshago de la corbata, sintiendo un calor insoportable. Saber que está al lado, trabajando del otro lado de la pared... Está comenzando a volverme loco. Me llevo las manos al rostro y me apoyo completamente en la silla. Me doy cuenta de que debo descargarme antes de llegar a mi límite, porque en cualquier momento puedo cruzar la puerta y follarla sobre el escritorio.

Contacto a Jocelyn y la espero en el gimnasio. Llega puntual, como siempre, camina hacia mí moviendo sus caderas, sacándose la ropa en el camino hasta quedar desnuda.

-Creí que me invitarías a la sala de juegos -dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Estás decepcionada? -le pregunto observándola. Es una chica muy bonita, pero realmente tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

Me sonríe.

-No -responde mirando alrededor -, coger en el Ministerio es una fantasía que siempre he tenido.

La tomo de la mano con fuerza y la apoyo contra una de las maquinas arrancándole un gritito. Levanto sus brazos hacia arriba y allí, ato sus manos con cuerda.

-Esto será rápido -gruño y la embisto sin esperar mucho más, la boca de la morena forma una gran O. Sí, será muy rápido, porque planeo cerrar los ojos y pensar en Hermione. Me aferro a su trasero y la penetro una y otra vez en su cavidad húmeda, así, simple, solo con ganas de sacarme ese dolor en la polla que ha provocado la castañita.

-¡Oh por dios Harry! -chilla desesperada -¡Estás tan duro!

Gruño, eso es lo que la imagen de Hermione provoca en mí, la deseo... la deseo tanto... y poco a poco, en mi mente, el cuerpo al que estoy follando se transforma completamente en el de ella. Mi mirada recorre la habitación vagamente y para mi sorpresa, la veo allí, observándonos.

No se ha percatado de que la he descubierto. Nos mira con hambre, con deseo, como si quisiera unírsenos. Me cuesta creerlo, pero cuando sus ojos se levantan y se encuentran con los míos sé que es real, que es ella. Sus mejillas se ruborizan, parece que quiere decir algo, pero termina marchándose a toda velocidad.

Siento todos mis sentidos arremolinarse en esa zona y en menos de un segundo estoy soltando un orgasmo que no he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Ni mil coños podrían borrar la imagen de Hermione espiándome en el gimnasio. Su carita sorprendida e inocente me persigue durante toda la puta noche. Apenas he podido dormir.

Llego por primera vez temprano a la oficina y me siento a esperarla. Los minutos parecen haberse hecho eternos, me levanto de la silla y camino por la habitación, ansioso. Necesito ver su rostro, saber si realmente Hermione la noche anterior había disfrutado observándome o si solo había sido una alucinación mía.

Escucho unas voces fuera y abro la puerta rápidamente, encontrándome con las secretarias y Hermione. Tomo a la castaña de la mano y la obligo a entrar. La acorralo contra la madera, y ella me mira avergonzada, claramente por el episodio de ayer.

-No deberías haber vuelto -musito acercándome demasiado a su rostro, debería tomar distancia pero me es imposible. Mi mente y mi cuerpo se debaten mientras la miro fijamente, quiero cogerla sí, encerrarme con ella en la sala de juegos y mostrarle lo que puedo hacerla sentir, pero por otro lado, pienso que no debería haber vuelto, mis deseos por su cuerpo son tan grandes que estoy seguro que la cosa no terminará para nada bien. Me estoy volviendo loco y solo han pasado dos días, ¿qué mierda terminará pasando en una semana, en un mes?

-No me rendiré -suelta firmemente haciéndome inevitablemente sonreír.

 _No ha cambiado en nada._

Me siento en mi escritorio y después de intercambiar varias palabras que nos enfadan a ambos, Hermione se gira dispuesta a marcharse. Me levanto y camino rápidamente hacia su dirección. La apoyo contra la puerta y pego totalmente mi cuerpo a su espalda.

-Espiar... es de mala educación Hermione -murmuro rozando mis labios contra su oreja, la siento dar un respingo, dándole inconscientemente un masaje a mi polla que casi me hace estallar. La escucho soltar un gemido bajito.

Siento que voy a perder el control de mis acciones, el aroma a su shampoo es delicioso... Mi nariz roza su cabello y cierro los ojos por un momento mientras la escucho respirar agitadamente. ¿Está asustada? Porque por Merlín, si no se siente asustada, esa forma de respirar, de hacer saltitos cada vez que la toco no pueden significar otra cosa.

 _Ella me desea tanto como yo a ella._

Estoy a punto de poner mis manos sobre su cuerpo, tocarla para así comprobar que es lo que realmente desea, pero Kingsley termina tocando la puerta, rompiendo el momento.

Quiero matarlo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Al día siguiente, me dedico a practicar boxeo en el gimnasio del Ministerio. Es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Golpeo el saco con fuerza mientras recuerdo la noche anterior. Angie había venido a casa, incluso había traído a una de sus amigas a jugar, entramos los tres a la sala de juegos y como siempre comenzamos. Cuando me tocaron no sentí nada excepto aburrimiento, terminé enfadándome y echándolas fuera. Ese era el efecto que Hermione Granger había hecho en mí, no podía pesar en ningún cuerpo que no fuera el de ella.

Doy otro golpe fuerte al saco, soltando un gruñido, sintiéndome enojado conmigo mismo.

Escucho un carraspeo de repente. Muevo mi cabeza y la veo, la causante de mi falta de apetito hacia otras mujeres. Lo peor es que viene vestida con la ropa de oficina, con el cabello recogido, una camisa transparente y una falda negra que hace que su trasero pequeño y delicioso se marque aún más.

-Te han dado el uniforme -suelto, intentando contener las ganas de levantarle la falda allí mismo y hacerla mía.

-Sí -responde tímidamente. Esa carita de niña inocente cada vez me provoca más.

Menciona que Kingsley le ha informado lo de la fiesta, y que tiene una condición para asistir: reunirnos con los Weasley. Suelto un bufido apenas escucho esa loca propuesta, después de lo sucedido con Ginny, estoy seguro que Ron no quiere verme ni en foto.

-Has estado alejada mucho tiempo Hermione, las cosas ya no son como antes -suelto, dejando el saco y cortando la distancia entre los dos.

-Te convenceré.

Sonrío por su testarudez y me acerco a su oído, rozando mi mejilla contra la de ella. Hermione susurra mi nombre y suelta un gemido, haciendo que mi polla se ponga más caliente que el infierno. Siento como sus manos se colocan en mi pecho, como si quisiera apartarme y no tener fuerzas suficientes para ello. El contacto de sus manitas contra mi piel casi me hace gruñir.

-Sabes que todo ha cambiado Hermione -murmuro y mi nariz viaja por su cabello castaño como tanto me gusta hacer -¿Acaso debo demostrártelo?

Suelto mis guantes de boxeo hasta que caen al suelo para luego tomarla de las caderas y apoyarla contra mi dura erección. Es una tortura, tanto como para ella como para mí.

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes... -le doy una mordida en su apetitoso lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola dar un saltito que me hace sonreír, estoy excitado hasta un punto ridículo -En Hogwarts también provocabas esto...

Mis manos se posan atrevidamente en su trasero, apretándola más contra mí, y siento el dolor de mi polla incrementar.

-Había noches en las que me tocaba pensando en ti...

-No, no es cierto...

Oh sí. Lo es. Todavía puedo recordar aquellos días en que descubrí como darme placer a mí mismo, como esperaba a que todos estuvieran dormidos para tocarme. Y a pesar de que intentaba pensar en cualquier otra chica, la imagen de Hermione se me venía a la mente. Me gustaba imaginarme su cuerpo desnudo, llevándose los deditos allí abajo, con su boquita deformada de placer.

-Siempre tuve el deseo de verte desnuda... dios, y lo sigo sintiendo ahora -gruño y con una mano desabrocho la camisa de ella, dejando al descubierto su sostén blanco. Se ve tan preciosa tan... apetecible. Llevo una mano hacia uno de sus pechos, quiero... quiero hacerle tantas cosas, probar su piel... descubrir el rosado de sus pechos...

Pero una vez más, Hermione se aparta, dejándome demasiado insatisfecho. Me pregunto cuanto podré aguantar así, tocando, rozando... sin poder llegar a nada más.

Le digo algo y ella termina soltando un "Idiota". Me llevo una mano al cabello mientras la veo salir a zancadas del gimnasio.

 _Esa mujer me va a volver loco._

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Me paseo por la tienda buscando entre vestidos el más adecuado. Siento las miradas de las empleadas sobre mí todo el tiempo. Sé que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguna de las dos intente iniciar una conversación. Y no me equivoco porque termina acercándose la de melena rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-S-Señor P-Potter. ¿Necesita... ayuda? -me pregunta pestañando demasiadas veces. Sonrío, solo por cortesía.

-Estoy bien.

-Oh -musita claramente decepcionada -, estaré por... por allí si usted... necesita algo...

Asiento y continúo con mi búsqueda, imaginándome a Hermione en cada uno de esos vestidos. Se vería hermosa con cualquiera de ellos, estoy seguro de ello, por eso la tarea se me hace bastante complicada. Hasta que veo un maniquí con un vestido negro y largo puesto. Me acerco y lo observo con atención, rodeándolo, viendo cada detalle. Se me escapa una sonrisa cuando me imagino a la castaña con el puesto.

-¡Quiero este! -les digo a las empleadas que se sobresaltan al escuchar mi voz. Rápidamente se acercan para preparar el vestido, casi empujándose por hacerlo.

Me dirijo hacia la zona de zapatos y elijo unos tacones de un negro brillante. Los aretes y el collar los elijo con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta el color de su piel, la altura de su cuello...

-Su novia debe ser una mujer muy afortunada -suelta la rubia mientras empaqueta todo.

-Sí, Señor Potter tiene un gusto exquisito -dice la otra -, cualquier mujer se enamoraría de este regalo...

-Gracias. Que tengan buen día -me despido tomando la gran caja, parece que la rubia quiere decir algo más, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo me aparezco en casa.

Tomo pluma, papel y escribo:

" _Ponte este vestido o tendré que ponértelo yo._

 _Harry P._ "

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-Me alegro de verte otra vez Harry -dice August y ambos estrechamos las manos -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Sí. Este año ha sido más duro que los anteriores, pero no me quejo -respondo sobre la música que está demasiado fuerte. La gente baila descontrolada alrededor, hubiera preferido un lugar más tranquilo, pero los francés habían insistido en reunirnos en un lugar más informal.

-Iré a buscar una mesa con los chicos, ¿Te quedas aquí?

-Sí. Estoy esperando a Hermione.

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger? -me pregunta más emocionado de lo normal. Asiento, intentando no darle importancia -Entonces quédate aquí así te encuentra fácilmente. ¡Buscaré una mesa grande!

August se aleja entre la multitud. Miro mi reloj. Hermione ya debería estar aquí. Me siento impaciente, no hay nada más que desee ahora mismo que verla con el vestido que elegí.

-¿Quieres bailar guapo? -me propone una chica alta y morena colgándose de mi cuello. Me deshago de sus brazos y la alejo con el ceño fruncido.

-No, gracias.

Camino por el lugar hasta que la veo. Está de espaldas a mí, pero su figura es muy reconocible a mis ojos. Lleva la espalda descubierta, la tela del vestido le llega hasta los tobillos y en la pierna derecha hay un sutil tajo que deja al descubierto gran parte de esta.

Cuando veo que su cabello está alisado y cae libremente hasta su cintura, ya siento que estoy perdiendo el aliento. Gira, como si sintiera mi presencia y sus ojos me encuentran. Mis ojos la recorren así, de frente, observo como le queda el vestido, que ahora puesto en su cuerpo es una divinidad: el elegante escote que hace que sus pechos se vean aún más atractivos, su estrecha cintura, la silueta de sus piernas... vuelvo mi mirada a sus ojos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento me volveré completamente loco.

Me acerco un poco más, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Te ha quedado perfecto ese vestido, tal como lo imaginé -suelto con una sonrisa. Hermione se sorprende con mi halago, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la belleza que posee? Parece que está a punto de decir algo, pero la multitud la empuja, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Antes de que pueda caer, en un impulso la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo. Sus manos terminan en mi pecho, tan cerca que el aroma de su shampoo inunda el aire, y casi me permito cerrar los ojos.

-Pero... pero creo que te has equivocado con los... zapatos -murmura y mis ojos viajan al instante hacia sus labios pintaditos de un rojo carmesí. Mi color favorito. Los quiero chupar, saborear, usar mis dientes para mordisquearlos...

-Soy... soy un talle más... -dice bajito, ella también es consciente de la peligrosa cercanía de nuestras bocas.

-No importa... Podemos sacártelos cuando quieras -suelto y veo como se muerde el labio inferior. Esa expresión... quiero comerla, quiero llevarla fuera de la fiesta, llevarla a casa, sacarle con mis propias manos el vestido y hacerla mía toda la noche. Estoy a punto de proponérselo, de llevarla conmigo, pero la voz de August nos interrumpe. Hace mucho que no sentía tanta necesidad de matar a alguien.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La reunión termina siendo exitosa, aunque August en ningún momento le quita de encima la mirada a Hermione. Me molesta, me molesta demasiado la forma en que la mira, y eso no es todo, cuando el trato se cierra, ambos comienzan a hablar en francés. Veo como la castaña se ríe y el también, no me cabe duda que esta noche el francés intentará dar un paso más allá. Me aferro a mi copa de champagne intentando no lanzarme hacia él y desfigurarle la cara a golpes.

Las chicas, gracias a Merlín, terminan por sacar a Hermione a bailar, alejándola de ese idiota.

-Hermione es muy hermosa -suelta August mientras las observa alejarse -, tienes suerte de trabajar con ella. Sabes si... ¿Tiene novio?

Los rostros de los demás aurores se concentran en mí, ansiosos por mi respuesta. Parece ser que Hermione los ha seducido a todos sin percatarse de ello. Imaginarme a mi amiga en las manos de cualquiera de ellos me hace apretar los dientes.

-No. Pero podría decirse que está muy comprometida con su trabajo -respondo.

August sonríe, divertido, haciéndome cabrear más de lo que se imagina.

-Bueno. Creo que mejor se lo preguntaré directamente a ella. Vamos a bailar chicos.

Se sumergen en la multitud. Decido levantarme y caminar hacia la barra, para tener una buena vista de la situación. No sé qué podría llegar a hacer si Hermione acepta irse con él esta noche. Siento esa cosa dentro de mí crecer y mis manos comienzan a temblar de ira de tan solo pensarlo. No podría... No podría permitirlo...

Observo como August baila con ella, apretándola demasiado. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan enojado. Me aferro a la barra para no hacer una locura y confío en que Hermione lo detendrá. Parece que están intercambiando unas palabras y noto como mi amiga comienza a sentirse incómoda. Las manos del francés se colocan en su trasero y ese es el límite de mi paciencia. Siento como la oscuridad se apodera de mí, esa fuerza inexplicable que me lleva cada vez que estoy en situaciones extremas.

Lo último que recuerdo es estar golpeando a August con toda la ira del mundo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Me siento en la cama de repente, jadeando, sudoroso. La luz del amanecer ilumina toda mi habitación. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza intentando recordar que carajo sucedió la noche anterior. Pequeños flashes vienen a mi mente: August bailando con Hermione... colocando sus manos allí... los golpes... el beso...

Escucho un suave ronquido a mi lado. Llevo mi mirada hacia allí, y la veo, Hermione está durmiendo con la mejilla pegada al colchón, con la boca semiabierta y los cabellos alborotados.

¿Qué hace aquí? Me recuesto de nuevo y me encuentro observándola. Cada vez que respira suelta aire por su boquita, haciendo que un mechón castaño en su cabello vuele hacia arriba. Arruga la nariz cuando el cabello vuelve a rozarle el rostro, como si molestara. Llevo una mano hacia su carita y aparto el mechón hacia un costado. Hermione sonríe entre sueños y me encuentro sonriendo yo también. Cuando me doy cuenta de ello me levanto de la cama enfadado, siempre había tenido la regla de que ninguna mujer podía entrar a mi cuarto y mucho menos a mi cama.

Realmente tengo que controlarme si no quiero que la situación se vaya de mis manos.

Me visto rápidamente con ropa deportiva y bajo las escaleras. Johnson me mira sorprendido cuando levanto mi varita hacia él. Queda petrificado. Salgo de la casa y comienzo a correr por el barrio intentando sacar toda la energía que siento acumulada dentro de mi cuerpo. Se siente casi insoportable.

Solo tengo una corta pero nítida imagen de lo que sucedió ayer en mi cuarto: Hermione a horcajadas de mí, resistiéndose al beso que le estaba dando.

Probar su boca había sentido mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Nunca, nunca me había besado con alguien así...

El dolor en mi pecho comienza a aumentar, me detengo y me apoyo en un árbol, llevándome la mano en el punto exacto. Tomo aire, respiro hasta que comienza a desaparecer. Es un dolor conocido, la mayoría de las veces, después de los ataques, siento dolores, puntadas de repente. Pero no es nada que no pueda superar.

Continúo corriendo por una hora y media, hasta que mi cuerpo queda exhausto. En ese tiempo he logrado juntar los fragmentos hasta tener un recuerdo completo. Cada vez que pienso en August Morandé siento rabia por dentro y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Se lo merecía el hijo de puta. También tengo un vago recuerdo de Hermione colocándome un paño con agua en la frente, me di cuenta que por ello, esta mañana se encontraba en mi cama. Me había cuidado durante toda la noche.

A pesar de sentir ese creciente deseo hacia ella, estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de que aquello me está llevando al puro descontrol. La vuelta de Hermione no ha hecho otra cosa que romper con mi estilo de vida. Hace días que no estoy con una mujer... hace días que no uso mi cuarto de juegos...

Comienzo a preocuparme.

Cuando entro a casa, me encuentro con Hermione, que me lanza una mirada de enfado apenas me ve. Cada vez que me mira de esa forma tengo que soportar las ganas de alzarla sobre mi hombro y subir hasta el último piso.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Johnson?!

-Déjalo así hasta que Kingsley se lo lleve -suspiro, sacándome la sudadera para darme una rápida ducha, me giro para subir las escaleras pero ella me toma de la mano obligándome a voltear.

-Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí -suelto y es realmente lo que pienso, porque sé que mi paciencia se está acabando, terminaré violándola en cualquier momento.

-Me quedaré hasta que mejores -me desafía y saca el maldito frasco plateado de su bolsillo -, olvidaré que has escapado de casa si tomas esto.

-No necesito nada. Estoy bien y si tanto lo deseas cuéntale a Kingsley, si cree que me tendrá aquí encerrado toda la semana está equivocado -gruño y subo las escaleras antes de hacerle el amor frente a Johnson.

-¡Harry!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Tenerla en casa se vuelve completamente una tortura. A donde quiera que voy, está ella, con esa ropa cómoda y suelta, que me dan ganas de arrancar cada vez que la veo. He llegado a pensar que se viste así a propósito, pero cada vez que la miro a los ojos, me doy cuenta que no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que me hace sentir. Intento evitarla, porque cada vez que me la encuentro me insiste con ese maldito frasquito. Pero algo sucede en la tarde. La descubro frente a la sala de juegos. Parece que la puerta rojiza ha llamado su curiosidad, no tengo idea como ha llegado hasta allí, si ha sido obra del destino o pura casualidad, pero mi paciencia se acaba y me acerco.

-¿Quieres verlo? ¿Sientes curiosidad? -susurro en su oído.

-N-no... yo... lo siento, n-nunca quise husmear, solo... solo me perdí -tartamudea nerviosa.

-Se suponía que nunca deberías descubrir este piso y en especial esta puerta -murmuro contra su cuello -Pero siempre tienes que comportarte tan curiosa Hermione Granger...

La castaña se queda callada por un momento, puedo escuchar su agitada respiración. Esta nerviosa. Mis manos están sobre sus caderas, apretándola con posesión. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no sienta miedo al entrar, quiero que sienta... curiosidad.

-¿Qué... qué hay detrás?

-¿Segura que quieres saberlo?

Asiente.

-Bien, mueve tu varita y susurra " _Amortentia_ " -le indico rozando mis labios sobre la piel de su cuello, se siente tan suave... hace tanto que no tengo sexo que mis sentidos están más agudizados que nunca. No tengo idea de cómo voy a soportar si se niega a usar el cuarto conmigo.

La veo mover su varita y jadear aquella palabra clave. La puerta se abre como siempre, dejando ver su interior.

-Aquí es donde me gusta jugar -musito como si fuera un secreto que solo podemos compartir los dos -Puedes entrar a ver si quieres...

La empujo suavemente hacia adelante y Hermione entra al cuarto rojo. Su mirada recorre la habitación y estudio su expresión. Se ve nerviosa, pero no hay signos de miedo. Camino por detrás de ella, mientras observo donde mira, que es lo que le trae más curiosidad o que es lo que conoce y desconoce...

-¿Por qué me dejaste entrar y ver todo esto? Yo no... Yo no siento afinidad por estas... por estas cosas...

-Necesitaba saber cuál sería tu reacción... -respondo en voz baja. Hermione se gira y me mira con firmeza.

-¿Cual creías que sería mi reacción? Todo esto es tan... tan... sucio.

-Desde que volviste, desde el primer momento en que te vi, allí en el gimnasio, con ese cabello largo y esos labios pintados de rosa, quise tenerte aquí -confieso, ya no quiero ocultarle nada, debe saber cuánto la deseo de una buena vez por todas.

-No.

-Sí -digo con una sonrisa, acercándome, tomo su rostro con delicadeza y la hago mirar hacia el fondo de la habitación -, desde el primer día te imaginé recostada en esa mesa -susurro en su oído -, desnuda, atada, suplicándome más...

-No Harry, nosotros no podemos... por favor... no quiero... no quiero que suceda algo así entre los dos...

-Si quieres, vi tu expresión apenas entraste, tú... tú lo quieres tanto como yo Hermione... eres diferente a todas, sientes curiosidad... y eso... eso me fascina...

Me _fascina_. Sí. Esa es la palabra perfecta, Hermione me fascina de formas incontables, nunca me ha pasado lo mismo con otra mujer.

Me mira sin saber que responder, confundida y termina empujándome para así salir de la habitación. Me apoyo contra la pared y suspiro, sin saber que sentir al respecto. El dolor de mi pecho crece, pero no es tan fuerte como el dolor corporal que siento cada vez que estoy cerca de ella. No me queda otra opción:

La convenceré, la tendré en este cuarto, la haré mía hasta la locura, después de todo, lo siento muy adentro, en cada célula de mi cuerpo:

Hermione también me desea y podría hasta jurar que con la misma intensidad que yo.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A: Esta vez me he presentado con esto que tanto me estuvieron pidiendo. La verdad, cuando terminé este capitulo no estaba segura de si subirlo o no, porque tal vez no cumplía con las expectativas. Una cosa es narrar los pensamientos de Hermione que es una chica, y otra muy diferente es la de narrar la de este semejante hombre. Espero no haberlas decepcionado. El proximo capitulo será siguiendo a Hermione otra vez. Pero si ustedes quieren, puedo volver a subir otro Especial Potter.**

 **Dejenme su opinion sea mala o buena. Es lo que me ayuda a guiarme con la historia.**

 **Los quiero!**

 **Afrodita**


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Ha estado encerrada en casa durante tres días. Luego del episodio en el granero, Hermione se siente enojada y humillada, y sabe que la única forma de pensar con claridad es manteniéndose alejada de Potter por unos días.

Había llenado la casa de encantamientos protectores, sabiendo que Harry podría aparecerse en cualquier momento y le había mandado una carta a Kingsley anunciándole que se ausentaría unos días por asuntos personales. Sabe que aquello no hará otra cosa más que aumentar la furia de su mejor amigo, pero por ahora no le interesa. Necesita un descanso si no quiere que Harry Potter la vuelva loca.

Crookshanks observa a Hermione mientras trapea el suelo sin magia. La castaña se había pasado todo el día limpiando el departamento, debajo de cada mueble y objeto. Parece ser que, la única forma de sacarse la escena del heno de la cabeza es usando su energía para cosas útiles. Lleva los auriculares puestos, tarareando una canción de los Beatles que apenas se sabe y de vez en cuando, se golpea la cabeza enojada con la palma de la mano, como si quisiera borrar esa imagen que la está torturando.

-¡Por Merlín! -exclama rendida lanzando el trapeador al suelo y haciendo sobresaltar al gato. ¡Le es imposible! No quiere aceptarlo, pero estos últimos tres días han sido unos de los peores de su vida.

 _Harry... Harry... Harry..._ susurra su mente cada cinco minutos. ¡Solo han sido tres días! ¿Qué es esa opresión en el pecho? Como si... ¡Lo extrañara!

Se mete al baño y se da la ducha más fría de su vida, como si se estuviera castigando consigo misma por estar pensando en él después de todo lo que el maldito le hizo. Se pasa el jabón por todo el cuerpo, con rabia, mordiéndose los labios, hasta que está completamente limpia.

Continuar estando en el departamento todo el día, claramente no parece ser una buena idea. Así que, Hermione se viste rápidamente y sale, sin saber bien a donde ir. Camina vagamente por las calles, aferrándose a su abrigo, observando las familias muggles que caminan de la mano. Las tiendas están decoradas ya con los adornos de Navidad, no falta mucho para la fecha, lo que hace que se pregunte con quien la pasará esta vez si sus padres están de viaje...

La imagen del viejo Harry abriendo uno de sus regalos le hacen escocer los ojos. Maldice bajito, negándose a llorar por algo así. ¿Desde cuándo se siente tan sensible? Suelta un suspiro deteniéndose frente a una tienda, donde ya han armado el árbol de Navidad.

Se siente tonta al sentir la necesidad de pasar la Navidad con Harry, seguramente su yo de ahora no disfrutaba de estas fechas. Hermione se pregunta que habrá hecho estos últimos cinco años, ¿Acaso la pasaba solo en casa? Niega con la cabeza, sabiendo que no debe compadecerse por él después de lo ocurrido.

Necesita recomponerse, así que se le ocurre visitar el Callejón Diagon. Hace tanto que no frecuentaba por allí, que al ver las tiendas y todo otra vez, no puede evitar una sonrisa de nostalgia. Parece que los vendedores están trabajando a todo ritmo dentro de sus locales, con las épocas navideñas que se avecinan, a la castaña no le sorprende.

Saluda a Ollivander cuando lo ve fuera de su tienda, limpiando los vidrios con su varita. El anciano le devuelve el saludo con el mismo cariño.

Se ve tan lejano el día en que le entregó su varita, Hermione recuerda haberse puesto nerviosa, había probado alrededor de diez varitas hasta dar con la correcta. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel trozo de madera iba a salvarla tantas veces en el futuro?

Hermione se detiene ante Sortilegios Weasley. Puede ver desde afuera como Ron y George trabajan sin parar, afectados también por las cercanas vacaciones de Navidad. Asoma su cabeza por la puerta, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Trabajando duro Weasleys?

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces por aquí? -pregunta Ron sorprendido, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y acercándose.

-Me tomé unos días del trabajo para descansar y quise pasar por aquí...

Una gran sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de George, quien la señala inmediatamente con el dedo.

-A mí no me engañas Granger. Te has escapado del trabajo -Hermione se ríe, delatándose -, ¡Ron nunca creí que este momento llegaría! ¡Granger ausentándose por su cuenta del Ministerio! ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Es verdad? -le pregunta Ron divertido y su amiga rueda los ojos.

-Algo así. Solo estaba algo estresada. ¿Me dirán que hicieron con la tienda? ¡Se ve mucho más grande que antes! -Sube los dos peldaños y entra completamente al lugar, observando todo con la boca abierta.

-Compramos la tienda de al lado para expandirnos -responde Ron -, Hogwarts nos mandará una carta de denuncia pronto, cada vez son más los estudiantes que desean hacer bromas gracias a nosotros. ¿Verdad George?

-Inspiramos a los niños -suspira su hermano.

-Los inspiras a faltar a clases, ¿Cómo puede ser bueno eso? -se queja la chica en broma y el pelirrojo mayor se cruza de brazos.

-Oye, oye, estás en mi tienda dulzura. Iré a ordenar el deposito, sé que quieres pasar más tiempo en mi MARAVILLOSA tienda, así que no distraigas a mi esclavo y ayúdalo -suelta divertido y baja hasta el deposito.

Ron suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Su esclavo?

-Ha decidido llamarme así por ser el primer mes, dice que todavía estoy "a prueba" -contesta con una sonrisa -. Hermione si estás ocupada no te preocupes, sé que debes estar cansada por el trabajo y eso...

-No, quiero ayudarte. Me vendría bien para despejar la cabeza un poco, últimamente he estado muy estresada... -le confiesa acercándose a las cajas y observando los experimentos.

-¿Trabajar para Harry es... duro?

Aquella pregunta la hace estremecer. No puede creer que Ron haya dado con la palabra justa, pero con un significado que ni él podría entender. Intenta componer una sonrisa rápidamente.

-Solo... es... mucho papeleo, ya sabes.

El pelirrojo se acerca asintiendo y comienza a mover su varita, sacando las pociones de amor y llevándolas hacia la mesa de cristal redonda. Hermione lo imita.

-¿Sabes? Seguramente sea solo un tiempo, Kingsley no tardará en darte el trabajo que siempre quisiste.

La castaña suspira. Le encantaría creer aquello, pero sabe perfectamente que no podría alejarse de Harry correctamente sin encontrar la cura primero. Y para eso parece faltar mucho tiempo, su amigo parece recio a volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Aun así, asiente, no queriendo preocupar a Ron.

Lo observa mientras trabaja, realmente el pelirrojo parece haber encontrado lo que lo hace feliz. Y a George lo había visto igual, después de la muerte de Fred, no lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, es como si el gemelo hubiera recuperado el rumbo de su vida, sus metas.

Hermione ayuda a Ron durante toda la tarde, se ríen como antes, y por un momento, la castaña siente que ha recuperado un poco de su alegría. Al caer la noche, George vuelve a subir, viéndose exhausto.

-Hermione, creo que debería pagarte con whisky de fuego por ayudarnos.

-George, Hermione no bebe -le recuerda su hermano, pero a su hermano no parece importarle.

-¡Nos hemos reencontrado después de cinco años! ¡No pueden negarse a una noche de festejo!

Como siempre, George termina convenciéndolos, y los tres terminan recurriendo al bar mágico más cercano. Se sientan en una pequeña mesa cuadrada y el pelirrojo mayor paga una botella de whiskey de fuego.

Hermione toma traguitos pequeños, temiendo emborracharse si bebe demasiado, esta es su primera vez. Los chicos ya van por su tercer trago cuando ella termina el primero.

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¡No te niegues a sentir los efectos! -exclama George sirviéndole más en su vasito.

La bruja mira el líquido dudosa, pero cuando piensa en sus últimas noches de desvelo, se lo bebe de un trago, deseando sentirse un poquito feliz y dormirse inmediatamente al llegar a casa. Una noche sin sueños, una noche sin pensar en Harry Potter. Se ve atractiva la idea.

Aquella actitud, hace que George grite de emoción y a Ron reír. Los tres chocan sus vasos, brindando por el reencuentro. Y allí todo se vuelve una locura, los vasos se llenan una y otra vez y Hermione se encuentra riéndose por cualquier tontería. Ron parece animarse mucho más y comienza a dar un espectáculo de muecas con George, logrando que la castaña estalle en carcajadas.

-Ustedes... ustedes están locos... -gruñe el gemelo -. Saben... Si Angelina me ve por aquí... ¡hip! Probablemente estaré muerto en poco tiempo, así que es buen momento para decir que no me gustan ¡hip! Las flores en los velorios... no me lleven... flores -susurra y eso es lo último que dice porque se duerme sobre la mesa.

Ron y Hermione se miran sorprendidos. Carcajadas otra vez.

La castaña se lleva una mano a la cabeza, el mareo parece incrementar cada vez más.

-¿Sabes Ron? Creo... creo que estoy borracha -suelta y parece que el chico tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender sus palabras, por su borrachera propia y por la voz de su amiga que habla como si tuviera una papa en la boca.

-Lo sé Hermione Granger, lo sé -Deja el vaso sobre la mesa con un sonoro ruido -¿Qué podemos hacer para que te sientas mejor?

-Hay... hay que tomar aire -responde levantándose torpemente de la silla, el mundo da vueltas a su alrededor por lo que tiene que aferrarse a las mesas mientras sale del bar. Ron la sigue, trastabillando con cada paso.

El aire frío le golpea la cara apenas sale al exterior, pero aquello no parece ser suficiente para que la bruja se recomponga. Siente nauseas, un dolor insoportable de cabeza... ni siquiera recuerda cómo llegó allí o por qué.

-Debería... debería aparecerme en mi casa, pero siento que no puedo hacerlo... -Hermione cierra los ojos con fuerza y los vuelve a abrir, nada pasa.

Ron coloca una mano en su hombro y se sostiene de ella para no caer. Sus ojos azules buscan vagamente los de ella.

-Tú en Hogwarts me querías, ¿verdad Hermione? Dime la verdad.

-Yo... yo no lo recuerdo... mi cabeza va a explotar -contesta arrastrado las palabras, sintiéndose descompuesta, nauseabunda. Ron la toma de la cintura.

-Dame otra oportunidad. Dame un beso -le pide acercando su boca a la de ella hasta una distancia peligrosa. La castaña niega con la cabeza lentamente.

-No... No puedo hacerlo Ron...

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso... te gusta Harry? -suelta apenas pudiendo mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Qué...?

Hermione apenas puede tener control de su cuerpo, siente la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, lanzarse al suelo y dormirse hasta que todo pase. No tiene idea de que ha sido lo último que ha soltado el pelirrojo. A pesar del silencio de Hermione, Ron acerca su boca a la de ella desesperado, pero antes de que pueda hacer contacto con sus labios, un golpe le da de lleno en la nariz, alejándolo de ella y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Hermione mira la escena confundida. Sus ojos castaños se levantan y ven a ese hombre que ha estado en su cabeza durante todos esos días.

-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella maldito hijo de puta! -le grita a Ron, con tanta furia que la castaña siente que su cabeza va a explotar de dolor. Luego su mirada se coloca en ella. Harry Potter la toma del rostro, observándola preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Harry... ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame! -exclama enojado, sus ojos la recorren asustado.

-Yo estoy perfect-...

 _Oh por dios, no, no. Se siente pésima._ Se lleva una mano a la boca, sintiendo como esa cosa sube por su garganta. Harry entiende perfectamente lo que está sucediendo y la lleva a un lado apartado, donde le toma del cabello y la deja vomitar.

-Oh por... por Merlín... -jadea la bruja llevándose una mano a la frente.

Harry, sin esperar más, la toma entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé. Hermione lo mira fijamente mientras comienza a caminar. Sus rostros están tan cerca que lo puede observar con sumo detalle. Pierde la noción del tiempo... del espacio... ni siquiera sabe por qué la está llevando en sus brazos, pero le gusta, esa sensación cálida...

-Eres... eres muy guapo... -le confiesa de repente y lleva un dedo hasta la nariz de él, para presionarla. Harry la mira sorprendido y Hermione sonríe. Le gusta que esos ojos verdes la estén mirando otra vez.

-Quiero... Quiero... ¡Hacerte una confesión! ¡Eres el mejor follador del jodido mundo mágico Harry Potter...! ¡El follador número uno! -grita alocadamente.

Harry no puede evitar una sonrisa.

-Por Merlín Hermione, estás más borracha de lo que pensaba...

-¡Estoy muy borracha y sé que nadie coge como Harry Potter! -insiste riendo, le gusta... le gusta verlo sonreír así. -Te ves muy guapo con esa... esa expresión en la cara. No... No me gusta cuando te enojas. ¡Te v-vuelves malo!

-¿Ah sí? Pero tengo razones para estar enojado contigo, ¿Por qué estabas con Ron? -le recrimina y ella esconde su rostro en su pecho.

-No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Pero no quiero pelear contigo, nunca más.

Harry suelta un sonoro suspiro.

-Creo que no tiene caso hablar contigo en este estado. Me pregunto si estarás bien si nos aparecemos ahora en casa... -murmura casi para sí mismo. Una sonrisa atrevida se forma en el rostro de la bruja.

-¿Quieres llevarme a la sala de morbosidad?

-¿La sala de qué?

-¡La sala de morbosidad! -exclama haciendo que Harry suelte una carcajada.

-Lo siento muñeca, pero ahora estas muy borracha para ese tipo de cosas, además cuando estés consiente no dejarás de recriminármelo.

-¡Harry llévame a la sala de morbosidad! -chilla enojada.

Harry suspira y se desaparece con ella, hasta aparecer frente a la Mansión. Hermione no deja de gritar y patalear, haciendo una rabieta por la sala de juegos. Al entrar en una de las habitaciones, el mago la deja en la cama, aunque ella parece recia ante la idea de querer dormir.

-Has faltado al trabajo por días, te has emborrachado y lo peor es que casi te has besado con ese hijo de puta. Lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es quedarte tranquila aquí. ¡Y dormirás Hermione Granger! -le ordena con esa voz dominante que a cualquiera haría temblar, pero la bruja niega con la cabeza y lo toma de la corbata.

-Duerme conmigo Harry... ¡te lo... te lo ordeno! -exclama tirando con fuerza, haciéndolo caer sobre ella. El mago suspira, cansado, realmente se ve agotado.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer contigo? -susurra.

Hermione lo toma del rostro, una mano en cada mejilla, y lo obliga a mirarlo.

-Yo... yo te he extrañado mucho Harry... -confiesa sintiendo como las lágrimas llenan sus ojos y la vista se vuelve borrosa. Se siente triste, mareada y con dolor de cabeza, pero no hay nada peor que esa opresión en el pecho -Por favor... no te vayas... -suplica antes de que se le cierren los ojos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione se remueve en la cama, murmurando. Otro día más sin trabajar, sin nada que hacer. Suelta un sonoro suspiro y abre los ojos.

No se encuentra en casa. Se sorprende más cuando reconoce la habitación y la cama donde está.

¡¿Qué carajo sucedió?! La castaña se levanta rápidamente de la cama y mira hacia todos lados, nerviosa y confundida. Apenas lo hace, siente un mareo que la recorre por completo. Se siente enferma.

Se mira por completo. Nota que sigue usando la misma ropa de ayer... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué está allí?! Pensar en la posibilidad de haberse dejado tocar por Harry otra vez la hacen soltar un grito de enojo. Se sienta en la cama y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, intentando recordar.

" _Eres el mejor follador del jodido mundo mágico Harry Potter... ¡El follador número uno!"_

 _«Oh, no, no.»_

En ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abre. Hermione se muerde los labios y levanta la mirada lentamente. Se encuentra allí con la causa de sus desvelos, sus suspiros y sus malditos problemas. Lleva solo unos pantalones grises de pijama, su torso, su jodido torso está completamente a la vista.

Una sonrisa surca los labios del mago.

-Buenos días -suelta apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, de esa forma despreocupada que la desespera -. Pareces haberte recuperado... ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió anoche?

" _Yo... yo te he extrañado mucho Harry..._ "

« _¡Por Merlín y todos los benditos magos! ¡¿De verdad dije eso?! Mentir... no me queda otra opción._ »

-¿Qué? No. No recuerdo nada -miente, levantándose de un salto, camina desesperada hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero Harry le cierra el paso con su cuerpo.

-Yo creo que sí.

Esos ojos verdes la examinan, como si le recorrieran el alma. Hermione traga saliva, sintiéndose débil otra vez. Había hecho un pequeño progreso para que comenzara a respetarla y lo había perdido por completo en una noche. _¡Es tan injusto!_

-¿Sabes? Dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad...

Hermione aprieta los labios enojada, sin saber cómo ganar o salir ilesa en una situación así. Se encuentra en su territorio, y más que nunca siente la sala de morbosidad sobre su cabeza. Un paso en falso, un signo de debilidad y terminarán cogiendo como conejos otra vez.

-Déjame salir Potter. No dudaré en usar mi varita contra ti esta vez -lo amenaza y su sonrisa se ensancha.

" _No te vayas..._ "

Agh. Hermione quiere desaparecer allí mismo, que se la trague la tierra por un momento. _¿Cómo es que habían llegado a una situación así?_ Intenta unir los pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero no consigue entender cuál fue la situación completa. ¡Lo último que recuerda es haber entrado al bar con George y Ron!

-Ron estuvo a punto de besarte anoche. ¿Sigues creyendo que estaba equivocado aquel día en la Madriguera? -le pregunta y la furia vuelve a brillar en sus ojos. Hermione recuerda de repente aquel detalle y aprieta los labios. No, no. Eso es verdad pero tiene una justificación...

-Estábamos borrachos. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos. ¿Se puede saber cómo sabías que estaba allí?

-¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte sola sin protección? Mandé a dos aurores a custodiarte por si salías de tu departamento -dice con los dientes apretados, ha despertado al león, pero ella también tiene una leona feroz guardada dentro.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para mandar a que... a que me sigan?! ¡¿Estás loco?! -grita furiosa, sin poder creer lo que le acaba de confesar -¡Puedo defenderme yo misma!

-¿Otra vez esta estúpida discusión? ¡Hermione yo puedo enviar a todos los hombres que quiera a custodiarte! ¡Hay dos malditos mortífagos sueltos! ¡Deberías haber dormido las últimas noches en el Ministerio o por lo menos en mi casa! ¡Es peligroso!

-Puedo defenderme sola.

Harry se acerca aún más, haciéndola retroceder, esa cercanía... esa cercanía bloquea su mente...

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí sin decir nada? ¿Por qué llenas tu casa de hechizos para no dejarme entrar? -le pregunta hasta acorralarla contra la madera de la cama. Sus manos se posan en sus caderas, están tan próximos que... que a Hermione comienza a faltarle el aire...

Ha estado alejada de su cuerpo por demasiado tiempo, es... es como una droga. La necesidad de que la bese es tan fuerte que le cuesta controlarse...

-Estás desesperándome -gruñe él ante su silencio -, te has mantenido demasiado tiempo lejos de mí... ¿Acaso quieres volverme loco? No puedes... no puedes quitarme esto -Aprieta más sus caderas, con posesión. Hermione intenta ignorar aquel latigazo en el vientre, sabiendo que es hora de detener todo y hablar:

-No. Si piensas que... que dejaré que vuelvas a lanzarme al heno y hacer lo que se te plazca estás equivocado. No quiero esto... no quiero que siempre tengas el control -suelta mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, deseando que comprenda lo que siente, lo que quiere. -Necesito que aceptes los tratamientos, que desees curarte. Y no cambiaré de opinión. Lo he estado pensando mucho Harry. No volveré a acercarme a ti si no aceptas mis condiciones.

En el rostro del elegido se forma una sonrisa amarga, sus manos dejan de apretar las caderas de ella y terminan cayendo a sus lados.

-Bien. Entonces vete.

Hermione forma una expresión dura en su rostro. ¿Por qué ella no puede hacer que sus palabras tengan algún efecto en él? Se siente decepcionada consigo misma, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer para convencerlo?

-Está bien. Me voy.

La bruja camina enojada hacia la salida, pero cuando se aparece en su departamento, lejos de él, reflexiona. Tal vez no lo haya convencido, pero por lo menos había soltado todo lo que sentía y no se había dejado llevar por él como las demás veces.

Las cartas se encuentran sobre la mesa.

Ahora solo hay que esperar cual será el resultado.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Al día siguiente decide ir a trabajar. Hermione se apresura para llegar puntual, antes de poder entrar a su despacho, Kingsley la detiene.

-¿Estás bien? Me sorprendió mucho tu ausencia Hermione.

-Estoy bien. Lista para volver a trabajar. Lo siento, creo que fue un pico de estrés, nada grave -responde algo nerviosa. No quiere que el Ministro sospeche lo que puede estar pasando. Le avergonzaría tanto de que se enterara de la situación...

Pero Kingsley solo le sonríe.

-Muchos empleados pasan por lo mismo. No te preocupes, me alegra volver a verte.

-Gracias señor.

El Ministro se aleja y Hermione entra a la oficina. Harry se encuentra allí, sentado en su escritorio. Se ve malditamente guapo con ese traje negro y esa corbata gris que hace resaltar su mirada verde. Al pensar en ello, la bruja se enoja consigo misma y carraspea.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Granger -dice con un tono demasiado formal. Sus ojos se ven tremendamente enojados, casi la hacen estremecer -Dejé sobre tu escritorio en lo que tienes que trabajar hoy.

-Bien.

-Lo necesito para esta noche. Espero que te des prisa y no te distraigas con nada más.

Hermione camina hacia su despacho y se encierra allí durante el resto del día. Nunca ha tenido tanto trabajo acumulado, pareciera que Harry se estuviera vengando por haberse ausentado por tantos días. Aunque le parece injusta la actitud de su mejor amigo, Hermione ordena y completa todo como es debido.

Los días siguientes son totalmente iguales. Lo único que se dicen es un " _Buenos días_ ", las instrucciones de lo que debe hacer en el día y el " _Adiós_ " por la noche. A la bruja comienza a hacérsele más difícil la situación, apenas soporta estar peleada de esa forma con Harry. Nunca han estado por tanto tiempo peleados, ignorándose como si el otro fuera Draco Malfoy o alguien por el estilo.

Con cada " _Adiós_ " que suelta por la noche, Hermione comienza a perder las esperanzas. Había creído que Harry se rendiría, que aceptaría sus condiciones algún día, pero aquello parece nunca llegar. A pesar de estar agotada, por las noches apenas puede dormir, estar físicamente lejos de él ha comenzado a dolerle de una manera que nunca creyó posible. Y allí está la verdad que tanto se niega aceptar... esa opresión en el pecho, ese latido acelerado cada vez que está a punto de entrar a su despacho o a entregarle algún informe... esa sensación de alivio cada vez que vuelve sano y salvo de una misión...

¿Es que él no lo siente también? ¿No la extraña? Durante el resto de la semana Harry la ignora de una forma excepcional, de tal forma que Hermione ha comenzado a creer que se ha convertido en un fantasma para él.

Una de aquellas noches una lágrima se le escapa, aun así, intenta ignorarlo, sabiendo que debe mostrarse dura esta vez, que sino no funcionará. No puede rendirse. No esta vez.

En la mañana del lunes, Hermione se había dirigido hacia la cafetería antes de marchar al trabajo. Después de una larga noche, lo que más necesitaba en el mundo era un buen café caliente. Con lo que no contaba era con la poderosa lluvia que se desató en pleno camino.

Por ello, cuando llega al Ministerio se encuentra completamente empapada. Lanza el café en un cesto de basura y estornuda. Necesita llegar a su despacho para secarse antes de resfriarse, por suerte, puede notar a su alrededor, que no es la única afectada por la tormenta.

Se saca los zapatos antes de resbalarse y comienza a caminar hacia el elevador, pero una torpe lechuza que reconoce al instante, deja una carta sobre sus manos, obligándola a detenerse. Hermione la abre rápidamente, deseando que sea Ron, había estado toda la semana debatiéndose si hablarle o no.

" _Hermione sé que debes estar enfadada, pero por favor, contéstame._

 _Ron._ "

La bruja vuelve a leer la carta confundida. ¿Qué le conteste? Pero si no recibió nada...

El elevador se abre de repente para ella, y todavía pensando en la confusa situación, se sube a este.

Harry aparece en ese momento, caminando hacia el elevador con prisa, seguido por una horda de periodistas desesperados.

-Harry -murmura comprendiéndolo todo. Siente la ira subir por todo su cuerpo, ¿Acaso él había tomado aquella carta de la que Ron hablaba?

El azabache se sube al ascensor, tan empapado como ella y las puertas se cierran antes de que los periodistas puedan entrar.

-Fuiste tú.

-¿Qué?

-Tú tomaste la carta de Ron, ¿verdad? -lo acusa girando su rostro hacia él, mirándolo por primera vez en días. Encontrarse con sus ojos verdes de nuevo es como un golpe en el corazón. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, sin estar segura si es por su intensa mirada o por tener la ropa mojada.

-Sí. Está prohibido recibir cartas personales en la hora de trabajo -se excusa él, apartando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me la diste luego? ¡Dime! -grita más enojada de lo que pensó sonar, la ira recorre todo su cuerpo y rápidamente se da cuenta de que no le está recriminando solo por eso, sino por todo lo que sucedió en la semana, o mejor dicho por lo _que no sucedió_.

Harry aprieta la mandíbula, sin siquiera mirarla, ¿Planea continuar ignorándola? Hermione siente como comienzan a escocerle los ojos otra vez y eso no hace otra cosa que hacerla enojar más. Quiere gritarle, golpearle, obligarlo a que le diga por qué es tan terco y malhumorado, por qué la trata de esa forma, y por qué la hace sentir de esa manera, tan impotente, sensible y estúpida.

-¡Mírame! ¡Dime algo! -exclama cansada de ser la única que ha sufrido desde que lo volvió a ver. Ante esa exigencia, Harry la toma del rostro y la mira de esa forma que ella tanto pidió.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Hermione? ¡Desde que has regresado a mi vida no hay un solo segundo en que no piense en ti! Nunca he estado tan preocupado o celoso por una mujer. ¡¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?! -exclama sujetándola con fuerza, sorprendiéndola con todas aquellas palabras -¡Me estás volviendo completamente loco! ¡No quiero que te toque el francés! ¡No quiero que veas a Ron! ¡No quiero que tu cuerpo le pertenezca a otro! ¡Te quiero solo para mí!

La puerta del ascensor se abre, y Harry la suelta suavemente con un suspiro. Una bruja entra, dándole a Hermione un respiro para procesar todo lo que su amigo le acaba de confesar, pero solo es un momento, porque la mujer se baja en el siguiente piso, dejándolos otra vez solos.

Siente como el corazón le palpita con fuerza contra el pecho y la respiración agitada de Harry junto a ella. Ambos están tan cerca de rozarse... esa necesidad de tocarlo vuelve a surgir, haciendo que su cuerpo vuelva a sentir dolor.

-¿Sabes? A la mierda todo... ya no lo soporto más, has lo que quieras conmigo Hermione... has lo que quieras... -suelta de repente, se coloca frente a ella y atrapa su boca antes de que pueda negarse. La castaña suelta un gemido de placer, de sorpresa, mientras sus labios se mueven expertamente sobre los suyos, y en el momento en el que la toma de las caderas e introduce su lengua, miles de descargas eléctricas estallan en el cuerpo de Hermione, a tal punto de que se olvida hasta de su nombre.

Empapados, se pegan uno al otro entre gruñidos, satisfaciendo esa alocada necesidad que había aumentado con el transcurso de la semana. Las manos de Hermione se aferran a su cabello azabache y mojado, profundizando ese beso, como si quisiera que su sabor quedara impregnado en su boca para siempre. Harry pasa sus manos por debajo de su camisa y toca su piel mojada, con ese aroma a lluvia que comienza a enloquecerlo.

-No sabes todo lo que te he extrañado... -gruñe contra su boca, provocando un gemido de parte de ella. Su mano se amolda sobre su mojado pecho izquierdo y lo aprieta haciéndola morderse los labios -No me quites más esto... por favor...

Su otra mano toma la pierna de ella y la sube hasta su cadera, para apoyar mejor su erección contra su feminidad mientras que su boca va directo a su cuello.

-¡Ah! -exclama ella cuando lo siente chupar obstinadamente sobre su piel, haciéndola marear de placer. Hermione se aferra a su gran espalda, sosteniéndose con fuerza de él. El ascensor continúa moviéndose y la castaña no tiene idea de cuando parará, pero desea que no lo haga jamás. Harry le levanta la falda y la sube a horcajadas a él, en aquel movimiento su espalda choca con la pared metálica del ascensor, haciendo un ruido fuerte. Pero el elegido no siente dolor, en lo único que se concentra es en comerle la boca a su mejor amiga que atrevidamente comienza a moverse sobre su erección.

Sus manos van directo a su trasero, sobre las braguitas de algodón. Hermione se muerde los labios, deseando sentirlo adentro. Harry la mira extasiado, fascinado por esa expresión.

-Puede... Puede entrar alguien en cualquier... Momento -jadea la bruja, disfrutando de ese doloroso contacto con su dureza.

-Vamos a mi despacho -gruñe él, bajándola hasta que sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo. Hermione se acomoda la ropa rápidamente y la puerta se abre. Ambos caminan por el pasillo, recibiendo saludos de cada empleado.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Están empapados! ¿Necesitan algo? -pregunta uno de los empleados.

-No. Gracias -responde Harry apresurado.

-Señor Potter, necesitamos que firme algo... -le piden las secretarias, pero el mago niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy apurado ahora mismo. Luego -responde cortante abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Hermione. Una vez allí, Harry hechiza la puerta para que nadie los interrumpa y toma a la castaña nuevamente de la cintura. Ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos y rompe la distancia, formando un beso apasionado. Así, lo hace moverse hasta sentarse en la silla que siempre utiliza para trabajar.

Los ojos de Harry observan con atención como su mejor amiga se deshace de sus braguitas y se sienta sobre él.

-Tomaré el control esta vez -jadea Hermione abriéndole la bragueta y haciéndolo sonreír traviesamente.

-No sé si podré soporta-... -Harry se calla al sentir como su manita toma su miembro.

-Shh -sisea ella abriéndolo con lentitud, acerca su trasero un poco más y lo mete en su coño. El mago suelta un gruñido al presenciar aquello, sus ojos se pierden en el sexo de Hermione, ese que había extrañado tanto ver. Sus manos viajan instintivamente hacia su trasero y lo acarician, pero la castaña las aleja, no se lo permite. En el momento en que comienza a moverse, lo toma del mentón y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos. Y luego se pierden en suspiros, gemidos mientras Hermione da saltitos sobre él.

La castaña se aferra a sus hombros y se mueve cada vez con más rapidez, sintiendo el sudor bañando su cuerpo, sintiéndose plena por volver a estar con él de esa forma.

El calor... la sensación de tener sus sexos unidos...

-Oh por dios -La bruja se muerde los labios, rueda los ojos. Quiere que dure para siempre, le gusta montarlo de esa manera, estar sobre él marcando el ritmo, pero sabe que su cuerpo la va a traicionar, había necesitado tanto volver a tener a Harry que ahora se siente el triple de placentero.

Entre gruñidos, el mago, que tiene prohibido moverse, le pide un beso. Hermione lo mira con ojos traviesos, con el cabello desordenado, como toda una leona, considerando lo que le acaba de suplicar. Se oye tan rico escucharlo rogar por sus labios que se acerca y cumple su deseo con gusto. Sus lenguas juguetean una contra la otra, provocativas, mezclando sus salivas, su sabor, hasta que todas las sensaciones estallan en el vientre de Hermione, en un grito, en un delicioso orgasmo. El azabache termina abrazándola con fuerza y dejándose liberar entre maldiciones, a la par que ella.

La castaña con la respiración agitada, descansa su mejilla en el hombro de él, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué... Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer? -le pregunta Harry con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, sus manos acarician suavemente su cabello castaño. La bruja abre los ojos y lo observa con una sonrisa. ¿Realmente ha ganado?

-Lo que te dije en el elevador... -responde y su mano viaja por debajo de su camisa mojada para acariciar su pecho. Esos ojos verdes la miran algo caprichosos.

-Sé que te gusta que... que te controle Hermione no puedes negarlo y menos quitarme eso...

Hermione sonríe.

-Es verdad. Me gusta, pero eso no significa que yo no quiera tomar el control a veces, como hoy. ¿Acaso no te ha gustado Potter? -le pregunta levantando una ceja y él se ríe.

-Definitivamente quieres volverme loco.

La castaña asiente y le da un beso dulce en la mejilla.

-Además de eso, no quiero que interceptes más mis cartas -Harry resopla, claramente celoso del pelirrojo.

-Eso n-... -Hermione coloca un dedo en su boca y él la mira exasperado.

-No lo harás más. Y mañana comenzarás el tratamiento.

-Está bien. Puedo aceptarlo, pero quiero algo más para mí... -le propone y ella lo mira desconfiada, haciéndolo sonreír malicioso -. Aceptarás ir a la Sala de juegos cada vez que me apetezca.

Hermione se queda con la boca abierta. Harry pasa su dedo mayor por el labio de ella, aquel simple toque la hace sentir mariposas en el estómago otra vez.

-Y que en la Sala de juegos me dejarás tener el control. Si lo haces me haré los tratamientos que quieras.

-¡Has dado vuelta la situación! ¡Es injusto!

Harry sonríe divertido.

-Shh -sisea y es él ahora el que coloca su dedo en los labios de ella -¿Aceptas o no?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: No me maten, se que he tardado en actualizar xD Es que me costó mucho terminar el capitulo, no podía terminarlo mas! ¿Les ha gustado? Hermione por fin ha logrado convencerlo pero una vez mas Harry se ha salido con la suya xD Esta fue mi forma de implicar "el trato" en este fic, el tratado de Anastasia y Cristian es mucho mas profundo, pero creo que este se ajusta a la historia: Sexo morboso x Cura. JAJAJAAJ**

 **Dejen sus reviews no sean timidos!**

 **Afrodita**


	10. Especial Potter 2

Especial Potter 2

El muy hijo de puta no ha dejado de mirarla durante toda la cena. No me sorprende el efecto que causa Hermione en otros hombres pero Ron... Ron parece mirarla de una forma diferente, aún más interesado que el francés. He estado pendiente de mi mejor amiga, pero ella parece no darse cuenta de nada. Ese vestido negro y ceñido al cuerpo que se ha puesto los está volviendo locos a todos. Y yo me incluyo en la lista.

Siento que no puedo dejarla sola ni siquiera un momento, que si bajo la guardia Seamus, Dean y Ron podrían lanzarse en cualquier momento hacia ella como si fuera el último trozo de carne del mundo. Malditos cabrones.

Pero Ron, Ron es el que parece más embobado con Hermione y no puedo dejar de preguntarme que haría ella si el pelirrojo se atreviera a hacerle alguna propuesta.

Me tenso de tan solo pensarlo. Me cuesta tragar la comida.

La brisa entra por la ventana, haciendo mover el mantel a cuadros de la mesa, y así dejando ver por un momento las piernas de mi amiga. Se me viene a la mente la imagen de ella, amarrada en la X de mi habitación. En situaciones como esta, siento la necesidad de hechizar a todos en la mesa con un Desmaius, tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a rastras hasta la sala de juegos. Hacerla gritar, hasta que suelte de sus labiecitos rojos que es mía, solo mía.

Probablemente dejaría de hablarme, se enfadaría de esa forma terca, intentaría alejarse de mí...

Y otra vez estoy pensando en perderla. Últimamente he estado volviéndome loco con esta idea. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no le sentía miedo a nada, pero cada vez que la miro... no puedo evitar pensar si algún día se me escapará de las manos. Ella no es como las demás, no, claro que no. Si algún día siente la necesidad de irse, lo hará.

Tomo un sorbo de vino intentando borrar ese pensamiento de la cabeza, pero la necesidad de tocarla, de marcarla como mía no deja de fastidiarme. En especial con las miraditas de reojo que está tirándole el idiota del pelirrojo.

Mi mano disimuladamente viaja por debajo del mantel y encuentra su rodilla. Hermione se tensa con mi toque, sorprendida y yo tengo que contener una sonrisa. Masajeo allí en círculos, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Siento la mirada de ella sobre mí, pero finjo estar concentrado en la explicación de Neville sobre las branquialgas.

No lo soporto mucho más y subo mis caricias, recorriendo toda su pierna hasta llegar a sus braguitas. Rozo la tela con delicadeza, dándole una muestra de lo que deseo hacer y ella se muerde los labios. Sabe lo mucho que me provoca eso, ¿Por qué lo hace? Quiero tenderla sobre la mesa, bajarme los pantalones y cogerla allí mismo frente a todos los presentes por ese gesto. Mis deseos de castigarla cada vez se hacen más fuertes, mi erección crece hasta volverse incómoda, como si fuera un estúpido adolescente. Solo la estoy tocando... ¿Qué es lo que esa mujer está haciéndome?

Necesito vengarme. Mi dedo comienza a estimular sobre sus bragas y en poco tiempo, ese líquido pegajoso traspasa la delgada tela hasta mojar mi piel. Ella abre las piernas para mí y siento que me voy a volver loco por esa acción, daría cualquier cosa por poder ponerme debajo de la mesa, meter mi cabeza entre sus piernas y sentir su sabor.

Mis dedos pasan por debajo de sus braguitas y la toco directamente, siento sus labios íntimos, bañados por ese jugo viscoso y toco y toco, como un maniaco en busca de hacerla tener un orgasmo en esa mesa. En la mesa del Weasley.

La siento apretar el trasero, muerta de placer, la miro y noto que su expresión facial es cada vez más difícil de contener. Se relame los labios y mi miembro se pone tan duro como una roca. Cada vez es más difícil controlarme... quiero meterme en su cavidad, en su calor...

Sus ojos castaños se posan en los míos, y antes de que me percate, su mano se posa en mi erección. Tengo que tragarme un jadeo. Comienza a tocarme de forma ardiente, deseando tener el control, ha sido tan inesperado que me he olvidado de continuar tocándola, ella termina por dejar de tocarme y aleja mi mano.

Nunca he estado tan enojado y sorprendido en mi vida.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Los fuegos artificiales estallan en el cielo. Me alejo y me apoyo sobre la pared del granero, deseando alejarme lo máximo posible de los Weasley. Saco un cigarrillo, y lo prendo en mi boca, con la esperanza de que el tabaco me tranquilice un poco.

Hermione casi ha provocado que tenga un ataque en la mesa. Esa maldita mujer... por Merlín, debería azotarla en el trasero varias veces hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

Mis ojos viajan hacia ella, casi me trago el cigarrillo cuando veo como Ron se le acerca. Maldito hijo de puta.

Ambos comienzan a hablar y Hermione le sonríe. El pelirrojo parece querer marcharse, pero ella le toma de la mano. ¿Por qué lo toca? Siento hervir mi sangre.

Ya lo he decidido. No puedo irme de aquí sin castigarla como se debe, hasta que aprenda que solo es mía.

Hermione comienza a caminar hacia mí, su rostro tan tranquilo como siempre, ¿Es qué no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer?

-Harry... ven con nosotros -me pide y me arrebata el cigarrillo. Allí estallo. Toda la ira acumulada la suelto en palabras. Le pregunto por qué se ha ido sola del Ministerio, y lo peor es que me sale con esa patética excusa de que se puede cuidar sola. Le reclamo lo de Ron, pero es tan inocente que no me cree y discutimos a gritos.

-¡No soy tu muñeca! -me grita fuera de sí, y eso es lo último que rompe por completo mi paciencia. La tomo de la cintura y la beso. Meto mi lengua en su boca con brusquedad y ella se resiste, pero la aferro con fuerza contra mi cuerpo hasta que se rinde y me devuelve el beso con la misma violencia. Mía, mía, mía...

Mis manos van a su trasero vulgarmente y siento las de ella tirando de mi cabello. No, nadie me va a detener, la haré mía allí mismo, no me importará si nos pillan, la quiero... la quiero toda para mí...

Abro la puerta del granero y la lanzo al heno con rudeza, para arrancarle el vestido y dejarla completamente desnuda. La recorro con la mirada, observo esos pechos redondos e hinchados del placer, bajo, miro su estómago plano hasta llegar a su sexo, ese mismo lugar que ya he poseído antes, con mi pene, con mis dedos...

Siento que los pantalones me van a estallar, me los saco rápidamente junto a mis bóxer, hasta tener mi miembro erecto, libre, preparado para actuar.

La obligo a girar con rudeza, hasta dejarla de espaldas, tomando sus caderas y obligándola a estar en cuatro patas para mí. No espero mucho más y la lleno, provocando un grito que desgarra su garganta. Me encanta escucharla gritar así... me fascina...

-¡Eres mía! ¡Mía! -exclamo sintiendo su interior, ese calor que me pertenece.

Embisto, duro, violento, escuchándola gemir como un animal, mientras la música de los Weasley suena, cubriendo sus fuertes y desesperados gemidos. La tomo del cabello con fuerza como si la estuviera montando, y meto mi dureza con fuerza, para luego torturarla con un ritmo lento. Pego mi boca contra su oído.

-Voy a castigarte -gruño agitado, dándole con más fuerza, haciéndola recostar completamente sobre el heno. Me pego a su espalda y sonrió, está tan empapada, su cavidad está resbalosa, puedo moverme con tanta facilidad... la siento temblar debajo de mí, desesperada por sucumbir. Pero eso no sucederá.

Una de mis manos se aventura hasta llegar a su clítoris. Hermione grita, fuera de sí, porque comienzo a remover mi dedo allí, sin dejar de cogerla en ningún momento. La castaña levanta un poco su trasero en reacción, quiere sentirme más y más, buscar esa arrolladora liberación.

-No te vas a correr hoy muñeca -susurro divertido mordiéndole la oreja. Hermione gime en protesta, pero sé que no puede hacer nada con todo mi peso sobre ella. Suelto mí semen caliente en su interior, soltando un gruñido hasta que se desborda por su coño.

-Oh... por favor... Harry... -jadea cuando salgo de ella. La ignoro y me coloco la ropa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Esa fue la última vez que la vi. Kingsley ha entrado hace unos pocos minutos a mi despacho para decirme que Hermione se ausentaría por unos días. Sé que se había enojado mucho por mi actitud en el granero pero llegar a tomar una decisión así...

No lo puedo permitir.

Decido ir a buscarla, me aparezco en un callejón vacío y camino hacia su departamento. Toco la puerta una y otra vez. Pero nada. Suelto un suspiro cuando decido usar mi varita por debajo del abrigo. Algo me bloquea.

-¡Joder! -exclamo dándole una patada a la puerta, furioso. Muchos muggles voltean a mirarme temerosos.

No puedo creer que haya hechizado la casa contra mí. Soltando más de una maldición, vuelvo al Ministerio y envío dos aurores para custodiar desde afuera del departamento por si a Hermione se le fuera ocurrir salir afuera. ¿No comprende que hay dos mortífagos libres, dispuestos a tomar venganza por Voldemort, que serían capaces de hacerle cualquier cosa?

Las horas en el trabajo se hacen larguísimas, me siento nervioso, enojado con ella. Cada unas cuantas horas los aurores me mandan noticias. Dicen que no ha salido ni una vez de la casa. ¿Acaso planea quedarse allí adentro para siempre? ¿Tanto desprecio siente hacia mí? Por las noches al salir del trabajo paso por un momento, le toco la puerta, con la esperanza de que me abra. Pero aquello nunca sucede.

Su actitud comienza a volverme loco. Mi amiga es tan jodidamente inteligente que no he podido encontrar la forma de volver romper sus encantamientos. Cada vez me siento más desesperado y hasta comienzo a arrepentirme de haberla tratado así en la Madriguera. Son los tres putos días más largos de toda mi vida, me siento furioso con todo el mundo, aun mas cuando me doy cuenta de que la estoy extrañando, y que ella es la culpable de ese estúpido dolor en el pecho.

Hermione se vuelve el único pensamiento de mi cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo esa mujer se volvió en alguien que necesito tener todos los días? Las secretarias de las cuales ya no recuerdo ni el nombre, entran en la mañana del tercer día y me ofrecen atrevidamente sus cuerpos. Tengo un vago recuerdo de haberme acostado con alguna de las dos, pero ni siquiera puedo diferenciarlas. La idea de hacer un trío me parecía tan divertida hace un tiempo... ¿Por qué ahora siento que quiero sacarlas a patadas de mi oficina?

-Lárguense de aquí -gruño y eso es suficiente para que se alejen espantadas del despacho.

 _Hermione... Hermione... Hermione..._ no deja de pensar mi mente hasta el punto de querer beberme una poción y olvidarme de todo, sino fuera por Kingsley que viene a buscarme. Durante una estúpida reunión, una lechuza ingresa por la ventana y deja una carta sobre mi regazo. Noticias de Hermione al fin. Parece que ha salido de su casa. Aquello me hace sonreír, parece que no ha soportado estar encerrada tanto tiempo. Según mis informantes, ahora se encuentra en el Callejón Diagon.

La conversación con los demás aurores va demasiado lenta. Sé que no terminará rápido y también que no tengo ninguna forma de excusarme porque Kingsley me ha hablado por meses de lo importante que eran estos rusos. Escribo una respuesta rápida y la envío. Mis órdenes son claras, que la sigan y la protejan hasta que pueda llegar allí.

Cuando me aparezco en el Callejón Diagon ya es de noche, encuentro a los aurores fácilmente.

-Señor, la Señorita Granger ha estado una hora en el bar y ahora ha salido con Weasley -le informa señalando hacia ellos.

-Pueden marcharse -les ordeno y comienzo a caminar rápidamente hacia Ron y Hermione, la cosa parece ir nada bien. Y estoy en lo cierto porque el pelirrojo la toma de la cintura y comienza a acercarla a su boca.

Llego justo a tiempo. Levanto mi puño sin siquiera pensarlo y le doy el golpe más fuerte que puedo. El Weasley sale volando hasta caer en el suelo confundido.

-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella maldito hijo de puta! -grito furioso, tan alto que lo veo temblar del susto. Varios rostros voltean hacia mí, pero no me importa. Necesito saber si Hermione se encuentra bien. La tomo del rostro y la obligo a que me mire. Esos ojos café encuentran los míos después de tanto tiempo y siento una sacudida dentro de mí. Ignoro esa estúpida sensación y le pregunto:

-¿Estás bien? -Ella se ve demasiado confundida y borracha. Ese maldito hijo de puta... ¿Cómo se las ha arreglado para ponerla así? Hermione nunca ha sido de beber-¡Contéstame!

Se lleva una mano a la boca y sé lo que viene después, así que la llevo hacia un lado lejano y le aparto el cabello del rostro mientras comienza a vomitar. Cuando la escucho con esas arcadas mis ganas de volver y lanzarle un _Crucio_ a Ronald se hacen cada vez más grandes. Pero cuando veo la carita de mi amiga confundida y perdida sé que lo mejor en este momento es llevarla a casa.

La tomo entre mis brazos y comienzo a caminar. Suelto un suspiro, sintiéndome preocupado por ella, se ve tan fuera de sí... ¿Debería llevarla a casa? ¿Se sentirá muy mal si nos desaparecemos? No quiero que vuelva a tener arcadas por mi culpa...

Me había encontrado tan inmerso en mis preocupaciones que no me había dado cuenta de que Hermione me estaba mirando en silencio. De repente suelta:

-Eres... eres muy guapo...

Lleva un dedo a mi nariz y la presiona con una sonrisa. La observo sorprendido por aquella actitud. La brisa mueve sus cabellos y su sonrisa se ensancha, dándole una expresión tan... relajada.

-Quiero... Quiero... ¡Hacerte una confesión! ¡Eres el mejor follador del jodido mundo mágico Harry Potter...! ¡El follador número uno! -grita alocadamente, dejándome con la boca abierta. Sin poder contenerme, suelto una carcajada, haciéndola reír a ella también. A pesar de verla así de borracha, me deja atónito esa actitud. Este es uno de los momentos donde me gustaría tener una de esas cámaras de filmación como la de los Dursley.

-Por Merlín Hermione, estás más borracha de lo que pensaba...

-¡Estoy muy borracha y sé que nadie coge como Harry Potter! -insiste riendo y suspiro con una sonrisa, parece que mi amiga no quiere dejar de hablar. Me pregunto qué es lo que pensará Hermione si recuerda todo esto mañana.

Me rio entre dientes, imaginándome lo mucho que la podría llegar a molestar.

-Te ves muy guapo con esa... con esa expresión en la cara. No... No me gusta cuando te enojas. ¡Te v-vuelves malo!

-¿Ah sí? Pero tengo razones para estar enojado contigo, ¿Por qué estabas con Ron? -le recrimino y ella esconde su rostro en mi pecho. Su expresión es la misma que la de un perrito cuando su dueño lo regaña. Eso me hace soltar un gran suspiro, porque sé que no debería enfadarme con ella en este estado...

-No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Pero no quiero pelear contigo, nunca más.

La observo y ella me mira con los ojos brillantes de tristeza. Siento la necesidad de responderle con lo mismo, que no, que yo tampoco deseo pelarme o mantenerme alejado de ella nunca más. Pero algo me detiene, tal vez mi furia por haberla visto así con el pelirrojo, por haberse puesto en este estado, o tal vez porque después de Ginny me tuve prohibido sentir algo tan fuerte por una mujer...

Hermione está poniendo mi mundo de cabeza.

-Me pregunto si estarás bien si nos aparecemos ahora en casa... -murmuro y una sonrisa extraña se forma en el rostro de ella.

-¿Quieres llevarme a la sala de morbosidad?

¿Qué dijo?

-¿La sala de qué?

-¡La sala de morbosidad! -exclama haciendo que vuelva a soltar una risa. No me sorprende que la castaña le haya puesto un nombre así a la sala, después de todo nunca le ha tenido tanto cariño.

Pienso en la situación que me ofrece. La idea de ir con ella a la sala de juegos después de tanto tiempo se ve muy atractiva. Pero luego miro su carita y me doy cuenta de que no hay posibilidad. No podría hacerle una cosa así estando tan inconsciente.

-Lo siento muñeca, pero ahora estas muy borracha para ese tipo de cosas, además cuando vuelvas a estar consiente no dejarás de recriminármelo.

-¡Harry llévame a la sala de morbosidad! -me reclama como si para mí no fuera difícil también. Suelto un suspiro y nos desaparecemos hasta aparecer frente a casa. Nunca he tardado tanto tiempo en cruzar el jardín. Hermione grita, patalea, haciendo una rabieta por mi negativa. Nunca la he visto tan descontrolada y eso es algo que comienza a preocuparme. ¿Cómo haré que descanse tranquila? Weasley, Weasley... lo quiero matar.

La coloco sobre la cama, en la habitación que usó la última vez que estuvo aquí.

-¡Harryyyyy! -chilla lanzando las almohadas por todas partes y desordenando la cama. La tomo de los hombros y la obligo a recostarse completamente en el colchón.

-Has faltado al trabajo por días, te has emborrachado y lo peor es que casi te has besado con ese hijo de puta. Lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es quedarte tranquila aquí. ¡Y dormirás Hermione Granger!

Como siempre, mi amiga no me hace caso. Me toma de la corbata y me atrae hacia ella, hasta quedar completamente pegados.

-Duerme conmigo Harry... ¡te lo... te lo ordeno! -exclama con el ceño fruncido. Se ve tan dulce con esa expresión que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer contigo?

Hermione me toma del rostro, una mano en cada mejilla, y me obliga a mirarla. Me quedo inmóvil, sus ojos café me miran por mucho tiempo, como si se estuviera debatiendo algo...

-Yo... yo te he extrañado mucho Harry... -confiesa y las lágrimas llenan sus ojos, sorprendiéndome -Por favor... no te vayas... -suplica antes de que se le cierren los ojos y se quede profundamente dormida.

Me giro y caigo a su lado en la cama. Llevo mi brazo a mi rostro hasta tapar mi vista.

Suspiro.

No lo entiendo.

¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte?

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

En la mañana del día siguiente cuando me despierto, lo primero que hago es ir a su a habitación. Hermione continúa durmiendo profundamente, con el cabello despeinado y las sabanas todas desordenadas. Me acerco y le coloco otra vez la manta que se había caído al suelo. Ella susurra algo entre sueños y sonríe, haciéndome sonreír a mí también. Cuando me doy cuenta de esto, bufo y salgo rápidamente de la habitación hacia la cocina. Me hago un café bien cargado y mi lechuza aparece dejándome varios diarios sobre la mesa. Les hecho un vistazo, parece que August aún no ha despertado y eso no hace otra cosa que generar más y más artículos sobre mí. El hijo de Skeeter parece estar vendiendo mucho gracias a mí. Maldito idiota.

No estoy de humor para leer esas idioteces, así que lanzo las revistas y los diarios a la basura. En ese momento escucho un ruido proveniente de arriba.

Ha despertado.

Subo rápidamente las escaleras y entro a la habitación sin pedir permiso. Hermione me mira con el cabello alborotado y con una expresión confundida.

Sonrío.

-Buenos días. Pareces haberte recuperado... ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió anoche?

Hermione me mira con la boca semiabierta como si estuviera recordando todo poco a poco, pero luego recompone su expresión.

-¿Qué? No. No recuerdo nada -miente, levantándose de un salto de la cama, camina desesperada hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero le cierro el paso con mi cuerpo. Esto se está volviendo muy divertido.

-Yo creo que sí.

Veo como su garganta traga saliva. Está nerviosa. Mi sonrisa se ensancha.

-¿Sabes? Dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad...

Ella aprieta los labios enojada, estoy seguro que no tiene idea de cómo salir bien parada en esta situación.

-Déjame salir Potter. No dudaré en usar mi varita contra ti esta vez -me amenaza rudamente.

Me encanta cuando me desafía así. Pero no dejaré que gane esta vez, y menos después de lo que sucedió anoche, así que suelto todo:

-Ron estuvo a punto de besarte anoche. ¿Sigues creyendo que estaba equivocado aquel día en la Madriguera? -le pregunto y al recordar aquello aprieto los dientes.

-Estábamos borrachos. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

No sé por qué, pero a mí me parece que el Weasley estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía. Esa forma de tomarla de la cintura...

Terminamos discutiendo sobre los hombres que mandé a custodiarla y otra vez sobre su loca idea de que puede defenderse sola. No hay algo que me haga enojar más.

Me acerco, cansado de la situación, cansado de que ella se rehúse a tener protección, cansado de que me vuelva loco cada vez que se marcha o que se niegue cada vez que intento tocarla. Necesito que me responda, que me diga por qué lo hace.

-¿Por qué te alejas de mí sin decir nada? ¿Por qué llenas tu casa de hechizos para no dejarme entrar? -La acorralo contra la madera de la cama. Mis manos se posan en sus caderas, estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su delicioso perfume, el aroma de su piel... mis ganas de querer secuestrarla y mantenerla en mi sala de juegos por siempre aumenta.

He estado alejado de su cuerpo por demasiado tiempo, es... es como una droga. Me cuesta controlarme, por eso termino soltando:

-Te has mantenido demasiado tiempo lejos de mí... ¿Acaso quieres volverme loco? No puedes... no puedes quitarme esto -Aprieto más sus caderas, con posesión.

-No. Si piensas que... que dejaré que vuelvas a lanzarme al heno y hacer lo que se te plazca estás equivocado. No quiero esto... no quiero que siempre tengas el control -suelta mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

Continúa enfadada por eso. No me sorprende. Para mí es todo lo contrario, cada vez que recuerdo como la había cogido en el heno siento un apretón en los pantalones.

-Necesito que aceptes los tratamientos, que desees curarte. No volveré a acercarme a ti si no aceptas mis condiciones.

Otra vez. Otra vez lo mismo. Hermione últimamente se está volviendo más insoportable que Kingsley con cuestión de la cura. Estoy hasta el cuello de sus advertencias. Lo único que quiero es que me dejen tranquilo de una maldita vez.

-Bien. Entonces vete -suelto y ella me mira enojada. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Qué le diga que sí? ¿Qué haré cada uno de los tratamientos?

-Está bien. Me voy.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Los siguientes días son una completa mierda. Me he propuesto ignorarla y solo trabajar. Pero es imposible. En especial por las mañanas, cada vez que entra con ese uniforme que me vuelve loco y esos labiecitos pintados de rosa.

-Buenos días -me dice siempre suave y educadamente. Cada vez que lo hace me tengo que esforzar para no levantarme y comerle la boca. Con cada día que pasa, el plan de mantenerla lejos de mí hasta olvidarme de ella, parece ser más tortuoso. Durante las misiones en búsqueda de Rookwood, no logro concentrarme al máximo y mis compañeros lo han comenzado a notar.

Han aparecido varias chicas en casa, pero no tengo humor para recibir a ninguna. Durante la semana, en cada momento libre he estado entrenando en mi gimnasio. Siempre había sido una gran liberación a mis problemas, pero esta vez no parece tener éxito. Cada vez la situación se pone peor.

" _Hermione: Sé que me porté mal contigo en el bar. ¿Podemos encontrarnos y hablar? Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre todo esto._

 _Ron_ "

Sonrío mientras quemo la carta con mi varita. Si el Weasley cree que se reunirá otra vez con Hermione está muy equivocado. Nunca permitiría que volviera a aprovecharse así de ella.

En la mañana del lunes, luego de una reunión me alcanza la tormenta. Y eso no es lo peor de todo, cuando ingreso al Ministerio me encuentro con una horda de periodistas. Parece que otra vez han logrado camuflarse y entrar.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡August Morandé aún no ha despertado! ¿Qué puede decir al respecto? -grita una de ellos mientras camino rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Veo a Hermione allí con una carta en las manos y tan empapada como yo. Por primera vez en días, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

-¡Señor Potter! -insiste otro pero me apresuro y subo al ascensor junto a ella. Antes de que alguno de los periodistas pudiera entrar, las puertas se cierran y el elevador se pone en movimiento.

-Fuiste tú.

-¿Qué?

-Tú tomaste la carta de Ron, ¿verdad? -me acusa girando su carita bonita hacia mí. Su cabello mojado está pegado a sus mejillas de una forma tan sexy que me cuesta mantener el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Sí. Está prohibido recibir cartas personales en la hora de trabajo -suelto, apartando la mirada antes de follarla allí mismo.

-¿Por qué no me la diste luego? ¡Dime! -grita llena de ira.

Y yo suelto un suspiro, haciéndola enfadar aún más.

-¡Mírame! ¡Dime algo! -me exige y ya no puedo resistirlo más, la tomo del rostro como quise hacer durante todos estos días y la miro a los ojos. Ella me mira sorprendida, con las mejillas rojitas y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. ¿Ella también está sufriendo? Antes de poder detenerla mi boca se abre y suelta:

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Hermione? ¡Desde que has regresado a mi vida no hay un solo segundo en que no piense en ti! Nunca he estado tan preocupado o celoso por una mujer. ¡¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?! ¡Me estás volviendo completamente loco! ¡No quiero que te toque el francés! ¡No quiero que veas a Ron! ¡No quiero que tu cuerpo le pertenezca a otro! ¡Te quiero solo para mí!

Listo. Lo he dicho en voz alta.

Otra vez mi corazón late de esa forma maníaca. Ella me mira demasiado sorprendida, pero no tanto como yo. Antes de poder asimilar todo, la puerta del ascensor se abre, y no me queda otra opción que soltarla. Una bruja entra, pero solo es un momento, porque la mujer se baja en el siguiente piso, dejándonos solos otra vez.

Estamos tan cerca uno del otro... siento que mi corazón va a explotar en mi pecho, necesito que se calle antes de volverme loco. Necesito tocarla, besarla, pedirle que no se aleje nunca más de mí. La idea de los tratamientos, de los estudios, de lo que sea ya ni me importa. Solo ella. Solo volver a tenerla junto a mí.

-¿Sabes? A la mierda todo... ya no lo soporto más, has lo que quieras conmigo Hermione... has lo que quieras... -suelto sin poder contenerme más, me coloco frente a ella y atrapo su boca antes de que pueda negarse. Sentir sus sabrosos labios otra vez es suficiente para poner mi polla dura, la escucho gemir y eso no hace otra cosa que incentivarme a proseguir. Mis manos van hacia sus caderas y mi lengua se introduce en su boca, queriendo embargar cada parte de ella. Sus manos se aferran a mi cabello y ambos profundizamos el beso, desesperados.

Paso mis manos por debajo de su camisa y toco su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho. Tiene la piel tan empapada... aprieto su pezón y juego con él, provocando que mueva sus caderas hacia mi erección.

-No sabes todo lo que te he extrañado... -gruño contra su boca y ella gime -No me quites más esto... por favor...

Tomo su pierna y la subo hasta mi cadera, para apoyar mejor mi dureza contra su feminidad mientras que mi boca va directo a su cuello. Se siente tan bien...

-¡Ah! -exclama ella cuando chupo sobre su piel. Hermione se aferra a mi espalda, sosteniéndose con fuerza de mí. Me encanta esa reacción, quiero hundirme en ella... no lo soporto más. Le levanto la falda y la subo a horcajadas a mí. Me apoyo contra la pared del ascensor y la castaña comienza a moverse contra mí. Es una tortura...

Mis manos van directo a su trasero, sobre las braguitas de algodón. La veo morderse los labios, ella también... ella lo desea tanto como yo...

-Puede... Puede entrar alguien en cualquier... Momento -jadea y despierto a la realidad. Probablemente si no hubiera hablado la habría tomado allí mismo sin importar en que maldito lugar estábamos.

-Vamos a mi despacho -gruño, y la bajo. Hermione se acomoda la ropa rápidamente y la puerta se abre. Caminamos por el pasillo, recibiendo saludos de cada puto empleado. No estoy de humor para fingir cortesía ahora mismo, ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Están empapados! ¿Necesitan algo? -pregunta uno de los empleados.

-No. Gracias.

-Señor Potter, necesitamos que firme algo... -me piden las secretarias, pero niego con la cabeza.

-Estoy apurado ahora mismo. Luego -respondo cortante abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Hermione. Una vez allí, hechizo la puerta para que ningún estúpido nos interrumpa y tomo a la castaña nuevamente de la cintura. Ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y rompe la distancia, besándome apasionadamente. Así, me obliga a sentarme en la silla de mi escritorio. La observo con deseo mientras se deshace de sus braguitas. Se deja puesta la falda lo que hace que me excite más. Se sienta sobre mí, con una mirada sensual y traviesa que nunca he visto antes.

-Tomaré el control esta vez -me avisa ella, abriéndome la bragueta. Sé que había aceptado sus términos en un estado de desesperación pero... ¿Quiere tomar el control tan pronto? Siento la polla tan hinchada que lo único que deseo ahora es saciarme de forma correcta, montándola como las anteriores veces. Por eso intento replicar:

-No sé si podré soporta-... -No puedo continuar cuando su manita toma mi miembro con tanta firmeza.

-Shh -sisea ella abriéndolo con lentitud, dejándome inmóvil y con el placer palpitando. Observo extasiado como acerca su trasero un poco más y mete mi dureza en su coño. Suelto un gruñido al presenciar aquello, mis ojos se pierden en el sexo de Hermione, ese que había extrañado tanto ver. Mis manos viajan instintivamente hacia su trasero y lo acarician, pero la castaña las aleja, no me lo permite. En el momento en que comienza a moverse, mi mundo da vueltas peligrosamente. Me toma del mentón y me obliga a mirarla a los ojos. La veo dar saltitos desesperados, soltar gemidos de su boquita y grititos. No para en ningún momento. Hermione se ve insaciable, la muy orgullosa me monta como lo he hecho yo tantas veces. Me muerdo los labios sintiendo esa sensación embargante, debería enojarme y dar vuelta la situación. Pero simplemente no puedo. Es demasiado delicioso verla sobre mí, con los pechos rebotando con cada saltito, moviendo sus caderas de una manera tortuosa.

Y en el momento en que ella se aferra a mis hombros y se mueve cada vez con más rapidez, ya no puedo pensar en nada más. Me encuentro jadeando, gruñendo tanto como ella. Había extrañado tanto esto...

-Oh por dios -suelta Hermione y se muerde los labios, rueda los ojos. Estoy a punto de llenarla, lo siento en cada parte de mi cuerpo... necesito... necesito su boca contra la mía.

Le pido un beso y ella lo concede.

Nuestras lenguas juguetean una contra la otra salvajemente, pero con Hermione siempre tomando el control. La veo gritar, contraerse muerta de placer, sucumbiendo en un largo orgasmo que yo no dudo en seguir. Suelto mi semen dentro de ella, entre gruñidos, liberándome de esa sensación que me persiguió durante todos estos días.

Hermione descansa en mi hombro, sin aliento. Ahora que todo ha pasado, no puedo evitar preguntar:

-¿Qué... Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?

-Lo que te dije en el elevador... -responde y su mano viaja por debajo de mi camisa mojada para acariciar mi pecho. La miro a los ojos, y corro un mechón castaño de su rostro.

-Sé que te gusta que... que te controle Hermione no puedes negarlo y menos quitarme eso...

Ella sonríe.

-Es verdad. Me gusta, pero eso no significa que yo no quiera tomar el control a veces, como hoy. ¿Acaso no te ha gustado Potter?

-Definitivamente quieres volverme loco.

La castaña asiente y me da un beso suave en la mejilla.

-Además de eso, no quiero que interceptes más mis cartas -me advierte haciéndome resoplar.

-Eso n-... -Hermione coloca un dedo en mi boca.

-No lo harás más. Y mañana comenzarás el tratamiento.

-Está bien. Puedo aceptarlo, pero quiero algo más para mí... -le propongo y ella me mira desconfiada, haciéndome sonreír -. Aceptarás ir a la Sala de juegos cada vez que me apetezca.

-¡Has dado vuelta la situación! ¡Es injusto! -me reclama muy enfadada.

-Shh -siseo y ahora soy yo el que coloca mi dedo en los labios de ella -¿Aceptas o no?

* * *

.

.

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Me he mudado y estoy sin internet todavía, así que cuando ya vengan a instalarlo contestaré todos los reviews que me han estado dejando :3**

 **Afrodita**


	11. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Hermione se cruza de piernas. _Oh por Merlín y todos los magos eso es mucho peor_. Puede ver como desde el otro lado de la mesa, en el rostro de Harry se forma una sonrisa traviesa.

 _Maldito perverso..._

Se encuentran en una reunión del Ministerio, Kingsley está dando una charla y todos los empleados están escuchando atentamente. Excepto Hermione Granger que está maldiciendo por dentro.

Tiene dos pequeñas bolas metálicas dentro. Sí, _allí_ dentro. Harry se había encargado de ponérselas en su despacho y todo porque uno de los aurores había intentado invitarla a salir. Al pobre chico casi le había dado un infarto cuando el elegido apareció con su cara de " _Te mataré si no te alejas de ella_ ". Estaba muy claro que el auror no iba a intentar de nuevo conquistar a la famosa castaña, pero aun así, Harry casi se había vuelto loco de los celos y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la había tumbado sobre el escritorio y metido esas cosas que Hermione nunca había experimentado.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo, Hermione se hubiera desasido de ellas, pero Kingsley había entrado justo en ese momento, anunciando que ya debían comenzar la reunión.

Ahora tenía dos bolas metidas allí dentro que se habían ajustado a la temperatura de su cuerpo. Cada vez que se movía se sentía extraño y... delicioso.

" _Apenas termine la reunión te llevaré a la sala de juegos Granger_ " cuando recuerda como le había susurrado al oído aquello siente como su sexo se aprieta en respuesta. Se siente enojada y excitada, una mezcla poderosa que terminará volviéndola loca. El muy idiota le había propuesto un trato del que no podía escapar: Sexo por cura. Harry más que nadie sabe de su debilidad con las palabras "tratamiento o cura", el muy miserable se las había jugado muy bien. Ahora prácticamente Hermione es su esclava sexual. Y si este, siendo su primer día, ya es una tortura, no quiere ni imaginarse como serán los siguientes.

-En fin, estoy muy satisfecho de haber podido hablar con todos ustedes hoy -dice Kingsley, haciendo que la castaña salga de sus pensamientos -. Gracias por haber venido.

Aplausos y todos comienzan a levantarse. Ha estado dos horas sentada con esas cosas adentro, le resulta dificultoso ponerse de pie como una persona normal. Se muerde los labios intentando reprimir un gemido, sus braguitas están tan mojadas...

Cuando termina de levantarse, un cosquilleo de placer le recorre todo el cuerpo y en ese instante sus ojos se encuentran nuevamente con los de Harry Potter. Puede ver ese brillo malicioso en su mirada, ese que muchas veces le da escalofríos. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo? Lleva ese traje que a Hermione le vuelve loca, acompañado por esa corbata gris que hace resaltar sus ojitos claros.

Se acerca a ella como un león a punto de atrapar a su presa. La castaña mira a sus lados, preguntándose si hay alguna manera de escapar, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso, Harry llega a ella y coloca una mano en su espalda.

-Hola -dice muy divertido de la situación, por estar torturándola de esa manera tan cruel. Hermione lo desafía con la mirada y el azabache se rasca la barbilla despreocupadamente.

-Me he percatado de que no pudiste cruzarte de piernas durante toda la reunión.

Un golpe directo a su orgullo.

-Apenas termines el tratamiento te meteré estas mismas bolas por el... -Harry le tapa la boca.

-Shh. Señorita Granger, si alguien la escuchara hablar así... ¿Qué cree que dirían de usted? -se burla y le quita la mano de la boca, para luego empujarla hacia la salida mientras varios clavan su mirada en ellos.

-¡Quiero matarte! -chilla la castaña cuando se aparecen frente a la Mansión. Harry la toma contra su voluntad, Hermione grita y forcejea pero aun así, logra subirla a horcajadas a él. La castaña suelta un sonoro gemido al sentir las bolas chinas en esa posición. El mago la mira con los ojos encendidos, llenos de esa locura que tanto la sacuden por dentro.

-Casi los mato a todos allí solo para traerte aquí bebé -gruñe y su boca va a directo a su cuello haciéndola soltar otro jadeo, con cada paso que da, las bolitas metálicas se le mueven adentro mandándole descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ah! -exclama cuando Harry sube los escalones para llegar a la puerta.

-Te voy a coger aquí en el jardín si no dejas de gemir así -le advierte sacándole la coleta del cabello y dejándolo suelto, libre. Harry abre la puerta con la varita y entra a la casa, sube las escaleras con facilidad y Hermione se sorprende, se excita con esa fuerza que solo él puede tener. Se besan con locura, frenéticos, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de recuperar el aire. Oh si, la castaña se siente enojada con él, pero no puede controlarse, necesita saciar la sed de sus labios, de su cuerpo desesperadamente. Mientras caminan por el pasillo del último piso, el azabache le abre los botones de la camisa y hunde su nariz en sus pechos. La bruja lleva la mano a su cabello y lo obliga a proseguir, a que use su boca allí. Y Harry lo hace. Comienza a dar suaves y húmedas mordiditas hasta apoyarla contra la puerta rojiza.

-Amortentia -susurra antes de que su lengua recorra uno de sus pezones y la haga saltar, un saltito que provoca que las bolitas se muevan y la lengua del elegido la alcance aún más.

Ambos entran en la sala de juegos, Harry casi tropezándose, sin poder apartar su boca de los pechos de Hermione. Le arranca la camisa como puede y le baja la falda, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Deja que sus pies toquen el suelo, la obliga a voltear y le desabrocha el sostén mientras la castaña jadea intentando recuperar el aire. Le ata las manos con la corbata gris en una de las columnas de madera y se saca el saco en un rápido movimiento. Se inclina y le baja las bragas bruscamente. Ahora con su sexo libre, la observa desde allí abajo con hambre, haciéndola estremecer.

-Harry... -gimotea ruborizada por esa mirada tan íntima. El mago lleva una mano al hilo que cuelga de allí y tira, sacando una de las bolas metálicas. Hermione grita, ha sido tan repentino... siente como su sexo quema de placer, necesita descargarse, eso que le está haciendo... por Merlín, es demasiado...

Harry se levanta, viéndose salvaje con la camisa abierta y el cabello despeinado por el frenético manoseo que habían tenido antes de entrar. Se ve tan malditamente sexy que si Hermione no estaría atada probablemente se abalanzaría hacia él, lo _violaría_ como suele decir él.

Uno de los dedos del mago se coloca en el labio inferior de la bruja para obligarla a abrir la boca. Coloca la bola allí.

-Chupa -le ordena y Hermione lo hace, sintiendo en su lengua su propio sabor -. Escúchame nena, si te corres antes de que te coja te azotaré, ¿entendido?

Se inclina nuevamente y tira del hilo, pero esta vez, suavemente. Hermione se relame los labios, rueda los ojos ante esa sensación y cuando siente que la bola ya va a salir, Harry la mete de nuevo empujándola con su dedo, haciéndola jadear. ¿Cómo logrará no correrse con aquello? La mente de la castaña se nubla, todo su cuerpo se centra en ese punto, en lo que Harry le está haciendo con tanta lentitud. Tira del hilo, la vuelve a meter, Hermione apenas puede sostenerse, siente las piernas debilitadas, el corazón palpitándole como loco. El elegido tira una vez más y la bola se queda allí, en el borde. Allí es cuando Harry acerca la boca a su sexo, lamiendo la zona por completo. Chupa su esencia hasta llegar al clítoris donde juega suavemente mientras Hermione se aferra a la columna de madera muerta de placer. Ese conocido cosquilleo comienza a recorrerle el cuerpo, a arremolinarse en esa zona.

Se va a correr. _Y Oh no puede hacerlo... Harry la azotará si lo hace..._

Pero querer parar teniendo su feminidad atrapada por la boca del elegido es como pedir detener el mar con las manos. El azabache mueve la bola metálica sin separarse de su clítoris, y aquello es suficiente. Hermione se corre, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y aflojando las rodillas, sucumbida por ese torbellino de emociones.

-Hermione... -gruñe Harry claramente enfadado por esa falta de obediencia, le saca la bola de adentro y se levanta -. Te dije que no te corrieras.

-No... No dejaré que me azotes -gime desesperada, intentando sacarse la corbata, pero está tan apretada a sus muñecas que es imposible.

-Ahora mismo viendo tu trasero así se me antoja darte unas nalgadas.

Se levanta del suelo.

 _«Oh no, no, ¿Nalgadas?»_ La situación se ve tan vergonzosa para Hermione que termina prefiriendo mil veces el látigo. Con la varita, Harry la separa de la columna, pero aun así le deja las manos atadas, se sienta y la recuesta de espaladas sobre su regazo.

Es tan vergonzoso que la mire así, de espaldas, desnuda y tan cerca que el rostro de la bruja se vuelve rojo. Él le sonríe malicioso y su mano derecha acaricia sus nalgas suavemente.

Sus dedos viajan hasta acariciar sus labios íntimos. Hermione cierra los ojos, mordiéndose los labios, siente como sus dedos se remueven allí, hasta mojarse con sus propios jugos. Se ha corrido hace unos pocos minutos y aun así siente como el placer comienza a renacer dentro de su sexo. Es tan delicioso que comienza a mover su trasero al ritmo de sus dedos, quiere sentirlo más... más...

-Tan mojada... -gruñe extasiado. Hermione mira de reojo sus pantalones, su erección se ve tan grande... quiere que deje este castigo y la coja como siempre, sentirlo hasta el fondo, hasta que la haga llegar otra vez.

-Deja de mover tu culo. Quiero que te quedes quieta -le ordena severamente esta vez. La castaña se queja pero termina haciéndole caso. Recuerda que una vez, su último novio le había dado palmaditas en el trasero mientras tenían sexo y que había sido penoso y fuera de lugar, se había sentido... muy extraño. Por eso no se siente segura con esto, abre la boca para detenerlo, pero antes de que lo pueda hacer su mano choca con su trasero. El dolor aparece allí, y Hermione chilla, sorprendida. La segunda la deja sin aliento, ha sido más abajo, cerca de su zona de placer y _Ohh por Merlín_... ¿Qué mierda es esa sensación? Otra más y su mundo da vueltas, se encuentra jadeando, Harry de repente se detiene, y mete dos dedos dentro de su interior, haciéndola gritar fuerte. Comienza a mezclar ambas cosas, una, dos nalgadas y luego sus dedos moviéndose dentro. Se encuentra disfrutando más que nunca de esa morbosidad, escuchándolo jadear a él también. Pero quiere más... más...

-H-Harry... -gimotea mientras sus dedos se mueven rápidamente dentro de ella, no la escucha, parece poseído, perdido en ese movimiento y otra nalgada más -. Harry... oh por Merlín...

Se va a correr... No quiere hacerlo así, se muere por sentirlo adentro, termina yendo en contra de su trato, Hermione se da vuelta, sorprendiéndolo. Un destello de furia cruza por los ojos de Harry.

-Tengo el trasero rosado. Ya es suficiente -dice agitada -. Yo... t-te necesito adentro.

-No me gusta que me detengan -gruñe y la obliga a abrirse de piernas, se mete entre ellas y saca su miembro para luego penetrarla rápidamente.

 _Oh dios mío... Harry se está moviendo demasiado fuerte..._

Hermione se muerde los labios, observando como la coge como si fuera una bestia hambrienta, sujetándola de las muñecas, mirándola a los ojos con ese brillo de desafío. Así es Harry en la sala de juegos, un completo descontrol, que la asusta y la excita a la vez. Suelta gruñidos mientras la embiste una y otra vez, como si quisiera hundirse más y más, como si quisiera sentirla al máximo posible. El sudor baña sus cuerpos a causa de ese movimiento animal, desesperado.

Son tantas las sensaciones que él le provoca que solo basta con un par de segundos más para hacerla estallar. Hermione suelta un grito mientras alcanza las estrellas. Harry continúa con sus embestidas hasta que, exhausto, se deja liberar.

Los brazos del elegido se aferran a la bruja, y con una de sus manos acaricia con pasión su cuerpo desnudo. Sus ojos, que se habían visto oscuros y diabólicos hace unos pocos segundos vuelven a su color normal, la miran con ese verde que a Hermione tanto le fascina.

-Vas a volverme loco -murmura y su mano se coloca en su trasero atrevidamente.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.

Sonríe, iluminando todo su rostro. Se ve tan guapo así... de buen humor... la castaña quiere poder verlo así siempre.

-Creo hoy va a ser bañada por mí Señorita Granger -le anuncia y la toma en brazos. Ella se ríe y patalea fingiendo querer escapar. Harry la lleva al baño más cercano del piso entre risas.

Se meten en el jacuzzi, Hermione sentada sobre él. El agua está cálida y deliciosa, llena de espuma. El elegido comienza a masajear su cabello, ella cierra los ojos ante el contacto, no puede creer que esté compartiendo algo tan íntimo con él. Piensa en sus otras mujeres y un nudo se le hace en la garganta porque tal vez con ellas haya hecho lo mismo.

-Harry...

-¿Hmm?

-¿Con las demás tú... te bañabas de esta forma? -le pregunta sintiendo las mejillas encendidas, porque sabe que se está mostrando como una celosa psicópata. Pero no ha podido soportarlo.

-No -murmura y sus manos viajan por su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos llenos de espuma. Hermione gime, echa su cabeza hacia atrás, pegándola a su hombro y Harry atrapa sus labios. Su lengua aparece por un momento, jugueteando sexymente con la suya -. Tú eres la primera y tengo el presentimiento de que serás la última...

Ese lado romántico de Harry hace que su corazón palpite alocadamente. Escucharlo decir algo así es... impresionante.

Las manos de él continúan estimulando sus pezones, y Hermione puede sentir como su erección crece en su espalda. Se remueve, se pega más a él, comenzando una nueva tortura para los dos. Harry suelta un gruñido.

-Oh bebé...

Un patronus entra en el baño, interrumpiéndolos a ambos. Un mensaje de Kingsley para avisarle que lo necesita en el Ministerio.

-Maldita sea -gruñe mordisqueando su oreja -. Y yo que quería volver a cogerte...

-Pero podemos quedarnos aquí unos segundos más -dice ella traviesamente girando su cuerpo y subiéndose a horcajadas a él. Harry se queda con la boca entreabierta cuando ella sumerge su dureza en su interior -. Recuerda que fuera de la sala de juegos puedo mandar yo.

En la boca de Harry se forma una sonrisa pícara.

Con el constante movimiento, el agua comienza a salirse de los bordes del jacuzzi y los gemidos no tardan en llenar la habitación.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Faltan solo tres días para Navidad. Hermione entra al supermercado para comprar la comida de la semana y algo especial para la fecha. Hay dos hombres siguiéndola desde que salió de casa, sabe perfectamente que son los hombres de Harry y eso la hace fastidiar bastante. ¿Acaso no puede salir sola ni siquiera a hacer las compras? Decide ignorarlos y meter en el carrito todo lo que necesita.

Todavía no se ha atrevido a preguntarle a Harry si desea pasar con ella Nochebuena. Lo ha intentado varias veces en los últimos días, pero últimamente su amigo está muy ocupado por culpa de la fuga de los mortífagos y los tratamientos.

Sí. Hace dos días el elegido había comenzado a hacerse los estudios. Kingsley le había agradecido tanto a la castaña que hasta la había hecho sentir avergonzada. Todavía no parecía haber cambios en Harry pero el Ministro le había asegurado que con el transcurso de los días, se comenzaría a notar el cambio. No le asegura la cura, pero sí el bienestar de Harry.

¿Volvería a ser el mismo de antes? No lo sabe, pero imaginarse un futuro sin ataques para su mejor amigo es aliviante.

Lanza una caja de cereal al carrito y continúa caminando. Se encuentra con el sector de comida navideña y no puede evitar recordar la sonrisa de Harry al probar los dulces de la Madriguera. Suelta un suspiro mientras toma algunos y se los lleva. Se veía tan lejano ese recuerdo...

Ahora que Harry y Ron han tenido ese malentendido en el bar, Hermione ve muy complicada la posibilidad de que ambos vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes. Y todo por una estúpida borrachera.

Termina comprando pavo, preguntándose si a Harry le gustaría que cocinase para él en esa fecha...

Aunque le parezca vergonzoso debe preguntárselo. Y cuanto antes.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione llega al Ministerio y camina hacia el despacho de Harry. Sí, se siente con fuerzas para preguntárselo por eso quiere hacerlo cuanto antes. Al entrar al pasillo, se encuentra con Kingsley gritando y dándole órdenes a unos cuantos aurores. Parece que algo malo ha sucedido. Sus ojos buscan inmediatamente a Harry en aquella multitud, pero no lo ve. Los aurores pasan rápidamente por su lado y solo el Ministro queda en el pasillo. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Hermione confirma que las cosas no están nada bien.

-¿Y Harry? -le pregunta sintiendo ya una opresión en el pecho.

Se encierra en el despacho de su amigo, esperándolo allí con el corazón agitado. Kingsley le ha confesado que Harry se encontraba en una misión de urgencia cuando desapareció. La gran mayoría de los aurores volvieron al Ministerio y los restantes se quedaron para seguir su rastro. Hace horas que no tienen noticias de él. Hermione se siente tan asustada que su cuerpo no deja de temblar, el miedo de perderlo crece con cada segundo que pasa. Quiere pensar que todo saldrá bien, pero que el Ministerio no tenga idea de donde está su amigo la hace titubear. Rookwood... ese maldito él es el culpable de que el mundo mágico haya vuelto a perder la paz. Si algo le sucede a Harry... no dudará en asesinarlo.

Se lleva las manos al cabello, intentando controlar sus emociones, pero las lágrimas comienzan a mojar sus mejillas. Necesita ver su cara de nuevo, saber que se encuentra bien, sabe perfectamente que es fuerte pero también sabe que aquellos dos están dispuestos a todo por vengar a Voldemort.

 _¿Y si ha caído en una trampa? ¿Y si está herido?_ Son tantas las posibilidades que pasan por la cabeza de la castaña que siente que le va a explotar la cabeza. Desde la guerra que no sentía esa sensación asfixiante, ¿Es qué nunca iban a poder vivir en paz?

En ese momento la puerta se abre y Harry entra con sus ropas de auror. Tiene el cabello despeinado, el sudor brilla en su cuerpo y tiene la ropa arrugada con manchas de tierra, como si hubiera estado en una gran pelea. Ambos se miran sorprendidos, el elegido claramente no se esperaba encontrarla allí y Hermione por el hecho de verlo sano y salvo. La castaña se levanta rápidamente y se lanza a sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucedió?! -la voz le sale quebrada, asustada y Harry le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza.

-Fue todo inesperado Mione. Un auror nos avisó que había visto a los dos mortífagos mezclados entre los muggles y salimos hacia allí... y en unos pocos minutos sin quererlo me separé del grupo y...

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cuantas veces te dije que no debes hacer las cosas tu solo?! -lo regaña dándole un empujón, Harry la mira con la boca abierta porque se ve enfadadísima -. ¡Contéstame!

Siempre, siempre estaba solo cada vez que se trataba de Voldemort o de alguno de su mortífagos. Hermione se sentía furiosa por aquello, ¿Por qué siempre era él el que tenía que acabar con los problemas? ¿Por qué no otro? ¿Tan incompetentes eran los demás aurores? ¡Siente que va a explotar!

-¡No fue mi intención! La buena noticia es que pude atrapar al otro, ahora Rookwood no podrá arreglárselas tan fácil, ese hijo de puta...

-¿L-lo atrapaste? -pregunta sorprendida y él le sonríe asintiendo. -¡No te rías! Podría... ¡Podría haber sido peligroso! ¡¿Y qué mierda es ese corte en la mejilla?!

Harry se lleva una mano allí y al tocarse la herida hace una mueca.

-Antes de poder atraparlo tuve que pelear bastante y...

La castaña lo abraza otra vez. Necesita de aquello para apagar esas tristes sensaciones que ha tenido por tantas horas. Sabe que es lo único que la hará relajar por completo. Toma aire y suelta:

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti... hace horas que estaba esperándote... creí que no volverías...

Harry hunde su nariz en su cabello y la envuelve con sus brazos.

-Estoy bien Mione. Después de todo es mi trabajo... y no me vas a perder.

Se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, donde Harry deposita un beso en su cabello.

-¿Cuál fue la razón que te trajo hasta aquí? Se supone que hoy es tu día libre...

-E-Eso no importa -tartamudea tímidamente -. Quiero curarte esa herida...

Lo toma de la mano y lo lleva rápidamente hacia su silla hasta que se sienta en esta. Harry la obliga a sentarse sobre sus rodillas haciéndola soltar una exclamación. Ambos se miran y el rubor de la castaña se extiende por sus mejillas. El tema de Navidad se ve tan estúpido después de todo lo que ha sucedido...

-Dime.

Hermione lo ignora, levanta su varita y comienza a curar el corte de su mejilla pero Harry continúa insistiendo con esa mirada penetrante. Parece que no se va a rendir.

-Mione...

-Listo. Ya se ha cerrado la herida -suspira guardándose la varita en el bolsillo, intenta levantarse, pero las manos de él se aprietan en sus caderas, impidiéndoselo -Harry...

-Dímelo.

Hermione suspira, cierra los ojos y coloca su mejilla en su pecho, él la envuelve nuevamente con sus brazos. Escuchar el sonido de su corazón... cada vez que él la abraza de esa forma, la hace sentir que está un poquito más cerca de llegar a él. Aquello le da fuerzas para hablar.

-Quería preguntarte si... si querías pasar Navidad conmigo...

El elegido se tensa luego de escuchar aquello. Aun así, Hermione no se aleja, es todo lo contrario, se aprieta más fuerte a él.

-¿Por favor?

-Hace años que no festejo Navidad...

Hermione ya se esperaba una respuesta así, así que decide usar otra táctica.

-Oh... y yo que quería cocinar un pavo delicioso para ti -dice bajito con una pícara sonrisa. Sabe que Harry no se resiste al pavo o por lo menos quiere pensar que en ese aspecto no ha cambiado.

-¿Cocinaras... pavo? -pregunta cambiando su tono de voz.

Hermione levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos, ve ese brillo de ilusión en ellos.

-Ah y tengo la receta de cómo lo preparan los elfos de Hogwarts, sabes... tengo mis contactos.

Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del elegido,

« _Oh si... parece que lo he convencido._ » Hermione cree que ha ganado esta vez, hasta que el mago suelta:

-Está bien, pero... tendrás que hacerme un regalo también.

Ella lo mira con la boca abierta y él la mira seriamente.

-Y tiene que gustarme mucho.

Hermione siente como le late el corazón con fuerza. Harry pasará la Navidad con ella. Pero siendo Harry Potter, el mago más jodidamente rico del mundo, ¿Qué podría regalarle?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Los que me siguen en facebook saben que he hecho un viaje y que por eso no he actualizado xD Sí, ha sido corto el capitulo pero preferí subir esto antes que nada. Intentaré tener un nuevo capitulo pronto pronto para compensar mi larga ausencia de estas dos semanas.**

 **Afrodita**


	12. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Un regalo para Harry... ¡Un regalo para Harry! Es lo que a Hermione no le deja de pasar por la cabeza. Le queda poco tiempo, ¡demasiado!

Ahora mismo se encuentra en el Ministerio, clasificando varios papeles pero bastante distraída. ¿Qué le podría regalar? Tiene el dinero necesario para hacerle un lindo regalo pero no tiene ideas. ¿Ropa? Lo descarta, Harry tiene un armario lleno de trajes y de buen gusto, así que no es necesario. ¿Un perfume? No, el que usa ya es delicioso, no le gustaría que lo cambie. ¿Alguna colección de Quidditch? Hermione siente que le va a explotar la cabeza de tanto pensar. Navidad es esta noche, ¡Y todavía no tiene nada!

Harry asoma su cabeza por la puerta y le da una sonrisa.

-Espero mi regalo con ansias.

Eso no hace otra cosa que hacerla sentir más culpable. Por suerte, Kingsley le había dado permiso para salir después del almuerzo. Tiene que conseguir un regalo y cocinar. Lo segundo se solucionaría fácil, pero lo primero... ¡Agh!

-¿Ya te vas? -le pregunta Harry al observarla dejar los papeles sobre su escritorio. Hermione asiente.

-¿Te espero en tu casa entonces? Intentaré tener la cena lista para cuando salgas del trabajo -dice nerviosa.

-¿En mi casa? Creo que esta vez será en la tuya.

La castaña abre los ojos como platos. ¡Por Merlín no se esperaba aquello!

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué en mi casa? Harry la tuya es mucho más grande y...

-Quiero conocerla. Nunca he estado ahí antes -responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero...

-Tocaré la puerta a las ocho. Y espero que tengas mi regalo.

La bruja sale del Ministerio maldiciendo en voz baja. ¡Su departamento está hecho un desastre! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido antes...! Ahora tendrá que reducir los tiempos si quiere estar lista para las ocho. Y eso no es todo, parece que Harry está bastante entusiasmado con recibir un regalo que le fascine. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

-Maldita sea, maldita sea... -murmura caminando con rapidez por el centro comercial muggle. Hay tanta gente que se siente sofocada y más nerviosa que antes. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir un regalo así? Mira las vidrieras de las tiendas, recibiendo unos cuantos empujones pero no encuentra nada. Todo es demasiado... ordinario.

Recorre durante una hora y media el centro comercial de pies a cabeza. Termina sentándose en uno de los bancos y suspirando. Hace mucho que no le dolían tanto los zapatos, siente los pies palpitando. Se saca el calzado para aliviar el dolor y cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con una tienda que no había visto antes.

Sus mejillas se encienden al imaginarse vestida con esas cosas. Se haya frente a una gran tienda de lencería. ¿Algo así se consideraría un regalo? Hermione se pasa una mano por el cabello, nerviosa. Pero si fuera así... ¿Se animaría a usarlo?

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando la tienda antes de tomar el valor, pero termina entrando. Las empleadas enseguida se acercan con una sonrisa.

-Señorita, ¿podemos ayudarla?

-¡N-No! Solo estoy viendo. Gracias -contesta rápidamente y comienza a revisar los estantes con esos disfraces tan... reveladores. No puede creer que esté en un lugar así. ¿Y si alguien conocido la ve allí? ¡No quiere ni imaginarlo!

Mientras continúa revolviendo todo sigue con sus dudas. Porque... ¿A Harry le gustan estas cosas? No está segura. Sabe que es un obsesionado con el sexo, con la sala de juegos y el poder, pero esto... es algo diferente.

Nunca le había gustado disfrazarse, ni siquiera para Halloween por eso algo así, tan atrevido le parece una locura.

¿Pero sino que le regalaría a Harry? El tiempo se le acaba y esta parece ser la única opción. Hermione busca y busca, viendo los trajes demasiado extravagantes o muggles. No puede verse disfrazada de enfermera o de policía. ¡Por Merlín no!

-Señorita disculpe -dice una de las encargadas -. Pero en cinco minutos vamos a cerrar por horario Navideño.

-Bien. ¡Me probaré algo rápido y me voy! -exclama claramente nerviosa y toma una prenda al azar sin siquiera mirarla para luego entrar a los vestidores.

Allí se mira en el espejo y suelta un suspiro.

-En donde me he metido por dios -susurra.

Mira la prenda que escogió: Un santa sexy.

Cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios. Tanta mala suerte no podía tener...

Se saca la ropa y se coloca esa cosa que consiste en: un short demasiado corto, un sostén rojo con un borde blanco y un gorrito navideño con un pompón en la punta. Al momento de mirarse al espejo se ruboriza imaginándose lo que diría Harry al verla así.

Se saca todo y se vuelve a poner la ropa. Sale rápidamente del vestidor y lo compra intentando no pensar mucho en eso. Cuando llega al departamento, guarda la bolsa en su armario y pone el pavo en el horno. Mientras se cocina, se dedica a hechizar la escoba y los elementos de limpieza para que la ayuden con la casa.

Se da cuenta de que tendría que haber sido más dura y pedirle a Harry que pasen la noche en su casa. Ahora siente que no llegará a tiempo. La casa es un completo desorden y hay pelos de Crookshanks por todas partes.

-¡Por qué diablos hechas tanto pelo! -regaña al gato que está recostado cómodamente en el sofá, pero solo obtiene un maullido como respuesta.

Saca el pavo del horno, le coloca los aderezos y termina de preparar las ensaladas. Recuerda de repente que su arbolito de Navidad es una verdadera miseria, así que se acerca y le lanza unos cuantos hechizos para agrandarlo y mejorar los adornos.

Suelta un suspiro, exhausta. Está sudorosa, tiene el cabello despeinado y se siente bastante sucia. Necesita una ducha ya. Pero antes de que pueda dirigirse hacia el baño se escucha la puerta.

«¡¿Ya son las ocho?!» Cuando Hermione confirma que sí se quiere morir.

-Hermione hace frío aquí afuera ábreme -le ordena Harry desde el otro lado, impaciente.

-Pero... pero no me he bañado todavía -se lamenta apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta. Escucha su risa.

-Como si no te hubiera visto sucia ya.

La castaña abre la puerta de a poco y Harry termina entrando. Está lleno de copitos de nieve y Hermione comienza a sentirse culpable por no abrirle inmediatamente.

Sus manos van directo a sus mejillas y ella entrecierra los ojos con el contacto. Esos ojos verdes la miran con esa cosa que aprieta su sexo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte? -le pregunta con voz ronca haciéndola estremecer -Aunque te ves salvaje así... me gusta.

Él es el que se ve guapo con ese abrigo gris y con el cabello mojado por la nieve. Hermione gime cuando deposita un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Estoy sucia... déjame bañarme y luego cenamos, ¿de acuerdo? -le ruega porque Harry ha comenzado a bajar sus besos por su cuello. Lo escucha suspirar.

-Te he extrañado.

Es la primera vez que le dice algo así. A Hermione se le escapa una sonrisa. Harry se aleja y camina hasta el sofá, donde se sienta cómodamente.

-Ve a bañarte y déjame solo y aburrido.

-No estarás solo -dice intentando recuperar el aire que él siempre le roba- Mira quien está a tu lado.

Harry mira hacia su izquierda y sonríe.

-Crookshanks. Cuanto tiempo amigo -le rasca entre las orejas y el gato anaranjado ronronea gustoso. Hermione se ríe y se dirige al baño.

Se ducha, se pone shampoo, se restriega el jabón por la piel mientras piensa en Harry, no puede evitar preguntarse como terminaran esta noche. Solo han pasado tres días desde la última vez que tuvieron sexo y ya lo necesita como si no hubiera tenido relaciones por años. Apenas había podido alejarlo cuando comenzó a besarla en el cuello. ¿Cómo es que podía provocarle algo así?

Se seca con la toalla rápidamente. En su cuarto se pone un simple vestido rosado y cepilla el cabello con prisa.

Cuando vuelve al living se encuentra con Harry junto al estante de fotografías familiares. Es tan irreal verlo allí, en su departamento tan pequeño. Es como si fuera demasiado guapo como para encajar con el ambiente.

Él voltea y le regala una de esas bonitas sonrisas.

-¿Puedo quedarme con esta foto? -le pregunta tomando una y mostrándosela. Es una de ella en su sexto año de Hogwarts antes de tomar el tren -. Te ves demasiado guapa.

Hermione se acerca con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿quieres fantasear con mi yo adolescente? -bromea y él se ríe.

-Tal vez.

-En mi cuarto tengo la cámara de fotos de mis padres, podemos sacarnos una foto luego -le ofrece ella y a Harry le parece gustar la idea porque levanta una ceja.

-Está bien. Una de ti desnuda, para ponerla en mi mesita de noche.

Hermione se queda con la boca abierta pero Harry la ignora y se saca el abrigo.

-¿Ya tienes la cena lista? Huele muy bien...

-S-Si, vamos a sentarnos en la mesa.

La bruja lo guía hasta el pequeño comedor y le señala una de las sillas, todavía pensando en eso de la foto. Harry nunca hablaba por hablar. Lo hará y eso la hace poner bastante nerviosa y aún más al recordar el regalo. Esos intensos ojos verdes la siguen mientras mueve la varita y los utensilios y el pavo aparecen sobre la mesa.

Ella también se sienta. Sabe que Harry es consciente de su repentino nerviosismo y eso la vuelve más loca de lo que ya está.

El elegido toma el vino y sirve en ambas copas.

-Esta mesa... ¿dónde la compraste? -le pregunta, sorprendiéndola.

-El mejor amigo de mi padre es carpintero, se la hizo de regalo pero luego me la dio a mí -respondió tomando su copa y dando un sorbo. ¿Por qué le está preguntado algo así?

-Se ve resistente.

 _Oh por Merlín y todos los malditos magos._ Hermione cruza las piernas debajo de la mesa, captando claramente el mensaje del hombre que tiene al frente. Harry se encarga tranquilamente de servirle pavo y ensalada mientras la castaña siente los pezones endurecerse debajo del vestido. Se coloca disimuladamente el cabello hacia delante y lo escucha reír suavemente.

La ha descubierto. Ahora se le ha ido el apetito y se ha iniciado otro tipo de hambre. Anhela los tiempos en que Harry no tenía control en su cuerpo. Ahora solo una palabra o una simple sonrisa son suficientes para desatar ese látigo en su vientre.

Esta noche el elegido ha pisoteado su orgullo en pocos minutos.

-Es increíble, todo ha cambiado pero Crookshanks sigue exactamente igual -comenta rompiendo esa caliente tensión. El gato se encuentra recostado en sus pies. Hermione se ríe.

-Sí, sabes... solo contigo es así, nunca ha tenido cariño por otra persona más que nosotros dos.

Harry sonríe y continúa comiendo.

-Está delicioso Mione. Veo que en la cocina también eres buena -la halaga.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has intentado cocinar alguna vez? -le pregunta, curiosa. Otra sonrisa más de él, que hace acelerar su corazón como si fuera una adolescente.

-Nunca quise contratar a una casera. Me gustaba estar solo en casa, así que aprendí.

-Bueno, entonces la próxima cocinas tú.

Se ríe.

-Hermione, ¿por qué no estás comiendo? Estoy empezando a sospechar que has envenenado la comida...

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! -Rápidamente se lleva un bocado a la boca, pero la verdad es que le cuesta bastante masticar sintiendo la mirada de él. Nunca ha logrado comer en su presencia. Harry la pone demasiado nerviosa.

Cuando terminan de comer-aunque Hermione solo ha podido pasar tres bocados-, Hermione deja los platos en el fregadero. Harry aparece de atrás y le coloca con delicadeza una cadenita plateada en el cuello. Un siervo plateado cuelga en el centro.

Roza con su nariz su cabello hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Si también te lo preguntas -murmura mientras una sorprendida Hermione roza el siervo con sus dedos -, nunca le he dado un regalo así a nadie.

La castaña se muerde los labios cuando siente el tibio aliento de Harry contra su cuello.

-Feliz Navidad Hermione... -musita y luego deposita unos suaves y eróticos besos allí, haciéndola aferrarse al fregadero.

Las manos de él se colocan en sus caderas y suben suavemente sobre la fina tela de su vestido, en una caricia que le eriza cada parte del cuerpo.

-Harry...

-¿Qué? -susurra él, sus manos ya se han aventurado por debajo del vestido y le están bajando las braguitas.

-¿Debería... debería darte tu regalo también? -jadea sintiendo una de sus manos acariciando su trasero.

-Te he visto nerviosa durante toda la cena... ¿es por eso bebé?

Y sus caricias siguen, Hermione intenta pensar con claridad mientras su cuerpo reacciona a su toque. Es tan difícil pensar en algo coherente cuando Harry está detrás suyo y de esa forma...

-I-Iré a b-buscarlo a mi habitación -gime y él se aleja para dejarla ir.

Hermione se encierra en su recamara y busca la bolsa con las cosas. ¿Realmente lo va a hacer? Se sienta en la cama y suspira. Tiene que hacerlo. Harry le ha dado su regalo, seguramente le costó tanto como a ella escoger siendo él tan frío en esas cuestiones...

Toca al siervo con dulzura. Imaginarse a Harry eligiendo entre las cadenitas le hace acelerar el corazón. Lo más tierno de todo era que le había asegurado que nunca le había hecho un regalo así a ninguna otra chica. Sonríe tontamente al pensarlo. Nunca creyó que le sacaría esas palabras a Harry.

Saca las cosas de la bolsa y se las pone. Se para frente al espejo de su habitación y se observa. No se ve tan mal... es su talla justa. Decide aplicarse un labial rojo. Y listo. Está preparada, aunque todavía no tiene el valor de abrir la puerta.

-¡No puedo ser tan cobarde! -se regaña así misma caminando por la habitación. Se acerca a la puerta finalmente y la abre, pero solo unos pocos centímetros. Harry está allí, de espaldas, sentado en el sofá esperándola. Dios, está pensando seriamente que ese hombre puede leer sus pensamientos porque justo en ese momento, voltea.

Hermione cierra al instante la puerta pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Harry llega a ella.

-¿Qué estás escondiéndome? -le pregunta él forcejeando con la puerta al igual que ella. No hay respuesta de parte de la bruja -. ¡Hermione! ¡Dime!

La puerta se mueve de un lado hacia otro, ambos haciendo fuerza de cada lado. Hermione se muerde los labios, sabe que no aguantará más, que Harry es mucho más fuerte que ella. ¡La verá así!

Y finalmente sucede. La puerta termina abriéndose, dejándola totalmente expuesta. Harry la mira sorprendido, sus ojos verdes la recorren de pies a cabeza como si no lo pudiera creer. Traga saliva, la vuelve a mirar una y otra vez con ese ardor reflejado en sus ojos mientras Hermione se queda inmóvil, rojita, mirando hacia otro lado.

La bruja abre la boca con esfuerzo y dice cómo puede:

-F-Feliz N-Navidad Harry.

Eso parece ser suficiente para Harry, que sin esperar más, la toma de la cintura y la sube a horcajadas a él para tomar su boca con una desesperada pasión. Hermione gime y se deja besar por esa bestia hambrienta.

« _Le ha gustado, le ha gustado..._ » piensa emocionada mientras sus manos comienzan a recorrerla entre gruñidos.

Caen en la cama, Harry se separa de su boca y la observa, roza las copas del sostén y baja hasta tocar ese diminuto short. Sus ojos vuelven a ella, la mira de la misma forma que en la sala de juegos, fuera de control, con esa mirada oscura y penetrante.

-¿Cómo se supone... que te sacaré esto si te queda tan lindo? -gruñe queriendo una respuesta.

-Y-Yo no lo... no lo sé.

Su mano pasa por debajo del short y con su dedo mayor toca, toca, provocando esos dulces gemidos de parte de ella. Hermione se arquea, gustosa por aquello siendo observada por él. Harry se detiene para sacarse el saco, ella coloca sus manos en los botones de su camisa y los comienza a desabrochar con prisa, dejando ver en pocos segundos su formado pecho. Aprovecha y pasa sus manos por allí, sintiendo esos duros abdominales, deleitándose con esa vista.

-¿No... no vas a continuar? -jadea ella casi sin aire, se muere por ser tocada otra vez y la idea de que sea en su propia cama donde duerme todas las noches la excita bastante, quiere que la tome allí, que marque la cama como suya, que cada vez que camine por la habitación y vea ese colchón se le venga a la mente este día.

-Te ves tan... deliciosa, no sé por dónde empezar Hermione... -suelta mientras ella se encarga de desabrocharle el cinturón. Sus pantalones caen, dejándolo solo en bóxer -. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo muñeca?

Le saca el short rápidamente, dejando su sexo a la vista. Harry pasa su mano por allí, en una caricia. La castaña lo mira pegada al colchón, con la respiración agitada y los cabellos desordenados. No sabe que responder a aquella pregunta... Quiere que le haga tantas cosas...

Harry saca su miembro y la obliga a abrir más las piernas.

-Creo que optaré por lo tradicional -jadea y se sumerge por completo en ella, arrancando un grito de sus labios. Comienza a moverse a ese ritmo duro y frenético. La cama comienza a crujir con cada embestida y Harry se sostiene, se aferra a los postes de esta, dándole una imagen demasiado sexy a la castaña que tiene debajo. Sus fuertes brazos se tensan con cada movimiento, y sus ojos en ningún momento se apartan de ella. La ha dejado con el sostén y el gorro navideño puesto, parece deleitarse con aquello, ¿Tanto le ha gustado que se vistiera así? Hermione se muerde los labios, si lo hubiera sabido antes por Merlín... Siente la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, pero lo soporta, no quiere perderse ni un momento de la expresión de Harry. Ha sido demasiado atrevido morderse los labios, ahora realmente su amigo parece fuera de sí.

-Voltéate -le ordena con un gruñido y él la tiene que ayudar porque Hermione se siente más perdida que nunca. Cuando su estómago está pegado al colchón, otra vez se hunde en ella, en su cavidad pequeña y mojada. La bruja se aferra a la sabana entre gemidos, anonadada por esa sensación, puede sentir la ruda fricción de sus sexos, le recuerda a aquella noche en el granero de los Weasley, solo que esta vez, sabe que Harry quiere hacerla llegar.

Sus manos masculinas viajan por debajo de su sostén rojo y aprisionan a sus pechos sin detener ese compas desesperado. Lo escucha jadear contra su oído, y Hermione comienza a sentir esa montaña rusa en su vientre, cada vez más y más... hasta que llega al límite y cae en picada, haciéndola chillar y levantar el trasero hacia él, para sentirlo más en ese momento clave.

-Por dios Hermione -gruñe Harry tomándola de las caderas y moviéndose sin parar, buscando esa tan deseada liberación. Y cuando lo logra, cae junto a ella en la cama. Hermione espera lo mismo que siempre, que se levante y se largue, pero esta vez, sucede todo lo contrario. Harry la atrae hacia él en un abrazo y le da un dulce beso en la frente, haciendo que su corazón lata peligrosamente fuerte.

Los ojos verdes de él, se encuentran con los café de ella.

-Si me hubieras dicho que Navidad sería así, hubiera aceptado mucho más rápido -bromea, haciéndola reír.

-Yo tampoco creí que sería así...

Hermione después de un momento, se atreve y lo abraza también. Tener apoyada su mejilla en el pecho de Harry y sentir sus labios dándole besitos en el cabello la hacen sentir más tranquila y feliz que nunca.

«¿Me quiere? ¿Me ama de verdad?» Piensa emocionada, pero no se atreve a preguntar, no quiere asustar a Harry y perder la magia del momento. Por ahora se conforma con eso, estando abrazada y calentita con él.

-¿Crees que ya sean las doce? -suspira ella permitiéndose cerrar los ojos por un ratito.

-No lo sé. ¿Tienes champagne para brindar? -le pregunta jugando con su cabello tiernamente. Hermione sonríe.

-Sí. Lo tengo en el refrigerador, ¿quieres que lo vaya a buscar o tienes la varita cerca?

Harry toma su saco del suelo y toma la varita, solo basta con un hechizo convocador para que aparezcan las copas y la botella en la cama.

-Adoro la magia -suspira él mientras sirve en las dos copas. Hermione sonríe y toma la suya.

-Hoy me di cuenta de que existen muchos tipos de magia -suelta ella y Harry se queda con la boca abierta. Choca su copa contra la de ella mirándola traviesamente.

-Entonces brindemos por esa magia -dice y da un sorbo. La castaña lo imita.

Nadie podría dudar que Harry Potter puede complacer a una mujer totalmente durante el sexo, Hermione más que nadie lo sabe, pero esta vez se refería a otro tipo de magia. Eso mismo que sintió cuando lo vio parado allí en la puerta, o cuando compartió la cena navideña con él o cuando la atrajo en un abrazo en la cama. Decide guardárselo esta vez y dejar que lo interprete como desee.

Hermione toma la frazada y los tapa a ambos a causa del repentino frío.

-Creo que ha comenzado a nevar otra vez -dice en voz baja y se toma toda la copa para volver a acurrucarse en el pecho de Harry. Él sonríe y acaricia su espalda suavemente.

Hermione lo mira en silencio, se ve tan bien... tan relajado. Además hoy ha sido tan cariñoso con ella... No puede evitar preguntarse sobre los tratamientos. Tiene tanta curiosidad por ello... ¿Le molestaría a Harry que hablara sobre ello?

-Habla -suelta él como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos. Hermione se queda con la boca abierta, todavía le sorprende esa habilidad que tiene para leerla -. Vamos, sé que tienes algo para decir. Te conozco Mione.

La bruja suspira, derrotada. Comienza a trazar círculos con sus dedos sobre el pecho de él.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en los tratamientos? En estos días no me has... no me has contado nada -confiesa preocupada.

Harry se sirve más champagne y la mira.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Sientes... dolor?

El elegido bebe un sorbo del champagne, el instante se hace eterno para Hermione que se muere por saber la respuesta. Estos días no ha hecho otra cosa que pensar en eso, después de todo es ella la que lo había convencido de hacérselos.

-A veces -responde mirando la copa -. Pero nunca ha sido la culpa de los que me atienden, esa cosa dentro de mí se resiste. Es algo complicado de explicar...

-Oh. ¿Y crees que están haciendo algún avance? -le pregunta con tristeza, para ella ha habido cambios, pero quiere saber cómo se siente él.

-No lo sé. Creo que es demasiado pronto como para sentir una mejora, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí. Por dios, lo siento. No debería haberte preguntado esto ahora y...

-Es normal tener curiosidad -la interrumpe -. No te preocupes por eso...

¿Siente mucho dolor? Hermione se siente triste de tan solo pensarlo, imaginarlo allí, en una camilla siendo atendido por médicos que no tienen idea de cómo sacarle esa cosa de adentro. Se siente de alguna forma culpable, le ruega a dios que encuentren la cura para él, que sirva de alguna forma esas horas de sufrimiento.

-¿Debería irme, verdad? Ya debe ser bastante tarde... -dice Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Quédate esta noche -se atreve a pedirle y él la mira sorprendido.

-No lo sé Mione... -dice dudoso -. Yo no suelo...

-¿Por favor? -Hermione le hace puchero y ojitos, aferrándose a él. Sabe perfectamente que Harry no duerme con sus chicas después de tener sexo, pero aun así quiere intentarlo. Su relación desde el principio había sido diferente que con las demás, hasta él lo había admitido. Así que no sería tan extraño.

Además, la idea de acurrucarse y dormir con él se ve tan linda...

Harry sonríe ante la insistencia de la bruja y Hermione sabe al instante que lo ha convencido.

-Tengo muchas pesadillas a la noche, ¿Y si te despierto?

Ella se ríe.

-Dime Harry, estuvimos meses en esa tienda, ¿Crees que todavía no me he acostumbrado a tus pesadillas?

-Bien. Tú ganas -suelta y Hermione lo abraza aún más fuerte -. Pero si por la noche me despierto con ganas de tocarte no podrás quejarte.

-¡¿Qué?!

Harry mueve la varita y la luz de la habitación se apaga. Se pone de costado, de espaldas a Hermione. Ella hace lo mismo bufando. Tres segundos después, el elegido se da vuelta y la abraza desde atrás, sorprendiéndola.

-Buenas noches Mione -le susurra divertido y le da un beso en la mejilla, provocando ese latido y esa sonrisa boba otra vez.

-Buenas noches Harry.

El mago se queda así, abrazándola. Tener a esos brazos fuertes abrazándola, ese delicioso aroma y su respiración rozando su nuca, hace que a Hermione le cueste bastante dormirse.

Se siente demasiado feliz. Demasiado.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La luz que entra por la ventana la despierta. Hermione abre los ojos entre murmullos, tarda unos segundos en recordar todo lo que sucedió anoche. Los brazos de Harry, continúan rodeándola. Siente su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, algo que la hace reír bajito. Parece que todavía continúa dormido, puede escuchar su suave respiración.

Sus ojos encuentran la cámara sobre su mesita de noche. Hermione estira el brazo lentamente, intentando no despertarlo y la alcanza. Sospecha que se verá horrible con el cabello despeinado y la cara adormilada pero la idea de captar ese momento la maravilla. Así que toca en el lugar correcto, esbozando una sonrisa y se escucha el ruido clásico de la foto.

Le gustaría quedarse más tiempo en la cama, pero tiene el cursi deseo de esperarlo con el desayuno listo. Con el propósito de no despertarlo, tarda bastante en salir de la cama y una vez que logra escaparse, se dirige a la cocina y se dedica a preparar café y unos pancitos que solía hacerle su madre por las mañanas.

Cuando ya tiene todo listo, Crookshanks se refriega contra sus piernas cariñosamente, haciéndola reír.

-Parece que tiene hambre -dice la voz de Harry. Hermione voltea sorprendida. Ver a Harry en bóxer en plena mañana y con el cabello desordenado es una imagen bastante impactante. En especial cuando le regala esa sonrisa de lado, podría fácilmente ser uno de esos modelos de Calvin Klein.

-¿Dónde tienes su alimento? -le pregunta y ella le señala un estante. Harry se acerca, toma la bolsa y le sirve a Crookshanks en su tazón -Listo. Creo que ahora estará bastante entretenido con eso y me dejará a la dueña para mí.

-¿Ah sí?

Harry descubre la cámara sobre la mesada y la toma. Le saca una foto así, en ropa interior antes de que pueda decir nada.

-¿Debo ir a revelar el rollo en una tienda muggle, verdad? -le pregunta mirando la cámara con curiosidad. Hermione se acerca rápidamente, decidida a quitarle la cámara, ¡No puede tener una foto tan horrible de ella! Pero le es una tarea imposible, porque Harry la atrapa entre sus brazos, subiéndola a horcajadas a él.

-Te tengo -dice con una sonrisa sexy. Sus manos van directo a su trasero, de una manera sucia. La aprieta con su ya dura erección -. Son las siete de la mañana y ya te deseo Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Ella también lo desea. Desde que se despertó y vio la forma en que la abrazaba con su cuerpo completamente pegado a ella. Sin pensarlo más, acerca su boquita a la de él y lo besa, Harry gruñe, gustoso y le devuelve el beso con más pasión.

Le desabrocha el sostén, dejando sus pechos al aire y le baja las bragas rápidamente hasta que estas caen al suelo. Se deshace de sus bóxer y se acerca a la pared más cercana, donde no espera mucho y la penetra. Hermione se aferra a su cabello, con la espalda y la cabeza pegada a la pared, mientras el elegido se mueve sin parar.

Los gemidos no tardan en salir, inundando la habitación.

-Harry... voy a correrme... -jadea y se muerde los labios, debería hacer que aquello dure más, pero él se está moviendo de una manera tan feroz...

-Bien, pero lo harás en esa mesa -gruñe llevándola hacia allí y recostándola en la mesa de madera. Oh Hermione lo sabía... había sido cuestión de tiempo para que Harry la cogiera allí.

El mago sale de su interior, haciéndola soltar un quejido

-Shh. Déjame disfrutarte un poco antes.

Su boca va directo a unos de sus pezones, y con su mano libre comienza a pellizcar el otro. Hermione prefiere que le dé un par de latigazos antes que eso, es una tortura deliciosa y lenta que la vuelve loca e impaciente. Puede ver en los ojos de Harry que lo está disfrutando bastante.

-Este es mi desayuno Hermione -susurra sobre su pezón haciéndola dar un saltito. Su mano viaja desde su pecho hasta su feminidad, donde acaricia su clítoris -. Estás tan mojada bebe, ¿debería probar tu sabor?

Hermione gime, mareada por ese toque, por esa voz que la hace estremecer y abre lo más que puede las piernas, deseándolo sentir más y más sus deditos... los siente jugar en la entrada.

-Harry... por favor -le suplica temblorosa. Necesita correrse, que le de lo que tanto necesita... Quiere su miembro allí dentro, que la coja como anoche. Pero el solo la mira en silencio y de repente, sus dos dedos se introducen en ella, y su lengua a la par, comienza a jugar otra vez con su pezón. Succiona mientras sus dedos comienzan a moverse con lentitud, adentro, a fuera, en una desesperante agonía. Hermione grita, rueda los ojos, abrumada por esa maldita sensación. Sus caderas se alzan deseando sentir más. Quiere conseguirlo... Por Merlín...

Harry baja hasta llegar allí, saca sus dedos y los reemplaza por la lengua. Hermione grita, le suplica mientras el elegido mueve su boca contra su sexo. Sus labios, su lengua, todo se siente tan tibio y delicioso...

-Solo un minuto más Hermione. Sopórtalo -le ordena él, malicioso y vuelve a mover su lengua dentro de sus labios íntimos, en ese punto justo que la vuelve loca.

Aquel minuto se vuelve eterno para la castaña, pero termina acabando. Como prometió, Harry vuelve a penetrarla. Ambos sueltan un gemido cuando vuelven a sentirse. El azabache la besa en la frente y luego comienza con sus embestidas, solo basta con tres para que Hermione caiga en un orgasmo memorable.

Harry sonríe, con esa oscuridad de siempre y continúa hasta liberarse del mismo sufrimiento.

-Cuando venga mi padre a casa... no tendré la consciencia tranquila -dice Hermione riendo con la respiración agitada.

Harry se ríe con ella y la atrae hacia él.

-Bueno, aun así, todavía hay varias partes de tu departamento que quiero estrenar -bromea y le guiña un ojo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Decidí dejarlo ahí, pronto lo seguiré. Quiero agradecer a todos los que siempre comentan, mil gracias chicos me encanta leer sus opiniones y sus predicciones jajaja.**

 **Y para esas 600 personas que cada vez que actualizo han estado leyendo en silencio los capitulos, los invito a comentar tambien! Porque tardo muchas horas en crear un capitulo y realmente motivaría que también dejaran sus reviews.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Afrodita**


	13. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

-¿Tienes que irte? -le pregunta Hermione sentada en su regazo después del desayuno. Harry le besa el hombro desnudo.

-Debo hacerlo. Sabes cómo están las cosas en el Ministerio por la huida de Rookwood. No me queda otra opción -suspira y sus labios continúan haciendo un recorrido por su cuello -. Joder, no sabes las ganas que tengo de quedarme contigo todo el maldito día.

Hermione cierra los ojos cuando sus manos acarician su cintura, su vientre, sus piernas... A ella también le gustaría quedarse así para siempre. No quiere que se vaya, pero sabe que interponerse en su trabajo en este momento no es una sabia decisión. Lo necesitan allí.

-Te buscaré al trabajo -le dice y Harry se ríe.

-¿Tan ansiosa estarás por verme?

-Sí. Y no quiero que te pase nada. Prométeme que vas a andar con cuidado si salen a buscarlo -le pide dándose vuelta y sentándose frente a él -. No quiero que suceda nunca más algo como lo del otro día.

Harry coloca una mano en su mejilla y la acaricia suavemente.

-No pasará nada. Lo prometo.

Hermione sonríe y se acerca para darle un beso. El elegido la abraza con fuerza contra él y el beso no tarda en volverse ardiente y desesperado. Ambos terminan jadeando uno contra el otro, mirándose con deseo. La erección de Harry está pegada a sus bragas y los pezones de Hermione están hinchados haciéndolos sobresalir en la tela.

-Haces que sea tan difícil marcharme -jadea él con sus manos en su pequeño trasero. Hermione se levanta como puede y se aleja.

-Ve. Yo iré a bañarme y luego a terminar esos informes -dice con la respiración tan agitada como él y se encierra en el baño antes de que terminen uno sobre el otro nuevamente.

-¡Te veo a la noche muñeca! -exclama Harry haciéndola sonreír.

Media hora después, cuando sale del baño ya limpia, una lechuza entra por la ventana y le deja dos cartas sobre la mesa.

Primero lee la de Mia, donde le cuenta que cada vez le va mejor en los estudios y que hasta se ha echado un novio. Le pregunta cómo le está yendo a ella. Hermione decide contarle todo lo ocurrido con Harry, sabe que se pondrá a gritar cuando lea la respuesta y se ríe de tan solo imaginarlo. Ya sabe lo que le diría " _¡Te lo dije nena! ¡Te-Lo-Di-je_!". Luego toma el otro sobre que tiene escrito " _Ginny_ " con la delicada letra de su amiga.

" _Hermione JEAN GRANGER:_

 _¡No puedo creer que NO HAYA RECIBIDO NI UNA CARTA TUYA desde la cena! ¿Acaso recuerdas que tienes una amiga Hermione? Estoy bastante enfadada contigo. Tienes que venir HOY a casa y almorzar conmigo por Navidad. ¡Me lo debes!_

 _PD: Me enteré lo que sucedió con Ron. Si todavía sigues incomoda con ello, no te preocupes. Hoy no estará en casa. ¡ASI QUE VEN!_

 _Ginny_."

Hermione suelta un suspiro y se lleva las manos al rostro. Es cierto, desde la cena no le ha escrito ni una carta. Pero había estado tan ocupada con el trabajo y con Harry que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Habían pasado tantas cosas...

Sabe que si Harry se entera que visitó la Madriguera estará en graves problemas. Mantenerlo en secreto será difícil pero prefiere eso antes que a una pelirroja enfadada. Ya pensará en como decírselo a Harry luego.

El problema es, ¿Cómo se deshacer de esos dos hombres que están vigilándola siempre?

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione toca la puerta y enseguida es atendida por la señora Weasley que le da un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hace cuanto tiempo que no te veo! -exclama apretujándola, la castaña le devuelve el abrazo con una sonrisa -¡Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad Molly. Sí, hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

La señora Weasley la deja pasar y la bruja se encuentra con Ginny, que le da el mismo abrazo.

-¡No puedo creer que no me escribieras! -la vuelve a regañar, haciéndola reír.

-Lo siento Ginny. Había mucho trabajo -se disculpa sentándose con ella en la mesa.

-Iré a prepararles el almuerzo -dice Molly desapareciendo por la cocina.

La pelirroja la mira sospechosamente.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Hermione sonríe nerviosamente. Sabe que debe decírselo, después de todo es una de sus amigas más cercanas, y no podría estar escondiéndoselo por mucho más tiempo.

-Ginny, Harry y yo... bueno, pasó eso de lo que me advertiste -confiesa clavando su mirada en la mesa. No tiene idea de cómo se lo tomará.

-¿Por qué suena como una disculpa? -le pregunta y Hermione la mira sorprendida -. Hermione, Harry y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo. Admito que tardé varios meses en superar lo nuestro y que el otro día, en la cena me puse algo nerviosa al verlo, pero no es nada. Se ha acabado.

-Lo siento, es que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar después de todo lo que sucedió...

Ginny sonríe y le toma de las manos.

-Si te soy sincera, siempre supe que iba a pasar algo entre tú y Harry. Cuando te fuiste... Harry quedó devastado. Ahí me di cuenta de que siempre le habías gustado y cuando llegué a esa conclusión sentí ganas de matarte -dice y Hermione se queda con la boca abierta. La pelirroja se ríe -. Pero ahora que ya me he alejado de él y de la situación... Me doy cuenta de que eso es lo correcto, de que siempre tú fuiste para él. Ambos se complementan mejor que nadie.

-¿Eso crees? -suspira la castaña -. A veces siento que me vuelve loca.

La pelirroja se ríe.

-¿No es eso lo que lo hace más interesante?

-Gracias Ginny. Por tus palabras del otro día en la cafetería, si no fuera por ti no me hubiera sentido capaz de ayudar a Harry.

-Entonces... ¿Lo has logrado?

Hermione asiente.

-Fue difícil. Pero ahora Harry está haciendo los tratamientos y sabes, creo que hay una notable mejora -contesta emocionada -. Creo que hay posibilidades de que se cure por completo.

-Eso es estupendo. Espero que cuando todo pase, podamos reunirnos todos aquí, no como la última vez, sino... como antes -dice con ese brillo en los ojos -. Ahora mismo, es lo que más deseo.

-Yo también. Aunque luego de la pelea en el bar, lo veo muy difícil. Harry está furioso con Ron.

Ginny suspira y Molly entra en ese momento con una jarra de juego de calabaza.

-Para mis niñas.

-Gracias Molly -le agradece Hermione antes de que desaparezca otra vez.

Su amiga sirve jugo en los dos vasos y dice:

-Sabes... Ron parece estar muy arrepentido por lo que pasó. Creo que deberían hablar, últimamente lo veo muy triste Hermione...

Aquello la hace sentir culpable. Recuerda la carta que le había enviado, pidiéndole que le conteste, que necesitaba hablar. Nunca le había respondido. Sí, Harry se había puesto furioso, pero ahora que piensa en su larga amistad... se siente terrible.

-Sí, creo que le debo eso. El problema es Harry, si llega a enterarse de que estuvimos conversando... Ya sabes cómo podría reaccionar.

-¿Y no puedes escaparte un ratito? Ron necesita hablar contigo, disculparse. Si fuera al revés, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?

Esa frase muggle " _Entre la espada y la pared_ " ahora toma sentido para la castaña. Sabe que si ve a Ron podría tener problemas con Harry, pero que si no ve a Ron, se sentirá culpable con Ginny y con su amigo.

-Está bien. Tienes razón -dice al fin -. Le enviaré una carta para que nos reunamos a tomar un café.

Ginny asiente con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Ambas le dan un sorbo al jugo de calabaza. Su amiga la mira con una sonrisa que parece querer ocultar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Harry... ¿Te ha llevado al cuarto de juegos? -le pregunta con cierto tono pícaro en la voz. La castaña se ruboriza notablemente, haciendo a la otra reír - ¡Te ha llevado!

-Shh -masculla tapándole la boca con la mano -. ¿Quieres que tu madre nos escuche? ¡Me moriría si lo hiciera!

Ginny se ríe y aleja su mano.

-Recuerdo cuando Harry me llevó. Me espanté tanto que salí corriendo de la casa. Ahora lo veo como un recuerdo gracioso -dice y Hermione la mira riendo -Cuéntame, ¿qué han hecho allí?

-¡No te contaré eso Ginny! -exclama tapándose la cara.

-Hermione, nunca creí que te gustara lo rudo.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! -se ríe aun con la cara tapada, haciendo a la pelirroja soltar carcajadas.

Molly aparece en el comedor con el almuerzo y sonríe al verlas así.

-¿De qué se ríen tanto?

Ambas se miran y estallan en risas otra vez.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-Me gustó pasar la tarde contigo aunque no me hayas contado nada sexual -le dice Ginny abrazándola mientras salen de la Madriguera. Hermione suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no hablo de esas cosas Ginny.

-Eres malvada. Yo te cuento todo.

-Demasiado -se ríe. La pelirroja le había contado que había estado viéndose otra vez con Dean, le había contado cada detalle de sus prácticas... sexuales. Hermione no tiene idea de cómo mirara a Dean luego de saber todo aquello.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? No puedo creer que se haya hecho de noche tan pronto -suspira su amiga.

-A casa. Luego a buscar a Harry al trabajo -contesta.

-Bien, ¿nos veremos pronto nena?

-Sí. Lo prometo y dile a Ron que le escribiré.

-Lo haré.

Hermione aparece en casa otra vez. Luego sale por la puerta principal y se dirige al Ministerio siendo seguida por los hombres de Harry. Se ríe entre dientes. Había sido más fácil de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Antes de marcharse a la Madriguera, había usado las bolitas de sueño que George le había dado como paga el día en que los ayudó con la tienda. Solo bastó con lanzarlas disimuladamente y listo. Aurores dormidos. Nunca creyó que aquellas cosas le serían útiles. Se pregunta qué haría Harry si se enterara, y la imagen de las nalgadas se le viene a la mente, haciéndola ruborizar.

Camina apresurada por el Ministerio. Es como si no le alcanzaran los pies... Lo ha extrañado demasiado, siente esa necesidad desesperante de ver su rostro otra vez. Sonríe mientras acelera el paso hasta casi correr. Entra al pasillo, dobla en la esquina y lo ve. Harry se encuentra fuera de su despacho hablando con una mujer. El corazón de Hermione late asustado mientras sus ojos la recorren. Se trata de una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, pero se ve tan... hermosa. Su cabello es largo y lacio, es alta, con unas piernas largas y bronceadas, lleva ropa formal pero que se ve demasiado sexy en ella. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué está allí? Nunca la ha visto en el Ministerio...

Sus ojos gatunos se posan en Hermione en ese instante. Una sonrisa extraña se forma en su rostro, una que podría dar escalofríos.

-Debes ser Hermione, ¿verdad? -le pregunta y luego mira a Harry, este sonríe y asiente -. Es un gusto conocerte Hermione.

Ella se acerca y le extiende su mano.

-Soy Marie Ravenston. Pero puedes decirme Marie -se presenta, ambas estrechan las manos. Desde la guerra que Hermione no ha sentido tanta desconfianza hacia alguien, pero esta vez, decide quedarse callada -. Nos vemos mañana Harry.

La morena se aleja, dejándolos solos en el pasillo. El elegido mira a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado -le dice, acercándose. La castaña lo detiene, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

-¿Quién era esa?

-¿Y esa actitud? ¿Qué sucede?

-Dime. ¿Quién es? -insiste sintiéndose bastante enojada por su falta de respuesta. Lo escucha suspirar.

-Hoy hemos fracasado otra vez. No hemos podido encontrar ni siquiera una pista de la ubicación de Rookwood. Entonces Kingsley decidió llamarla, Marie es experta en rastreos. Así que comenzará a trabajar con nosotros mañana -responde, aun así Hermione continúa estando tensa.

-No me gusta.

-Yo no elijo al personal. Kingsley se encarga de eso Mione -se defiende y la castaña mira hacia otro lado, disgustada -. Oye, no sé qué te estás imaginando, pero te prometo que no pasará nada, ¿sí? Hermione, me sorprende que precisamente tú me estés dando una escena de celos.

La castaña lo mira sorprendida. Aunque Harry tiene toda la razón, le está dando una escena de celos y sin justificación. Solo estaban hablando, ¿Entonces por qué aun así le molestó tanto? No tiene idea.

-Lo siento -suspira pasándose una mano por el cabello -. No sé qué me pasó.

Harry sonríe y la atrae en un abrazo.

-Vamos a casa. Quiero sacarte todo y meterte en la sala de juegos -susurra en su oído, haciéndola estremecer de anticipación.

-S-sí. Vamos...

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Sus manos le quitan la ropa antes de tenderla sobre la cama roja del cuarto de juegos. Hermione lo mira desde allí, con el cabello despeinado y los labios hinchados. Harry se ha puesto otra vez esos jeans viejos y rasgados que le sientan de maravilla, se ve tan guapo que es casi doloroso. El pecho de la castaña sube y baja rápidamente a causa de los besos que le había estado dando antes de entrar. ¿Cuántas veces la había besado ya? No tiene idea, pero cada vez que siente los labios de Harry contra los suyos, su corazón se agita como si fuera la primera vez.

Desde la cama, lo ve caminar hacia la parte de los látigos. Elige una fusta. ¿La azotará? Hermione se estremece al recordar la última vez que Harry había aplicado la fuerza en ella, dándole nalgadas. Había sido extrañamente placentero pero había sido difícil detenerlo.

Harry se gira y comienza a caminar hacia ella, haciéndola tragar saliva como una colegiala. Se detiene frente a ella y deja la fusta a un costado. Sus ojos verdes la miran fijamente.

-No voy a hacerte daño Hermione, pero lo que va a pasar aquí ahora va a ser muy intenso. Es importante que recuerdes las palabras de seguridad. Puedes utilizarlas siempre que quieras.

Hermione asiente sintiendo una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacerle? Si Harry dice que es intenso es porque realmente debe serlo.

-Voy a atarte a los postes de la cama, Hermione -dice señalando las cadenas que cuelgan de los cuatro extremos de la cama. -Voy a colocarte los grilletes en los tobillos y en las muñecas.

Le muestra unos auriculares y un antifaz.

-Pero antes voy a taparte los ojos y a ponerte estos auriculares. Lo único que vas a escuchar es música. Una música que yo he elegido.

Es la primera vez que Harry le revela lo que va a hacerle. Se siente terriblemente excitada al escuchar de su boca todo aquello.

-Por lo tanto, no me vas a ver ni oír, ni siquiera tocar. Pero me vas a sentir -me asegura y una sonrisa perversa se dibuja en su rostro.

¿Realmente el tratamiento está haciendo efecto? Hermione no sabe si reír o llorar, no por él, sino por ella misma. Se encuentra demasiado expectante por lo que va a pasar, ¿Realmente se ha vuelto una sumisa? ¿Por qué diablos está disfrutando de algo así? Harry se la pasa diciendo que lo vuelve loco, pero ahora está pensando seriamente que es al revés. Se ha vuelto tan morbosa como él.

-Coloca los brazos por encima de la cabeza -le ordena y hace caso. Harry fija la muñequera con fuerza. Sólo entonces procede a separarle las piernas para inmovilizarlas, ajustando la longitud de las cadenas para que no pueda tirar, para que tenga que estar quieta. Primero una, y luego la otra.

Toma los auriculares nuevamente y los conecta al IPod. Se los coloca, y por arriba el antifaz, dejándola en una completa oscuridad.

Hermione escucha de repente la música. La suave voz de una mujer, ah... conoce esta canción. _Feeling Good_ de Nina Simone. Recuerda haberla escuchado varias veces en la radio de su padre cuando era pequeña. Sensual, con un compás lento y atractivo...

Deja de pensar cuando siente el borde de la fusta rozar sus pechos. Suelta un gemido, que ni siquiera escucha a causa de la música. Siente como baja por todo su vientre, rozando su ombligo con una agonizante lentitud.

Por Merlín, quiere mover las caderas hacia arriba, sentir el contacto de la fusta allí abajo, pero está amarrada de pies y manos a la cama, a oscuras... acompañada solo por la melodiosa voz de la cantante. Se desespera.

Harry baja suavemente acariciando con la fusta sus muslos, bajando primero por una pierna y luego por la otra, haciéndola cosquillear en todo su interior, porque sabe para que la está preparando.

Pasa la fusta por encima de su sexo y baja, luego sube, lento, desesperante, pero aun así, Hermione se encuentra jadeando. El primer golpe cae justo sobre su clítoris, rápido, potente.

-¡Ahhh!

Comienza a azotarla al ritmo de la música, en el ombligo, en el muslo, en las caderas. Hermione siente esa zona adolorida, mojada... con cada azote en su sexo se siente más cerca del clímax. Harry lo parece notar, porque se detiene de repente.

La bruja poco a poco, recupera la respiración. ¿Qué está haciendo? La canción vuelve a empezar y la mujer vuelve a dominar sus oídos con su voz.

Siente como la cama se hunde, como Harry se coloca sobre ella. Su piel se eriza al instante al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de él contra ella. Sus labios se posan en su cuello y chupa, haciéndola convulsionar mínimamente, lo poco que le permiten los grilletes. Sus manos viajan hacia sus pechos, aprieta, los recorre... Hermione siente como su boca baja, dando un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sin ninguna prisa, se dedica a lamerlos.

Hermione gime sin parar, perdida en los besos de aquel hombre, en la suavidad de sus labios. Y cuando siente sus dientes mordisqueando sus pezones, por dios, siente que ha perdido la poca cordura que le queda. Su sexo palpita demasiado fuerte... Lo quiere allí. Quiere su boca allí. Harry parece saberlo, disfruta una vez más con su sufrimiento. Se dedica a dar besos húmedos por su vientre, lamer, morder, una y otra vez. La hace desear cada vez más y más.

Y cuando por fin llega a su sexo, abre sus labios íntimos, para que su clítoris quede a su entero merced. Lo lame sin parar, de arriba abajo con esa fuerza justa que hace a la castaña gemir, gritar, incluso implorar. Por Merlín, quiere su lengua allí adentro, la necesita más que nunca, y Harry responde a sus suplicas, la introduce en su interior. Hermione se vuelve loca con aquello, siente su lengua tibia saboreando sus flujos, insistente. Es demasiado delicioso...

Se va a correr. Se va a correr así, en su boca. Hermione alza las caderas lo poco que puede, en busca de esa liberación tan urgente. Miles de sensaciones la recorren, le hierbe la sangre, lo va a conseguir, lo va a hacer, lo siente venir...

Harry se separa de repente, como si estuviera consciente de que le falta poco. Hermione suelta un gemido, abrumada por esa falta repentina de su lengua. Se siente tan débil que ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para formar una oración coherente en su cabeza. ¿Por qué se ha detenido? Siente que se va a morir allí mismo si no le da a su cuerpo esa liberación.

-Harry...

El mago la suelta de los grilletes que le inmovilizan los tobillos y los abre, liberando sus piernas. Hermione aun mareada, mueve la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, traga saliva nerviosa, ¿Qué es lo que le hará ahora? La está... La está torturando, llevándola al límite.

Siente como la toma de las caderas y la levanta. Y así, arrodillado en la cama, la penetra, entra entero dentro de ella, de una sola vez, arrancándole un nuevo grito de sus hinchados labios. Sosteniéndola en el aire, con las manos bajo su trasero, comienza a embestirla, profundo, una y otra vez, dándole lo que quiere, como si quisiera llenarla lo máximo posible. Solo basta con unos segundos para volverla a tener en la cima hasta casi hacerla caer. A pesar de que ni siquiera escucha su propia voz, Hermione se encuentra suplicando:

-¡No pares, n-no pares por favor!

La bruja siente al instante como Harry le aprieta las nalgas. Fuerte. Comprende el mensaje y decide mantenerse callada por el momento. Cuando se queda quieta, Harry vuelve a entrar en ella. Apoyada solo con los hombros en la cama, se deja penetrar, se deja hacer. Harry entra y sale al ritmo de la música y ella gime casi en silencio, se lame los labios, se remueve, muerta de placer. Y entonces, justo cuando la canción alcanza su punto ella mueve la boca.

-Por favor -susurra deseando que la escuche -Por favor…

Está al borde del orgasmo, de nuevo. Harry parece rendirse ante las suplicas, porque la apoya completamente sobre la cama y se coloca sobre ella, sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Y entonces la penetra. Una sola vez. Hasta el fondo. Aquello es suficiente para Hermione, que llega al tan deseado orgasmo en medio de un grito ahogado.

Luego de su propia liberación, siente como Harry se deja caer sobre ella. Ambos se quedan así, jadeantes por un momento. El mago le saca el antifaz y los auriculares y Hermione vuelve a verlo, aun mareada por la intensidad de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Hola -dice Harry con una sonrisa y ella se la devuelve.

-Hola.

-Es hora de llevarte a la cama -murmura Harry desatándole las manos. La atrapa entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

-¿Dormiremos en tu cama? -le pregunta Hermione sorprendida cuando entran a su habitación. El azabache le da un suave beso en el cabello.

-Sí.

La deja en la cama suavemente y se recuesta junto a ella. Se tapan con la frazada y se quedan abrazados, ambos exhaustos.

-Buenas noches Harry -dice la castaña apoyada en su pecho, a punto de dormirse. Harry sonríe y le da un beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El sonido del piano la despierta. Hermione abre los ojos. Todavía está oscuro en la habitación y Harry no está en la cama. Puede escuchar desde allí la dulce melodía que viene desde el piso de abajo. La primera vez que estuvo en la casa había visto al bonito piano de cola en la sala, pero no tenía idea de que Harry tocara tan bien.

Se levanta aun adormilada y se envuelve en la sábana blanca. Baja las escaleras y lo ve. La luz tenue de una de las lámparas es lo único que lo ilumina, ve su figura encorvada sobre el piano, sus dedos tocando suavemente las teclas, como si estuviera perdido en ellas.

Hermione se queda allí, observándolo por un momento, disfrutando de esa dulce canción. Se permite cerrar los ojos y disfrutar. Es como una nana, una que nunca había escuchado antes. Y cuando termina, vuelve a abrir los ojos.

-Es preciosa.

Harry levanta la mirada sorprendido y al verla esboza una sonrisa.

-¿Ya estás despierta? Es muy temprano aun.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti.

Hermione baja las escaleras y camina hacia él, con la sabana arrastrando por el suelo. Se sienta en su regazo y Harry le besa el cuello.

-¿Quieres tocar? -le pregunta y ella niega con la cabeza.

-Nunca he aprendido a hacerlo.

Ante esa respuesta Harry toma sus manos y las lleva hacia el piano. Luego, coloca sus manos sobre las de ella y así comienza a guiarla, tocando sobre sus dedos. Una suave y simple melodía se forma. Hermione se ríe.

-Eso es trampa.

-¿Qué dices? Para mí estás tocando -bromea haciéndola reír otra vez. Sus manos continúan marcando las suyas, y el sonido del piano de cola inunda la habitación otra vez.

-Tuve una pesadilla -le confiesa sin detenerse. Hermione mira sus manos unidas y suspira, para ella había sido al revés, no había dejado de soñar cosas bonitas aquella noche. Había soñado con él, con su sonrisa, con sus besos, sus abrazos...

-¿Qué pesadilla?

-Te reirás.

-¡No lo haré! -le asegura, girando la cabeza hacia él, Harry aprovecha y captura su boca, el sonido del piano se pierde de a poco. La lengua del elegido se introduce en su boca, baila junto a la de ella, haciéndola gemir.

-Dime -jadea ella entre besos. Harry abre la sabana, dejando su desnudez a la vista, sus manos van directo a sus pechos y los presiona, provocando un suave gemido de la castaña -. Dime...

Pero Harry comienza a pellizcar sus pezones, a llevarla a ese mundo donde solo puede ser consciente de su toque. Su boca baja y besa, lame su cuello para seguir hasta su hombro. Hermione cierra los ojos, disfrutando de ese placer agonizante. Una de las manos de Harry baja hasta encontrarse con su sexo. Comienza a tocarla, a estimular esa zona con habilidad y ella se pierde en sus propios gemidos, sintiendo su miembro duro contra su trasero.

Harry acerca sus labios a su oído y susurra:

-Soñé que te perdía Hermione... que te ibas lejos y no te podía alcanzar...

La bruja jadea ante aquello, no puede creer que sueñe con ella, que se preocupe por perderla... Hermione siente lo mismo desde que todo comenzó...

Ambos comparten el mismo miedo.

La castaña busca su boca y la encuentra, se besan, mientras los dedos de Harry estimulan su feminidad. Hermione abre más las piernas y aprieta su trasero. El mago sintiendo lo que va a suceder, acelera el movimiento de su mano.

-Oh bebé... Sí, así... -le susurra y ella con un sollozo se deja caer en un dulce orgasmo.

-No me iré -murmura Hermione mientras Harry la lleva a la cama otra vez, en brazos -. Me quedaré siempre contigo.

Harry sonríe, una de esas sonrisas tiernas, esas que solo en ciertas ocasiones le suele dar...

-Bien. Ahora dormiré más tranquilo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola nuevamente! Gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo, por los que se animaron a comentar por primera vez a causa de mi insistencia. Si tardara solo una hora en escribir un capitulo no les pediría nada, pero como tardo mas de cinco horas les pido reviews. Digamos que esto es un intercambio entre escritor y lector, capitulos x reviews. Si, sueno malvada, pero para la gente que lo tomó mal, intenten escribir un capitulo y se darán cuenta del esfuerzo que conlleva.**

 **Aclaración por las dudas jajaja: El Ipod se creó en 2001 así que es valido que Harry lo use jajajaja estuve bastante preocupada por esa parte.**

 **Los quiero mucho! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	14. Capitulo 12

Gracias a **MPotterBlack** por betear.

* * *

Capitulo 12

-¿Y si vienes a vivir a la Mansión conmigo? -le pregunta Harry, sorprendiéndola.

La castaña se queda inmóvil mientras él la examina con esos ojos verdes, intentando buscar una respuesta en los de ella. Ambos se encuentran acostados en la cama de Hermione, solamente tapados por una delgada sábana blanca.

-¿No sería muy pronto?

Harry sonríe y la estrecha en un abrazo, haciendo que sus cuerpos desnudos entren en contacto. A la bruja se le eriza la piel, sus pezones reaccionan ante el roce. La mira con una expresión divertida.

-Es eso o me mudo yo aquí -le advierte.

Hermione lo mira con la boca abierta.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué? Sabes... creo que Crookshanks estaría encantado de tenerme aquí -dice mirando hacia un costado, desde donde el gato los mira enrollado en su pequeño almohadón y maúlla-. ¿Ves?

-Solo te quiere porque le das trozos de tu cena a escondidas -responde frunciendo el ceño-. No creas que no me doy cuenta.

Harry se ríe y la besa en la boca, colocándose sobre ella. Hermione se queja entre besos, pero el elegido continúa hasta que se convierten en gemidos.

-Di que sí, que tú y Crookshanks se mudarán conmigo -gruñe mordisqueando sus labios y sus manos las posiciona en el trasero.

Hermione jadea al sentir su dureza pegada a su feminidad, se siente tan duro contra ella... Levanta sus caderas hacia su erección y comienza a moverse, torturándolos a ambos entre gruñidos.

-E-Es muy pronto... -suelta con la respiración agitada, sin poder dejar de moverse, la sensación es tan deliciosa que siente que podría estar así todo el día.

Esta tan mojada... Hermione se muerde los labios cuando Harry se mueve aún más duro contra ella y su boca viaja hasta su cuello para darle una suave mordida que la hace sacudir.

-Voy a convencerte, ¿lo sabes, verdad? -susurra en su oído con esa voz ronca que la vuelve loca-. También te había prometido que te cogería en cada parte de tu departamento, ¿recuerdas?

-Vamos a llegar tarde al... al trabajo Harry -articula con dificultad.

Por Dios, le encanta lo que le hace, pero su parte responsable se resiste... ¿Cuántas veces ya habían llegado tarde por tener sexo?

-Harry... tengo que ducharme, cambiarme. N-No podemos otra vez...

-Entonces estrenaremos la ducha -gruñe levantándola de la cama a horcajadas de él.

La besa una y otra vez, mientras caminan hacia el baño. Harry abre la ducha para meterse adentro. El agua caliente comienza a recorrer sus cuerpos, se siente tan bien... Ver a Harry lleno de gotitas contra ella es la imagen más sexy que ha visto en su vida.

¿De verdad le había pedido vivir juntos? Hermione siente el corazón latiéndole como loco al traer nuevamente ese pensamiento. Es tan extraño en Harry, aunque no puede negar que la idea le ilusiona mucho. ¿Pero cambiaría su relación al verse todos los días? ¿Y si se peleaban? ¿Y si él dejara de desearla?

-Lo estas pensando demasiado -suelta Harry tomándola del mentón. Hermione lo mira sorprendida. ¿Cómo puede interpretarla tan fácilmente?-. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo. Lo siento si te asusté, estoy demasiado ansioso.

A Hermione se le escapa una sonrisa. ¿Realmente lo desea tanto? Siente que se va a morir de ternura.

Harry comienza a pasar el jabón rosado por el cuerpo de ella, suave, sexy, calentándola otra vez. En el momento en que lo pasa por sus pechos, se encuentra jadeando. La mira con esos ojos oscuros y posesivos. Suelta el jabón y comienza a manosearlos con sus propias manos. Hermione gime ante aquel contacto resbaloso de Harry tirando sus pezones, sintiendo que su feminidad se aprieta, demasiada mojada e hinchada para resistir más.

El agua tibia y deliciosa sigue cayendo en la piel de ambos, el baño comienza a llenarse de vapor, mientras Harry baja una de sus manos para acunar su sexo. Hermione se muerde los labios con fuerza cuando comienza a darle suaves palmaditas allí. Eso parece enloquecer al mago que, sin esperar más, introduce uno de sus dedos en su cavidad y remueve allí haciendo que a Hermione le flaqueen las rodillas. Todo su cuerpo se concentra en el dedo de Harry explorando entre los jugos de su feminidad. Otro dedo más en su interior. Hermione comienza a ver las estrellas. El elegido acelera el movimiento, ahora entra y sale, entra y sale a un ritmo frenético. Ella abre sus piernas lo más que puede, se apoya contra la pared fría y se corre con un grito que retumba en todo el baño. Hermione se deja de caer de rodillas, mareada por esa enorme sacudida que acaba de experimentar.

El miembro duro y largo de Harry esta frente a ella y, antes de que haga otra cosa, acerca su boca y lo atrapa. El auror suelta un gruñido, demasiado sorprendido. Hermione sabe que deberá dejarla dominar la situación. Por eso lleva su mano allí y comienza a masturbarlo, chupando con insistencia su glande.

Abre sus ojos oscuros y lo mira, llevándolo hasta la garganta.

-Joder, Hermione... -maldice y se apoya contra los azulejos del baño.

Sus manos se aferran a su cabello castaño, mientras su lengua se mueve en círculos y lo lame, como si fuera un dulce. El líquido salado invade cada tanto su boca en señal de que lo está haciendo bien.

-Sal, me correré dentro de ti... –gruñe.

La bruja sabe que esta a solo unos segundos del orgasmo y continúa succionando. Lo escucha maldecir una y otra vez, hasta que suelta un gruñido y se deja correr en su boca.

-¿Acaso no te dije... que pararas?

Ver a Harry sin aliento a causa de ella la hace sonreír, mientras se levanta.

-Ven aquí. Te lavaré el cabello -dice Hermione dulcemente, tomando el shampoo y obligándolo a darle la espalda.

Harry se ríe y deja que ella le masajeé la cabeza aplicándole el shampoo.

-Eres impredecible.

Hermione le da un tierno y corto beso en la espalda.

-Sí.

-Y bastante pervertida.

-Bien, entonces te dejaré el shampoo puesto, te hará picar los ojos -dice fingiendo enfado.

Harry voltea con una sonrisa y toma el shampoo antes de que Hermione pueda alejarse. Lo masajea rápidamente hasta hacer mucha espuma en su cabeza.

-Listo. A ti también te picará.

-¡Oye! -exclama riendo.

Ella lleva su mano llena de shampoo y se la coloca alrededor de la boca formando una graciosa barba. Harry se acerca y le da besos en las mejillas dejando rastros de espuma por todo su rostro.

Hermione se cuelga de su cuello entre risas y lo besa. La rodea con sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo y logra abrir más sus labios, para dar paso a su lengua. La castaña se encuentra jadeando otra vez, en especial cuando siente la erección de Harry otra vez contra ella.

-Y luego me dices pervertida -gime contra su boca y él sonríe-. Mírate. Eres insaciable.

Él la mira a los ojos seriamente provocándole un revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago.

-Solo contigo.

Ah. ¿Cómo lo hace? Su corazón no deja de latir de esa forma acelerada ante su mirada, una simple respuesta.

Harry la obliga a echar la cabeza hacia atrás tomándole la nuca. El agua cae en su cabello sacándole cualquier rastro de shampoo, mientras la otra mano masajea su cabello, esa simple caricia la hace excitarse y entrecierra los ojos anonadada.

Hermione quita la espuma de la barbilla de Harry suavemente con su dedo mayor.

-Debes sacarte el shampoo antes de que te entre en los ojos -musita ella.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora.

Harry la sube a horcajadas a él, sin esperar más y se sumerge en ella.

-¡Ah! -grita y se aferra a su fuerte espalda.

La penetra una y otra vez contra los azulejos del baño. El vapor comienza a aumentar haciendo que todo se vea blanquecino y borroso, aunque lo único que pueden percibir ambos es el movimiento de sus sexos, de cómo Harry se remueve dentro de ese pequeño coño mojado.

-Tócame -le pide ella en un susurro.

Él la mira con ojos fogosos llevando una de sus masculinas manos guiado por Hermione al pecho derecho. Gruñe, aprieta y toca donde le pidió. Gime en respuesta. Estaba casi mareada por todas las sensaciones que le provocaban las embestidas bestiales más fuertes, más rápidas, que incrementaban sus gritos y sollozos. Harry atrapa su boca con la de él, callándola por completo y sus lenguas juegan hasta que caen de la cima juntos.

Cuando salen de la ducha, Harry la envuelve en una toalla y le seca el cabello con otra.

-Si vienes a vivir conmigo, te prometo que siempre me ofreceré a secar tu cabello -le dice haciéndola reír.

-¿Tratando de convencerme, Potter? -pregunta girándose con los brazos cruzados -. Lo pensaré.

Él sonríe.

-Lo pensarás. De acuerdo.

-Ahora es mejor que vayamos a trabajar si no queremos que Kingsley nos eche a patadas.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-¿Quería hablar conmigo? -consulta Hermione al asomarse por la puerta del despacho del Ministro.

Kingsley asiente con una sonrisa y le señala la silla para que tome asiento. La castaña lo hace, curiosa.

-Hermione, durante estos meses has trabajado muy duro -comienza, sorprendiéndola-. Has logrado que la vida de Harry comience a volver a la normalidad, hasta lo has convencido de hacer los tratamientos. Estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda. Por eso lo estuve pensando y creo que ya es hora de darte el puesto que tanto querías.

La castaña se queda con la boca abierta y Kingsley se ríe.

-Te daré un puesto importante en el Departamento de Regulación de la Ley, ¿qué te parece?

-S-señor... yo no sé qué decir...

-Te lo mereces. Siempre lo has hecho. Puedes llevar tu cosas allí hoy mismo, porque te están esperando.

La castaña se levanta del asiento aún atónita. Ha conseguido lo que siempre había querido, casi parece un sueño.

-Gracias. No puedo creerlo aún -se ríe emocionada.

-Ve. El departamento te necesita y si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en preguntarme.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione camina conmocionada hacia el despacho de Harry. Lo encuentra leyendo unos papeles, pero apenas la ve entrar, levanta la mirada y sonríe.

-Ven aquí -le dice estirando sus brazos. Se acerca y se sienta en su regazo-. Kingsley me lo contó apenas llegué. Felicitaciones, muñeca.

El mago la abraza con fuerza y Hermione lo imita riendo emocionada.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Es demasiado genial para ser real.

-Te lo mereces desde siempre, preciosa –la besa sonoramente en la mejilla-. ¿Deberíamos festejar la noticia, verdad?

Hermione se ruboriza haciendo que Harry se ría.

-Hablaba de una cena especial. Pero si tú quieres...

Harry pasa una mano por debajo de su falda y ella lo aparta.

-¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo entiendo! -se levanta rápidamente y se acomoda la ropa -. Acepto la cena.

-¿Tienes que llevar tus cosas, verdad? Voy a extrañarte.

Hermione se muerde el labio, también lo va a extrañar demasiado, ya se ha acostumbrado a verlo cada mañana, a trabajar juntos, a tener su despacho al lado del suyo... Ahora solo lo verá después del trabajo y, claro, unas pocas veces en el Ministerio, pero no será lo mismo.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte.

-Harry.

Esa voz otra vez. Hermione voltea y encuentra a esa mujer. Marie la mira con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días. Kingsley me ha dicho que puedo instalarme en tu despacho, ¿te trasladas, verdad? -le pregunta a la castaña, que tiene que esforzarse para formar una sonrisa.

¿Se acomodará en su oficina? ¿Al lado de Harry? Hermione nunca ha sentido tantos celos en su vida.

-Sí. Ahora estaba a punto de tomar mis cosas -responde caminando hacia el cuarto, donde guarda sus cosas en un bolso.

No le gusta. No le gusta para nada saber que esa mujer estará a solo unos metros de Harry todos los días.

Se siente tan... enojada, frustrada, celosa... ¿Marie intentaría algo con Harry? Intenta borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza al darse cuenta de que esta siendo demasiado paranoica. No entiende por qué le da tanta desconfianza, nunca se ha sentido así con ninguna otra persona.

-Listo. Parece que han limpiado el despacho temprano, así que todo esta en orden -le dice Hermione a la morena.

-Gracias.

Marie entra al despacho, dejándolos solos. Harry se levanta del escritorio y se acerca para tomarla de los hombros.

-¿Estás enfadada?

La castaña clava su mirada en el piso y niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Solo me sorprendió un poco.

-Yo tampoco sabía que se instalaría aquí. El piso esta lleno, tal vez no había otro lugar disponible.

Hermione sonríe incómoda por su estúpido comportamiento.

-No te preocupes. Es solo por trabajo. Nos vemos a la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry le da un dulce beso en la frente.

-Te pasaré a buscar en mi auto e iremos a un bonito restaurante. Así que ponte un lindo vestido para mí, aunque te lo sacaré luego.

Se ríen. El peso en su pecho se alivia un poco.

-Te esperaré.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Mientras camina por la calle, Hermione se lleva una mano al ciervo plateado que tiene colgado en el cuello sintiéndose culpable por ocultarle a Harry el encuentro con Ron. ¿Pero qué otra opción tiene? Sabe perfectamente que si el azabache se enteraba, no podría aclarar nunca las cosas con Ron, a quien le debe una conversación desde aquel día en el bar.

Mira hacia los lados, temerosa de que de alguna manera los hombres de Harry la estuvieran siguiendo, pero no hay nadie.

La cafetería muggle aparece en su vista y se dirige apresurada hacia ella. Al entrar, ve al instante a Ron sentado en una de las mesas del fondo junto a la ventana. El pelirrojo levanta una mano tímidamente y Hermione comienza a caminar hacia él.

-Hola -la saluda cuando se sienta frente a él.

-Hola, Ron.

La mesera se acerca y deja sobre la mesa dos cafés con tostadas.

-Me tomé la libertad de pedir por ti -dice el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione asiente y toma un sorbo de café. Hace mucho que no sentía en una atmósfera tan incómoda con Ron y sabe que, en parte, es su culpa.

-Lo siento por no responderte la carta a tiempo -suspira.

-Es normal, después de lo que hice. Lo siento tanto, Hermione -se disculpa.

La bruja levanta la mirada para observarlo, realmente se ve arrepentido, de tal forma que la hace sentir triste.

-Ron, estábamos borrachos. No tienes que pedirme disculpas, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacía -intenta tranquilizarlo.

Hay una larga pausa, donde la mano de Ron viaja hasta posarse sobre la de ella, sorprendiéndola.

-Quería empezar desde cero contigo -le confiesa sin atreverse a mirarla, sus ojos solo se concentran en sus manos juntas-. Sabes... sé que lo nuestro no funcionó antes de que te fueras y que fue por mi culpa... Siempre me he arrepentido por ello.

Hermione se queda en silencio. Aquellas palabras le recuerdan el pasado, ese único beso que se dieron, cómo terminaron las cosas después de la guerra. Ron había sido considerado un héroe y la fama trajo consigo chicas, marcando un punto final a su corta relación, si es que así se podía llamar. Había quedado tan lastimada después de aquello, pero Francia logró curarla hasta permitirle perdonar. Quería mucho a Ron, lo apreciaba por todo lo que habían pasado juntos, por eso había querido retomar esa amistad desde que pisó Inglaterra otra vez.

Pero habían pasado muchas cosas en su ausencia y haber vuelto tampoco mejoraba la situación. Cada vez parece más difícil conseguir ser lo que eran antes en Hogwarts.

Ron suelta un gran suspiro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se miran a los ojos y dice:

-Pero creo que Harry me ha ganado esta vez. ¿Estás saliendo con él, verdad?

La expresión de Hermione hace sonreír de oreja a oreja al pelirrojo, que toma un sorbo de café mientras procesa esas palabras.

¿Qué Harry le ha ganado? Hermione aleja su mano, demasiado sorprendida. ¿Eso significa que... Harry tenía razón? Oh, no, no puede ser... ¡Es imposible que Ron estuviera... confesándosele!

« _Seguramente he escuchado mal_ » piensa, pero al mirar a Ron sabe que es cierto.

-Estos cinco años lejos de ti me hicieron dar cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, Hermione. Sé que en el pasado fui un estúpido, pero ahora... he cambiado -Hermione se aferra fuerte a su taza de café sin poder creer lo que escucha -. ¿Podrías darme aunque sea una oportunidad? Sé que Harry anda detrás de ti, pero él...

-Lo siento, Ron. Yo ahora solo te veo como un amigo... -responde angustiada.

¿Cómo es que Ron había llegado a sentir otra cosa por ella? Si antes solo la veía como su amiga comelibros insoportable.

-Harry es peligroso. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Hermione, tú no deberías...

-Aunque no lo veas, Harry sigue siendo Harry -lo interrumpe cansada de que todos vean al azabache como algo más peligroso que un mortífago-. Solo que tú no te has dado la oportunidad de acercarte a él y comprobarlo por ti mismo.

El pelirrojo frunce el ceño.

-¿Crees que no he pensado en eso Hermione? Pero no puedo evitar recordar cómo Ginny lloró por su culpa durante meses. ¡Es mi hermana pequeña!

-Si Ginny lo perdonó, ¿por qué no lo puedes hacer tú también? -le pregunta intentando hacerlo razonar.

-No quiero hablar más de Harry. Se suponía que hoy hablaríamos de nosotros.

No le gusta como Ron ha pronunciado ese _nosotros_. ¿Realmente piensa que hay una oportunidad de relación entre ambos? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? Es la primera vez que Hermione tiene que rechazar a alguien y le apena terriblemente que sea uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Es que ya no ha sido lo suficientemente clara?

-Ron, sabes que te quiero mucho, muchísimo -comienza intentando hacerle el menor daño posible-, pero desde que volví de Francia y vi a Harry... comencé a sentir cosas por él. Ron, me he enamorado de Harry. Lo siento mucho.

Es la primera vez que lo admite en voz alta. Haberlo dicho se siente... liberador.

Ron la mira con sorpresa y dolor. Con dificultad forma una sonrisa y revuelve el café vagamente.

-Oh -susurra -. Es algo serio entonces...

-Lo siento -repite sin saber qué decir.

Ron bebe su café en silencio, el ambiente se siente aún más incómodo que antes. ¿Ha sido demasiado dura? Hermione se dedica a tomar su café también, aunque apenas puede tragar.

El pelirrojo se levanta después de unos momentos y suelta:

-Sé que en el bar Harry me golpeó por una buena razón, me lo merecía, pero escucha, Hermione: si él te llega a hacer daño de alguna manera, lo mataré.

-No sucederá nada -responde levantándose también.

Ron se coloca el abrigo con una expresión seria.

-Ginny decía lo mismo y mira lo que sucedió.

Esas palabras se sienten como un _Crucio_ en el pecho de Hermione. Le afectan más de lo que hubiera imaginado...

-Ya te he confesado lo que realmente siento -suspira él-, pero que eso no sea un impedimento para que vuelvas a casa. Todos te queremos allí.

Hermione asiente y lo ve salir a zancadas de la cafetería. No sabe qué es lo que más le duele, lo que acaba de decirle o el hecho de que sabe perfectamente que detrás de esa actitud dura Ron se siente más triste que nunca.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

¿Debería decirle a Harry lo que sucedió? Hermione se cuestiona aquello mientras se pone un vestido de noche y los zapatos a juego. Todavía siente esa opresión horrible en el pecho por la conversación entre ella y Ron, sin saber cómo será la próxima vez que se vean. Cada vez las cosas se ponen más difíciles para los tres. El sueño de que vuelva a ser todo como antes comienza a desmoronarse dentro de Hermione.

Tal vez... debe decirle. No debería haber más secretos entre ambos, porque si una pareja no tiene confianza, nada bueno podría salir de ello, ¿verdad? Hermione se recuesta en la cama clavando su mirada en el techo con un suspiro.

¿Son una pareja, verdad? Harry le había pedido vivir con él, así que... quiere creer que ese es el paso a algo serio. No puede evitar sentirse un poco asustada. ¿Qué dirían los demás? Nunca ha sido una persona pendiente de lo que los demás piensan sobre su vida, pero Harry es el centro de los periodistas y sabe que lo molestarían por lo menos unas cuantas semanas debido a su reciente relación. ¿Qué rumores surgirían? Está completamente segura de que el hijo de Skeeter se las arreglará para contar una historia totalmente falsa para dejarlos a ambos como los malos del cuento.

Hermione suspira, no quiere pensar más en ello, la estresa demasiado. Se aplica bastante maquillaje para borrar su expresión triste, pero nada parece bastar.

Se lo dirá a Harry después de la cena. Lo ha decidido.

Una lechuza blanca entra por la ventana y le deja una carta sobre la cama.

" _Todavía sigo en el Ministerio. Nos hemos retrasado con el trabajo. Mañana te lo compensaré, lo siento mucho._

 _Harry._ "

Hermione vuelve a lanzarse a la cama llevándose las manos al rostro, suelta un gran suspiro intentando no enojarse. Crookshanks se sube sobre su estómago y suelta un maullido. La castaña lo acaricia observando esos bonitos ojos de gatito.

-¿Crees que esté con ella, Crookshanks? -susurra-. ¿Por qué estoy tan celosa?

Definitivamente no ha sido un buen día para ella, así que se pone el pijama, se saca el maquillaje y se mete a la cama con el gato anaranjado a sus pies, deseando que ese desastroso día termine de una buena vez.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando se levanta al día siguiente y se prepara para irse a trabajar, se encuentra con un sobre dorado sobre la mesa. Al abrirlo lee:

* * *

 _Porque sentimos que somos el uno para el otro,_

 _porque_ _aprendimos a compartir todo, tristezas, alegrías, momentos buenos y malos,_

 _porque_ _estamos seguros de estar regidos por la comprensión y el amor,_

 _uniremos_ _definitivamente nuestros corazones._

 _Será_ _un día inolvidable que esperamos compartas con nosotros._

 ** _Neville y Hannah_**

 ** _15/1 a las 19:00 hrs._**

* * *

Una sonrisa enorme se forma en el rostro de Hermione y una débil lágrima cae por una de sus mejillas. No puede sentirse más feliz. Saber que Neville encontró su compañera especial es increíble.

Guarda la invitación en el bolso y se dirige al Ministerio deseando saber si a Harry le ha llegado. ¿Le llegaría, verdad? Sabe que las cosas no están muy bien entre Neville y él, pero tiene la esperanza de que lo haya invitado de todas formas. Algo le dice que sí, a pesar de que los años pasaron, Neville sigue teniendo la misma dulzura y bondad que siempre. Pero al llegar al despacho de Harry se encuentra con una imagen bastante dolorosa; Harry y Marie durmiendo con la cabeza sobre el escritorio entre un desorden de papeles, bastante... cerca. Una botella de whisky de fuego completamente vacía se encuentra junto a ellos. ¿Así que había estado bebiendo con ella durante toda la noche?

Kingsley aparece en ese momento y mira confundido la escena.

-¡Despierten! ¡Hay trabajo por hacer! -exclama enfadado.

Marie es la primera en levantar la cabeza, sus ojos se encuentran con Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su mano con uñas increíblemente largas acarician la cabeza de Harry, despertándolo también.

-Nos han descubierto, Harry -le susurra gatunamente, pero lo bastante fuerte para que la castaña escuche.

Es la primera vez que Hermione siente la necesidad de tomarla de los cabellos y lanzarla contra uno de los estantes de libros hasta que muera aplastada por los tomos de diez mil hojas. Pero esta vez se contiene, Kingsley está allí... No puede hacer una escena como esa un día después de su ascenso.

Harry levanta la cabeza confundido.

-¿Qué? -masculla frunciendo el ceño.

Ahora Hermione puede verlo con más claridad; la camisa desajustada, sin corbata...

Hace mucho que no sentía tantas ganas de llorar. Lo soporta.

La mirada verde de Harry se clava por fin en ella.

-Hermione.

-Para esta tarde le enviaré los papeles -le dice a Kingsley secamente, sin emoción alguna-. Me voy antes de llegar tarde.

-Hermione -vuelve a repetir Harry levantándose del escritorio.

Pero ella no voltea.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

" _No quiero visitas_ " había sido la orden que le había hecho a su secretaria antes de encerrarse en su despacho. Y gracias a Merlín, se había cumplido.

Hermione se perdió en su trabajo durante todo el día. Era tanto lo que tenía que hacer, que lograba mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa, aunque sea por unos instantes.

No quiere pensar más en lo que pudo haber ocurrido la noche anterior, pero es inevitable. Desde el primer momento en que vio a Marie tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder y no se equivocó. O tal vez no es ella, tal vez siempre ha sido Harry. Lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra mujer. Tal vez haberse ilusionado tanto había sido un error...

Vivir juntos. Casi se ríe al pensar aquello. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pedirle algo así cuando desea emborracharse y pasar la noche con otra?

Hermione mira el reloj. Ya es hora de marcharse, aunque realmente no quiere hacerlo, sabe que le espera una larga noche sin dormir. Otra vez.

Todavía no ha derramado ni una lágrima, se siente tan... vacía por dentro.

Sale del despacho con su bolso y ve el desastre que es la sala de espera y el escritorio de su secretaria, que se ve bastante nerviosa y apresurada en ordenar todo. Hay sillas caídas, papeles por todas partes, floreros rotos...

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? -pregunta atónita, aunque tiene la sospecha de quién pudo haber sido.

Sarah, su secretaria, la mira asustada.

-F-Fue Ha-Harry Potter... Él vino y cuando le dije que usted no recibiría a nadie se puso como loco -tartamudea nerviosa -. Vinieron los hombres de Kingsley y lo sacaron, pe-pero antes destruyó todo.

-En estos cinco años nunca he visto a Harry tan nervioso.

Esa voz suave y venenosa llega a los oídos de Hermione. La ve allí, parada a unos pocos metros mirándola con esa sonrisa odiosa.

¿Cinco años? ¿Entonces lo conoce desde antes?

-Señora Ravenston, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía por aquí -dice Sarah sorprendida.

-Sí, ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? De repente sentí ganas de volver.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunta Hermione impaciente.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Marie... Marie... ¿Quién es? ¿Realmente nadie la recuerda? La mencioné en uno de los especiales Potter, WUAJAJAJA (risa malvada) Bueno ya veremos eso en el proximo capitulo, yo ya la odio a esa.**

 **Mil gracias por los comentarios y los que se animaron a dejar! Me alegra mucho que les este gustando! :3**

 **Pueden seguirme en mi página de facebook que está en los datos de mi perfil, allí aviso sobre como voy escribiendo o cuando actualizo etc.**

 **Afrodita :3**


	15. Capitulo 13

Gracias a **MPotterBlack** por betear.

* * *

Harry abre los ojos de repente. La luz le daña, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Su pecho desnudo sube y baja con fuerza. Se encuentra atado de pies y manos a una camilla. Otra vez.

Ve a los doctores rodeándolo con esas batas largas y blancas. Sus varitas le apuntan, mientras sale una esencia blanquecina, que se meten dentro de él como gusanos y lo recorren por dentro. El dolor es conocido, pero aun así, se siente más insoportable. Tiene que apretar los dientes para no gritar.

-Necesito ver... Necesito ver a Hermione -suelta intentando que su voz suene normal.

-Has tenido un ataque Harry, ¿lo recuerdas? -le pregunta suavemente la doctora.

Es demasiada luz. Cierra los ojos e intenta recordar por qué tiene la urgencia de ver a Hermione. Sus recuerdos no son claros, intenta unir los fragmentos, mientras el dolor incrementa en su pecho. Después de unos momentos, logra armar el rompecabezas. Un temblor de ira lo sacude.

Ron.

Ron Weasley.

-Doctora, su pulso está aumentando, ¡tendrá otro ataque! -exclama uno de ellos asustado-. ¡¿Deberíamos dormirlo?!

Harry ni siquiera escucha las voces. Sus puños se aprietan al igual que cada músculo de su cuerpo, porque tenía la imagen clara en su mente de Ron y Hermione sentados en un bar conversando. ¡Se lo había escondido! ¡Se había visto con ese infeliz y ni siquiera se lo había dicho!

-¡No! ¡Es peligroso ya en este estado! ¡Ajusten las correas! ¡Debemos dejar que pase! -grita la doctora y los enfermeros le hacen caso-. ¡Steve, mueve tu trasero y encárgate de preparar la poción!

-Sí, señora.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El despacho se encuentra en un silencio absoluto. Hermione está inmóvil en su asiento intentando procesar lo que acaba de decir Marie. La miraba fijamente con las piernas cruzadas, lo vuelve a repetir:

-Fui su sumisa. Su primera sumisa.

" _Es mentira_ ", quiere pensar. Quisiera gritarle... pero hay algo en la mirada de Marie Ravenston que le dice que aquello es totalmente cierto. Si había creído que verlos a ambos dormidos junto a una botella de whiskey había sido doloroso, estaba equivocada. Esta confesión, unas simples pero arrolladoras palabras, la hacen darse cuenta de que Harry le había mentido, su amigo de toda la vida le ocultó algo realmente importante.

" _No es mi culpa. Kingsley elige al personal_ ". Hermione aprieta los labios, intentando no estallar en lágrimas delante de esa víbora. Se siente triste y engañada, porque ante la inseguridad que había demostrado a Harry aquella noche, él solo le respondió que no debía estar celosa, porque no sucedería nada.

Al ver a Hermione en ese silencio, Marie aprovecha para continuar:

-Dado que fui la primera y que ambos nos entendíamos perfectamente, Harry y yo aprendimos juntos a usar y disfrutar la sala de juegos. Entre los dos se formó un lazo muy fuerte que aún compartimos, Hermione. Volví por eso. En su momento se acabó porque tuve que irme del país, pero ahora... quiero recuperarlo.

-¿Algo más? -le pregunta la castaña.

Con cada palabra que dice esa mujer, el corazón de Hermione se encoge más y más, pero quiere escucharla para saber la verdad absoluta, porque parece que Harry nunca estará dispuesto a hacerlo.

Ella le sonríe.

-Ayer mientras trabajábamos, Harry y yo conversamos. Me dijo que lo habías convencido de hacerse tratamientos -mueve su varita y en el escritorio aparece una botella de whiskey y un vaso. Mientras se sirve, continúa-. Sabes, Hermione, cuando te vi por primera vez, creí que eras una oponente digna, pero luego de escuchar eso de la boca de Harry... me di cuenta de que no, quieres cambiarlo. Y eso es bastante estúpido.

Marie bebe un trago de whiskey, sin quitar sus ojos de ella. Hermione le sostiene la mirada, no piensa parecer débil ante esa mujer.

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos -se ríe -. No importa cuántas sesiones con los medimagos tenga, Harry siempre llevará esa oscuridad. Él ahora es así y deberías aceptarlo, Hermione.

-Eso no lo sabes. Él puede tener una oportunidad -la contradice.

Aunque luego de todo el desastre que Harry le ha dejado a su secretaria, la duda crece en su interior. Marie está logrando lo que tanto desea y eso la hace sentir furiosa. La morena le sonríe de forma gatuna.

-No la hay. Harry está perdiendo el tiempo en esa sala gracias a tus caprichos, Hermione. Lograré que abra los ojos, que se dé cuenta de que la equivocada eres tú.

-Vete -le dice Hermione severamente. Ya no la soporta, no quiere escucharla más.

Marie deja el whiskey sobre el escritorio y se reclina en la silla.

-Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que se aburra de ti? Se buscará otra. Y sabes perfectamente que al elegido lo persiguen muchas mujeres. Será fácil, rápido. Apenas te darás cuenta cuando esté en la cama con otra.

Hermione saca su varita y la apunta con ella.

-Vete. No lo diré otra vez.

-A Ginny Weasley le sucedió. ¿Quién te asegura que no vivirás lo mismo?

Hermione intenta mantenerse firme, pero le duele tanto. Esa bruja sabe qué palabra debe utilizar, son como una patada en el estómago. Lo peor es que tiene razón, Ginny fue engañada por ambos. Tal vez ese sea su destino también...

Marie es consciente de lo que está logrando, por eso todavía no se marcha. Quiere decir más y lo hace:

-Y sé, Granger, que tú eres una mujer que espera formar una familia, casarse, tener hijos... Harry no lo desea. Y lo sabes -Hay un pequeño silencio donde Hermione tiene la esperanza de que haya terminado, pero se equivoca-. Aunque ayer te vi en ese bar con un pelirrojo. Es Ron Weasley, ¿verdad?

Hermione la mira sorprendida. ¿Los había visto?

-Tal vez él sea el indicado para ti. He oído que los Weasley suelen tener familias grandes, como a ti te gustaría, ¿verdad?

-Ron es solo mi amigo. Además, ¿me has seguido? -le pregunta frunciendo el ceño. « _Esta mujer está realmente loca._ »

-¿Tu amigo? -sonríe -. Tal vez lo sea, ¿pero crees que Harry lo crea? Yo pienso que no.

Se levanta de la silla sintiéndose muy satisfecha y camina hacia la puerta.

-Déjame decirte algo más. Con Harry no tenemos secretos. Se lo he dicho esta mañana.

Marie sale del despacho, dejándola sola al fin. La bruja apoya su frente en el escritorio y deja que las lágrimas salgan, mojando sus mejillas.

¿Por qué le había mentido de esa forma?

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Se despierta de repente. Sus ojos rojizos examinan la habitación blanca. Está solo y sigue amarrado a la camilla. Se mueve, intentando liberarse de alguna manera, pero las correas en sus manos están demasiado ajustadas.

¿Planean dejarlo así durante toda la noche? Harry siente la ira fluir por todo su cuerpo. Recuerda las palabras de Marie en la noche anterior: " _Solo están usándote como un conejillo de indias, Harry. ¿Realmente permitirás eso?_ "

Un escalofrío lo recorre, puede sentir la poción dentro de él intentando hacer efecto, pero siente tanta rabia que sabe que no lo hará.

Tiene que salir de allí. Buscar a Hermione y preguntarle si realmente se ha visto con ese idiota. De tan solo pensarlo siente la necesidad de matarlo. Desde el primer momento en que vio como Ron miraba a Hermione en la cena, supo que en algún momento intervendría. Maldito pelirrojo.

Recorre la habitación con la mirada. Solo cuatro paredes lo rodean, tan blancas como la nieve. Necesita encontrar algo para deshacerse de las correas, solo necesita un brazo libre para poder escapar. No puede esperar más.

Sus ojos se fijan en el suelo. Hay una pequeña aguja en el piso, sabe que con eso será más que suficiente. La aguja se eleva y se mueve hacia él. Solo bastarán pocos minutos para estar libre.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione se aferra a la almohada. Esta está tan mojada que le resulta molesto, pero no está dispuesta a moverse, así que simplemente se queda así. Las lágrimas continúan cayendo por sus mejillas, como si tuviera un litro más por soltar. No logra entender el poder que tiene Harry sobre ella. Le duele el pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Son las tres de la mañana y todavía no ha logrado pegar un ojo, mil cosas le pasan por la cabeza. No tiene idea de cómo enfrentará a Harry si ni siquiera puede dejar de sollozar y se enoja consigo misma por haber sido tan estúpida, por dejarse confiar. Había creído ciegamente en él, como solía hacerlo en sus años en Hogwarts, y este había sido el resultado.

No podrá confiar más. Algo vital entre los dos se ha roto.

Crookshanks se despierta ante el llanto de su dueña. Salta a la cama y se acomoda a su lado, ronroneando. Hermione lo reemplaza por la almohada abrazándolo con fuerza. Tantos años había pasado con el mentón en lo alto, sintiéndose fuerte contra cualquier adversario, capaz de cualquier cosa, y ahora se encontraba con ese hombre. Harry Potter parece haberse convertido en su maldita debilidad.

-¡Hermione! ¡Abre la puerta, Hermione! -se escucha de repente.

Se sienta en la cama sorprendida. Había creído que Kingsley y los médicos cuidarían de Harry hasta la mañana siguiente. ¿Cómo mierda estaba allí afuera? ¡Ni siquiera había puesto los hechizos protectores!

-¡Abre ya mismo, joder! -grita golpeando la puerta una y otra vez.

La castaña comienza a entrar en pánico, no pretende verlo, no ahora. ¡Quiere que le dé su espacio, maldita sea!

Pero antes de que Hermione llegue a la sala para hechizar la puerta, Harry ya está allí en la oscuridad de la noche, solo iluminado por la suave luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. La bruja se detiene en el primer instante en que lo ve. Al notar el color de sus ojos, se queda sin aliento. ¿Cómo lo habían dejado salir en ese estado? Se ve tan inestable... Kingsley nunca lo habría permitido, entonces... ¿se había escapado? Sabe para qué ha venido, puede notarlo en su postura y en su rostro tenso. Es sobre su reunión con Ron. Hermione también tiene muchas cosas que decir, pero también sabe que es el peor momento para hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunta cautelosa.

Coloca una mano en el bolsillo de su pijama sintiendo su varita. La sacará inmediatamente si es necesario.

-Quiero saber si es verdad -responde frunciendo el ceño, ya que se ha percatado de aquel movimiento defensivo.

Harry da un paso largo, acercándose, pero Hermione coloca una mano en su pecho a tiempo.

-No te acerques más -le pide clavando su mirada en su camisa.

Los ojos comienzan a escocerle de nuevo. Sabe que si lo mira directamente, se quebrará como una tonta.

-Mírame, Hermione. Quiero escucharlo de ti -gruñe y sus grandes manos van directo a sus mejillas, pero no lo mira.

-Vete. No quiero verte más -murmura.

Si Harry no se marcha en este momento, ella misma podría tener un ataque de rabia.

-Entonces, es verdad. ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! -grita fuera de sí con ese brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Hermione lo empuja enojada, pero una vez más, el pecho de piedra de Harry no se mueve. Él la toma de las muñecas con fuerza para obligarla a quedarse quieta.

-Dame una razón para no matar a Ronald Weasley.

Hermione forcejea sin mirarlo a los ojos aún. Necesita tomar su varita, noquearlo y llamar a Kingsley antes de que hiciera una locura.

-¡Mírame! ¡Mírame, Hermione! -le exige alzando cada vez más la voz-. ¡¿De qué hablaron en esa cafetería?! ¡Te dije que Ronald siente algo por ti! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras más a él!

-¡No puedes prohibirme lo que se te antoje! ¡Es mi vida, Harry! ¡No la tuya! -chilla enfureciéndolo aún más.

La lleva contra la pared y busca su boca con desesperación, pero ella se niega, moviendo la cabeza para que sus labios no la alcancen.

-¡No voy a besarte! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi amigo de toda la vida, pero tú si pasar la noche con tu primera sumisa?! -estalla y Harry se detiene sorprendido. Gritar la ha dejado traspasar todas sus emociones, ahora está llorando como una niña de dos años frente a él. Hermione alza la mirada sin poder evitarlo, encontrándose nuevamente con esos ojos rojos-. ¡¿Ahora no dices nada?! -exclama furiosa. Harry afloja su agarre y ella se suelta, comienza a pegarle en el pecho, llevándolo hacia atrás-. ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Te iba a decir sobre Ron, te lo iba a contar todo! ¡Pero me dejaste plantada por esa prostituta!

Harry reacciona ante esa última palabra.

-¿Prostituta? ¡Marie viajó desde América para ayudarnos, Hermione! ¡Es solo por trabajo! ¡¿Realmente piensas que me acostaría con otra estando contigo?! -se defiende y Hermione lo mira sin poder creer lo que está diciendo.

-¿Trabajo? ¡Fue tu sumisa, Harry! ¡Y me lo ocultaste! ¡Me dijiste que no tenía que preocuparme! -grita aún más fuerte que él, llena de lágrimas-. ¡Y sí, es una prostituta! ¡Tiene toda la pinta de serlo!

-Bien -gruñe apretando los dientes, con esos ojos diabólicos-. Si asumes que Marie es una prostituta solo por haber sido mi sumisa, ¿eso en qué te convierte a ti?

 _¿Lo ha escuchado bien?_ Hermione se queda petrificada por unos segundos, sin poder creer lo que Harry acaba de soltar.

-Vete de mi casa -susurra, pero Harry continúa plantado allí-. ¡Vete de mi casa! -grita y saca su varita.

-¡No, no hasta que entiendas! -exclama tercamente.

El primer hechizo de Hermione sale de su varita, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Harry la mira desde el suelo, lleno de reproche, pero la castaña se mantiene firme.

-Se acabó. No quiero verte más. Vete.

Harry se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia ella, negándose a aceptar las palabras de la bruja.

- _¡Desmaius!_ -exclama Hermione, pero El elegido es rápido sacando su varita y logra protegerse-. _¡Desmaius!_ -repite intentando ser más rápida, pero Harry también es hábil con la varita.

Comienzan a moverse por toda la sala, El elegido intentando acercarse, pero ella no lo permite.

-¡¿Cuánto más vamos a estar así, Hermione?! -alza la voz, mientras esquiva los numerosos hechizos-. ¡Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que te des cuenta de tu error!

La bruja no responde. Sabe que Harry está exhausto, lo ha empezado a notar en sus movimientos. Después de cada tratamiento, El elegido pierde fuerzas. Tiene que aprovechar aquello y sacarlo del departamento antes de que sea tarde.

-¡Hoy me desperté solo, atado de pies y manos a una camilla! ¡Sin nadie a mí alrededor! -grita con esa expresión desquiciada en el rostro-. ¡Tú y los demás me dejaron solo en esa habitación de mierda! ¡Como si fuera un animal!

Hermione se sorprende ante esa acusación y no puede evitar sentirse culpable. Aun así, aprieta los labios y continúa lanzando hechizos. Cuando un _Expulso_ va directo a Harry, este se mueve justo a tiempo y el encantamiento hace estallar las fotos del estante, lanzando vidrios por todas partes.

-¡Di que te equivocaste! ¡Que hacer los tratamientos ha sido un error! ¡Porque mírame, Hermione! ¡No importa cuántas pócimas me metan adentro, nunca voy a ser ese hombre que quieres que sea!

Ella baja la varita y se lleva una mano a la boca ocultando un sollozo. Harry la mira desde la otra esquina de la habitación, lleno de oscuridad.

-Tú estás equivocado. Solo quería que te curaras, pero supongo que lo que dice Marie tiene más valor para ti.

La puerta se abre de repente y los aurores ingresan al departamento. Desmayan a Harry antes de que este pueda reaccionar y se lo llevan a rastras. Todo ocurre tan rápido que Hermione no lo puede creer.

Kingsley entra corriendo a la sala y toma a la castaña de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?

Hermione asiente apretando aún más los labios, intentando no llorar ante el Ministro, pero no lo logra.

-¿Es verdad que lo han dejado solo? -solloza.

Aún estando furiosa con él, no puede ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría al despertarse sola y atada a una cama.

-Se suponía que la pócima lo haría dormir toda la noche -responde apenado-. Rookwood volvió a atacar otra vez y hubo varios heridos. Tuve que ausentarme y la situación se me fue de las manos. Lo siento tanto, Hermione.

La bruja se seca las lágrimas con la manga del pijama. Un par de aurores caminan por la sala reparando y ordenando todo el desorden.

-Nunca había tenido que enfrentarme así a Harry -musita clavando su vista en el suelo-. No quería decírselo, Señor Ministro, pero nosotros habíamos comenzado...

-Lo sé -la interrumpe con una sonrisa triste-. Y creo que también sé lo que me vas a pedir ahora.

-Cuando él vuelva a su estado normal, querrá buscarme. Y no quiero que eso pase, ahora yo... lo único que quiero es estar tranquila... por un tiempo. Pero sé que Harry no lo entenderá.

Kingsley asiente.

-Nos llevaremos a Harry por unas semanas a Italia. A pesar de su estado, necesitamos mantenerlo cerca, para evitar que vuelva a pasar.

-¿A Italia?

-Rookwood se nos ha escapado esta noche, pero Marie Ravenston ha logrado seguirle el rastro. Iremos a buscarlo con la ayuda de ella, hasta que demos con él de una maldita vez -le explica y escuchar el nombre de esa mujerzuela otra vez, hace que a Hermione le dé una puntada en el corazón. ¿Harry estaría de viaje con ella por unas semanas? Se sorba la nariz. No tiene que importarle y menos después de todo lo que el azabache le había dicho.

-Pero por precaución dejaré dos aurores rodeando el departamento, Hermione. Necesitas estar protegida.

-Gracias -suelta, aunque en realidad le molesta bastante tener a dos hombres siguiéndola. Lo único que quiere es liberarse de la situación-. Me iré a dar una ducha y a intentar dormir.

-Cuídate. Y, Hermione,... recuerda que con Harry en este estado no puedes tomar todo lo que dice en serio...

-No es solo eso, han pasado otras cosas más, Ministro. Es mejor que vaya a mi habitación...

-Ya veo... -dice con expresión triste-. Adiós, Hermione. Y mis disculpas nuevamente.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando ya está bañada y sentada en la cama, se desprende con rabia el ciervo plateado que tiene en el cuello. Lo deja en su mesita de noche y luego se tapa con la frazada hasta la nariz. No piensa llorar más por él. Le costará, pero sabe que las siguientes semanas ayudarán a superar el dolor.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

" _Señorita Hermione:_

 _Ahora que he recuperado la movilidad de mi cuerpo, puedo escribirle esta carta. Me siento avergonzado por la conducta inapropiada que tuve aquella noche en el club. Tenía varias copas de más encima. Espero que sepa disculparme._

 _August Morandé._ "

Hermione suelta un suspiro, mientras acaricia a Crookshanks. ¿Así que el francés ya se encontraba recuperado?

La castaña no puede evitar pensar en la reunión de esa noche, el descontrol y el dramatismo con el que terminó todo. Ahora ese momento se siente tan lejano... Lleva su mirada hacia la ventana y ve al primer fuego artificial explotar en el cielo, mostrando sus brillantes colores.

Había decidido por primera vez, pasar Año Nuevo sola. Los Weasley la habían invitado a pasar la noche con ellos, pero la bruja todavía no se sentía preparada para verlos, así que había puesto una tonta excusa. Después del " _Mataré a Harry si te hace daño_ " de Ron y el hecho de haber hablado con Ginny sobre Harry, para la castaña era sensato tomar esa decisión.

Se lleva la copa de champagne a los labios y no puede evitar pensar qué estaría haciendo Harry en este instante.

Crookshanks suelta un maullido y su dueña le sonríe débilmente.

-Supongo que mi bola de pelos ya tiene hambre.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás ahí?

Harry se encuentra sentado en una elegante mesa con una botella de alcohol en la mano. Su mirada está perdida en la ventana, mirando los últimos fuegos artificiales que llenan el cielo nocturno de luces. Cada tanto, lleva la botella a su boca para dar un trago.

Al no tener respuesta, Marie se sienta frente a él. La mesa continúa llena de platos y restos de comida, ya que hace poco tiempo los aurores habían tenido su cena de año nuevo allí mismo.

-Todos ya se han ido a dormir. Sabes... mi habitación es demasiado espaciosa -dice en voz baja y gatuna. Su pierna viaja por debajo de la mesa y acaricia la de Harry sensualmente, pero aun así, tampoco hay respuesta-. Ya debes dejar de pensar en ella -suelta enojada y, por primera vez desde que llegaron a Italia, Harry posa sus ojos en ella.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil, Marie. No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué estará haciendo ahora mismo -suspira y su voz confirma que ha bebido bastante.

-Probablemente esté comiendo con los Weasley, ¿no lo crees? Ahora que te has ido, Ron puede actuar libremente.

Harry apoya su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana, juntando las cejas.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Sabes? En Hogwarts siempre sentí que Ron estaba un paso más adelante que yo y ahora es igual. Nada ha cambiado.

Marie apoya una mano sobre la suya.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor, Harry. Hermione nunca podría adaptarse a nuestra forma de vida.

Harry bebe un buen trago. Adaptarse. Sí, esa había sido su falla desde el principio. Sus pensamientos y costumbres habían sido tan diferentes que había sido cuestión de tiempo para que la situación les estallara en la cara.

Poco recuerda del ataque y de la pelea en la casa de Hermione, pero lo que sí puede recordar es su carita de decepción, las lágrimas en sus ojos, la manera en que le lanzaba hechizos. La castaña no podía entender lo doloroso que era que se encontrara con Ron a sus espaldas y parecía estar confundida sobre su relación con Marie.

-Tienes que volver a tu antigua vida. Yo puedo ayudarte, Harry.

El azabache aleja su mano.

-Después de Hermione no creo que sea capaz de volver.

De tan solo recordar la suavidad de su piel, aquel cabello castaño y desordenado, y esa manera de gemir cada vez que tocaba uno de sus puntos sensibles, Harry se siente deshecho. Probó lo que tanto había deseado en esos cinco años, y Hermione había sido más deliciosa de lo que se hubiera imaginado jamás.

Ya no hay retorno.

¿Cómo podría volver a desear una mujer después de Hermione?

-Eso lo veremos, Harry Potter.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: El siguiente capitulo ya va por la mitad, así que lo subiré pronto. Estoy sin internet, pero cuando pueda responderé sus comentarios :3**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Afrodita**


	16. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Los siguientes días para Hermione son bastantes atareados. Al estar ausente Kingsley el trabajo en el Ministerio es el doble. Ha tenido que encargarse de recibir a magos extranjeros, visitas que el Ministro tenía programadas, hasta poner control a las secretarias que parecían holgazanear ahora que el jefe estaba de viaje. La castaña se ha ganado más enemigas de lo que creía posible pero también es consciente de que es lo correcto, alguien necesita poner orden para que todo continúe con normalidad.

Sabe que la situación debe ser lo suficientemente grave como para que Kingsley tuviera que abandonar el Ministerio. ¿Qué estaría planeando Rookwood? Le da escalofríos al imaginarse de lo que es capaz.

Dos semanas transcurren en las cuales Hermione apenas tiene tiempo de pensar en Harry. Pero el problema es cuando llega a casa, cuando se detiene frente a esa sala. Ahí es cuando el recuerdo de aquella noche se reproduce una y otra vez en su cabeza. Hasta ha pensado en la idea de lanzarse un _Obliviate_ a sí misma porque después de la guerra, nunca creyó que volvería a tener memorias tan dolorosas.

" _Si asumes que Marie es una prostituta solo por haber sido mi sumisa, ¿eso en qué te convierte a ti?_ "

Hermione suelta un bufido y acomoda las almohadas, tiene que dejar de pensar en eso si no quiere volverse loca de rabia.

Se acerca al armario y revisa entre sus vestidos. ¿Qué debería ponerse? Mañana es el tan esperado casamiento de Neville y tiene que decidir que usar. Primero será la ceremonia donde ambos dicen sus votos, y por la noche la gran fiesta. Ginny le había escrito que sería algo espectacular, que George y Ron habían sacado un producto nuevo y con lo recaudado habían ayudado a Neville a alquilar un bonito lugar a las afueras de Londres.

La pregunta que Hermione se está haciendo desde hace un tiempo es: _¿Iría Harry?_

Nunca había llegado a comprobar si al azabache le había llegado también una invitación, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿se presentaría? Quiere creer que no, que hay más posibilidades de que no asista, porque... ¿no está lo suficientemente ocupado en Italia? La bruja reza para que la misión se extienda un día más.

Saca un vestido simple y color crema del armario. Parece perfecto para la ocasión.

-Ya he encontrado mi vestido -murmura mientras Crookshanks se refriega contra sus piernas. Alguien toca la puerta en ese momento.

El corazón de Hermione se detiene al considerar la idea de que podría ser él.

El gato anaranjado camina hacia la puerta.

-No. Está en una misión. Imposible -intenta tranquilizarse y sigue a su mascota.

-¡Hermioneeeeeeeee! -grita Maya que se lanza a sus brazos apenas abre la puerta. La bruja la mira sorprendida.

-¡¿Maya?!

La morena se aleja, y la toma de los hombros con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Necesitaba venir a visitarte! ¡Aunque sea por unos días! ¡No sabes todo lo que te extrañé!

Hermione esboza la primera sonrisa en semanas y vuelve a abrazar a su amiga. A su mente vienen todos sus recuerdos de la Universidad, todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntas, las salidas, cuando pasaban un sábado a la noche con la habitación repleta de libros, cuando la hacía reír por cualquier cosa...

-Yo también. Te he extrañado muchísimo -dice y termina soltando varias lágrimas.

-Oh linda, no llores sino lo haré yo también -se emociona y la abraza con más fuerza -. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione la suelta y se seca las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Sí. Solo... he estado algo sensible estos días.

Crookshanks maúlla y Maya no duda en alzarlo y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Nunca creí que iba a extrañar que mi cama se llenara de bolas de pelo.

Ambas se ríen y entran al departamento. Maya observa cada detalle por completo y se alegra al ver una fotografía de las dos en la Universidad.

-Es increíble, yo imprimí la misma foto para poner en mi cuarto -sonríe la morena.

-Es la única en la que hemos salido bien -bromea y hay risas otra vez.

-Tienes un departamento hermoso. Oh, y veo que Crookshanks tiene su propio sofá -añade al ver al gato acostado cómodamente allí.

-Sí. Desde que llegamos se lo ha adueñado.

-¿No hay ninguna foto de tu guapísimo novio? -le pregunta buscando en toda la sala.

« _Si, si la hay._ » Piensa recordando aquella foto que le había tomado durmiendo en su cama. Probablemente todavía seguía guardada allí, en su mesita de noche. No la había sacado de desde que... Ah, de tan solo pensar en él siente que le hierve la sangre de enojo.

Maya la mira sospechosamente. Después de dormir cinco años en el mismo dormitorio, su amiga había adquirido capacidades para leerla completamente.

-Cómo has venido y es una ocasión especial, te prepararé tu plato favorito.

Hermione camina rápidamente hacia la cocina y saca unas cuantas papas. Tiene la muy pequeña esperanza de que si le prepara unas buenas papas fritas, Maya se olvidaría de preguntar. Pero como siempre, se equivoca.

-¿Han roto? -le pregunta con tristeza, entrando a la cocina.

-Maya...

-Oh no linda, no digas que no quieres hablar de eso -la interrumpe colocándose junto a ella. Hermione suspira y comienza pelar las papas, su amiga la imita -. Estoy segura de que no lo has hablado con nadie Granger. Necesitas sacarlo.

La castaña sonríe débilmente. Para contarle toda la historia, debe empezar desde la... sumisión. No tiene idea de cómo Maya lo tomará. La morena tiene una gran personalidad y es muy experta con los hombres, pero algo así... ¿se decepcionaría si supiera...?

-Harry es un idiota. Fin de la discusión.

Maya la mira con la boca abierta y coloca sus brazos en forma de jarras.

-Está bien, Harry es un idiota, ¿pero no te parece que tu mejor amiga merece saber por qué?

-Estoy tan furiosa con él, que si lo digo en voz alta probablemente voy a explotar de rabia -gruñe tomando el cuchillo y cortando la primera papa por la mitad.

-¡Entonces explota! ¡Para eso estoy yo! ¡Desahógate!

Hermione se rinde y comienza a contarle todo mientras cocinan. Maya la escucha en silencio, sorprendiéndose con varios detalles, en el momento en que su amiga le explica sobre el cuarto rojo, la morena se lastima un dedo con el cuchillo.

-¡Por dios! -exclama y Hermione le toma el dedo enseguida. Pasa su varita por allí, curándolo cuidadosamente, mientras su amiga se coloca una mano en el corazón.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, so-solo que me sorprendió que Harry Potter, bueno que él y tú... -se detiene y suelta un gran suspiro.

-¿Estás enfadada? Debe sonar... aterrador.

-¡No! -exclama Maya -¡No es eso! Es que es... demasiado fuerte... Harry es realmente... Wow. ¡Ni siquiera puedo describirlo! Y que hayas compartido algo así con él, siendo que siempre has sido tan tradicional con el tema del sexo... Es algo increíble.

Hermione se ruboriza. No ha ido mal después de todo, Maya se lo ha tomado bien...

-¿Por qué han cortado? Por lo que me cuentas lo que tienen ambos es muy intenso, ¿verdad?

La castaña continúa explicándole el resto: sobre las demás sumisas, sobre su enfermedad y cuando llega el momento de explicarle sobre Marie y la pelea que tuvo con Harry, se encuentra alzando la voz furiosa. Cuando termina su amiga la mira con la boca abierta.

-¿Todo esto ha pasado en tan poco tiempo?

-Sí. Por eso no te lo conté por carta, es bastante complicado todo -responde lanzando las papas al aceite. Maya había tenido razón, había servido confesarle todo, ahora se siente un poco más... desahogada.

Se quedan un momento en silencio. Luego de todo aquello, Maya se siente realmente triste por ella.

-Lo siento si grité. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan enojada por algo -se disculpa Hermione aun con el rostro contorsionado del enojo.

-Esa Marie ha ocasionado todo este problema para intentar quedarse con Harry... No puedo creer que exista gente así.

-Eso es verdad, ¡pero Harry también ha sido responsable! ¡Me ocultó su relación con ella y me insinúo que yo soy...! -suspira-. Y eso no es todo, que se comporte tan celoso frente a Ron me hace sentir furiosa.

Hermione abre el refrigerador y saca jugo de calabaza para luego servirse en un vaso. La rabia ha hecho calentar su rostro hasta ponerlo rojizo. Da un buen trago, refrescando su garganta.

-Pero Harry tenía razón, ¿verdad? Ron siente algo por ti.

Hermione lleva el jugo a la mesa y Maya la sigue para colocar los platos.

-Sí, pero le he dejado claro que solo quiero su amistad y parece que Ron lo ha entendido. No quiero separarme de la Madriguera, de mis amigos solo porque Harry es un celoso compulsivo... Son mi familia.

-Lo entiendo.

-¡Y se lo he dicho, Maya! ¡Solo que el muy egoísta parece no querer aceptarlo! Así que no hay nada más por hacer...

-¿Y si entra en razón? Hermione, con solo echarte un vistazo puedo ver lo mucho que lo extrañas.

La castaña se sienta en la mesa. ¿Lo extraña? Al principio se sentía dolida, pero luego de unos días al tener la mente más clara, el dolor había desaparecido y la furia ocupado su lugar. Después de todas esas cosas horribles que le dijo ni siquiera quiere considerar la idea de que lo extraña.

-No quiero volver a verlo. Estoy mejor sin él, sin los malditos celos o las peleas ridículas. Estas dos semanas han sido como siempre imaginé mi vida: tranquila, trabajando en el Ministerio y en el puesto que siempre soñé.

La bruja mueve su varita y las papas aparecen sobre los platos, comienza a comer rápidamente, como si la comida chatarra pudiera calmar la ansiedad. Hablar sobre todo aquello después de dos semanas no es nada fácil.

Maya la mira y sabe que Hermione ya ha hablado lo suficiente de Harry Potter.

-Dime, ¿qué te pondrás para la boda?

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-Te queda estupendo -dice Maya al día siguiente. Ambas están frente al espejo. Hermione se mira dudosa. Su amiga había sacado uno de sus vestidos de la maleta y se lo había obligado a probar. Se trata de uno color rojo, que cae libre hasta sus tobillos y tiene un gran escote en V que hace resaltar sus pechos, pero de una forma elegante, sin llegar a verse ordinario.

-¿No es demasiado? -pregunta aun dubitativa, mirándose de costado.

-Por Merlín Hermione, este vestido parece hecho para ti. Definitivamente tienes que usarlo.

-Pero lo has comprado para ti.

-Será un regalo. Tú lo has dicho: estás enfadada con Harry, entonces... ¿por qué no darle su merecido? Si va a la fiesta, va a morir viéndote así -dice con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione bufa, dándose cuenta de que esa es la razón.

-¿Sabes? Creo usaré el mismo vestido para la ceremonia y la fiesta. Mi adorado vestido color crema.

-¡No! ¡Hermione no puedes hacer eso! ¡Eres Hermione Granger! ¡Todos tendrán sus ojos en ti! ¡Debes ir con un vestido que esté a tu altura! -chilla con los brazos extendidos, impidiendo a que llegue al armario.

-¡Ni siquiera tengo zapatos para algo así!

Maya sonríe de oreja a oreja y saca de su bolso unos preciosos tacones plateados.

-Gracias a Merlín tenemos la misma talla.

-Esto no me gusta. ¡Debería ir con mi vestido! ¡Es realmente bonito y cómodo!

Maya la toma de los hombros y la mira seriamente.

-Escúchame Granger. Irás a la ceremonia y luego traerás tu culo aquí para que te ponga hermosa. ¿Entendido?

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La sala es blanca y está decorada con rosas del mismo color, hay asientos largos y de madera, donde ya hay unas cuantas personas sentadas. Hermione busca con la mirada a sus amigos y ve a George, Angelina, Seamus, Luna, Dean y Ginny sentados en una de las filas. Sus miradas se encuentran y el pelirrojo le hace señas graciosas para que se acerque.

-¡Hermione! -exclama Ginny levantándose y dándole un abrazo.

-Hola chicos -saluda con una sonrisa.

-Tanto tiempo Mione, la última vez fue en ese bar donde... -George se detiene de repente y hace una expresión asustada.

-¡¿Qué bar?! -exclama Angelina, la cual parece no tener idea de lo que están hablando.

Todos se ríen mientras la morena despeina al pelirrojo enojada diciéndole algunas palabrotas.

-¡Angelina! ¡Detente! ¡Te juro que soy inocente!

-¿Y ahora qué sucede? -pregunta la voz de Ron a sus espaldas. Hermione se gira y se encuentra con esa mirada azul. A pesar de todo, el pelirrojo le da una sonrisa.

-Angelina se ha enterado de que ustedes tres estuvieron bebiendo en un bar -le explica Ginny divertida.

-Oh, pero no sucedió nada Angelina. George se comportó bien durante toda la noche.

-¡POR QUE! ¡ME OCULTAS! ¡COSAS! -lo regaña la morena pegándole con la cartera con cada palabra, haciendo que varias personas se den vuelta y rían con la escena.

-¿Cómo estás Hermione?

La castaña vuelve su mirada a Ron. Ya no hay reproche en los ojos del pelirrojo, ni siquiera un signo de tristeza. Hermione sabe que será difícil borrar todo lo dicho en aquella cafetería, pero tiene la esperanza de que algún día ambos lo superen.

-Bien, ¿tú?

Ron se encoge de hombros y coloca sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Bien, supongo. Vengo del salón de la fiesta, ya está todo listo. Pero aun así, todavía no puedo creerlo.

Hermione sonríe -Hannah y Neville. Nunca lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Increíble, verdad? Tenía la leve sospecha de que se casaría con mi hermana.

-¡Oye! ¡Neville es mi mejor amigo! -se queja Ginny con el cejo fruncido, haciéndolos reír.

-¡Allí vienen los novios! -chilla Angelina. Todos se giran y comienzan a aplaudir a la joven pareja que entra del brazo y camina derecho hacia la gran mesa. Los invitados se acomodan en los asientos con grandes sonrisas.

Hermione aprovecha para recorrer la sala con la mirada una vez más. No hay señales de Harry. Aquello la hace suspirar aliviada y termina por concentrarse al completo en la ceremonia.

Cuando Neville dice sus palabras a su futura esposa, suena tan dulce que logra hacer emocionar a más de una mujer. Y cuando Hannah termina de decir las suyas, ambos firman los papeles y se colocan los anillos.

-Son tan adorables -llora Ginny aplaudiendo con un pañuelo en la mano.

-¡Se supone que esto es un festejo Ginevra! ¡Deja de llorar! -exclama George aplaudiendo mientras a los novios le sacan miles de fotografías.

-¿Y qué quieres George? El que supuestamente iba a casarse con ella ahora lo está haciendo con otra -bromea Ron y ambos estallan en carcajadas, provocando varios golpes de Ginny -. ¡Era solo una broma! -se queja el pelirrojo protegiéndose con los brazos.

Hermione se encuentra riendo, se tapa la boca al darse cuenta. El escandalo siempre había sido una de las características más fuertes de los Weasley, y a pesar de todo, siente que es lo que más ha extrañado.

-Mejor dejen de pelearse y vamos a felicitar a los novios -interviene y todos terminan estando de acuerdo.

Hay tanta gente rodeando a la pareja que a los chicos les es difícil hacerse paso, pero cuando lo logran abrazan a Neville todos juntos, poniendo al recién casado rojito y haciéndolo reír. Si, la guerra los había vuelto más cariñosos y más unidos que nunca. Hermione se había perdido gran parte de esa unión, de esos cinco años donde los lazos se fortalecieron hasta llegar a la hermandad, pero aun así, se siente parte de esa dulce familia.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

« _Debería haberme puesto el vestido color crema._ » Piensa Hermione mientras camina con esos altos zapatos y el vestido rojo carmesí. Con cada paso que da, una gran parte de su pierna derecha queda al descubierto de una forma demasiado sexy. ¡Aquel corte no estaba cuando se lo había probado! La castaña suelta maldiciones hacia su amiga. Se había cambiado tan apresurada que no se había percatado del detalle hasta ahora. Matará a Maya apenas vuelva de la fiesta, de eso no tiene duda.

De lo único que está conforme es de su peinado. Admite que Maya en eso es una experta porque le ha alisado el cabello hasta hacerlo parecer lacio natural y se lo ha recogido en un elegante rodete. También le ha colocado unos bonitos aros largos y plateados que hacen juego con sus tacones y sus labios están pintados del mismo color del vestido.

Se detiene ante la gran puerta del salón. Se siente indecisa sobre entrar, pero uno de los dos guardias que está en la puerta, se dirige a ella:

-Señorita Granger. Pase por favor

Las puertas se abren y Hermione no tiene otra opción que entrar. El salón es inmenso, las mesas están colocadas en un gran semicírculo y una increíble orquesta está tocando en el centro del lugar. Lucecitas se encuentran suspendidas en el aire, iluminando con su luz tenue a los invitados. El ambiente es tan increíble como Ginny había prometido.

Todas las miradas se colocan en ella y Hermione comienza a buscar incomoda a sus amigos.

-Se-Señorita Granger -dice un mozo acercándose, su mirada baja descaradamente hacia su pierna -, permítame acompañarla a su mesa.

« _Te mataré Maya. Te mataré._ »

-Solo dígame donde está -le ordena con tono enfadado y el mozo señala tembloroso hacia el fondo a la derecha.

Camina apresurada hacia la mesa y cuando llega se siente aliviada cuando ve a Ginny con un vestido más revelador que el suyo. Aun así, todos se quedan con la boca abierta al verla, en especial los chicos.

-Te ves preciosa Hermione -dice Luna dulcemente, apoyando una mano en su espalda. Ella se ha vestido con un llamativo y extraño vestido color amarillo que causa varias risas de la gente que pasa, pero ella no parece darse cuenta. Aun así, para los ojos de la castaña, se ve dulce y preciosa.

-Tú también Luna.

-¡Te ves impresionante amiga! -chilla la pelirroja desde su asiento -. Siéntate aquí linda. ¡Y ustedes dejen de mirarla así manga de babosos! -Señala con el dedo a Ron, George, Dean y Seamus.

Hermione termina sentándose junto a Ginny y Ron.

-No sé mucho de moda, pero este vestido te queda increíble -la halaga su amigo pelirrojo, haciéndola sonreír.

-¡Pero mírense ustedes chicos! ¡Con traje! ¡Es impresionante! -exclama sorprendida y todos se ríen.

-Pero admite que soy yo el que se ve más guapo -le guiña un ojo George y las bromas continúan por un largo tiempo.

-Creí que vendrías con Harry -le murmura Ginny al oído -. ¿No le llego la invitación? Neville le mandó una lechuza...

Hermione quien estaba bebiendo champagne se ahoga. La pelirroja le golpea suavemente la espalda.

-Es que él... él está de viaje. Se ha ido a Italia por trabajo -musita intentando no verse sospechosa, pero su amiga levanta una ceja.

-Ya veo.

¿Así que Harry había sido invitado? Hermione intenta relajarse porque ya todos están sentados en sus mesas y no hay rastro de él. Además, es imposible que se aparezca, está demasiado atareado y todavía no ha considerado la idea de recuperar sus amistades, ¿verdad? Aun así se siente furiosa, porque no puede dejar de estar inquieta, ¡¿cuándo iba a dejar de causarle ese efecto?!

La entrada de los novios fue muy romántica, la orquesta tocó una bella melodía con sus violines y les lanzaron pétalos de rosa y corazones. Neville se emocionó y eso las hizo a todas llorar, incluso a su abuela.

-Yo creo que en un futuro Harry y tú se verán así -Hermione da un salto al ver a Luna a su lado, ¿Cuándo había llegado...? Se seca las lágrimas rápidamente y sonríe amargamente.

Harry y ella casados. Imposible. El elegido nunca se comprometería y si por una remota razón lo hiciera, sería un completo desastre.

-No lo creo Luna.

El vals comienza a sonar y los invitados no tardan en formar un circulo alrededor de los recién casados. Neville toma la mano de Hannah con una sonrisa y la guía con elegantes pasos. Parece que ha estado practicando.

 _Imposible._

La novia se ríe y mientras bailan, él le da un dulce e inocente beso en la mejilla. La atmosfera es como un cuento de hadas. El príncipe fiel, dulce, el indicado y la princesa feliz.

 _Imposible._

A pesar de que odia el alcohol, Hermione se aferra a su copa de champagne. Siente el gusto amargo en su lengua y por alguna razón se siente liberador.

Amigos, familiares aplauden mientras Neville la hace dar vueltas y vueltas, en una coreografía preciosa. Las luces que levitaban en todo el salón se agrupan elegantemente sobre la pareja, iluminándolos y dejando a los demás en casi una completa oscuridad.

Si las cosas hubieran resultado mejor ¿Habrían estado algún día en ese círculo de luz?

 _Imposible_.

Hermione levanta la mirada y allí es cuando lo vuelve a ver.

Harry Potter está del otro lado del círculo. Mirándola.

La castaña deja de respirar y la música, los invitados y la feliz pareja terminan transformándose en algo totalmente secundario. Quiere creer que es una alucinación, que él realmente no está allí, que la angustia y la oscuridad la están engañando, pero al ver esa corbata gris colgada de su cuello... esa misma corbata por la que fue amarrada en el cuarto de juegos...

Es él.

Sus ojos verdes la observan a la distancia, con esa expresión seria e intensa que tanto lo caracteriza, logrando nuevamente hacerle flaquear las piernas y acelerar su corazón.

 _No, no puede permitirle entrar otra vez, no_. Aparta la mirada y se concentra nuevamente en la pareja, Neville hace su último paso y el vals termina. Hermione aplaude junto al resto y forma una sonrisa como puede.

-¡Neville ha estado increíble! -chilla Ginny tomándola del brazo cariñosamente -. ¡Ha tomado clases durante tres meses para esto! ¿No crees que fue genial?

Hermione asiente y en ese momento la música explota. George toma su varita y grita:

-¡A bailar se ha dicho señores! ¡Sequen sus lágrimas porque esto es una fiestaaaaa!

Ginny suelta un grito de emoción junto a los demás y comienza a bailar descontroladamente.

 _«¿Por qué ha venido? ¡¿Porque mierda tuvo que aparecerse?!»_

La pelirroja la toma de las manos y la obliga a bailar junto a ella. Al principio se resiste, pero cuando Ron, George y los demás se acercan y bailan entre risas, haciéndose los tontos, poco a poco Hermione comienza a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y comienza a soltarse. ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir sin sus amigos hasta ahora? No tiene ni idea.

Angelina la toma de las manos y ahora baila con ella. La morena se mueve demasiado bien, por eso logra guiar a la castaña, haciendo que se vea fabuloso.

-¡Esa es mi futura esposa! -grita George eufórico y la morena lanza a Hermione a los brazos de su novio, quien la atrapa y la hace bailar graciosamente.

Hermione se ríe cuando comienza a darle vueltas y vueltas.

-¡Ron atrápala! -exclama el gemelo divertido.

-Te atrapé -dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy algo mareada -suspira la bruja riendo -. George es malvado.

-A veces me pregunto si algún día maduraremos.

-Sé que a veces me quejaba de ustedes en Hogwarts pero... no quiero que cambien, quédense así.

Aquella confesión lo sorprende. Ron suelta un suspiro, entendiendo perfectamente por qué lo dice.

-Perdón si fui muy duro en la cafetería. Me sentí triste y te hablé muy mal. Espero que lo puedas olvidar -dice bajando la mirada -. Espero que podamos comenzar de nuevo, no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por eso.

Hermione sonríe. Tiene que esforzarse por no emocionarse, había creído que sería difícil, que era la única que pensaba en retomar su amistad pero Ron... su amigo quiere lo mismo.

-Sabes... ahora que lo pienso, creo que los dos hemos madurado -dice ella, feliz -. Antes probablemente nos hubiéramos gritado o incluso insultado.

Ron le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Es verdad. Sucedió muchas veces en Hogwarts. Todavía recuerdo cuando me lanzaste esas cosas voladoras.

Hermione suelta una carcajada.

-¡Ron! ¡Quiero bailar con Hermione! -exclama Seamus enojado por la tardanza. El pelirrojo se resigna y le da una vuelta a la castaña, pero la bruja levanta tanto el brazo que uno de sus tirantes se sale. Gracias a Merlín, logra taparse a tiempo.

-¡Iré al baño! -exclama avergonzada y sale lo más rápido posible de allí, corriendo entre la gente y sosteniéndose el vestido.

Cuando está frente al espejo observa el daño. El tirante se ha desenganchado de la parte de atrás. Hermione intenta engancharlo pero no llega... Necesita buscar a Ginny, pero aun así, terca, vuelve a intentarlo soltando un gemido por el esfuerzo. Ve de repente unos zapatos negros detrás de ella, cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con Harry. El corazón se le detiene una vez más.

-Es el baño de mujeres -balbucea con los ojos muy abiertos. Él sonríe, una sonrisa fugaz que luego no deja rastros de haber estado allí.

-¿De verdad crees que no lo sé?

Da un paso hasta cerrar la distancia entre ellos, Harry toma el tirante, dispuesto a ayudarla pero Hermione se aleja.

-Puedo sola.

Su voz suena seca, cortante, con el efecto deseado. Debe alejarlo aunque le cosquillé todo el cuerpo en su presencia, aunque se muera por voltear y ver una vez más ese rostro que no ha visto en semanas.

Ahora más que nunca se da cuenta de que lo ha extrañado. Maya tenía razón. Se odia por ello, lo odia a él, odia a Voldemort, odia todo esto.

-Hay fotógrafos importantes afuera, sabes que es mejor solucionarlo antes de que alguien te vea... -su voz suena extraña casi tan fría como la de ella. Hermione se observa en el espejo, su pecho izquierdo está a punto de salirse por la falta del tirante, él tiene razón esta vez.

-Hermione...

¿Por qué su latido se acelera cuando lo escucha decir su nombre?

-De acuerdo, pero no intentes nada -le advierte y lo escucha caminar hacia ella. Después de un momento sus dedos se encuentran con los suyos para tomar el tirante. Hermione se esfuerza por no sentir nada y su mirada se coloca en el lavabo, rehusándose a mirarlo por el espejo.

Harry lleva el tirante sobre su hombro, rozando suavemente su piel. La castaña cierra los ojos por un momento y un suave suspiro sale de los labios del elegido que termina alcanzando su cuello, erizándole cada cabello de la piel. Sus dedos rozan suavemente sus omóplatos para poder enganchar aquel rebelde tirante al otro extremo del vestido.

Lo logra.

Hermione que había estado conteniendo la respiración, aspira. Su pecho sube y baja recuperando el aire.

Harry roza su nariz contra su oreja, en una suave y anhelante caricia. Su tacto es como electricidad, siente que le sacude su interior, que no le permite abrir los ojos, que la tiene atrapada.

-¿Por qué has venido? -jadea -. Se supone que estarías en Italia. ¿Por qué vienes a arruinarme la noche?

-Vine a decir que lo siento -susurra y su nariz baja por su cuello, Harry está tan perdido como ella, sabe que debería detenerse, que eso solo la pondrá más furiosa pero no puede... Sus manos se colocan en sus caderas sintiendo su cuerpo de mujer otra vez.

No, no, no puede dejar que Harry vuelva a atraparla así, es totalmente injusto...

Hermione se gira, quedando frente a él.

-¿Cuál parte es la que sientes? -comienza indignada -. ¿Haberme ocultado lo de Marie? ¿La sumisa que trabaja contigo? ¿O tus celos estúpidos hacia Ron? ¿O el hecho de que entraste en mi casa sin permiso y me llamaste...?

Harry le cubre la boca y la lleva rápidamente al interior de uno de los baños. Hermione lo fulmina con la mirada y lucha contra él. El azabache la sostiene con fuerza cuando unos pasos comienzan a escucharse.

La castaña se queda inmóvil pero aun manteniendo la mirada fiera en los ojos.

-Préstame tu labial -se escucha la voz de una joven.

-Está bien, pero apresúrate. Hay demasiados chicos guapos allí afuera...

Harry la mira con esos ojos verdes intensos, están demasiado cerca, pegados el uno al otro. La mano del mago continúa en su boca, y ante ello aprovecha para hablar.

-Me comporté como un idiota -susurra para que solo lo escuche ella -. Siento haberte llamado así, siento haberte ocultado a Marie y... y lo siento por ser tan celoso. Necesito que me perdones. Te quiero solo a ti. Te necesito solo a ti.

Hermione lo mira sorprendida, pegada a la pared. Harry está siendo sincero, lo puede ver en sus ojos.

Las chicas abandonan el baño y Hermione apresurada, sale de ese espacio tan pequeño. Se dirige hacia la salida, pero Harry la toma del brazo y la obliga a voltear. Sus manos van directo a sus mejillas

-No te vayas por favor... Te extraño tanto que apenas puedo respirar...

Hermione suelta un suave gemido ante aquello, es como si su boca la traicionara, su boca, su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos.

-Dime que también me has extrañado Hermione. Dime que me perdonarás.

-No... -Sus ojos café inevitablemente van a sus labios, esos que tantas veces la han besado, en mil lugares y formas diferentes. -. Debes alejarte de mí... Vete de aquí por favor...

-Dime como... -gime perdiéndose en sus labios también -. Lo he intentado todo... pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza...

Harry acerca lentamente sus labios a ella y le da un suave y corto beso en los labios que la hace estremecer como una hoja. Luego acerca su boca nuevamente, pero en el último instante Hermione coloca sus dedos, impidiéndole el paso. El azabache abre los ojos y la mira desde esa distancia, verde y café fundiéndose en una mirada intensa.

-No quiero tener que hechizarte otra vez... -susurra ella.

-Entonces no lo hagas...

El mago coloca un beso sobre sus dedos, otro y otro, con paciencia, queriendo tentarla, hasta que la mano de la bruja cae hacia uno de sus costados.

Sus bocas se encuentran nuevamente, besos húmedos y cortos, como si Harry tuviera miedo de asustarla. La rodea con sus brazos, la acorrala contra el lavabo, y cuando Hermione se aferra a su traje, el mago se atreve a hacer paso a su lengua.

La castaña jadea sintiendo ese látigo feroz en el vientre y su lengua se encuentra con la suya, solo basta con unos segundos para que la situación se descontrole y ambos estén besándose como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Harry la alza hasta quedar sentada en el lavabo y ella lo rodea con sus piernas sin cortar en ningún momento ese descontrolado beso. Una de sus grandes manos pasa por debajo de su vestido hasta acariciar su pequeño trasero, Hermione gime entre besos.

Sabe que debe parar, que empeorarán mucho más las cosas con esto, pero no puede, su cuerpo habla por ella porque también lo ha extrañado de esta manera. Es tanta la necesidad que siente de tenerlo dentro de ella, de refugiarse en su cuerpo que casi está sollozando contra su boca.

Los tirantes de su vestido caen hacia sus costados por lo bruscos movimientos y Harry colabora bajándolos más y más hasta dejar esos pechos al descubierto.

-Po-Podría... podría entrar alguien... -gime cuando su boca baja hasta su cuello, cuando manosea sus pezones, haciendo que se apriete aún más a su erección.

-Le lanzaré un _Avada Kedavra_ a cualquiera que se atreva a entrar -gruñe lleno de deseo, haciéndola chillar cuando succiona la delicada piel de su cuello, llenándola de dolor y placer.

Hermione lleva sus manos a su cinturón y lo desabrocha torpemente, cuando está hecho, saca su miembro de su bóxer. Lo toma con su mano, se ve duro, hinchado, y tiene la punta bañada ya con ese líquido brillante.

Se arrepentirá luego, pero ahora lo quiere dentro suyo desesperadamente. Harry parece leerle la mente porque le saca rápidamente las bragas y le levanta el vestido hasta las caderas. Hermione se cuelga de su cuello y él la toma del trasero. Harry entra en su interior, haciéndolos a ambos soltar un grito de placer. Busca sus labios, la besa con pasión mientras las embestidas cada vez son más violentas. La castaña rueda los ojos, suelta gemidos, juguetea con su lengua haciéndolo gruñir a él también.

El cabello de Hermione se desata del rodete y cae en cascada sobre sus pechos y aquella imagen no hace otra cosa que volver más loco a Harry, quien termina dándole tan duro que el lavabo comienza a aflojarse.

-Oh Harry... -repite la bruja abriendo al máximo las piernas, ya se siente... ese calor subiendo por todo su cuerpo, como un enorme volcán, será sensacional lo puede sentir -. ¡Ahhh!

Los gritos retumban en el baño, el elegido siente su vagina contraerse, en respuesta acelera sus embestidas sin perder la expresión de Hermione ni un segundo. La ve sucumbir, morderse los labios, soltar ese grito bestial. Y cuando la castaña se ha calmado, la obliga a girar, dejando su trasero a la vista. La penetra desde esa posición y la toma del mentón dirigiendo su mirada al espejo.

-Mírate Hermione -gruñe y luego comienza con el juego otra vez. La castaña se observa en el espejo, se ve con los pechos desnudos, con el vestido rojo levantado. Es testigo de cómo Harry comienza a moverse, la imagen es tan sexy que no tarda en calentarse de nuevo. Y cuando el mago lleva sus manos a sus pechos, por Merlín, parecen sacados de una película erótica.

-Eres tan hermosa... -le susurra en el oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja -. Déjate caer de nuevo Hermione...

La bruja vuelve a cerrar los ojos, a perderse en él mientras la abraza con fuerza desde atrás, su polla se mete una y otra vez dentro de su interior, se siente tan bien... tan mojado y resbaloso. Lo escucha gruñir, lo está conteniendo por ella y eso la excita a un nivel peligroso.

-Más... más rápido... -le pide ella y las manos de Harry se aferran a sus estrechas caderas para obedecerla. Las piernas de Hermione se debilitan cuando se deja caer una vez más entre gritos.

El mago la toma como si fuera tan liviana como una muñeca y la sube a horcajadas a él. Al mirarla así, tan despeinada y ruborizada, tan hermosa, se pregunta cómo pudo alejarse por tanto tiempo de ella.

No quiere que esto termine. Le gustaría quedarse así para siempre.

Los labios de Harry atrapan los de Hermione con pasión y ella lo sigue, aferrándose a su cabello azabache, siendo guiada por sus manos a pegar saltitos sobre él. El elegido busca su liberación, torturándose en el camino. Quiere disfrutarla, le importa una mierda si alguien entra y sale gritando.

Termina con la espalda contra una de las paredes con Hermione moviéndose fieramente sobre él. Ambos están fuera de sí, solamente conscientes de su cuerpo, del placer que les proporciona estar juntos.

Y en uno de esos movimientos salvajes, Harry se deja llevar.

Terminan jadeantes, uno contra el otro. Hermione apoya su mentón en su hombro intentando recuperar el aliento y Harry deja sus labios sobre su cabello. Se quedan así por un largo momento hasta que su mente y sus cuerpos se normalizan.

Cuando el mago la deja delicadamente en el suelo, Hermione se acomoda el vestido sin atreverse a mirarlo, se pinta nuevamente los labios y se recoge el cabello con manos temblorosas.

-Hermione...

Ella lo mira con las mejillas sonrojadas incapaz de procesar todo lo que sucedió en segundos. ¿Cómo es que de haber acomodado el tirante habían pasado a... eso? Cualquiera podría haber entrado...

 _«¿En qué estaba pensando?»_

-Necesito volver a-a la fiesta -dice en voz baja y sale rápidamente del baño, Harry aun despeinado, la sigue.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás...? -Ginny se detiene y una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su rostro -. ¡Harry! ¡Has venido!

La castaña comienza a desesperarse cuando los demás se acercan. Tiene miedo de que puedan adivinar lo que han estado haciendo como parece haberse dado cuenta Ginny, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

-¡Creí que estabas en Italia! -continúa la pelirroja intentando cambiar esa atmosfera pesada e incómoda.

-Decidí volver antes -le explica el azabache acomodándose el cabello disimuladamente.

-¿Está todo en orden en el Ministerio Harry? -le pregunta Dean con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Solo nos encargamos de unos cuantos negocios.

Ya no soporta la situación. Tiene que encontrar una excusa para alejarse de ellos, ¿pero cuál?

En ese momento mesas, bandejas y carritos aparecen por todo el salón, repletos de comida de todo tipo.

-Gracias a dios, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre -dice Ron y es el primero en desaparecer en la multitud, como alma que persigue el diablo.

-Yo también. Creo que iré por un poco de sushi -se excusa Hermione roja como un tómate y camina a zancadas hasta el carrito de comida asiática.

Su cabeza y su cuerpo continúan en un estado extraño, como cada vez que Harry le provoca un orgasmo. Apenas puede caminar o pensar con claridad, sus braguitas se encuentran tan mojadas que le resulta incómodo...

Suelta un suspiro cuando se da cuenta de que junto al sushi hay palillos en vez de cubiertos. Los toma como puede e intenta agarrar un poco de comida con ellos. Misión imposible. No sabe cómo y además su mano no deja de temblar. Se ha liado con Harry en el baño. Se siente decepcionada consigo misma. ¡Tanto que ni siquiera puede atrapar el maldito trozo de sushi!

-Estás haciéndolo mal -dice Harry apareciendo junto a ella. Hermione suspira cuando lo ve tomar dos palillos y comer con habilidad -. Es de esta forma.

-Podrías haber esperado un poco para salir del baño... fue bastante sospechoso -murmura rindiéndose con los palillos y dejándolos en el carrito.

-Fuiste tú la que salió corriendo. No me dejaste ni siquiera...

-Déjalo, ya está hecho -lo interrumpe y se gira -. Iré a comer algo más simple. No me sigas.

-Te seguiré hasta que aceptes almorzar conmigo -le advierte y la bruja acelera el paso.

-No puedo comer contigo.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se detiene en la parte de pasteles y se sirve un trozo mientras Harry la observa.

-Mejor pídele a Marie que almuerce contigo.

-Marie ha vuelto a América.

Hermione se sorprende ante aquello, aun así, continúa con su postura defensiva.

-¿Ah sí? Podrías haberte ido con ella y dejarme en paz -Se lleva una frutilla a la boca mientras Harry aprieta los labios.

-¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres? -le pregunta tomándola del brazo, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos -. Pensé en irme lejos, en no volver a Londres nunca más, pero con cada día que pasaba las ganas de verte... Por Merlín Hermione, era como estar muriendo lentamente.

La castaña parpadea rápidamente, escuchar a Harry hablar tan románticamente es algo totalmente nuevo. Esas palabras, la forma en que esos ojos verdes la miran con tanta tristeza hacen que por un momento le llegue al corazón, pero al recordar esas dos semanas, todo se desvanece.

-No intentes convencerme. Yo he estado muy bien sin ti.

-¿Entonces que fue eso en el baño? Hermione tú quieres que volvamos a estar juntos, tanto como yo -insiste acortando más la distancia haciendo que ella baje la mirada.

-Me dejé llevar por un momento, lo admito, pero tienes que aceptar que no funcionamos como pareja.

-Esa noche estaba fuera de control, sé que te herí y te pido perdón por eso, pero también tienes que comprender que en los ataques yo... ¡Por Merlín nunca te hubiera llamado así estando en mi sano juicio!

Hermione abre la boca para decir algo pero Harry la interrumpe:

-Tienes que darme otra oportunidad. Esta vez haré las cosas bien. Te lo prometo.

La castaña levanta nuevamente la mirada, se muere por decir que sí, ¿pero realmente las cosas irían bien como él está prometiéndole? ¿Por qué siente tanto miedo?

-¡Es Harry! ¡Harry Potter! -se escucha de repente, cortando la atmosfera entre los dos. El azabache suelta un suspiro.

-¡Si es él! ¡No sabía que estaba aquí!

-¿Almorzarás conmigo mañana para darme una respuesta? -le pregunta porque ya las personas han comenzado a voltearse hacia su dirección.

-S-Sí.

Harry sonríe.

-Pasaré por ti a las once, ¿de acuerdo?

El elegido se gira siendo seguido por varias brujas. Desde lejos puede ver como se acerca a Neville, lo felicita y le entrega unas llaves. El novio lo mira sorprendido, Harry le dice unas palabras más y sale del salón, seguido por la horda de mujeres chillonas.

Hermione se acerca a Ginny.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha regalado? -le pregunta la castaña llevando sus manos hacia atrás, todavía las tiene temblorosas.

-¡Una propiedad en Italia! ¿Puedes creerlo? -exclama la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Harry me hace sentir pobre -suspira Dean y luego toma a Ginny por la cintura -. No seré rico pero Weasley, ¡yo puedo darte mucho amor!

Ginny suelta una risa para luego ser besada por su novio.

Hermione sonríe ante las risas cómplices de ambos. Eso es simplemente lo que quiere, una relación normal, donde solo haya discusiones estúpidas, ramos de rosas y donde ambos piensen en un futuro. Crecer y envejecer juntos.

" _Sé Granger, que tú eres una mujer que espera formar una familia, casarse, tener hijos... Harry no lo desea. Y lo sabes_ "

Las palabras de Marie Ravenston resuenan en su cabeza.

Hermione suspira. ¿Tendría razón? ¿O habría una oportunidad de cambiar eso en Harry? Acepta una copa de champagne que le ofrece un mozo y da un trago.

Por más triste y doloroso que sea, tendrá que averiguarlo.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A: Chicos, el capitulo lo tenía listo desde el anterior sábado pero como tengo una beta tenía que esperar a que lo corrigiera, pero como al final los días pasaban y no me lo entregaba(por falta de tiempo), decidí subirlo así. Por la insistencia de ustedes, y por mi tortura mental hacia mí misma. Es como un peso y hasta que no publico no me siento liberada. Es algo que me ha pasado desde Mi novio falso, por la cantidad de lectores, es esa presión... espero que la beta no se enoje y espero que no les ardan los ojos al leer el capitulo.**

 **En cuanto a la trama, muchos odiaron a Marie xD como verán, parece que se ha vuelto a America, asi que si, ahora me enfocaré en los problemas de ambos, en los problemas de Harry.**

 **Dado a que sucedió todo esto, dejaré de prometer fechas de publicación, pero lo que quiero que sepan es que nunca los "abandono" o me olvido de ustedes, todos los días pienso en este fic, y tengo en cuenta sus opiniones para futuros capitulos.**

 **Y tengo una pregunta: ¿Hay alguna parte de la trilogía de 50 sombras de Grey que quieren que agregue? Una escena, una situación sexual, una problemática, una frase...**

 **Solo díganme y veré si la puedo implementar en el futuro (:**

 **Nos leemos!** (en mi perfil está mi página de facebook para noticias del fic, etc)

 **Afrodita**


	17. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

En el momento en que Harry ve como Marie deja caer ese pequeño vestido delante de él siente un desagradable escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Fue y es una de sus sumisas de las que mejor cuerpo presume pero El elegido está allí, delante de esa espectacular figura sin sentir ni un matiz de placer. Ni siquiera el champagne que había estado tomando está ayudando un poco.

Lo que tanto había estado sospechando termina siendo confirmado: Hermione es la única mujer que desea y deseará.

-Vístete, alguien podría venir –le ordena Harry señalando el vestido que ahora se encuentra en el suelo. Marie esta vez no le hace caso y se sienta del otro lado de la mesa, frente a él, completamente desnuda. Parece que no desea rendirse.

-Tomaré unas copas contigo antes de hacerlo –suspiró tomando la botella y sirviéndose.

-No me acostaré contigo Marie, no importa lo borracho que esté.

-Hermione está convencida de que sí, ¿verdad? De que tendrás un desliz conmigo y no la culpo por eso.

Harry suelta un gran suspiro y vuelve a llevar la copa a sus labios, sus ojos se mantienen en los de ella sin bajar nunca hacia abajo, algo que a Marie comienza a fastidiarle bastante.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué le dijiste?

La sumisa le sonríe, esa sonrisa maliciosa que el elegido tantas veces vio, pero que ahora le desagrada bastante. No le gustan los rodeos cuando se trata de Hermione.

-Lo mismo que le dirías tú si te animaras a sincerarte. Sabes... desde el primer momento que me hablaste de ella la odié, pero aun así creo que ha sido bastante malvado de tu parte no haberle dejado las cosas bien claras.

-Tal vez. Pero desde que Hermione ha regresado a mi vida ya no sé qué es lo que quiero y lo que no –sonríe amargamente -. En solo un par de meses ha cambiado varias cosas que creí incambiables.

Marie suelta un bufido. No le gusta lo que escucha, no le gusta ver a Harry en ese estado deplorable.

-Le dije que nunca te casarías con ella, que nunca le darías una familia, ¡que tú nunca serías esa clase de hombre que tanto necesita! Tú lo sabes Harry, no puedes cambiar eso y yo se lo dejé bien claro. ¿O ahora vas a decirme que estás dispuesto a jugar a la casita con ella?

Harry suelta un suspiro y toma su varita, solo basta con un movimiento de esta para que Marie esté vestida otra vez, algo que la hace poner enfadadísima. La morena se levanta de la mesa con expresión feroz.

-¡Dime como es que esa mujer pudo dominarte de esta manera! ¡Dime Harry! –exclama caminando hacia él -¡Esto no es lo que tú quieres! ¡Me dijiste que vivirías libremente! ¡Que ninguna mujer te ataría a una vida ordinaria sin la sala, sin todo esto que formaste! ¡Harry, tú me enseñaste sobre este modo de vivir, y gracias a ello han sido mis mejores años! ¡Esa perra no puede destruir todo lo que logramos!

Marie se sienta a horcajadas a Harry negándose a perder aquella batalla pero el elegido la toma del cabello impidiéndole acercarse a su boca. Ella le sonríe, desquiciada.

-Sabes que te aprecio Marie, por haber sido la primera, pero te has acercado demasiado a Hermione y eso me molesta bastante –Harry hace una pausa, sus ojos se ven tan amenazadores que la hacen temblar - Ahora escúchame bien, dejarás esta misión, tomarás tus cosas y volverás a América antes de que sienta la necesidad de darte un castigo peor, sabes perfectamente lo que le ocurrió a una de ustedes por no obedecer mis reglas, ¿eso no es lo que quieres, verdad?

Marie suelta un jadeo ante aquellas palabras, sabe que no le queda otra opción más que aceptar, no puede permitirse perder todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo logró. Se siente tan furiosa con ello, tan molesta... pero aun así sonríe, convencida de que Harry tarde o temprano volverá a buscarla.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Me iré. Pero llegará un momento en que no podrás negar más tu naturaleza y me buscarás. Y ese día te estaré esperando, Harry.

El elegido la suelta y ve como se aleja a zancadas del restaurante. El último fuego artificial explota en el cielo mientras el elegido piensa si realmente hay una posibilidad de que pueda enmendar las cosas con Hermione.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-¡¿Almorzarás con él?! –exclama Maya levantándose rápidamente de la cama y pasándose a la suya. Hermione se lleva las manos al cabello aun sintiéndose somnolienta y confundida. Al no tener respuesta su amiga la toma de los hombros y la sacude haciéndola chillar.

-¡Sí! ¡Saldré con él! –responde al fin y a Maya se le forma una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Fue por mi vestido, verdad? Hizo efecto en Harry.

Hermione se aferra a la almohada y refunfuña. Recuerda como el mago la había colocado sobre el lavabo y le había subido el vestido para poder tomarla en el baño, entre jadeos le había susurrado miles de veces lo hermosa que se veía. La castaña se ruboriza de tal forma que su amiga se tapa la boca demasiado emocionada.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡¿Sucedió algo más, verdad?! –chilla sacudiéndola nuevamente -. ¡Dime ahora que fue lo que te hizo!

Hermione cierra los ojos con fuerza y niega con la cabeza caprichosamente, ni siquiera puede decirlo en voz alta o incluso pensarlo, ¡Todavía ni ella misma se lo cree!

-¡No quiero hablar de eso Maya! Ni siquiera estoy segura si saldré a almorzar con él, ahora que lo pienso mejor es estúpido ir y...

La morena la toma en brazos y la obliga a levantarse, Hermione se resiste pero su amiga es más alta y fuerte que ella.

-¡Te ducharás, te pondrás hermosa e iras a almorzar con ese guapetón! –exclama obligándola a entrar al baño y a la ducha.

-¡¿Realmente crees que hay una solución para nuestra relación?! Ayer... ¡lo hicimos en el baño de la fiesta! –suelta dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta -¡Estar juntos se vuelve un... descontrol! No es esto lo que yo...

Maya le cierra la cortina de la ducha y mueve su varita, despojando a la castaña de sus ropas, luego el agua tibia cae sobre ella.

-¡Maya!

-¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es explicarle esto a Harry! ¡Dile lo que quieres! ¡Se clara de una buena vez! ¡Si quieres rosas, niños, casamiento entonces dile! ¡Me sorprende tu comportamiento Granger!

Luego del gran sermón de Maya, Hermione termina por hacerle caso. Se baña, se viste y deja que su insoportable amiga la maquille el rostro.

-Estás preciosa. Tengo el presentimiento de que Harry te dirá que sí a cualquier cosa que le propongas.

Hermione suelta un suspiro.

-Todavía ni siquiera sé si podré perdonarlo.

Maya le pasa por los labios ese dulce labial rosado mientras piensa en las palabras de Hermione.

-¿Recuerdas ese día que nos peleamos porque Crookshanks me rompió mi vestido favorito?

Hermione se ríe -. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Estaba tan enojada que creí que iba a matar a tu gato, pero luego me prometiste que no iba a volver a suceder y yo decidí confiar. Pasaron cuatro años de vivir juntas y Crookshanks nunca volvió a romper nada de lo mío. Dale una sola oportunidad a Harry como yo lo hice con Crookshanks y tal vez las cosas vayan para mejor.

-Estás loca.

-Tú siempre me has cuidado, del alcohol, de las fiestas, de los chicos. Ahora me toca aconsejarte, Mione. Ni siquiera conozco a Harry pero sé lo mucho que ambos se quieren, ¡desde niños por dios! Apuesto por ustedes.

La puerta se escucha en ese momento y Hermione se muerde los labios. Maya la obliga a levantarse de la cama y a dirigirse hacia la sala. La morena se encarga de abrir la puerta.

Harry está allí, vestido con ese saco gris que le pinta de maravilla y con esos ojos verdes que las dejan a ambas sin aliento.

-Señor Potter, es un gusto conocerlo –dice Maya después de un momento, con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano. El mago la mira sorprendido al percatarse por primera vez de ella, se estrechan las manos -. Soy Maya, una de las amigas de Hermione de la universidad. Vine a quedarme unos días.

-Oh, el gusto es mío –responde el elegido y su mirada vuelve a Hermione, sus ojos recorren ese bonito vestido rosa, traga saliva -. ¿Ya estás lista?

La castaña abre la boca para decir que sí, pero su amiga niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Solo espere un momento afuera por favor –le pide y le cierra la puerta sin más, luego se gira hacia Hermione y la toma de los hombros -. ¡¿Te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba?! –susurra con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Maya...

-¡Lo tienes completamente a tus pies! –chilla -. Por Merlín Hermione, tienes que salir y soltar todo lo que tienes guardado. Harry se ve totalmente loco por ti.

La morena toma el abrigo color blanco del armario y la ayuda a colocárselo.

-Ganarás esta vez Mione. Te lo prometo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione suelta suavemente el aire que ha estado conteniendo por la boca. Todavía se siente indefensa cuando Harry la mira de esa forma, con esa intensidad que le provoca estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo. Sentados en un elegante restaurante, están por fin frente a frente, dispuestos a tener una conversación después de semanas.

El mozo les ha servido vino en sus copas pero Hermione sabe que no podrá pasar ni eso por su garganta. Se mantiene firme y derecha en su silla, sosteniéndole la mirada al elegido, no quiere mostrar en ningún momento debilidad, no puede permitírselo después de todo lo que sucedió.

La copa de Harry también está intacta, Hermione quiere creer que está tan nervioso como ella, pero lo duda bastante.

Él mago es quien habla primero:

-Suéltalo, Hermione. Todo lo que tengas que decir.

La bruja lo mira sorprendida y Harry le regala una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. ¿Tan fácil era de leer? Toma aire intentando relajar su cuerpo, tiene el presentimiento de que el azabache sabe lo que dirá, así que las palabras terminan saliendo fácilmente de sus labios.

-Después de haber llegado a este punto en nuestra relación... Siento que no podría volver contigo si todo volviera a ser como antes –suelta esforzándose para no quitar sus ojos de los suyos. Necesita ver su expresión cuando le confiese todo -. Quiero algo diferente para mí, una relación normal, ya sabes... sentir que tengo un futuro con esa persona, saber que el otro está dispuesto a compartir una vida conmigo. Quiero... quiero formar una familia y sé que tú nunca estarás dispuesto a ello.

¿Se ha apresurado demasiado? ¿Lo ha soltado todo muy de golpe? Hermione espera su respuesta mientras el mago la mira de esa manera que no puede descifrar. No tiene idea de lo que le contestará.

-Admito que ahora no podría ser padre pero en un futuro... podría serlo –responde dejándola con el pulso acelerado. Había tenido bajas expectativas y ahora Harry estaba dándole vuelta a la situación, poniendo su mundo de cabeza -. Te dije que si me dabas una segunda oportunidad la iba a aprovechar, Hermione. Mientras estuve lejos de ti llegué a la conclusión de que haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿quieres rosas? ¿chocolates? ¿citas? Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo si quieres.

La castaña se queda con la boca abierta haciéndolo sonreír. Harry se pasa una mano por la barbilla, justo por encima de su barba de pocos días. Inconscientemente la bruja sigue el movimiento con sus ojos.

-¿Hay algo más Señorita Granger?

Hermione sacude su cabeza, como si quisiera alejar esos pensamientos inadecuados de su mente. Eso era lo que Harry generaba en ella, no podía mantener ni siquiera una conversación seria con él sin que sintiera algo extraño. ¿Qué es lo que le ha preguntado? No lo recuerda pero agrega:

-No quiero que lo hagas solo por obligación...

-No lo voy a hacer por obligación. Hacer todas esas cosas significaría pasar bastante tiempo contigo y eso es lo que quiero ahora, ¿me darás una segunda oportunidad?

Hermione traga saliva. Quiere decir que sí, ¿pero por qué todavía siente que algo la detiene? Hay tantas cosas de las que todavía duda...

-Dime que ha pasado con Marie. ¿Por qué se ha marchado a América? –Harry no se sorprende ante aquella pregunta pero deja soltar un gran suspiro.

-Intentó acostarse conmigo entonces le pedí que se marchara a América y que no volviera más.

-Oh.

Hermione puede imaginarse la escena con claridad, siente una puntada de celos al imaginarse a Marie encima de él, intentando llevarlo con ella a la cama. Aquella imagen la hace apretar los labios, siente tanta bronca que apenas lo puede contener.

-No sucedió nada, Hermione –le aclara Harry despertándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola ruborizar.

-Tal vez Marie no vuelva, pero otra sumisa lo puede hacer –termina soltando con un tono bastante enojado. Para su sorpresa, Harry se ríe -. No es gracioso.

-Ninguna volverá, Marie era la única que trabajaba para el Ministerio y las otras han hecho su vida lejos de aquí. Aunque admito que me gusta verte celosa.

La mano de Harry viaja hasta posarse en su mejilla. Ha anhelado por tantos días un contacto así que Hermione por un momento disfruta de aquel cariñoso gesto.

-Todavía no te he dado mi respuesta –se queja en un susurro y lo aleja.

-Lo siento –suspira dejando caer su mano a un costado -. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir?

Ron pasa por su mente. Hermione suelta un suspiro preguntándose qué dirá Harry sobre el tema. La última vez que lo habían hablado había sido tan triste... ¿Podría cambiar su opinión? No está segura, pero de todas formas sabe que necesita dejarlo en claro.

-Sí, hay algo más. Los Weasley son como mi familia, mantendré contacto con ellos toda mi vida, así que... deberías irte acostumbrando y dejando tus celos hacia Ron –responde haciéndolo fruncir las cejas. Parece que ese es el punto que al elegido más le cuesta aceptar. La castaña ya se prepara para lo peor pero la expresión de Harry cambia de un momento a otro.

-Bien. Será difícil pero lo aceptaré –dice sin más dejándola atónita -. ¿Qué más?

-¡Espera! –exclama aun incrédula -. ¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad? Iré a verlos cuando pueda, incluso visitar Sortilegios Weasley...

Harry baja la mirada y pasa su dedo por el borde de la copa, de sus labios sale un lento suspiro.

-No quiero perderte otra vez. No podría... No podría perdonármelo jamás –murmura poniendo el corazón de la bruja alocado otra vez -. No pudo negar que siento celos por Ron, pero prometo que me esforzaré para cambiarlo...

Hermione inconscientemente se muerde los labios y comienza a jugar con su copa al igual que él. No se esperaba aquello y por esto, ese conocido cosquilleo que comienza desde la punta de los pies empieza a generarse. Pero al recordar que todavía hay un punto más que aclarar, se obliga a retomar su postura, debe ser fuerte esta vez.

Recuerda los ataques, la violencia de Harry hacia los demás cuando pasaba, la forma en que le había gritado en el departamento y como habían terminado en una pelea de varitas. Es el punto más débil, y no tiene idea de cómo afrontarlo. La cura parece tan lejana... No puede obligarlo a volver a hacerse los tratamientos, no después de lo que sucedió, se llena de pánico al imaginarse como sería despertarse atada y sin nadie alrededor. ¿Cómo podría obligarlo a algo así? No puede.

-Sé que has decidido dejar los tratamientos –comienza con la mirada baja -, respeto tu decisión pero no quiero que te rindas a una cura. Tal vez... tal vez haya otras formas de encontrarla.

Harry se queda en silencio por un momento como si estuviera considerando aquellas palabras, luego carraspea suavemente.

-¿Sabes Hermione? Mientras estaba contigo sentía paz, algo que no había sentido en años. Creo que si me mantengo a tu lado estaré bien, no volverá a pasar otra vez –dice en voz baja. La bruja levanta la mirada y lo mira, una sonrisa dulce se le escapa haciendo que a Harry se le contagie también.

 _Ah_. ¿Cómo es capaz de generarle algo así? El corazón le late tan fuerte que una vez más piensa que se le va a salir.

-¿Estás intentando convencerme de que soy tu cura para mantenerme a tu lado? –le pregunta bajito sin poder evitarlo y él asiente. Hermione se da cuenta de que cada vez están más inclinados en la mesa por lo tanto, más cerca uno del otro. Los ojos de Harry brillan de esa forma que ve pocas veces y que le hace pensar que el antiguo Harry ha vuelto.

-Sabes que a veces juego sucio –susurra el elegido y su mirada baja hacia los labios de ella haciéndole sentir un torbellino alocado de sensaciones.

-Lo sé... –murmura Hermione entrecerrando los ojos, esa cercanía a pesar de su esfuerzo es tan embriagante...

-Disculpe Señor Potter, ¿quiere el menú?

La voz del mozo hace que Hermione se aleje rápidamente. Harry esboza una traviesa sonrisa.

-Sí, por favor.

La castaña lee el menú aun con el corazón agitado. Con lo que acaba de pasar, le cuesta bastante leer los platillos. Se siente nerviosa, observada por él. Habían estado a punto de besarse, ¿lo perdonaría así sin más? Cada vez le cuesta más mantenerse cuerda.

Se obliga a leer el menú y al darse cuenta de que todos son platos extranjeros se siente disgustada. Los pocos que conoce le desagradan y los que desconoce no se atreve a probarlos.

-Vamos –dice Harry de repente, levantándose de la mesa. Hermione deja el menú sorprendida y lo mira.

-¿Qué?

-Sígueme –insiste con una sonrisa, tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia afuera del restaurante. Se internan en la oleada de muggles que caminan en las mojadas calles de Londres, la castaña aun lo mira confundida.

-¿A dónde vamos, Harry?

-Si tengo que convencerte de que voy a cambiar no debemos comer en un lugar que no te gusta –responde él y su mano viaja desde su brazo hasta su mano, la toma, la entrelaza con la de él sin quitar sus ojos de ella –. Tengamos una cita de verdad así vemos si funciona o no.

Hermione se contagia de esa sonrisa que le da él. Es la primera vez que le sostiene la mano en público y aunque a su alrededor solo caminen los muggles, le parece un gesto importante.

Le gusta la idea de la cita, tal vez sea una buena idea para decidirse de una buena vez.

-Acepto tener una cita.

-Excelente. ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

-Me gustan las hamburguesas –contesta y la sonrisa de Harry se ensancha.

-Bien, podemos pedirlas con papas. Aunque eso me obligará a sumarle una hora más a mi entrenamiento semanal –bromea mientras la lleva entre la gente. Hermione se ríe.

-¿No debería ser yo la que contara las calorías? –le pregunta divertida y él se encoge de hombros.

-Oye, ¿dónde queda la igualdad de género? –Harry junta las cejas fingiendo enfado.

-Está bien, es verdad, no quise ofenderte. Supongo que con un cuerpo como el tuyo cuidarse es importante.

Harry alza una ceja ante aquello, Hermione se ruboriza nuevamente.

-Mira, ¡allí hay un carrito de comida rápida! –exclama y tira de su mano, intentando escapar de esa situación vergonzosa.

-¿De un carrito? Hermione, ¿estás segura de que eso no nos va a caer mal? –le pregunta algo asustado.

-Con mi padre siempre comíamos en carritos, es barato y delicioso –Se detiene delante del puesto y mira al vendedor -. Dos hamburguesas con papas, por favor.

En el momento en que Harry tiene su hamburguesa entre sus manos hace una mueca. Hermione lo obliga a sentarse en uno de los bancos del parque y dar el primer mordisco.

-¿No está mal, verdad?

El elegido mastica y traga, con sus ojos en ella. De repente, toma una papa y la lleva hasta los labios de Hermione, la bruja abre la boca y la recibe, acalorada.

-No está mal –contesta y luego vuelve a morder. La castaña toma la suya y lo imita, sintiéndose algo extraña por la repentina cita. Es tan inusual ver a Harry comiendo comida chatarra en medio del parque... Parece que realmente se está esforzando en hacerla sentir cómoda. Y lo está logrando. " _Disfrútalo, tonta_ " está segura de que le diría Maya. No puede negar que todavía se siente enfadada por todo lo que ha pasado pero... por primera vez siente ganas de perdonar. ¿Y si intenta darle una segunda oportunidad? ¿Se destruiría con ello o podría salir bien?

-¿Estás evaluándome? –le pregunta Harry con una sonrisa pasando una mano por delante de ella. Hermione reacciona y se ríe -Tranquila, puedes pensártelo unos días. Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario. Ahora disfrutemos de nuestra cita.

El mago vuelve a tomarla de la mano y la lleva por el parque. Los truenos comienzan a resonar en el cielo gris, haciendo que varias personas abandonen el parque a zancadas.

-Parece que la lluvia caerá pronto –suspira Hermione mientras el viento hace mover su cabello.

-Nos arruinará la cita. Parece que Londres no quiere hacer una excepción por nosotros.

Hermione lo mira con una sonrisa, parece que el elegido realmente está preocupado por el clima.

-Me gusta la lluvia, así que no habrá problema.

Harry la mira sorprendido –Entonces podremos comer algodón de azúcar.

-¿Algodón de azúcar? –ríe recordando que no come aquello desde pequeña.

-Siempre quise saber a qué sabe.

Otra vez provoca que una punzada le atraviese el corazón al recordar lo malvados que eran los Dursley. Hermione suspira y deja que Harry la lleve hacia el vendedor, elige uno de color rosa y paga.

Mientras lo observa comer como si fuera un niño que descubre el dulce, la bruja se pregunta cómo es que ese hombre podía verse tan inocente cuando muchas veces la había amarrado a los postes de la cama hasta hacerla suplicar una y otra vez.

-Es delicioso –dice el mago deleitado por el sabor -. Tienes que comer.

Harry toma un trozo y lo lleva a la boca de Hermione, la castaña siente como el azúcar se deshace en su lengua lentamente mientras él la mira. Y de un momento a otro esos ojos verdes e inocentes se vuelven ardientes y penetrantes. La nuez de Adán se mueve en la garganta de Harry, haciéndole temblar su interior. Parece que ha despertado al león una vez más.

En ese instante la lluvia comienza a caer, mojándolos por completo. El aroma a Harry mojado llega a la nariz de Hermione, haciéndola tragar saliva. El mago reacciona y sale de aquel trance, se saca el saco y la cubre rápidamente.

-Te vas a resfriar si te quedas solo en camisa –protesta la bruja bajito.

-Estaré bien mientras estés calentita.

Hermione lo toma de la mano nuevamente y la aprieta.

-No. Vamos a comprar dos paraguas –dice firmemente haciéndolo sonreír. Las gotas ya han comenzado a caer de su cabello, dándole una imagen demasiado sexy, se esfuerza para evitar ponerse de puntitas y besarlo. ¡Necesita control!

-De acuerdo, pero no te quites el saco –la amenaza y ella termina asintiendo.

La tienda muggle está abarrotada de gente, que como ellos, buscan desesperadamente un paraguas para cubrirse del espantoso clima. Hermione y Harry recorren el lugar sin prisas, riéndose con los artefactos muggles que nunca usarían.

-¿Y este gato que es? –le pregunta el mago señalando un gato de color dorado que mueve la patita.

-Se supone que trae dinero al lugar donde lo coloques –se ríe ella y Harry suspira negando con la cabeza.

-¿Realmente creen en esas cosas?

La lluvia comienza a golpear cada vez más fuerte el techo mientras ambos recorren la zona de perfumes. Hermione se lleva a la nariz los diferentes aromas, sin decidirse cual le gusta más.

-Probemos este –dice Harry apareciendo con uno de rosas, se acerca y le coloca un poco en el cuello. Su nariz se aproxima a su piel y aspira, dejando a la bruja en las nubes -. Me gusta este. Te lo compraré como regalo de cita...

-Entonces yo también tengo que hacerte un regalo –suspira ella -. Aunque no quiero regalarte otro perfume, el que usas es exquisito...

Harry sonríe.

-No sabía que te gustaba tanto –su voz suena tan ronca que termina dejándola anonadada -. Lo compré en Paris, en una tienda pequeña cerca de la Torre.

-Oh... Paris. Dicen que nada iguala a los perfumes de allí.

-Si algún día viajamos a Paris, te compraré un perfume en esa tienda –le promete Harry a tan pocos centímetros que se vuelve peligroso.

-¿Qué quieres que te compre? –le pregunta ella girando rápidamente. Harry sonríe ante aquel brusco movimiento.

-Lo que tú quieras.

Hermione camina entre los estantes hasta llegar al sector de ropa. Al ver una remera azul con el dibujo de Merlín sabe que debe regalarle aquella.

-Mira, puedes usarla de pijama –dice mostrándosela con una sonrisa, intentando convencerlo -. Es adorable el dibujo. El problema es encontrar de tu musculoso talle –La coloca sobre su pecho y la encuentra demasiado pequeña. Harry la mira con demasiada ternura -. Por dios, Harry, en Hogwarts eras tan delgado que tenías que usar el talle más chico y ahora... wow.

Un encargado pasa junto a ellos y la castaña le pide un talle para el mago, una vez que la tiene en sus manos, lo obliga a entrar al probador.

-¡Muéstrame como te queda! –exclama Hermione del otro lado. Uno de los brazos de Harry sale y la obliga a entrar al probador.

-Ayúdame a bajarla, se ha quedado atascada –gruñe el elegido. Ella levanta los ojos y ve como la remera se ha enroscado detrás de su cuello, sin lograr cubrir la espalda. Hermione se pone de puntitas y comienza a bajar la tela poco a poco, rozando con sus dedos la suave piel de su espalda.

Cuando la remera termina estando en su lugar, Harry se gira. Los ojos de la castaña lo recorren, aquella prenda que en un principio se había visto adorable e inocente ahora en el cuerpo de él parece todo lo contrario. Debido a la delgada tela, los músculos del azabache se destacan perfectamente.

Nunca un pijama se ha visto tan sexy.

-Podemos... Podemos pedir un talle más si quieres –susurra ella sintiendo las mejillas rojas. _Ah... otra vez estaba comportándose como una colegiala_.

-Creo que... Creo que está bien... –dice Harry y luego carraspea -. Es mejor que vayamos a comprar los paraguas antes de que se largue a llover más fuerte.

En el momento en que Hermione descubre que solo queda un paragua en la tienda, el alma se le cae a los pies. Había estado soportando por dos horas no caer en la tentación con Harry y ahora el destino se le reía en la cara.

-Gracias por su compra –dice la encargada comiendo al elegido con la mirada. Al principio le molestaba bastante la forma en que las mujeres volteaban y susurraban al ver a Harry, ahora la castaña ya ha comenzado a acostumbrarse.

Harry abre el paraguas antes de salir. -Podríamos ir a un callejón y desaparecernos si quieres.

Hermione niega con la cabeza -. Solo estamos a unas calles de mi casa...

"Solo quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo" Eso es lo que realmente está pensando pero decide callárselo.

Comienzan a caminar por las calles, esquivando los charcos de agua y a la poca gente que pasa. Están tan cerca uno del otro que Hermione puede disfrutar de su perfume, está tan absorta en ello que no se ha dado cuenta que su hombro está fuera del paraguas. Harry la abraza por la cintura y la atrae hacia él, sorprendiéndola.

-Te estabas mojando –se excusa mirando hacia el frente. La castaña aprieta los labios para esconder esa sonrisa que casi se le escapa. El calor del cuerpo de Harry poco a poco la hace sentir calentita y para cuando se quiere dar cuenta, ella también está rodeándolo con su brazo.

Los truenos resuenan espantosamente en el cielo cuando llegan a la acera de su departamento. Harry se detiene y la mira, Hermione está prácticamente acurrucada contra él y ahora está mirando con esos ojos café que tanto le gustan. El azabache se da cuenta de que a pesar de tener el paraguas, unas rebeldes gotas caen por su rostro, haciendo que desee quitarlas.

Ante esa inesperada cercanía a Hermione se le acelera el corazón, le flaquean las piernas... ¿Va a besarla? Siente un retorcijón de emoción en el estómago, _oh por dios, si... quiere que lo haga_. Pero Harry la sorprende y atrapa esas gotas de lluvia con sus suaves labios, como si le estuviera dando dulces besos en las mejillas. La castaña ahoga un gemido y se permite cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de ese delicado contacto.

-Ahora déjame preguntarte si me permites besarte –murmura Harry llegando a la comisura de sus labios.

-En la primera cita se permite besar –jadea ella para que luego él la rodee fuertemente con sus brazos y la deleite con uno de esos besos que la dejan sin respiración.

Sus labios se mueven dulcemente sobre los de ella pero cuando Hermione se pone de puntitas y lo rodea con sus brazos, el beso pierde cualquier delicadeza. Se besan con frenesí, como si descargaran en ese beso todo lo que se habían aguantado en esas dos infernales horas.

El viento cambia su trayectoria y termina empapándolos con la lluvia, el paraguas termina escapándose de las manos y volando lejos, pero a ninguno de los dos les parece importar.

Las manos de Harry se posan en sus caderas posesivamente mientras las de ella terminan atrayéndolo desde su camisa mojada. Sus lenguas juegan una contra la otra, como si no pudieran tener suficiente de ese beso. Hermione jadea contra su boca intentando tomar aire pero casi le es imposible con las ansias del azabache que la pega por completo a su cuerpo hasta hacerlos marear a los dos.

Hermione se pierde en su perfume, en el sabor a lluvia de sus labios, en el aroma que desprende la piel mojada de Harry. Si fueran otras las circunstancias lo invitaría a entrar al departamento para seguir con aquello en la cama, pero como se encuentran ahora las cosas lo mejor es detenerse. Se separa de él y ambos se miran intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿Puedo pasar a buscarte mañana? –pregunta él con la respiración agitada. En sus bonitos labios tiene la marca del labial rosado, algo que a Hermione la hace sonreír.

-Sí. Salgo a las diez del trabajo.

Hermione se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios como despedida, para luego entrar rápidamente a su departamento. Se apoya contra la puerta, aun con esa sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Si las cosas continúan así, poco a poco irían reconstruyendo su relación, y así, tal vez, por fin tendrían un futuro, algo por que luchar.

Hermione comienza a darse cuenta de que Marie Ravenston estaba muy equivocada, porque sin dudas, después de tener aquella cita, podía permitirse pensar que aún hay un pedacito de luz en el corazón de Harry.

Todavía hay esperanzas.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A: Espero que no les haya aburrido el capitulo, es uno muy tranquilo en comparación a los anteriores. Por fin Harry y Hermione están teniendo una cita formal, ya era hora!**

 **En fin, bienvenidos a los usuarios de potterfics que desde hoy comenzaran a leer aqui por amenazas de potterfics de eliminar mi historia. Así que ahora estamos siguiendo la historia todos juntos, los usuarios de Wattpad, Potterfics y Fanfiction, que dulce :3 Así que espero que dejen todos sus reviews.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Afrodita :3**


	18. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

-Por Merlín, Hermione. ¡No quiero irme justo ahora que las cosas se han puesto interesantes entre ustedes dos! -exclama Maya haciendo puchero, que se encuentra guardando sus cosas en la maleta de mala gana.

-Te contaré todo por carta -intenta tranquilizarla abrochándose la camisa blanca para ir a trabajar.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que contarme cada detalle. Y sabes a lo que me refiero -dice alzando una ceja pícaramente. Hermione se sonroja mientras se pone los aretes.

-Eso no va a pasar. Harry y yo hemos dejado claro que esta vez no nos apresuraremos.

Maya no puede evitar soltar una carcajada haciéndola enfadar.

-Con el historial que tienen ustedes dos, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que podrán aguantar?

La castaña recuerda lo difícil que fue soportarlo el día anterior, casi estuvo a punto de lanzarse a él y pedirle que entraran a su departamento. Aun así, siente la esperanza de que la próxima vez se sabrá controlar.

-¡Te has quedado callada! ¡No puedes contradecirme Hermione! -chilla levantándose de la cama y abrazándola desde atrás -. Yo he visto cómo te mira nena, ¡te folla con la mirada!

La bruja no puede evitar reírse porque en cierta manera es verdad. Se gira y abraza a su amiga con cariño.

-No sabes todo lo que te voy a extrañar -suspira cerrando los ojos.

-Oh nena, voy a echarme a llorar -se lamenta pero luego la suelta para mirarla con travesura -. Pero piensa en lo bueno preciosa, ahora tendrás el departamento libre para invitar a Harry Bien Sexualote Potter.

Hermione se queda con la boca abierta y termina tomando una almohada para pegarle, Maya se ríe a carcajadas y toma la otra para así empezar una guerra de almohadas.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El día estuvo tan complicado y lleno de trabajo que Hermione no pudo salir ni una sola vez de su despacho. Entrevistas, papeles, informes y más problemas, la bruja siente que no da abasto. Encerrada en esas cuatro paredes no tiene idea de la hora que es, si de día o de noche o si ya tiene que marcharse.

Lo peor es que su secretaria ha desaparecido. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la ha llamado para que le traiga los papeles que Kingsley le envió.

Exhausta y con los cabellos despeinados por una larga jornada laboral, se levanta del escritorio y camina hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encuentra con una escena que la deja atónita.

-Se-Señor Po-Potter usted... usted no tiene que disculparse... -dice Sarah clavando la vista en el suelo y con las mejillas muy rojas.

-Tengo que hacerlo, esta vez he sido muy... violento -suspira El elegido llevándose una mano al cabello claramente avergonzado -. A veces tengo días donde me cuesta controlar mi mal genio... Si he roto algo o si incluso te he hecho daño...

-¡N-No! Solo... solo se rompió una silla, señor. Pero ya la han repuesto -la secretaria se encuentra con la mirada de Hermione -. Señorita Granger, ¡aquí tiene los papeles! Es tarde ya, me retiraré.

Sarah prácticamente sale huyendo de la oficina haciendo que Harry mire a Hermione preocupado, esta no puede evitar echarse a reír.

-Creo que la he asustado -dice Harry con una sonrisa dudosa.

-Creo que lo has hecho pero fue muy lindo de tu parte pedirle disculpas -sonríe y el mago se acerca para rodearla por la cintura.

-Por dios, Hermione, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado.

Su boca se acerca a la suya y ambos se besan. La bruja lo toma de la corbata para profundizar el beso y lo escucha gruñir sobre sus labios. Se aferran uno al otro con tanta necesidad que la lucecita roja de alerta se enciende en la cabeza de Hermione, por eso coloca sus manos en su amplio pecho y lo aleja suavemente.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy? -le pregunta intentando recobrar el aliento, Harry la observa con esos ojos llenos de deseo, está tan agitado como ella.

-Mmm... Hace mucho que no voy a las Tres Escobas, podemos ir si te apetece -responde con voz ronca mientras coloca un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja. Hermione sonríe.

-Me gusta esa idea Señor Potter.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Más de cinco años habían pasado desde que pisaban el bar, aun así seguía viéndose tan cálido y hogareño que se sintieron como estudiantes de Hogwarts otra vez. La única diferencia es el espacio particular para los músicos, donde una banda está tocando un suave y lento rock.

-¿Hoy harás la excepción y beberás? -le pregunta Harry divertido mientras se sientan en una de las mesas más alejadas.

Hermione suelta un suspiro.

-No quiero emborracharme como la última vez, tendrás que cargarme de nuevo... -dice haciéndolo reír.

-Esa es una idea bastante tentadora.

La mesera se acerca y Harry pide una botella de whisky de fuego. El mago sirve en los dos vasos y da un sorbo del suyo.

-Vamos Hermione, te cuidaré, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, te creeré -Se lleva el vaso a los labios y da un largo trago aliviando a su garganta seca, El elegido observa cada uno de sus movimientos demasiado perdido en su boca pero cuando la ve fruncir el ceño y tocar su garganta vuelve a soltar una carcajada.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a esto -dice riendo -. Solo he bebido un trago y ya me siento extraña. En cambio tú... te ves bastante bien y ya vas por la segunda copa.

Harry se recarga en la silla con una sonrisa.

-En los días malos solía volver a casa y beber hasta el cansancio -le cuenta clavando su mirada en el líquido -. Me gusta el whisky de aquí, por eso durante cinco años he recibido cajas llenas de este lugar.

Hermione se muerde los labios, la imagen de Harry bebiendo solo encerrado en su casa se le viene a la mente. No puede evitar sentirse triste, pero aun así esboza una sonrisa.

-Ahora tendrás una compañera cada vez que quieras beber -suelta sorprendiéndolo -. Aunque la próxima vez te acompañaré con cerveza de mantequilla.

El mago sonríe de oreja a oreja, no hay nada más dulce y tierno que ver a Hermione algo afectada por el alcohol y haciendo bromas.

-Entonces le pediré a Madame Rosmerta que además de whisky me envíe unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

La castaña se ríe y levanta su vaso para que Harry le sirva otro más.

-Este será el último por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione arruga la nariz en desacuerdo.

-Me has traído a un bar y no me dejas beber como se debe -se queja haciéndolo morder los labios. Harry se está conteniendo demasiado para no lanzarse sobre la mesa y comerle la boca.

-Cuéntame como te ha ido en el trabajo -le pide él, tiene que hablar sobre otra cosa antes de perder la cordura.

-Bastante tedioso. No quiero hablar de eso ahora que me siento relajada pero puedes contarme tú. ¿Qué pasó en Italia?

Harry suelta un suspiro, se ha equivocado bastante en tocar el tema del trabajo, por un momento se había olvidado de toda la mierda de Rookwood y ahora tiene que contarle su gran fallo a Hermione que lo mira con cierta esperanza.

-Mal. Kingsley me ha mandado una carta diciendo que ha sido una pista falsa, parece que Rookwood no ha estado en Italia y que nos la ha jugado espectacular. Se está divirtiendo con nosotros, Mione.

La bruja vuelve a pegar sus labios a la bebida, bastante fastidiada.

-Ese grandísimo hijo de puta... -maldice sorprendiéndolo ya que Hermione nunca suele hablar así -. ¿Qué crees que esté planeando?

-No lo sé, pero sospecho que estará uniendo fuerzas con los que siguen apoyando secretamente a Voldemort.

-Tienen que atraparlo rápido, Harry. Si los Weasley llegan a enterarse de que está suelto... no dudo que terminarán haciendo una locura -se lamenta recargándose en su silla también.

-Te prometo que lo atraparé y que los mantendré a salvo -Aquella promesa que Harry hace con tanta seriedad la hace sentir más tranquila. Sus ojos oscuros viajan por el bar y descubre que a su derecha una mesa repleta de chicas están observando a Harry entre risitas.

-Parece que tienes bastante admiradoras -murmura y El elegido mira hacia aquella dirección, haciéndolas chillar.

-¿Te pone celosa? -le pregunta mirándola con una ceja alzada. Esa expresión traviesa le gusta tanto... pero aun así, Hermione niega con la cabeza.

-Nop.

Las chicas terminan levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a la de ellos, empujándose una a la otra, nerviosas por la presencia del Niño Que Vivió.

-Señor... Señor Potter... -se atreve a hablar la rubia de falda corta -. Nosotras... Nosotras somos grandes admiradoras de usted...

Hermione se cruza de brazos y mira la escena divertida, quiere saber qué es lo que contestará Harry a ello. Él se gira en la silla hacia las chicas y les da una sonrisa que las hace acalorar a todas.

-Se lo agradezco, señoritas.

« _Oh... Por Morgana, Merlín y todos los benditos magos, ¡¿Qué se supone que quiere lograr usando ese tono sensual en la voz?! ¡Y parece que ha causado un efecto tremendo en ellas! ¡Todas tiemblan de pies a cabeza! ¿Acaso es una provocación hacia mí?_ » Hermione se da cuenta de que sí cuando Harry la mira de reojo traviesamente.

La preciosa y joven rubia saca de su bolso un poster de " _Corazón de Bruja_ " donde Harry sale haciendo una pose sexy a la cámara.

-¿Puede... puede... puede...? -la pobre niña ni siquiera puede terminar la frase pero el Elegido toma el papel y con su varita hace su famosa firma y se lo devuelve.

-Oh, por Merlín. G-Gracias Señor... Señor Potter.

Las chicas salen de las Tres Escobas soltando grititos y susurrando cosas entre sí.

-Eres un maldito canalla -suelta Hermione sin poder contenerse, haciéndolo reír. Harry juega con una pequeña tarjeta blanca entre sus manos.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Es el viejo truco que usan las chicas, te dan algo para firmar y abajo hay algo escrito con su número -responde dejándola con la boca abierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la castaña le roba la tarjeta y la quema con su varita. El azabache suelta una carcajada al ver la expresión enojada de ella.

-Estas celosa Mione -se burla y ella toma su vaso de whisky para dar el último trago.

-No lo estoy.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-Oh Harry... -gime Hermione, pegada a la pared sintiendo los besos de Harry por todo su cuello. Ambos se encuentran afuera, en la parte trasera del bar, la bruja con una pierna sobre la cadera del mago y él con sus brazos rodeando su cintura con tanta fuerza que siente que se va a romper.

Ahora, el rock y el ruido del bar se escuchan lejanos mientras Harry sube sus besos y atrapa su boca de nuevo como si quisiera desgastar sus labios, sacarle hasta el último aliento. Hermione lo sigue entre gemidos, sintiendo toda su piel cosquillosa sin saber si es por el alcohol, por él o por ambos... solo sabe que la sensación es deliciosa.

La mano de Harry pasa descaradamente por debajo de su camisa para tocar la piel de su espalda, haciéndola sacudir de placer. El elegido mordisquea sus labios tan perdido como ella sin tener idea de cómo mierda han llegado hasta allí. En él, el alcohol también ha hecho de las suyas por lo que le cuesta aún más detener aquella locura, siente todas las emociones a flor de piel y también puede sentir las de ella, como tiembla cada vez que mueve sus manos por debajo de la tela, o cuando desliza su lengua dentro de su boca.

-Estás volviéndome loco... -gruñe él entre besos, Hermione se aferra a su camisa y la abre de un tirón, luego, aunque Harry intenta débilmente detenerla, se desabrocha la suya. Pega por completo su cuerpo al de ella para poder sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. Harry la mira con tanto deseo que la bruja no puede evitar morderse los labios, haciendo que los ojos de él brillen con locura. Sintiendo su erección pegada a su vientre, la castaña acaricia el desnudo pecho de él y sube, percibiendo el esfuerzo que hace su cuerpo para conseguir aire, al igual que el suyo. Y cuando su mano llega a su nuca, lo acerca a ella nuevamente para que la vuelva a besar.

-Tienes que detenerme o te llevaré a la cama Hermione -le advierte él advirtiendo el dolor insoportable dentro de sus pantalones. Sentir su cuerpito, su boca así terminará echando a perder todo el esfuerzo que han estado haciendo, pero Hermione gime sobre sus labios y no se detiene dándole más de esa deliciosa droga. La lengua de ella se mete en su boca y juega suciamente contra la suya, y Harry se encuentra gimiendo.

Hermione siente como la alza hasta ponerla a horcajadas a él. El pitido de alarma vuelve a sonar en su cabeza pero está demasiado concentrada en las sensaciones de allí abajo, en el cosquilleo profundo que Harry la está haciendo sentir.

Ni el frío de la noche los detiene de ese desesperado besuqueo, Harry se aferra a su estrechas caderas para pegarla más a esa pared grisácea.

-Harry... -vuelve a gemir ella una y otra vez, con aquella vocecita que convierte su nombre en algo sagrado.

-¡Digan " _Whisky_ "! -exclama de repente una voz varonil sacándolos de ese ardiente estado. Ambos voltean y los flashes de una cámara mágica captan el momento.

 _Skeeter._

-¡Oh no, Harry! -chilla Hermione cubriéndose con sus manos. El elegido mira al periodista con expresión furiosa haciendo que este trague saliva y gire para comenzar a correr.

-¡Atrápalo, Harry! -lo regaña la castaña enojada y el azabache la suelta para comenzar a correr hacia su dirección. El maldito enano de Skeeter es bastante rápido y lo peor es que no hace otra cosa que reírse por el hecho de que "El elegido" lo está persiguiendo. Harry casi hecha fuego por la boca.

-¡Atrápame si puedes, Potter! -el pequeño periodista gira en una esquina entre risas y el mago saca su varita, dispuesto a lanzarle cualquier maleficio con tal de destruir esa cámara, pero cuando da vuelta en la esquina el muy maldito ha desaparecido.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Es Harry Potter! -chilla todo el mundo, en especial las chicas que se ponen a gritar cuando ven que tiene la camisa abierta.

Harry se lleva una mano al cabello sintiendose frustrado. Rookwood... Skeeter... ¿Es qué está perdiendo el toque? ¡Los malditos se le escurren de las manos!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-¡Dime que lo has atrapado! -exclama Hermione acercándose a él. El mago niega con la cabeza dejando a la castaña con una expresión desesperada.

Harry la toma del rostro y la obliga a mirarlo -Hey... Hey... no llores, ¿de acuerdo?

-Todo el mundo se enterará, Harry -suelta intentando contener un sollozo colocándose una mano en la boca.

Él suelta un suspiro -¿Sabes? Que se enteren, ¿qué más da? De todas formas te dije que haríamos la relación oficial... -dice sorprendiéndola, aun así ella niega con la cabeza.

-Pero no así -se desespera-. Sabes lo que dirán las revistas mañana, estoy segura de que se inventarán una historia bastante loca y la gente se lo creerá. Skeeter es igual que su madre, siempre se ha propuesto a dejarnos mal y causarnos problemas.

Harry la atrae a él en un dulce abrazo.

-Lo sé, pero sabes... últimamente me importa un carajo lo que la gente piense. En especial ahora que lo único que quiero es que estemos bien, juntos -susurra provocando en ella una risa casi llorosa.

-Tienes razón -murmura un poco más tranquila y abrazándolo mas fuerte -. Lo único que deseo es estar contigo.

-Hagamos una cosa, vamos a dormir ahora y mañana te paso a buscar para ir juntos a trabajar. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asiente. Sí, lo mejor será tener a Harry a su lado cuando todo explote, siempre ha sido la única persona que logra calmarla cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

"HERMIONE GRANGER VUELVE A ATRAPAR ENTRE SUS GARRAS AL ELEGIDO"

El título no es nada que Hermione no haya esperado pero lo peor es la foto en movimiento de abajo donde Harry y ella son sorprendidos en pleno besuqueo y toqueteo. Se lleva las manos al rostro como si aquello pudiera sacarle los nervios y luego continúa leyendo:

" _Ayer por la noche se vio a Hermione Jean Granger y Harry James Potter disfrutar de una visita a las Tres Escobas donde testigos nos informan que estuvieron bastante cariñosos. Después de varias copas de whisky de fuego, la pareja salió rápidamente del lugar para luego ser encontrada detrás del bar en pleno arranque de lujuria. ¿Acaso Hermione Granger ha podido engatusar al famoso Harry Potter una vez más? Dado a la gran riqueza del Elegido no sería sorprendente que esta bruja intentara cazarlo para..._ "

Hermione deja de leer con la boca abierta y se lleva una mano a la cabeza sin poder creer las patrañas que ese hombre se inventa. Ahora puede experimentar el gran odio que Harry siente hacia él, ¿cómo ha podido soportar esto durante tantos años?

La puerta suena en aquel momento y la bruja ya lista, toma su maletín y abre. El azabache está allí, viéndose perfecto con ese traje negro y esa sonrisa _rompe bragas_.

-¿Así que quieres robarme mi fortuna? -bromea Harry con las cejas muy juntas -. Estoy bastante decepcionado de ti, Hermione.

Ella se ríe y lo empuja suavemente, haciendo que él no soporte más y la abrace con fuerza.

-Te extrañé demasiado, quiero que sepas que la propuesta de que vengas a vivir conmigo sigue en pie -susurra cariñosamente y le da un dulce beso en el cabello.

-Claro, así tendré más posibilidades de quedarme con todo lo tuyo -dice cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar enfadada por aquella bromita. Harry se ríe.

-Sabes preciosa, todo lo que es mío ya es tuyo, me tienes entero -dice antes de robarle un apasionado beso. Ella jadea sorprendida.

-Me gusta saber eso -gime coqueta aferrándose a su corbata azulada. El mago la mira con los ojos ardientes, haciéndole erizar la piel.

-Faltemos al trabajo y quedémonos aquí -le propone apoyando sus manos en su cintura posesivamente.

 _Oh por dios..._ Tiene que controlarse para no decirle que sí y que aquello termine en sexo rápido en el sofá.

-No podemos -musita y se pone de puntillas para morder su labio inferior en una clara provocación -. Tenemos que trabajar mucho hasta atrapar a ese infeliz.

-Tu cuerpo quiere otra cosa, Hermione... -gruñe apretándola contra él hasta hacerla sentir mareada por ese cálido contacto.

-Mi cuerpo puede aguantar un poco más, vamos Harry Bien Sexualote Potter.

-¿Y eso? -se ríe.

-¡Vamos!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Apenas pisan el Ministerio cada mirada se posa en ellos. Sorprendiéndola, Harry entrelaza su mano con la suya y le da una sonrisa.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu Departamento.

Los susurros cada vez son más audibles y cuando las ex secretarias de Harry se cruzan en su camino le lanzan una fea mirada a Hermione, pero a esta no le parece importar. Como siempre sucede, tener a su mejor amigo de toda la vida de la mano, la hace sentir tranquila.

Al detenerse al verlos, la gente los comienza a rodear, ante esto Harry saca su varita haciendo que abran paso rápidamente.

-Eso es ilegal, Harry -se ríe ella bajito y él se encoge de hombros.

-He hecho cosas peores.

-Recuerda que mi Departamento está dedicado a la Ley, tendrías que tener un poco más de cuidado en mi presencia -le advierte apretando los labios para contener una sonrisa. Él la mira sorprendido y se tiene que contener para no robarle un beso en pleno salón. Por primera vez en años, Hermione se ve realmente cómoda con él, incluso para bromear. Eso lo hace sentir demasiado feliz, hasta el punto de sentirse idiota.

-Tendré cuidado Señorita Granger -dice mientras le abre la puerta del ascensor -. Pero sepa usted también, que soy el Jefe de Aurores puedo conseguir muy rápido el permiso de inspeccionar su oficina.

Hermione levanta una ceja divertida y entra al ascensor seguida por él.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Apenas el ascensor se cierra, Harry se lanza a ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared. Hermione abre la boca recibiéndolo al instante, y el azabache descarga toda su pasión en ese beso. Su mano se cuela por su falda y sube hasta su falda de manera sexy de tal manera que la hace jadear, aun así, le pega en la mano alejándola de allí.

Harry la mira de esa manera oscura que la deja sin habla. Parece que ha hecho enojar al elegido pero eso no le importa lo mas mínimo, su boca vuelve a buscar los labios de él, separándolos con su lengua. El mago la abraza contra sí y le devuelve el beso con más fuerza.

-Ya vamos a llegar al piso -dice agitada alejándolo suavemente. Harry toma aire y vuelve a entrelazar su mano con la suya.

Cuando las puertas se abren, ambo salen hacia el Departamento. Cada mirada se posa en ellos y varios se quedan con la boca abierta al ver sus manos juntas.

-¡Buenos días! -exclaman varios magos inclinándose hacia Harry.

-Buenos días -responde él cortésmente.

-Señor Potter, se ve muy guapo hoy -dice una de las empleadas haciendo que la bruja ruede los ojos. Siempre hay alguna chica regalada en los departamentos.

-¿De verdad? Yo creo que mi novia es la guapa el día de hoy -suspira levantando las manos juntas. Hermione mira hacia otro lado para no reír -. ¿Qué estás pensando, Mione? Algo así como... "Abstente de comentarios, zorra"

La castaña suelta una carcajada y le da un empujón. Riendo, ambos entran a su despacho, Sarah se levanta rápidamente y hace una inclinación.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Sarah -dice Hermione bastante agradecida de que su secretaria no sea tan babosa como las demás.

-Te dejaré trabajar. Iré a ver a Kingsley, me han avisado que ha llegado hace un par de horas y que hay bastantes patrullas por hacer en la ciudad.

Hermione lleva una mano a su mejilla y la acaricia.

-¿Te has sentido bien estos días?

Harry asiente.

-Gracias a alguien...

La castaña esboza una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuídate sí?

-Lo haré, tú también. Adiós, Mione -antes de marcharse, rápidamente le roba un beso en los labios y se aleja dejándola con la boca abierta.

Sarah suelta un sonoro suspiro. -Me pregunto cuando me tocará tener un novio así...

Hermione sonríe. -Probablemente cuando menos te lo esperes Sarah...

 _Novio._

« _Ahh... parece que ya es oficial._ »

Harry Potter, ese que solía ser su mejor amigo ahora es su novio, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Review?**


	19. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

La música suave llega a los oídos de Hermione cuando entra al comedor. Sus ojos recorren la mesa ya servida e iluminada por las velas, con sus elegantes utensilios, y comida francesa. Harry aparece y la abraza desde atrás, haciéndola cerrar los ojos mientras deposita delicados besos desde su cuello hasta su mejilla.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta -musita con una sonrisa formándose en los labios -. ¿Hace mucho que no hacías una cena romántica?

Lo escucha reírse ante aquella pícara pregunta, es que no puede evitar que su ego se hinche cada vez que Harry hace una cosa así por ella. Le gusta saberlo.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que hago algo así -confiesa sorprendiéndola -. Siempre he sido torpe para estas cosas, y sabes que por mucho tiempo creí que no era lo mío.

" _Torpe_ ". Hermione se muerde los labios ante aquello, puede recordar muy bien que el adolescente Harry era bastante torpe con las chicas pero ahora... es todo lo contrario. Es más, tiene una facilidad para hacerla sentir cómoda, feliz y en casa, tanto que la bruja siente que le va a explotar el corazón de amor.

-Es precioso el detalle, Harry. Y me alegro de saber que soy la primera en recibir tal honor -dice y él vuelve a reír.

Hermione mueve su mentón hacia un lado y encuentra la boca de Harry, quien la recibe gustoso. Sus labios se mueven sin prisa pero de una forma tan erótica que la castaña después de un momento se siente obligada a separarse un poco, mareada y aturdida por esa cálida sensación que él siempre le logra transmitir.

Lo ve soltar un largo suspiro como si el también estuviera conteniéndose para no perder la cordura.

-Vamos a comer, estoy segura de que también te mueres de hambre -murmura Hermione intentando salir de aquella atmosfera -. Me han dicho que has trabajado muchísimo hoy.

-Estoy seguro de que tú igual -dice mientras caminan hacia la mesa y Harry le corre la silla para que se siente -. Pero mejor hablemos de este delicioso vino que me enviaron de España.

El mago se sienta en la punta de la mesa y le sirve en la copa mientras Hermione le sonríe.

-Si... dejemos a Skeeter y al trabajo fuera de esto, creo que nos merecemos estar en paz esta noche -suspira la castaña y luego da un sorbo al vino -. Delicioso.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. Ahora prueba la comida -dice llevándose a la boca el primer bocado, Hermione lo imita y cierra los ojos ante tal placer -. Quería pedir comida japonesa pero luego recordé tu dificultad con los palillos -bromea y ella lo mira con la boca abierta.

-Eres malvado.

Harry se encoge de hombros divertido y luego comienzan a tener una larga conversación. Le pregunta sobre Maya, como se conocieron, que hicieron en esos cinco años y Hermione le cuenta todo, riéndose al recordar varias anécdotas que había tenido con ella.

Harry apoya el mentón en su mano y la escucha con atención. ¿Qué era esa paz que le albergaba? Hace tanto que no se sentía tan bien y ella se ve tan hermosa contándole todo con sumo detalle...

-Y cuando llegué a casa descubrí a Crookshanks mordiendo el vestido de Maya y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella entró y comenzó a gritar -se ríe -. Probablemente despertó al edificio entero.

Después de un largo suspiro Hermione se percata de la mirada de Harry -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Sabes... siempre me pregunté qué era lo que habías hecho durante todos esos años que estuviste lejos -sonríe -, y ahora que lo sé... me siento más tranquilo. Parece que ambas estuvieron cuidándose una a la otra.

Hermione lo imita y coloca el mentón en su mano, mirándolo con ternura.

-¿Pensabas en mí?

-Desde que te conocí eres el único pensamiento en mi cabeza, Hermione -responde haciéndola morder los labios. Desliza una mano por la mesa hasta colocarla sobre la de él.

-Yo también pensé mucho en ti -confiesa sintiendo las mejillas rojitas -. Fueron muchas las veces que sentí el deseo de dejarlo todo y volver para estar cerca de ti, Harry.

Al escuchar aquello, al mago le brillan los ojos sorprendido. Hermione se ríe ante esa expresión, parece que Harry todavía guarda un poco de esa inocencia...

-Las veces que estuve a punto de irme a Francia fueron incontables. Pero no quería alejarte de tu carrera, Hermione. Siempre supe lo importante que era para ti terminar la universidad. Y ni hablar de lo que hubieras pensado sobre mis sentimientos... era mi pesadilla imaginarme lo que me responderías si te lo confesaba todo.

Hermione se imagina que hubiera pasado con algo así, probablemente lo habría rechazado y las cosas se hubiera vuelto extrañas entre ellos.

-Me alegra haber esperado, creo que fue la mejor decisión -dice él y la castaña asiente.

-Fue bueno esperar, tal vez si no lo hubiéramos hecho no me hubieras gustado tanto como ahora... -suelta pícara y Harry alza una ceja divertido.

-Ven aquí -le ordena y Hermione se levanta y camina hacia él hasta sentarse en su regazo alegremente como una niña pequeña-. Repite eso de que te gusto mucho.

La bruja niega con la cabeza.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Pero no escuché bien... -se queja bajito mirándola con esos ojos verdes que siempre la convencen de cualquier cosa. Hermione se muerde los labios y coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Harry, deslizándolas hacia el centro hasta que su boca queda hecha un piquito. El elegido se queja inentendible mente y ella se ríe, se ve tan dulce con esa expresión que no puede evitar repetirlo de nuevo:

-Me gustas mucho Harry, mucho -musita y sus labios se acercan a los suyos para darle un tierno beso. Él la rodea con sus brazos y cuando Hermione sube sus manos hasta su cabello, el elegido se toma más libertad para besarla. En el comedor solo se escucha el crepitar de la chimenea y la suave música acompañados por los jadeos de la pareja que cada vez se aferran más al otro.

-Harry... -gime entre besos -, espera...

Al mago le cuesta detenerse, pero termina haciéndolo. Sus ojos miran con reproche a Hermione que se levanta de la silla.

-Hace mucho que no bailo contigo -dice con la respiración agitada y estira una mano hacia él. Harry se muerde los labios y niega con la cabeza -. ¡Oh vamos Harry!

-En eso no he cambiado -suelta como si estuviera enojado consigo mismo por no poder complacerla. Aquello no hace otra cosa más que enternecer a su compañera. Recuerda el baile de cuarto año, como bailó con Patil y se le escapa una risa. Se cubre la boca con la mano, pero Harry ya la ha visto y la fulmina con la mirada.

Siempre ha sido un terrible bailarín. Pero eso no le importa en absoluto.

-Mi cabello es un desastre por las mañanas, soy mala para hacer reír a la gente y una comelibros exagerada -sonríe -. ¿Tú aceptas eso de mí, verdad?

Harry sonríe -Esos ni siquiera son defectos, eres demasiado adorable Hermione...

Ella se cruza de brazos -Lo que estoy intentando decir es que tengo mis defectos y tú me aceptas de todas formas, y que de mi parte, también es mi deber aceptar todo el _Pack Potter_.

Harry la mira con malicia -¿Todo el _Pack Potter_? ¿Segura?

Hermione titubea ante aquella mirada, ¡¿qué estará intentando decir?! Harry y su doble sentido... está comenzando a desesperarla.

-Sí. Todo. Así que levántate y baila conmigo -gruñe y ante aquella mirada severa al mago no le queda otra opción que levantarse y tomarla de la cintura.

-¿Así? -murmura divertido pegándola a su cuerpo y haciéndola ruborizar. Le ha dado demasiada confianza, ahora se arrepiente de ello. Soltando un suspiro, Hermione rodea con sus manos su cuello y sobre el suave ritmo de la música comienzan a moverse.

-Serás pisada, te lo advierto -susurra en su oreja y un cosquilleo le atraviesa hasta llegar a las puntas de los pies.

-No me importa -musita apoyando su mejilla en su pecho. Se permite cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese calor, Harry se mueve sin mucha experiencia pero a ella ya todo le da igual. Al sentir ese contacto tan íntimo y profundo, El elegido la abraza contra sí, perdiéndose en el delicioso aroma que desprende su piel.

No puede evitar pensar en todo lo que han vivido juntos, todas esas batallas, esas risas, esas largas conversaciones en la Sala Común. En Hogwarts ella era la única que podía hacer felices sus días, porque cada vez que la oscuridad lo acechaba, Hermione estaba ahí para él, siempre. Y ahora, a pesar de que los años habían pasado y ambos habían crecido, seguía siendo igual. Ella era la única que podía alejar todos sus miedos, su furia, todo lo malo. Durante cinco años había sentido tanto frío dentro de sí, pero en el momento en que ella había vuelto a Londres el calor había comenzado a darse paso, como si su corazón volviera a tener vida poco a poco.

Y aquellas palabras que por tantos años había tenido atascadas, salen solas en un suave murmullo:

-Te amo, Hermione...

Ella se queda tiesa contra su pecho escuchando su rápido palpitar. ¿Ha oído bien? Luego de un momento se atreve a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de él. Harry la mira con una expresión que la deja sin aliento, parece que ha escuchado bien. Su corazón comienza a latir tan fuerte que Hermione cree que puede darle un ataque en cualquier momento. Es algo que no se esperaba, algo que creyó que solo podía sacar a la fuerza y ahora ahí estaba Harry: mirándola fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Abre la boca para decir algo pero está tan nerviosa que nada sale. Ante aquello, Harry aparta la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Me he apresurado... lo siento.

Hermione lo toma de la corbata y lo obliga a mirarla, a acercarse a ella para darle un dulce beso.

-He esperado tanto que me digas algo así que me has dejado sin palabras -susurra con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Harry la mira sorprendido -. Yo también te amo, Harry, más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Y luego de aquello ninguno necesita decir más. El mago la atrae hacia él y sus labios chocan en un apasionado beso. Hermione lleva sus manos a su cabello azabache y luego introduce su lengua en su boca para juguetear con la suya. Cada sentido se enciende en ella, su piel pide a gritos que la toque, que la lleve a la cama y que la ame toda la noche.

-Hazme el amor, Harry... -le suplica en voz alta y Harry jadea, no necesitaba decirlo, porque lo sabe, lo siente. La sube a horcajadas a él y la lleva escaleras arriba.

En el corredor sus pasos se vuelven torpes, Harry choca con las paredes, con los estantes lanzando varias cosas al suelo, pero a ninguno de los dos les importa, están concentrados solo en llegar a la habitación, en perderse en la boca y cuerpo del otro.

Harry logra abrir la puerta del cuarto e ingresar, la cama los espera grande y cómoda, lista para recibirlos. Él la deposita allí y se saca la camisa sin quitar sus ojos de ella, Hermione suelta un gemido al ver su torso desnudo otra vez, no puede explicar esa intensa atracción, las ganas que tiene de volverlo a tocar.

Harry se coloca dentro de sus piernas para comenzar el trabajo de sacarle su blusa. Ella levanta sus brazos haciéndole todo más fácil y su boca rosita y femenina busca la suya, sus manos no tardan en acariciar apasionadamente la gran espalda del Elegido. Harry no se queda atrás, hace un camino de besos que recorre su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. La escucha gemir su nombre cuando le saca el brasier y sus pechos quedan a la vista. Tiene que controlarse para no bajarse los pantalones y tomarla allí mismo, hace un gran esfuerzo para complacerla como ella quiere, le hará el amor lenta y tortuosamente.

Sus labios viajan hasta su hinchado pezón y deposita suaves besos. Hermione suelta un jadeo al sentir aquel contacto, quiere más, más, más... Luego siente su lengua jugando en círculos, aquello es suficiente para que alce las caderas entre lloriqueos, chocando con su gran erección.

Harry la toma de las caderas y acerca su boca a la suya.

-Tranquila, Hermione -susurra sobre sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa. La bruja se ruboriza ante aquellas palabras, se siente tan ansiosa... -Lo haré lento, quiero disfrutarte esta vez ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asiente demasiado anonadada y Harry vuelve a sus pechos, esta vez se dedica al otro, se toma su tiempo para besarla y darle placer allí, tanto que la bruja se da cuenta de que se ha tomado en serio su petición. No será como las otras veces, sino que esta vez se dedicará a saborearla por completo.

Lleva sus manos al rostro de Harry y este alza sus bonitos ojos hacia ella.

-Bésame -le pide y el mago no tarda mucho en complacerla. Su boca se acerca a la de ella, y le da un beso lento y suave, tan erótico que la bruja comienza a perder la cordura. Es como si estuviera probándola por primera vez, su lengua se desliza hasta encontrar la suya una vez más y lo escucha gemir. Hermione mordisquea delicadamente sus labios, alimentando ese fuego que poco a poco va aumentando. Se toma el tiempo de sentir absolutamente todo, la sensación de tener su pecho desnudo contra el de él, su lengua enredándose también, sus piernas abrazándolo por las caderas, ese punto de conexión entre su feminidad y su miembro que cada vez hace cosquillear más su cuerpo.

Gimiendo, se besan por una eternidad, habían esperado tanto ese momento que Harry no puede dejar de acariciar su piel, sus pechos, sus labios. La ha extrañado demasiado y Hermione se encuentra igual, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el placer de su boca y su toque, se transporta a ese mundo donde solo existe Harry.

El mago le desabrocha el pantalón dejándola solo en braguitas y aprovecha para acariciar suavemente su trasero, Hermione se muerde los labios cuando siente como se las quita, en una dulce caricia rozando desde sus caderas hasta la punta de sus pies. No puede evitar estremecerse de expectación cuando siente el aliento y las manos de Harry en su muslo, y luego de un momento apoya sus labios allí haciéndola jadear una vez más.

-Harry... -gimotea ella con los ojos abiertos observando como continúa posando sus besos en esa zona.

-Shh... -sisea él con esa voz ronca -. Quiero recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, Hermione.

Otro gemido más de parte de ella y Harry pasa sus labios por su feminidad, se siente tan delicioso que la bruja se encuentra aferrándose a las sabanas, aprieta los dientes, cierra los ojos, deja salir sonidos de su boca mientras el mago la complace de esa manera lenta y tortuosa, disfrutándola sin prisas como prometió.

Y recorre cada centímetro, siente sus besos subir por su vientre, recorrer sus hombros, su cuello hasta que se encuentra tan mojada que a Harry se le escapa una sonrisa maliciosa. Sus dedos juegan con esa zona hasta obligarla a tener un orgasmo y escucharla decir su nombre en un delicioso grito.

Sus labios juegan una vez más contra los de ella cuando Harry se deshace de toda su ropa y se prepara para entrar. Sus ojos verdes no se quitan de los suyos en ningún momento, algo que enciende hasta la célula más recóndita de su cuerpo.

La penetra. Hermione se muerde los labios con fuerza, reprimiendo ese bestial grito que amenaza con sacudirla. Harry se pega por completo a su cuerpo y la embiste una vez más, obligándola a gritar esta vez. Sus manos la abrazan para penetrar más profundo y para poder tenerla más cerca de él, se quedará en esa posición hasta hacerla llegar.

Hermione se aferra a su cabello y le besa la mejilla, la boca, el mentón, mientras ambos susurran varias veces un _Te amo_ que se pierde entre gemidos y jadeos, porque con cada embestida están más cerca de llegar a ese preciado éxtasis.

-No te detengas -le pide ella casi en un sollozo, se siente tan bien, tan cálido tener a Harry de esa forma que no puede evitar emocionarse. Y cuando él apoya su frente contra la suya y da la siguiente embestida, Hermione se deja llevar por un largo orgasmo que la sacude por completo.

Harry la observa fascinado como siempre mientras la ve colapsar, es una imagen demasiado hermosa. Ver su boquita, sus caderas, sus pechos reaccionar ante el inmenso placer hacen que ya no lo pueda soportar más, se deja llevar por aquella marea y luego caer sobre ella con un gruñido.

Hermione lo abraza con fuerza y Harry le devuelve el mismo abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello para sentir su perfume mientras intenta recomponerse. La escucha soltar un gran suspiro y la ve girar la cabeza hacia él.

Sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar una vez más, y una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de ambos.

-¿Eso ha estado bien? -musita Harry llevando una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla.

-¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter tiene que hacer esa pregunta? -se ríe.

-Desde que me he enamorado como un idiota -suspira como si estuviera realmente afligido. Hermione vuelve a reír y le da un beso -. Sí, te culpo completamente de ello.

-No soy la única culpable aquí -se queja y ahora es ella la que recibe un beso, pero esta vez en la nariz.

-Eres demasiado linda -vuelve a suspirar -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Hermione lo abraza con más fuerza hasta sacarle el aire.

-Ahora vamos a dormir, así abrazados -murmura apoyando su cabeza en su pecho demasiado feliz. Harry sonríe y besa su cabello.

-Vamos a dormir, entonces.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione abre los ojos lentamente al escuchar la suave voz de Harry. Todavía es de noche y aún está abrazada a él. Parece que el mago está cantando bajito sobre su cabello.

- _Hey little train wait for me, I once was blind but now I see..._

Es la primera vez en muchos años que lo escucha cantar. La castaña levanta la cabeza y lo mira somnolienta, él le sonríe al notar que se ha despertado.

-Sigue cantándome -susurra abrazándolo aún más, buscando su calor. Puede recordar perfectamente aquella noche en la tienda donde bailaron con esa canción, se ríe sobre su pecho y la sonrisa del elegido se ensancha.

-¿Recordando mi forma de bailar? -le pregunta divertido.

-Se siente como si hubiera sido ayer -suspira ella -. Continúa... por favor.

Harry lleva una mano a su cabello castaño y lo acaricia con dulzura.

-... _Have you left a seat for me? Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_ -canta con voz ronca y deposita un dulce beso en su frente - _Hey, little train, wait for me... I was held in chains but now I'm free...I'm hanging in there, don't you see in this process of elimination_  
Hermione cierra los ojos nuevamente y escucha a Harry suspirar, al ver que no continúa, sonriendo decide hacerlo ella:

- _Hey, little train we are all jumping on_ , _the train that goes to the kingdom..._

Otra vez silencio de parte de él.

-¡Se supone que tienes que seguirla! -se queja ella riendo y dándole un empujón.

-Estoy tan preocupado por ti como aquel día en la tienda, Hermione... -le confiesa sorprendiéndola.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho, Harry -dice intentando tranquilizarlo, su mirada busca la suya hasta que se encuentra con esos profundos ojos verdes -. Vamos a estar bien.

-Aun así estoy asustado -musita colocando una mano en su mejilla, acunando su rostro. Él la mira fijamente -. Múdate conmigo, por favor. En estos momentos con Rookwood rondando por aquí, quiero tenerte cerca.

En su mirada hay un verdadero miedo. Hermione se muerde los labios, no puede decirle que no, no cuando pone esa expresión y cuando le suplica de esa forma.

-No me digas que no... -murmura apoyando su frente contra la suya tiernamente.

Hermione coloca sus manos en su pecho -Está bien, creo que también tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarte, así que me mudaré aquí.

Una gran sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de Harry.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad -se ríe ella y rápidamente es besada por un auror muy feliz.

-Y sabes... aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirte que si el ascenso que te ha dado Kingsley implica mucho trabajo, el puesto de secretaria sigue vacante -dice tomándola de las caderas. Hermione se queda con la boca muy abierta.

-¡Ni en tus sueños, Potter!

Harry comienza a hacerle cosquillas ante esa respuesta y no tarda en colocarse entre sus piernas otra vez y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-¡¿Has oído lo que el maldito de Skeeter ha escrito?! -chilla Ginny entrando al departamento de Hermione, Luna ya está allí, sentada en el sofá ayudando a la castaña a guardar sus fotos en una caja.

Hermione suelta un gran suspiro, después de la gran noche que había pasado con Harry había intentado que su felicidad durara lo máximo posible, pero aquella mañana al volver a casa se había encontrado con el artículo de Skeeter sobre la mesa. Había sido inevitable leer el título.

- _¡Ginevra Weasley furiosa por la relación de Elegido y Granger!_ -exclama citando lo que decía en primera plana.

-Lo sé, Ginny. Pero los que más te queremos sabemos que no es verdad, eso es lo importante, ¿verdad? -dice Hermione levantándose del suelo y acercándose para darle un gran abrazo. La pelirroja se lo devuelve tranquilizándose un poco con aquel dulce gesto.

-¿Sabes que es mentira, verdad? -murmura tristemente. La castaña la mira sorprendida y Ginny baja la mirada -. Sé que sentí muchas cosas por Harry en el pasado, pero quiero que sepas que ahora no ha quedado nada y que con Dean estoy muy bien y...

-Oh, cállate tonta -la regaña su amiga apretándole una de sus mejillas. Ginny se ríe -. Ya se todo eso. No importa lo que diga Skeeter, yo confío en ustedes. Siempre lo he hecho.

Luna toma una de las fotografías y se las muestra con una sonrisa, en ella están las tres rodeadas por varias valijas.

-¿Lo recuerdan? -pregunta con su voz dulce -. El día en que te despedimos, Hermione, antes de irte a Francia...

-¡Oh por Merlín! -exclama Ginny tomando la foto -. ¡Nos veíamos tan pequeñas!

La castaña observa la foto y descubre que la pelirroja está en lo cierto, todavía se veían como niñas, y unas niñas muy emocionadas, con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrisas temblorosas. Había sido difícil despedirse de todos, en especial de Harry, recordarlo la hace sentir triste.

-Recuerdo perfectamente ese día -suspira Luna y mira a Hermione con una sonrisa -. Cuando te fuiste Harry se secó varias lágrimas a escondidas, pero yo lo vi.

-¿Lloró? -le pregunta sorprendida, recordaba haberlo visto sonreír de oreja a oreja, desearle lo mejor, pero ahora que lo piensa no le parece tan extraño, Harry siempre había ocultado sus sentimientos para dejarla tomar su camino. Sonríe al pensar lo que le dijo anoche " _Las veces que estuve a punto de ir a Francia fueron incontables, Hermione_ ".

-Admito que yo también lloré bastante después de esa despedida -confiesa con una sonrisa.

Ginny se sienta junto a Luna en el sofá y mira a su alrededor, la sala está llena de cajas -Me sorprendí mucho cuando dijiste que te mudabas con Harry. ¡Tienes que contarnos ya todos los detalles!

Hermione se ríe y se sienta en la alfombra junto a Crookshanks para seguir guardando las fotos -No hay mucho que contar. Harry me lo propuso y esta vez cedí.

-Entonces no estaba equivocada cuando te dije que terminarían como Neville y Hannah -suspira Luna -. Parece que las cosas entre ustedes dos se están poniendo más serias...

Ginny sonríe -Es verdad, aunque ustedes dos se comportan como una pareja de adolescentes, ¿vas a decirnos que estuvieron haciendo en el baño de damas?

Hermione se ruboriza como un tomate y la pelirroja comienza a carcajear. Luna mira sin entender nada y la castaña no sabe en dónde meterse.

-Nada. Solo me ayudó a abrocharme el lazo del vestido que se me había salido -miente de una forma tan mala que hasta la rubia la mira sospechosamente.

-¡Eso no te lo cree nadie Hermione! ¡Eres tan mala para mentir! -se ríe Ginny -. Cuéntanos, vamos -Pero ella niega con la cabeza y a la pelirroja no le queda otra opción que mirar a Luna -¡Tú también quieres saber! ¿Verdad, Lunita?

La Ravenclaw sonríe tímidamente y para sorpresa de Hermione, asiente. Parece que Lunática también tiene su lado pícaro.

-No lo sé... es tan vergonzoso -musita la castaña bajando la mirada y concentrándose en guardar las cosas -¡Les pedí que me ayudaran a empacar y solo me preguntan cosas... atrevidas!

-¡Lo estás aceptando! -chilla Ginny señalándola con el dedo -. Te ayudaremos a empacar pero tú comienza a contar. ¡Vamos, vamos!

-Se me rompió el vestido bailando -se rinde cansada -. Harry entró al baño y me ayudo, y terminamos teniendo sexo sobre el lavabo, ¿contentas?

Luna se cubre la boca sorprendida y Ginny finge desmayarse de lujuria. Las mejillas de Hermione continúan conservando ese rojo escarlata que parece que nunca va a dejarla.

-No me miren así -suspira avergonzada -. Hacen que parezca la única que... que hace esas cosas.

La pelirroja se ríe y se sienta en la alfombra junto a ella para pasar un brazo por su hombro y abrazarla.

-No eres la única. Aunque admito que Harry es un poco extremista. Pero no te preocupes, hasta Luna ha tenido sus noches con Scamander, ¿verdad, Lunita?

-¿Q-Qué? -tartamudea ella ante tal pregunta. Hermione la mira con pena, está segura que será el próximo objetivo de Ginny.

-Que has tenido sexo con Scamander -repite ella y luego mira a Hermione -. Yo lo he conocido nena. Su novio es guapísimo, alto, con ojos claros... hacen una pareja perfecta.

-Nosotros... Nosotros todavía no hemos... hecho eso -confiesa Luna clavando su mirada en el suelo nerviosa. Ginny la mira con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si tienen planes para casarse!

-Ginny... deja de torturarla -susurra Hermione preocupada por la expresión de la rubia.

-Habíamos pensado en esperar hasta el casamiento -les explica sonrojada.

-Todavía existe gente pura -se sorprende la pelirroja y Hermione le da un codazo.

-Es una buena decisión, Luna. No está mal que quieran esperar, de hecho es muy romántico... -dice la castaña posando una mano en la suya.

-¿Pero y si te casas y te das cuenta de que no te gusta? -le pregunta Ginny desesperada. Ante aquello Luna no sabe que responder -¿Qué tal si es un desastre en la cama?

-¡La estás asustando! -la regaña Hermione fulminándola con la mirada -. Mejor deberíamos aconsejarla para cuando llegue el momento... ¿no lo crees?

Ginny suspira -Es verdad. Lo siento, Luna, solo me sorprendí un poco.

La rubia niega con la cabeza -Entiendo que se sorprendan, hay pocas parejas que siguen conservando ese pensamiento...

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre... ello? -le pregunta Hermione.

-De hecho... hay varias cosas, mi padre nunca quiso hablar del tema por lo tanto...

-Estás desinformada -completa la frase Ginny -. Haznos las preguntas que quieras, Hermione aquí es la más experta de las dos, yo sé lo que te digo -susurra guiñándole un ojo y la pelirroja se gana varios golpes con los almohadones del sofá.

-Me gustaría saber cómo se siente... s-si duele... -murmura Luna tocándose compulsivamente el cabello -. He escuchado algunas cosas al respecto pero no sé cuánto es cierto y cuanto no...

-La primera vez fue algo incómoda para mí -le cuenta Hermione recordando a aquel novio francés que había tenido hace mucho tiempo -. Pero las demás veces fueron mejorando hasta que solo... hasta que solo fue por placer.

-En mi caso fue bastante extraño, Harry y yo... bueno estábamos muy nerviosos, no te molestes Hermione...

La castaña niega con la cabeza, aunque no puede evitar que le dé una puntada de celos.

-Pero la primera vez que lo hice con Dean, por Merlín, por Morgana, eso fue increíble -continúa Ginny mordiéndose los labios -. Lo único malo fue que estábamos tan calientes que nos olvidamos de protegernos y luego tuve que tomarme una poción. ¡Siempre tienes que protegerte Luna!

La rubia asiente tímidamente.

-Harry siempre se encarga del hechizo -suspira -, siempre ha sido responsable en ese tema... el problema soy yo, porque si fuera por mí lo olvidaría. Harry es tan...

-Comienza a hacer calor aquí -dice la pelirroja abanicándose con las manos y las chicas comienzan a reír.

-Saben... sé que parece que Harry y yo solo somos sexo pero en realidad... las cosas están cambiando mucho -sonríe -. Después de que le dije que necesitaba tener una pareja formal y pensar en un futuro se ha esforzado mucho. Y la verdad es que las cosas están yendo muy bien...

-¡Aww! -chilla Ginny -. ¡Tendrías que ver tu cara al hablar de Harry! ¡Es tan tierna!

Luna se ríe totalmente de acuerdo y Hermione se tapa el rostro riendo.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, Hermione... -dice Luna tomándola de la mano -. Estoy segura de que serán muy felices...

-Todo muy romántico pero Hermione... ¡Luna quiere escuchar tus MUY EXPERTOS consejos de SEXOOO!

Cuando Harry entra al departamento encuentra a las tres chicas destornillándose de risa en el suelo.

-¿Qué les pasa? -pregunta con una sonrisa y Hermione al percatarse de él se cubre la boca.

-Oh, nada... nada... -dice con lágrimas en los ojos y entre las tres se ayudan a levantarse de la alfombra.

-¿No han terminado de empacar?

Hermione mira a su alrededor, habían estado conversando tanto que solo habían empacado las fotos y adornos de la sala.

Harry saca su varita y con unos simples movimientos todas las cosas se acomodan dentro de las cajas, dejando el departamento vacío.

-Listo -sonríe satisfecho.

-¿Vas a robarnos a Hermione? -le pregunta Ginny -. Realmente la estábamos pasando muy bien...

-Todavía tenemos que acomodar las cosas en su casa -suspira Hermione -, es mejor que salgamos lo antes posible. Pero el próximo fin de semana podríamos comer en la Madriguera, ¿no?

La pelirroja asiente -Les enviaré una carta. Cuídate, Hermione -dice dándole un gran abrazo -. Espero que su convivencia sea... divertida -susurra pícaramente y la castaña se ríe.

Después de que Luna se despide y ambas salen del departamento, por fin ambos se quedan solos. Harry no tarda en acercarse y tomarla de la cintura para darle un gran beso de esos que la dejan en las nubes.

Hermione se aferra a él y las manos del Elegido se cuelan por su camisa, tocando sus redondeados pechos.

-Estoy sucia, debería ducharme... -gime cuando siente como le aprieta los pezones. Se muerde los labios, y Harry la sube a horcajadas a él.

-Eso es lo menos me importa bebé -gruñe llevándola contra la pared. Sus manos desabrochan rápidamente los jeans de ella y le saca las bragas -. No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé... -dice contra su boca y luego se desliza dentro de ella. Hermione rueda los ojos llena de placer y apoya su cabeza en la pared, dejando que aquel hombre la llene una y otra vez, tomándola del trasero.

-Oh... Harry -solloza perdida en aquel calor que solo él le puede otorgar. Hermione siente como aprieta más su culo para poder así penetrarla más profundo. Los gritos comienzan a salir de sus labios sin poder reprimirlos más. El azabache vuelve a besarla metiendo la lengua esta vez hasta encontrarse con la suya.

Harry le da duro contra la pared, una embestida tras otra hasta que Hermione se olvida hasta de su nombre. Y en el momento en que la castaña comienza a sentir ese cosquilleo previo al orgasmo, alguien toca la puerta.

Ambos abren los ojos, el azabache la mira con suplica -No nos detendremos...

-Es... es el dueño del edificio, debía desocupar el departamento a las siete en punto -susurra relamiéndose los labios -. Déjame bajar... Harry...

El azabache apoya su frente contra la de ella y suspira -De acuerdo.

Saca su miembro lentamente, dejándola vacía otra vez. Apenas tiene los pies de nuevo en el suelo Hermione se apresura a ponerse la ropa. El dueño vuelve a tocar la puerta bastante impaciente.

-Todavía no hemos trasladado las cajas -murmura la bruja -¿Has traído el auto?

Harry asiente y saca su varita, con un movimiento todas las cajas desaparecen.

-Bien -dice peinándose rápidamente y abre la puerta.

-¿Ya está todo listo? -le pregunta el dueño y Hermione asiente.

-Aquí está su paga, señor -dice ella sacando dinero muggle y pagándole lo correspondiente -. Gracias por todo.

Hermione toma a Crookshanks en brazos y junto a Harry salen del departamento.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa -dice Harry con una gran sonrisa al abrir la puerta. Hermione lo mira tan sonriente como él y deja a Crookshanks en el suelo.

-¿Y a él no le dices nada? -le pregunta colgándose de su cuello. El mago la abraza por la cintura y se ríe.

-Bienvenido a casa, Crookshanks -suelta y el gato lo mira con sus grandes ojos para después ponerse a explorar por la casa -. Y en cuanto a usted Señorita Granger... creo que tenemos algo pendiente.

-Entonces vamos a resolverlo ya -susurra.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama? -le pregunta apretándola contra su cuerpo. Hermione mira aquellos labios apetecibles, quiere besarlos... besarlos hasta el cansancio.

-La cama... la cama está demasiado lejos -traga saliva y él la mira con esos ardientes y oscuros ojos verdes.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Esta vez, demasiado ansioso como para esperar más, Harry saca su varita y con un movimiento la deja desnuda frente a él. Hermione lo mira con la boca abierta y el aprovecha la ocasión para acercarse y comerle la boca de un beso. La bruja se aferra a él y le desabrocha los pantalones para sacar su miembro, esta vez necesita tomar el control, sentirse poderosa. Pero Harry no se la hará fácil, él también quiere tomar el control, por lo que la situación termina siendo una batalla de besos desesperados, y un toqueteo pervertido. Hermione lo lleva hacia atrás distrayéndolo con sus besos, hasta que el Elegido se tropieza con el costoso sofá y se cae sobre él, quedando completamente a su merced.

La bruja se sube a horcajadas a él y toma su miembro para guiarlo hasta la entrada. Cuando vuelven a estar unidos ambos sueltan un jadeo. Harry la mira desde abajo, mordiéndose los labios hasta sentir sangre. Hermione salta sobre él, a un ritmo peligroso y verla así, tan lujuriosa y con los cabellos despeinados no hace otra cosa más que volverlo loco, sus manos viajan hasta aprisionar sus pechos con fuerza. Su miembro entra una y otra vez en un movimiento casi tortuoso, puede sentirla mojada, cálida y aquello le asegura que no durará mucho.

Y cuando la bruja menos se lo espera, Harry en un movimiento rápido hace que ella sea la que se quede pegada a la piel del sofá. Hermione lo mira con reproche, pero cuando la vuelve a penetrar cualquier pensamiento deja su cabeza. El Elegido se aferra a su pequeño culo y entre gruñidos se mueve con rapidez dentro de su cavidad.

Su boca va directo a su cuello, donde lame y chupa con obstinación, Hermione clava sus uñas en su espalda mordiéndose los labios.

-No te contengas, Hermione -murmura él en su oído -. Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras... nadie te va a escuchar.

La bruja suelta un gemido ante aquello y rodea su cadera con sus piernas para sentirlo más y allí todo se vuelve un descontrol. Entre gritos y sudor, ambos llegan al orgasmo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

-¿Me hospedaré en tu cuarto? -le pregunta Hermione tomando una de sus cajas.

-Claro que sí -responde acercándose y depositando un beso sobre sus labios -. Quiero tenerte cerca, hacerte el amor cuando se me apetezca.

La bruja le da un leve empujón -No creas que te daré sexo a cada hora, Potter -bromea señalándolo con el dedo y él se ríe

-Ya veremos después quien le ruega a quien -dice arrogante tomándola de la mano y haciéndolos aparecer en el cuarto junto a las cajas.

-Yo no te rogaré nada -le advierte y luego se lanza a la gran cama con un suspiro, Harry la imita divertido -. Aunque un abrazo ahora me vendría bastante bien... ¿tengo que rogar para eso?

Él se ríe y la atrae a su pecho.

-Estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera tengo fuerzas de ponerme el pijama -dice adormilada.

-Será un placer volverte a desvestir -bromea él ganándose una mordida en la mejilla -. Eso dolió, mala.

-Vamos a dormirnos así, Harry... podemos continuar mañana con las cajas -susurra cerrando los ojos -. Eso sí... me gustaría que me dijeras esa palabra mágica una vez más...

-¿Palabra mágica? -musita él, confundido. La ve sonreír.

-Sí. Eso de que me amas... -murmura abrazándose mas a él. Harry se ríe y los cubre a ambos con la frazada. Le da un suave beso en la frente y suelta:

-Te amo Hermione Granger, más que a nada en el mundo...

Era lo único que necesitaba para dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y tener sueños felices.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho tiempo más. Horas después, cuando el sol comienza a salir por el horizonte y ambos se encuentran durmiendo abrazados y cariñosos, un patronus irrumpe en la habitación despertándolos. Se trata de un mensaje de Kingsley, solicitando con urgencia la presencia de Harry en el Ministerio.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? -le pregunta preocupada mientras ve como el azabache se coloca sus ropas de auror con rapidez.

-Escúchame Hermione, tienes que quedarte aquí. Tendrás a dos aurores alrededor de la casa por precaución -dice apresuradamente y luego se acerca para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Quiero ayudar. No quiero que vayas solo... -dice agarrándolo de la camisa para retenerlo unos segundos más -. No quiero que suceda lo mismo que la última vez...

-Estaré bien preciosa, lo prometo ¿de acuerdo? -Otro beso más y Harry camina hacia la puerta -. Volveré lo antes posible, no salgas de la casa por ningún motivo.

Antes de que pueda reclamar algo más, Harry sale de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola.

Está segura de que debe de tratarse de algo grave como para que lo llamen a esa hora y aquello le pone los pelos de punta.

El día se vuelve una tortura para la castaña que no puede dejar de mirar por la ventana con la esperanza de verlo regresar, pero las horas pasan y Harry no vuelve, ni siquiera hay noticias.

Cuando los nervios comienzan a hacerla temblar se encarga a desempacar la mudanza con el propósito de querer despejar la mente, pero no ayuda ni un poco. ¿Rookwood habrá aparecido? ¿Habrá lastimado a alguien? No puede dejar de tener esas dos preguntas rondándole por la cabeza.

 _«Tendría que haber ido con el... Tendría que haber ido con el...»_ se repite desesperada.

Cuando el sol comienza a caer en el horizonte Hermione no lo soporta más y envía una carta a Sarah con la esperanza de que su secretaria sepa algo. La respuesta gracias a Merlín le llega rápido:

" _Señorita Granger: No han querido decirnos de que se trata pero el equipo de aurores salió por la mañana y todavía no ha vuelto. En el Ministerio todos estamos muy inquietos, nos han ordenado permanecer en nuestros Departamentos y salir cuando se nos dé la orden. Parece que algo se les ha salido de las manos, Kingsley se ve muy nervioso, temo que esté pasando algo muy grave._ "

El nudo en la garganta de Hermione crece hasta el punto que se le hace difícil tragar, aquella carta no ha hecho otra cosa que preocuparla más. Crookshanks se pasea entre sus piernas en una dulce caricia, como si pudiera notar su dolor pero ya nada puede calmarla, no hasta ver a Harry entrando por la puerta en buen estado.

Hermione se acerca a la ventana y corre las cortinas, ya es de noche afuera y las luces blanquecinas iluminan el jardín, necesita verlo regresar o esa presión en el pecho se hará aún más grande hasta hacerla llorar.

-Vamos... Vamos... -susurra asustada -. Aparece... Aparece...

La castaña se lleva una mano a la boca conteniendo un sollozo, sabe que debe ser fuerte en situaciones así pero imaginarse que a Harry le ha pasado algo la llena de dolor.

De repente siente una varita apretándole la nuca. Hermione inmóvil, se queda sin aliento.

-Harry Potter está bien... por ahora -se ríe esa voz -. Aunque me encargué de dejarle una gran herida en el brazo... un simple recordatorio.

Hermione mira de reojo. Ha dejado su varita arriba del sofá después de darle la comida a Crookshanks, si solo pudiera alcanzarla...

-No dudes que te mataré si lo intentas, sangre sucia -la insulta Rookwood, hace tanto que no la llamaban así que Hermione tiene que apretar los labios para no cometer una locura.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Harry? -gruñe entre dientes.

-Solo he matado a un par de sus compañeros -responde como si nada -. Pero mejor pasemos a lo importante, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eres un hijo de puta -Hermione se remueve enojada y Rookwood la sostiene con más violencia colocándole la varita en el cuello.

-Estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles, estúpida. Un movimiento más y acabo con la vida de tu mascota, ¿te quedó claro?

Hermione mira a Crookshanks que se encuentra sobre el sofá mirando al mortífago entre gruñidos.

-Responde, sangre sucia. ¡¿Te quedó claro o no?!

La bruja asiente sintiendo su orgullo pisoteado. Piensa en Harry, ¿había tenido que ver a más amigos morir? Aquello llena de lágrimas sus ojos, ¿Por qué nunca acababa?

-Quiero que le des este mensaje a tu querido novio: " _Volveremos a atacar, terminaremos el trabajo del Señor Tenebroso de una buena vez por todas. Te mataremos Harry_ -se ríe ante aquello -, _y no solo a ti, sino a cada uno de tus amigos, traidores y sangres sucias_ " -suelta y luego le tira del cabello con violencia -. En cuanto a ti, te dejaré viva por ahora pero cuando llegue la hora no dudes que te mataré de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible.

Un movimiento de varita y Hermione sale suspendida hasta chocarse con las escaleras. Suelta un gemido al sentir un agudo dolor en la cabeza, su vista se vuelve borrosa pero aun así puede ver la figura oscura de Rookwood acercándose. La ata a las escaleras y ve como una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro antes de perder la consciencia.

-Nos vemos pronto, sangre sucia.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione toma una gran bocanada de aire y abre los ojos asustada. Mira a su alrededor rápidamente, parece que el mortífago se ha ido y que aún sigue atada. Crookshanks está recostado en su regazo, la observa apenas se despierta y maúlla.

-Maldición -se queja cuando siente aun el dolor de cabeza. _¿Dónde mierda se han metido los guardias?_ La castaña continúa soltando maldiciones débilmente, no tiene idea de cuánto ha estado inconsciente, ¿minutos? ¿horas?

 _Harry... ¿dónde está Harry?_

-¡Hermione! -se escucha de repente. La bruja voltea y ve a Harry entrando por la puerta a toda prisa con su escoba. Se ve en un estado terrible, tiene manchas de sangre en la ropa, en el rostro; la tela rota en varias partes; un gran tajo en el brazo que muestra la herida al descubierto y una expresión terrible que no ha visto desde los días de guerra.

Puede ver a simple vista que Harry la ha pasado muy mal.

El mago salta de la escoba y se lanza a ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Hermione suelta un suspiro de alivio y cierra los ojos ante aquel cálido contacto, las lágrimas no tardan en salir.

« _Él está bien... Harry está bien_.»

-¡¿Te hizo daño?! -exclama tomándola del rostro. La expresión de Harry de preocupación y enojo la hacen asustar -¡Dime Hermione!

-¡No! Estoy bien, Harry. ¿Y tú? ¡Dime que sucedió!

-Lo mataré -gruñe y sus ojos se transforman de ese rojo aterrador -. Y no solo a él... ¡les pedí que te cuidaran! ¡Esos incompetentes la pagarán! Los voy... ¡los voy a matar!

Harry hace un ademán para levantarse pero Hermione se aferra a él en un abrazo.

-No... por favor... no te vayas, quédate conmigo -suplica desesperada. Si lo deja ir... lo perderá de nuevo, todo lo que lograron hasta ahora se echará a perder -. Quédate, te necesito. El auror la mira con la respiración agitada, como una fiera que intenta calmarse.

-¡Necesito saber que te hizo! Necesito saberlo... por favor Hermione. ¡Me volveré loco si no lo haces! -dice llevándose una mano al pecho, como si le doliera.

-¡Nada, Harry! Solo me dio un estúpido mensaje para ti y me ató -responde desesperada al notar el control que el mago tiene que hacer para no tener un ataque. Lleva su mano justo sobre la de él, justo por encima de su corazón -. Todo está bien ahora... déjame curarte la herida... por favor.

-Dime que te dijo -le pide con los ojos aun rojizos y apretando los dientes.

Hermione suelta un suspiro, sabe que no hay caso, debe decírselo.

-Dijo que terminará lo que Voldemort había empezado, que... que te asesinará y a tus amigos también... -Harry junta las cejas en una expresión de odio.

-Ese maldito hijo de puta...

-No lo logrará, ¿de acuerdo? -le asegura apoyando su rostro en su pecho -. Siempre hemos logrado cuidarnos el uno al otro y eso no cambiará ahora, Harry... te lo prometo.

El mago acerca sus labios y besa su cabello con dulzura, y cuando Hermione levanta la mirada se encuentra con sus brillantes ojos verdes de nuevo.

-Te cuidaré, Hermione. No dejaré que te pase nada -musita colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla. La bruja se muerde los labios y se acerca, para depositar un beso dulce en su boca.

-Déjame... déjame curarte, vamos al sofá, por favor...

Harry la ayuda a levantarse y Hermione le agradece mentalmente por eso, todavía se siente débil por el golpe contra las escaleras, pero no quiere decírselo, sabe que eso sería lo último para desatar su ira. Se lo guardará esta vez.

Sentados en el sofá, Hermione utiliza una de sus pociones curativas para desinfectar la herida y cerrarla, a pesar del gran dolor que debe sentir Harry no se queja ni una vez, parece estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió allí afuera? -le pregunta suavemente mientras le coloca las vendas alrededor del brazo. El auror clava su mirada en el suelo, y Hermione comienza a asustarse otra vez, si Rookwood decía la verdad sobre las muertes, Harry debió haber pasado uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

-Eran más de lo que imaginábamos. Tenían todo planeado -comenzó dejándola con el corazón en la boca -. Fuimos al Valle de Godric después de recibir una carta de amenaza de parte de Rookwood, creímos que no serían más de diez magos, pero nos equivocamos. Nos esperaron escondidos y en cuanto menos lo esperamos comenzaron a atacar. Mataron a tres de los nuestros y no puede hacer nada...

Harry se queda en silencio por un momento hasta empalidecer, las lágrimas llenan sus ojos y Hermione se aterra.

-Pero... pero eso no fue todo.

¿No fue todo? Hermione se prepara para lo peor, pero lo que dice Harry a continuación traspasa todos los límites:

-Mientras peleábamos dos muggles salieron de casa y... -Harry se quiebra, se detiene y se lleva las manos a los oídos, mientras los sollozos comienzan a sacudirlo.

-Harry... -susurra y se da cuenta de que ella también ha comenzado a llorar. Lo atrae hacia ella en un abrazo pero parece que nada lo puede calmar.

-Era un niño y su madre, Hermione... Rookwood no lo dudó un instante, mató al pequeño y la madre comenzó a gritar... nunca había escuchado algo así... desde... desde...

-Oh no... Harry -llora ella hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. El mago se queda en silencio por un largo rato, y Hermione sabe que está apretando los dientes para no llorar. En cambio ella no se guarda nada, llora en su pecho pudiendo sentir su dolor, el sentimiento de aquella imagen que lo perseguiría durante toda su vida. Más dolor, más recuerdos horribles grabados en su mente y corazón, ¿cómo es que podrían seguir adelante luego de aquello?

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Harry continúa:

-Cuando otro grupo de aurores apareció, Rookwood y los demás desaparecieron, dejándonos con un niño muerto y su madre en shock, que no entendía lo que había sucedido... -tiembla -. Tendría que haberme imaginado que luego vendría hacia aquí... yo... soy un idiota.

-No digas eso -solloza -. No es tu culpa, Harry, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Rookwood pagará por... por todo lo hizo. Tú... tú no puedes culparte de nada...

-Es mi culpa también. Las muertes de nuestros compañeros nos dejaron tan... sorprendidos que perdimos la noción de todo, fue totalmente irresponsable...

Hermione lo abraza con más fuerza -No hables así. Tú solo querías ayudar, Harry...

-No podemos ni queremos tapar la muerte del niño, Hermione -murmura -, mañana la muerte del niño estará en la primera plana de todos los diarios mágicos. Todos sabrán que los mortífagos han vuelto.

-Se desatará el caos -susurra la castaña recordando lo que sucedió hace seis años.

-Sí. Debemos estar preparados para todo, Hermione. Las cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

En el momento en que Harry y Hermione entran al Ministerio al día siguiente, se dan cuenta del cambio. Los magos andan de aquí para allá, muchos con rostros preocupados, otros leyendo la primicia que parece ser el encabezado de todos los diarios y revistas. Todos saben que los seguidores de Voldemort han vuelto para vengarse y que ya han cometido su primera jugada.

Varias personas voltean a mirar a Harry con cierto reproche o disgusto y Hermione lo único que puede hacer es apretar su mano con fuerza, intentándole dar ánimos aunque ni siquiera ella siente la fortaleza suficiente. En especial cuando una persona pasa cerca y puede ver el rostro del niño muerto en el periódico, ¿cuánto tendría? ¿nueve? ¿diez años? Levanta la mirada y ve la expresión de Harry, se ve tan triste y preocupado como en esa época porque otra vez todo el peso está cayendo sobre sus hombros. Harry... siempre él, el Elegido, al que todos acudían o culpaban cuando Voldemort o sus mortífagos atacaban.

Hermione aprieta los labios intentando reprimir esas lágrimas, ese grito de furia que se atora en su garganta. ¿Cuándo se acabará? ¿Cuándo?

-Vayamos a ver a Kingsley primero -sugiera él y la castaña asiente, todavía sintiéndose incapaz de soltar a Harry.

El ascensor los lleva hasta el piso correspondiente y al bajar se encuentran con más miradas, esta vez ambos se dedican a mirar hacia el frente, a ignorarlos a todos. Y para sorpresa de ambos, cuando llegan al despacho del Ministro se encuentran con dos cabezas pelirrojas.

-Harry -dice Kingsley levantándose de su asiento, con una expresión tan cansada como la de él.

Hermione se tensa al ver como Ron y George se giran hacia ellos. Al ver los ojos azules y serios de Ronald se queda sin palabras, nada sale de su boca. Se lo había escondido por meses, ¿cuál sería su reacción? Enojo, gritos, reproches, Hermione se resigna, porque cualquier oportunidad de volver a ser los amigos de antes... luego de esto se acabó, ¿verdad? Probablemente ha perdido su confianza.

Pero luego sucede todo lo contrario. Ron corre hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. Hermione se queda helada, sin poder creer lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? -le pregunta rápidamente y la toma del rostro como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no está lastimada.

-Si... y-yo estoy bien. Ron... Lo siento... Lo siento tanto -suelta con la voz casi quebrada y su amigo aprieta los labios.

-Sé por qué lo hiciste -murmura acariciando su mejilla y una sonrisa triste sale de sus labios -, lo entiendo.

Hermione abre la boca sin poder creerlo y al instante siente el agarre tenso de Harry. Sus ojos viajan a él, ha apartado la mirada como si estuviera conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas. Ron, al darse cuenta de ello, suelta a Hermione y mira a su antiguo mejor amigo.

-No voy a negar que estoy enojado contigo por haberme ocultado algo así y por todo lo que ha ocurrido. Pero sé que ahora, más que nunca necesitas hombres, Harry -suelta el pelirrojo y los ojos verdes y fríos de Harry se posan sobre él -George y yo nos ofrecemos. Bill y Charlie vendrán esta misma tarde. Nos necesitas.

Hay un largo silencio donde ambos se miran fijamente. Hermione mira la escena sin creerlo, conteniendo el aliento. Y cuando parece que aquel silencio no terminará nunca, el Elegido exclama:

-¡Johnson!

El auror entra rápidamente al despacho haciendo una torpe reverencia.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Llévalos a la sala de equipamiento para que tomen lo que necesiten -le ordena y en el rostro de Ron se forma una sonrisa.

Parece que el antiguo equipo de _La Orden_ volverá a ponerse en pie.

.

.

* * *

 **N/a: Ha sido extenso este cap, Rookwood ha tenido su primera aparición robándose una vida otra vez y sembrando el pánico en el mundo mágico. A pesar del drama del final, al principio tuvimos un capitulo bastante cariñoso :3 Creo que ya Harry se ha abierto por completo a Hermione, ¿no lo creen?**

 **Creo que serán cuatro capítulos mas o cinco.**

 **Les agradezco por todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior!**

 **Espero sus reviews**

 **Afrodita**


	20. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

Hermione se apoya contra la pared soltando un suave suspiro. La sala está tan silenciosa y cargada de tensión que cuando Kreacher entra con el pastel de manzana las tres le prestan suma atención.

Ginny está sentada en uno de los lujosos sofás de la Casa de los Black con una taza de té en las manos. Ha estado ignorando a la castaña desde que llegó.

Luna observa a sus dos amigas en silencio, sin poder entender como han llegado a esa situación. Todo ha pasado tan rápido que Hermione tampoco lo puede asimilar. Luego del ataque en el Valle de Godric y la muerte del niño, el secreto de la huida de Rookwood ha salido a la luz. Ron la ha perdonado pero Ginny claramente no y eso le rompe el corazón, porque sabe que su amiga tiene razones para sentirse así, le ha ocultado por meses que el asesino de su hermano anda suelto. Ahora mismo se siente como la peor de las amigas.

Kreacher pasa junto a ella y le ofrece pastel.

-Gracias Kreacher, pero no tengo hambre -susurra y el elfo asiente para luego ofrecerle a Luna que acepta con gusto.

-Gracias, señor.

Kreacher sale de la sala, dejándolas otra vez en ese ambiente tenso. ¿Cuándo iban a llegar los demás? Siente que han pasado horas desde que han estado esperando allí.

-Kingsley se sorprendió cuando le dije que quería ayudar -gruñe Ginny más enfadada que nunca -. Si hoy intentan hacerme cambiar de idea, no lo van a lograr.

Hermione mira sorprendida hacia su dirección al escucharla hablar. La pelirroja continúa clavando su mirada en el suelo y con los labios apretados de enfado.

-Ginny, no los culpes, luego de lo que le pasó a Hermione es normal que estén preocupados -dice Luna suavemente -. Probablemente estén pensando en cómo evitar que suceda otra vez. Darles protección.

-No necesito protección. Solo quiero... -Ginny suelta un suspiro demasiado cansada como para continuar.

Hermione comprende totalmente ese sentimiento de impotencia, desde que Rookwood ha escapado de Azkaban, Harry ha estado más protector que nunca y todo empeoró luego de aquella visita que le hizo en la Mansión, ahora el azabache no la quiere dejar sola ni un momento y ni hablar de permitirle luchar junto a ellos. Han tenido varias discusiones sobre ello, pero Hermione continúa manteniéndose firme. Siente que se lo debe a Fred, y que ninguno de sus amigos estará en paz hasta ver a Rookwood encerrado de nuevo. Necesita ayudar.

La puerta se escucha y las tres brujas levantan la mirada. Kingsley, Harry, los Weasley y varios aurores se acumulan en la sala. Luna y Hermione se acercan y saludan a los recién llegados. Cuando la castaña se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Harry, sabe que todavía continúa manteniendo su opinión: no quiere que participe en esto. Y no es la única en aquella situación, puede escuchar como los Weasley discuten entre susurros con Ginny, intentando inútilmente llevarla a casa.

-¿Deberíamos entrar al despacho? -les pregunta Hermione interrumpiendo aquella discusión. Kingsley asiente y los guía hasta la habitación.

Hablan y discuten por horas. La bruja recopila toda la información posible, hace tantas preguntas como puede del último enfrentamiento, ve dolor en cada uno de sus rostros al responder pero sabe que no tiene otra opción si quieren llegar a alguna pista.

-¿Y tú Johnson? ¿Qué puedes decirnos del ataque? -le interroga Hermione y el auror se rasca la cabeza pensativo.

-Lo último que recuerdo es estar peleando contra uno de los mortífagos, y que otro se estrelló contra mí y ambos caímos de la escoba... Luego todo se volvió negro.

-¿Han investigado a fondo el lugar?

-El equipo de investigación se está encargando de eso -responde Kingsley -. Estoy seguro de que algo van a encontrar. Esos malditos suelen cometer errores.

-¿A pesar de las máscaras pudiste ver algún rasgo del otro mortífago?

A Johnson se le iluminan los ojos. -Ahora que lo pienso... ¡sí! Era una mujer, antes de caer inconsciente bueno, ella... calló sobre mí y pude sentir...

-Por Merlín, Johnson, creo que ya todos entendimos -se queja Kingsley al ver que planea continuar detallando todo. Johnson sonríe.

-Si no vi mal creo que la mujer era rubia. Pude ver un mechón de cabello escapar de su capucha... -agrega y Ron se levanta de su asiento al instante.

-Los Malfoy -los acusa con el ceño fruncido y Hermione lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Lo deduces solo por el color de cabello? -lo regaña y el pelirrojo bufa.

-Hermione no puedes negarlo, los Malfoy son los principales sospechosos...

-No lo creo, Ron -interviene Harry -. Los Malfoy no se arriesgarían a cometer el mismo error. Además, Narcissa ha colaborado siempre con el Ministerio y sabes que Draco lo único que quiere es mantenerse alejado de todo lo relacionado con Voldemort.

Hermione mira sorprendida a Harry, nunca creyó que llegado al caso los defendería. El azabache posa sus ojos en ella, aun reclamándole el hecho de que esté allí, algo que la hace apartar la mirada enfadada.

-Tal vez solo han estado fingiendo -se defiende Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo mejor será esperar a que el equipo de investigación evalúe la situación antes de culpar a alguien -suspira el Ministro -. Todas nuestras esperanzas están puestas en ellos.

-¿Y cuánto hay que esperar? -dice Ginny levantándose -. Mientras nosotros estamos aquí sentados, Rookwood está allí afuera, ¡en cualquier momento podría atacar a alguien como lo hizo con mi hermano!

Hay un gran silencio en el despacho ante la mención de Fred.

-Lo siento -se disculpa Kingsley claramente afligido -. Lo único que puedo hacer es enviar patrullas, concederles protección, pero hasta que no tengamos una pista concreta no podemos hacer nada más.

Hermione sabe por qué lo dice, luego de su falsa pista sobre Italia, Kingsley no quiere cometer más errores. Y si hay un indicio del paradero de los mortífagos necesita cerciorarse de que sea verdadero, abandonar Londres otra vez o alejarse demasiado del Ministerio sería una locura en estos momentos.

Ginny se muerde los labios sin poder creer lo que escucha.

-La última vez atrasamos todo lo posible el enfrentamiento hacia el Innombrable, dejamos que viniera hacia nosotros, ¡¿y cuántas muertes nos costó?! -exclama con lágrimas en los ojos y termina saliendo de la habitación a zancadas.

-¡Ginny! -la llaman sus hermanos que no dudan en seguirla.

Solo es un instante pero Hermione puede captar esa expresión de dolor en el rostro de Harry. Está segura de que Sirius, Remus, Thonks, todos están pasando por su mente. El dolor es tan grande que a la bruja le escuecen los ojos.

-Quiero ofrecerme para patrullar, Ministro -dice Hermione finalmente y Kingsley la mira sorprendido aunque no tanto como Harry -. Por la noche tengo un par de horas libres, puedo hacerlo.

-Hermione... -murmura Harry con los dientes apretados pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-Haré cualquier cosa para ayudar, necesitamos que esto acabe lo antes posible.

-No quiero que lo hagas -dice el Elegido tomándola del brazo, sus ojos se ven enfadados pero en el fondo esconden miedo, uno que ella conoce muy bien, pero sabe que no hay otra opción.

-Sabes que me necesitas, Harry -susurra mirándolo fijamente, como si solo estuviera él allí -. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a negarlo? Siempre hemos estado los tres juntos, nos necesitas para terminar con esto. No es solo tu lucha, Harry. Nunca lo ha sido.

El mago aprieta los labios con fuerza, sabe que no podrá hacerla cambiar de opinión y eso lo inquieta demasiado. No puede decir ni hacer nada, su mejor amiga nunca se ha detenido por él, y no lo hará nunca, no cuando se trata de ellos.

Kingsley carraspea y Harry termina soltándola.

Ron vuelve a entrar al despacho y los observa.

-Bill se ha llevado a Ginny a casa. ¿Qué me he perdido? -pregunta con expresión cansada.

-Hermione quiere patrullar por las noches -responde Luna con voz suave-. Saben, creo que yo también me sumo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -suspira Ron colocando los brazos en jarras y mirando a Hermione -. ¿Cuando comenzamos?

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione se quita la ropa y se coloca el camisón de seda sintiendo la mirada fija de Harry. Kingsley les había pedido que hasta que las cosas se solucionaran durmieran allí, ya que si Rookwood había podido ingresar a la Mansión una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo. La castaña sabe que a Harry no le ha gustado para nada la idea, aquella casa le da demasiados recuerdos de su padrino, de esos tiempos que le traen dolor.

Se sube a la cama, acercándose a él. Se ve tan tieso, tan serio que no tiene idea de que hacer o que decir. Hermione abre la boca intentando soltar algo pero Harry termina atrayéndola a su pecho y hundiendo un beso en su cabello. La retiene así, contra él y solo lo escucha suspirar. Ella se permite cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel dulce contacto. En estos días nada puede hacerla sentir mejor que eso.

-Sé que eres una gran bruja -murmura Harry de repente sin soltarla -, y que en un duelo probablemente me ganarías...

Hermione sonríe ante aquello.

-Pero... siento tanto miedo de perderte. No te imaginas cuánto.

La bruja levanta la cabeza para poder mirarlo directamente. Esa mirada perturbada la asusta tanto que siente miedo de que cometa alguna locura. Lleva sus manos hasta posarlas en sus mejillas, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Hey, ya hablamos de esto. No me vas a perder -musita suave y claro, Harry entrecierra los ojos al sentir su cálido toque.

-Perderé el control si te vuelve a tocar, si él intenta...

-Harry -lo interrumpe ella -. No sucederá, ¿de acuerdo? Tú lo has dicho, yo podría ganarte en un duelo, entonces sí puedo vencer al Elegido, un estúpido mortífago no será problema, ¿verdad?

Harry no sonríe ante aquello, continúa con esa expresión que hace latir su corazón asustado. No puede permitir que haga una locura, lo ama demasiado.

Se sube a horcajadas a él, sentándose justo por encima de su miembro. Como si fuera un gesto instintivo, Harry pasa sus manos por debajo de la seda hasta acariciar la piel de sus caderas. Un suave gemido sale de los labios de ella cuando llega hasta sus pechos y los acaricia con lentitud.

El mago la observa mientras toca, y Hermione espera, quiere que sus ojos cambien, que se olvide de todo por un momento. Harry la obliga a acercarse en un movimiento rápido y su boca atrapa la de ella en un beso ardiente que la deja sin respiración. Sus lenguas juegan una contra la otra, haciéndolos jadear. Sus manos bajan hasta su trasero y le saca las braguitas con rapidez, para luego desabrocharse los pantalones.

Solo les lleva un momento estar uno dentro del otro. Hermione se mueve sobre él mientras él la guía tomándola de las caderas. Los gemidos de la castaña no tardan en inundar la habitación, haciendo que Harry se pierda completamente en ella.

-Me gusta cómo te queda este camisón, Hermione -le susurra mirándola descaradamente, ya que la tela es casi transparente, puede ver su pechos rebotar con cada salto.

-Harry... -gimotea abrazándose a él, sin parar sus movimientos. Siente como la rodea con sus brazos, haciéndola recostar completamente sobre él. Sus manos van a su trasero para ayudarla con las embestidas. El placer comienza a hacerla marear, a querer que acelere más y más, y Harry la complace, la ayuda en ese movimiento tortuoso. Lo escucha maldecir, sabe que lo está soportando por ella, ¿cómo es que puede sentirse tan delicioso?

Hermione se relame los labios, suelta grititos al sentir ese calor previo al orgasmo, cierra los ojos con fuerza y se deja llevar por esa alocada ola de placer.

Harry rueda en la cama dejándola a ella abajo y se saca el cinturón del pantalón. La bruja lo mira con los ojos brillosos por el reciente éxtasis, se siente aturdida, demasiado mojada por eso ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando él la ata a la cama. Esa mirada maliciosa vuelve a aparecer en Harry, pero esa que le gusta, esa que hace cosquillear todo su interior. Sabe lo que significa.

-Rodéame con las piernas -le ordena y ella una vez más le hace caso. Y luego las embestidas duras comienzan, el Elegido se mete una y otra vez dentro de su interior, en esa cavidad mojada y apretada que ahora conoce muy bien. La hace suya con una fiereza inigualable mientras Hermione lo único que puede hacer es dejarse hacer, y soltar varias palabras que nunca creyó ser capaz de decir.

El sudor corre por sus cuerpos minutos después, pero el mago no se detiene, como si no pudiera tener lo suficiente de ella, quiere más, la necesita más que nunca.

Sus muñecas arden por el cinturón que se encuentra muy amarrado a ella, pero no le importa, solo puede ser consiente de los lugares donde la toca con esa inhumana intensidad, los pechos, sus caderas, su trasero, su cuello, sus manos la recorren toda y ese constante movimiento dentro de ella, se vuelve una bomba que en cualquier momento puede estallar.

-Córrete conmigo, preciosa... -gruñe tomándola de las rodillas para poder penetrarla con mayor rapidez. Sus ojos oscuros se encuentran con él una vez más, y aquella imagen de Harry entre sus piernas, con sus músculos brillantes de sudor es suficiente para hacerla llegar una vez más entre gritos.

Harry se corre con ella, susurrando su nombre y cuando el descontrol termina, la libera del cinturón y se deja caer a su lado. Hermione inmediatamente se abraza a él y apoya su mejilla en su pecho, sintiendo su agitado palpitar.

-Quiero que nos vayamos lejos -suelta él.

-¿Qué? -Hermione levanta la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos. Él le sonríe.

-Cuando todo esto termine, viajemos Hermione -musita llevando una mano a su mejilla. Se ve tan relajado ahora que la castaña puede sentirse tranquila por primera vez en el día. Parece que la alegría ha vuelto a él.

-¿A dónde? -le pregunta ella sonriendo también, le encanta la idea, le encanta que Harry quiera hacer cosas con ella.

-A dónde sea. Solo quiero estar contigo, alejarnos de todo esto por unas semanas -responde y besa su frente -. ¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría, Harry.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hace mucho que Hermione no montaba una escoba, había olvidado esa horrible sensación que sentía al estar en el aire. Pero Harry aun con unas débiles esperanzas de que se echara atrás, le había advertido que si realmente quería patrullar con los aurores debía montar en una. Para su sorpresa, Hermione se había encogido de hombros y le había arrebatado una de sus escobas. La bruja no estaba dispuesta a perderse la patrulla solo por su estúpido miedo a las escobas, pero por Merlín, ¡le está costando tanto mantener el equilibrio!

-Siento que te vas a caer en cualquier momento -dice el Elegido en tono de burla. Ella sonríe.

-Estoy en compañía del gran buscador de Gryffindor. Me atraparás si hace falta -bromea y él se ríe.

Ron se les une minutos después, y los tres en absoluto silencio vigilan las calles.

El aire de la noche es tan frío que la castaña siente que tiene sus manos pegadas a la escoba. La nieve se amontona cada vez más en las calles del Valle de Godric mientras sus habitantes permanecen dormidos. Hermione se siente muy cansada por el largo día de trabajo pero aun así lucha por mantenerse alerta. Hoy es el último día de trabajo del Equipo de Investigación que está trabajando arduamente en las calles, con la esperanza de encontrar el más mínimo indicio. A pesar de que muchos magos rondan en la zona, el silencio es sepulcral, solo se escucha de vez en cuando la voz de Luna a metros de distancia, que se encuentra haciendo guardia junto a Bill y Ginny.

Ginny. Hermione la observa desde esa larga distancia y siente un nudo en la garganta, estar peleadas la hace sentir tan triste...

-¿Sabes? Creo que tarde o temprano te perdonará -dice Ron rompiendo el silencio. La castaña lo mira sorprendida y él con una sonrisa, dirige su mirada hacia su hermana -. Puede verse muy enojada ahora, pero créeme, la conozco, estoy seguro de que volverán a ser las mismas amigas de antes.

Hermione baja la mirada -¿Por qué me parece imposible?

-Si ha logrado perdonarme a mí, lo hará contigo también -agrega Harry haciendo que ambos volteen hacia él sorprendidos -. Sé que te quiere.

Hermione sonríe ante esto último y escucha a Ron suspirar. Un silencio incómodo se prolonga de tal manera que siente la necesidad de decir algo para animar un poco el ambiente.

-Oí que los Chudley Cannons vencieron a la selección de Italia, ¿cómo es eso posible? -le pregunta al pelirrojo y este suelta una risa.

 _Oh, sí, ha dado en el clavo._ A pesar de que Hermione no es una gran fan del Quidditch, se encuentra hablando con los dos sobre los últimos partidos y las últimas noticias de los jugadores. En pocos minutos, se encuentran bromeando y riendo, tal como cuando eran niños, se siente tan nostálgico...

-Harry, me enteré que Viktor Krum visitará Londres dentro de poco -dice Ron con un tono malicioso en la voz -. Parece que tendrás que vigilar a Hermione, no me cabe duda de que lo primero que hará será buscarla.

Hermione se queda con la boca abierta al escuchar aquello. _¡Son puras mentiras! ¡No se habla con Viktor desde la escuela!_ Al girar su cabeza ve a Harry mirándola fijamente, con la mandíbula muy tensa.

-No sucederá nada. ¡Sabes que él y yo no tenemos nada en común! -exclama y escucha al pelirrojo reír, al cual fulmina con la mirada.

-Chicos... -interrumpe Ron mientras Harry y Hermione discuten a susurros, pero solo se lleva un codazo de parte de su amiga -. ¡Chicos! Algo resplandece en la nieve, ¡allí!

Hermione y Harry prestan atención al instante, y los tres no tardan en volar hacia aquel montoncito de nieve de donde proviene la luz.

La bruja es la primera en bajarse de la escoba y tomar aquel resplandeciente collar.

-¿Creen que sea de alguno de los mortífagos? -le pregunta Ron mientras los tres lo observan con cuidado. Al notar a Jesús en el centro, Harry niega con la cabeza.

-Es un collar muggle, es un símbolo religioso para muchos -le explica el Elegido -. Un mortífago no tendría nada que ver con eso...

Hermione mira la cadenita con detalle.

-Siento que vi este colgante en alguna parte... -dice ella intentando recordar, pero no lo consigue.

-Si los muggles lo usan debes haberlo visto cientos de veces, Hermione -comenta el pelirrojo resoplando -. No puede ser que no haya ni una sola pista... ¡ni una!

-Aunque no esté relacionado con los mortífagos debemos dárselo al equipo -interviene Harry -. Se enfadarán si saben que encontramos algo y no se lo informamos.

Hermione mira al azabache preocupada.

-De verdad, Harry. Estoy segura de que se lo vi puesto a alguien, el problema es que no puedo recordar a quien.

Los tres chicos se miran seriamente -¿Creen que alguien de nuestro equipo podría estar involucrado? -les pregunta Ron en un susurro.

-No lo sé, ahora que lo pienso con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente cabe la posibilidad -suelta Harry mirando hacia su alrededor -. ¿Pero quién tendría un collar así?

-Es mejor que le demos esa cosa directamente a Kingsley, ahora -dice Ron mirando a Hermione, ella asiente y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

Ambos comienzan a caminar sobre la nieve, hasta que la estatua de Lily, James y Harry aparece frente a ellos. El azabache mira la figura con tristeza, como si algo le estuviera pasando por la mente.

-¿Harry? -susurra Hermione preocupada y se aferra a su brazo intentando reconfortarlo, no le gusta esa expresión... no le gusta verlo así. Le recuerda a esa última vez que estuvieron por allí, cuando la guerra los había obligado a alejarse de todo y comenzar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Esa sensación tan dolorosa, como si nada pudiera hacer por él.

-Esta es la última vez que vendré -dice Harry en un murmullo -. Valle de Godric se ha llevado a mucha gente inocente.

Hermione levanta la mirada hacia él -No dejaremos que se lleven vidas nunca más.

Harry da un pequeño asentimiento.

-Siempre pensé... -comienza Ron suavemente -, que luego de la guerra no volvería a suceder... y al final sucedió.

-Ahora esa madre ha perdido a su niño... -susurra Hermione -. ¿Cómo pudo enfrentar todo esto? ¿Qué le han dicho, Harry?

-Hubo mucha discusión sobre ello -responde Harry con tristeza -, algunos querían utilizar el _Obliviate_ en ella...

Hermione lo mira sorprendida, aterrada -¿No lo hicieron, verdad?

El mago niega con la cabeza y la bruja se siente más aliviada. No puede ni imaginarse lo que podría sentir una madre al perder a su hijo pequeño y más en esas condiciones, pero sabe también que el Ministerio no tiene derechos de arrebatarle sus recuerdos, a pesar del dolor su madre merece mantener las memorias de su niño.

-Kingsley decidió hacer una excepción y dejar que supiera sobre nosotros -susurra y una sonrisa triste aparece en su rostro -. Aunque obviamente eso no fue suficiente, ella sigue tan confundida y en un estado tan crítico que el Ministro le ha encomendado un auror para que la vigile en silencio.

-¿Crees que le contará a alguien sobre nosotros? -pregunta Ron.

-En su estado no lo creo, aunque si lo hiciera nadie le creería -suspira -. La policía muggle ha definido su muerte como ataque al corazón.

Hermione suelta un largo suspiro. Probablemente si se animara a contar todo lo sucedido, los muggles la encerrarían en un centro de rehabilitación. Es tan triste la situación que le da rabia.

-Lo atraparemos, por Merlín, ¡sé que lo haremos!

El azabache la atrae a él en un abrazo -Lo atraparemos y no solo a él, a cada mortífago que ande suelto. Te lo prometo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La noche en el Valle de Godric se había vuelto muy larga y solo habían podido dormir tres horas, por eso, a la mañana siguiente Hermione lo único que puede hacer es comprarse un gran vaso de café. Necesita llenarse de cafeína para poder afrontar un día más. Lo primero que se encuentra al entrar a la oficina es a Sarah revisando sus cosas a fondo. Hermione se detiene sorprendida.

-¿Has perdido algo?

La rubia levanta la mirada rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su jefa. Sarah se ve tan pálida que la castaña abre mucho los ojos, ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Solo... solo estaba buscando los papeles que me pidió -responde con la voz temblorosa -. No los encuentro por ninguna parte.

En un gesto inconsciente Sarah se lleva una mano al cuello y allí la castaña lo recuerda todo.

-Pero claro, continuaré buscándolos... usted... usted no tiene que preocuparse por eso. Me alegra que esté de vuelta, Señorita Granger.

Sarah se gira y retorna su búsqueda entre los papeles.

-Cuando hiciste la entrevista para tener este puesto -comienza Hermione y ella se detiene -, me mostraste un collar muy bonito, dijiste que era de tu abuela, que era de la suerte. ¿Dónde está ahora?

Sarah se da vuelta y Hermione la apunta con su varita, haciéndola abrir mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser una de ellos, si no eres de sangre pura? -suelta la castaña y al no tener respuesta la furia de la bruja incrementa.

-¡Dime!

-Me amenazó -llora -, yo realmente no quería... ¡tienes que creerme!

-¿Luchaste con él? ¡¿Estuviste involucrada en la muerte del niño?! -grita apuntándole en la garganta preguntándose si ese descontrol que siente adentro es el mismo que sintió Harry al enfrentarse a ellos. Tanto odio... tanta furia.

-¡Yo nunca creí que sucedería algo así! -solloza Sarah con el rostro contorsionado de dolor -. ¡Rookwood amenazó con matar a mi familia!

-¡Podrías haber hablado conmigo! ¡Los aurores se hubieran encargado de protegerlos! -grita -. ¡No puedo creer que seas tú, Sarah! ¡Has estado engañándome todo este tiempo! ¡¿Desde cuándo has estado fingiendo?!

-Antes del ataque se apareció en mi casa, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¡Dijo que mataría a mis padres si hablaba con alguno de ustedes! -chilla intentando excusarse, pero Hermione no deja de enfurecerse mas con cada palabra que agrega.

-¿Sabías antes del ataque y no nos advertiste? -pregunta sin poder creer lo que escucha-. ¡Respóndeme!

-Sí. Lo... Lo siento mucho.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A: Decidí dejarlo allí. Gracias, muchiiiisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus reviews, todo :D y tambien a esos mensajitos en facebook, whatsapp o privados alentándome y preguntándome como voy con el siguiente capitulo :) Mil graciasss**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	21. Capitulo 19

Capítulo 19

—Ya lo tenemos —dice Kingsley con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, entrado al despacho y sentándose en el escritorio —. La Señorita Sarah nos ha brindado la información suficiente para localizarlos.

—¿Y cuándo atacaremos? —pregunta Ginny pasando a través de varios miembros de La Orden —. Debería ser cuanto antes, si los mortífagos se llegan a enterar de que...

—Esta misma noche —la interrumpe el Ministro, sorprendiéndolos a todos —. Ginny tiene razón, cuanto más esperemos más fuerte se harán. Es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan a atacar, por eso debemos intentarlo hoy. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos asienten, nadie parece estar en desacuerdo. Hermione siente como Harry la toma de la mano dulcemente, como si quisiera reconfortarla pero nada funciona, la bruja se siente muy enojada consigo misma.

—Los tomaremos por sorpresa —dice Kingsley —. Sarah nos ha confesado que antes del ataque, Rookwood la llevó a una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de Londres para reunirse con los demás mortífagos. Según ella, él vive allí, pudo ver ropa y objetos personales. Por lo tanto, Rookwood usa el lugar para dormir y para reunirse con sus cómplices. Eso nos da a entender que podemos encontrarnos con dos situaciones: solo con él, o con todos a la vez.

—¿Ha estado en Londres todo este tiempo? ¿En frente de nuestras narices? —se queja Ron apoyando las manos en el escritorio, sin poder creerlo aun —. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Hay un gran silencio donde solo se escucha el suspiro del Ministro, Kingsley se ve tan cansado que parece como si hubiera envejecido unos cuantos años más.

—Han estado usando magia oscura para proteger la zona, ya hay un equipo especializado trabajando para burlar los hechizos.

—¿Cómo atacaremos? —pregunta Harry demasiado impaciente —. Déjeme ir primero con mis mejores hombres, debemos acabar con esto de la forma más rápida posible...

Hermione lo mira sorprendida y aprieta su mano con fuerza. ¿Cuántas veces habían hablado sobre ello? Si cree que lo dejará ir sin más, Harry está muy equivocado. ¡Prácticamente era un plan suicida! Pero gracias a Merlín, Kingsley interviene:

—Cabe la posibilidad de que Rookwood se encuentre con sus aliados, ¿crees que arriesgaría tu vida y la de tus compañeros así? —se enfada frunciendo el ceño —. Si vamos a hacerlo, trabajaremos todos juntos, Harry.

—Kingsley tiene razón —dice Ron mirando al azabache con cierto reproche —. Nosotros también tenemos derecho a participar. No puedes hacerlo todo solo, Harry.

El Elegido suelta un gran suspiro —De acuerdo. ¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

—Formaremos tres grupos —responde Kingsley —. El primero irá por tierra, el segundo por aire y el tercero se quedará aquí por si se presenta algo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—Te diría que te quedes a cuidar el Ministerio, pero después de dejarte en casa la última vez ya no sé en donde corres menos peligro —suspira Harry acariciado dulcemente la mejilla de Hermione. Ambos están en el corredor luego de la reunión, tomándose un descanso antes de que todo comience.

—Si crees que hay una posibilidad de que me quede aquí, estás loco —sonríe la castaña y luego se pone de puntitas para besarlo. Harry gruñe y la abraza contra él, disfrutando demasiado de ese beso.

—¿Sabes que no es tu culpa, verdad? Lo de Sarah... —comienza Harry apoyando su frente contra la suya —. Yo tampoco nunca me lo hubiera visto venir, Hermione.

La castaña aparta la mirada enfadada.

—La pista de Rookwood estuvo frente a mí todo este tiempo y no fui capaz de darme cuenta —se queja mordiéndose los labios —. No puedo creer lo idiota y ciega que fui. No me alcanzará la vida para disculparme con Kingsley y con todos por mi falta de atención.

Harry suelta otro suspiro y la abraza con fuerza —Me siento tan impotente cuando sé que no te haré cambiar de opinión...

—Mira quien habla —se defiende ella y termina devolviéndole el abrazo —. Tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás y que no harás ninguna locura.

Harry la toma del rostro —Ya te lo he prometido varias veces.

—Otra vez —insiste haciéndolo sonreír, pero es una sonrisa triste. Ambos se miran fijamente, asustados porque a pesar de las promesas y palabras no tienen idea de lo que se encontraran allí. La idea de perder al otro los asusta demasiado.

—Lo prometo, ¿y tú? ¿Me prometes que saldrás con vida? —susurra Harry —. Sabes que no podría hacerlo sin ti.

—Estaré bien. Sabes que soy tu compañera perfecta para patear traseros mortífagos —bromea y él se ríe. Se dan otro beso más que los lleva hasta la luna y se escucha un carraspeo que los hace separarse.

—Señor, Kingsley lo necesita un momento —le anuncia un joven auror —. Ya estamos por partir.

Harry mira a Hermione por última vez —Asegúrate de no apartarte del equipo.

Ella asiente —Le estaré cuidando la espalda, señor Potter.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Está tan oscuro que ni siquiera tienen que usar hechizos protectores. Se mueven en silencio entre la hierba del campo, sabiendo que ni el mejor mortífago los podría detectar en aquella oscura noche.

Hermione camina junto al pequeño grupo que va por tierra sabiendo que a pesar de que no los ve, desde el cielo están siendo seguidos por el grupo de escobas.

Como hace seis años atrás, siente que los nervios le hacen un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo lo que está por venir. No puede evitar sentirse un poco feliz al ver a Ron y Harry trabajar juntos en la delantera, pero el miedo de perderlos a alguno de ellos es tan grande que le hiela el cuerpo.

La gran y grisácea fábrica queda a la vista haciéndolos desacelerar.

—Irá todo bien, ¿de acuerdo? —susurra Luna apoyando una mano en su espalda. A pesar de que varios aurores voltean enojados por el repentino sonido, Hermione le sonríe y asiente. Los ojos cálidos de Luna siempre la han tranquilizado de una forma increíble.

Harry levanta una mano haciéndolos detener a todos. En la lejanía se puede observar a un grupo de mortífagos entrar al lugar, enmascarados y con sus largas túnicas negras.

Rookwood no está solo. Hermione sabe que aquello hará las cosas más difíciles pero por otro lado tendrán la oportunidad de atraparlos a todos a la vez. Harry se inclina en el pastizal, ocultándose y la larga fila lo imita, parece que quiere esperar a que lleguen todos los invitados antes de atacar.

La castaña cuenta cuarenta y tres. ¿Habrá más adentro? Parece que Rookwood no ha perdido el tiempo desde que salió de Azkaban y eso la indigna, si tan solo hubieran sido capaces de atraparlo antes...

Uno de los mortífagos cierra las rejas dejándoles en claro que no esperan a nadie más. Es la hora.

Harry comienza a moverse dirigiendo a los demás, hasta llegar a las altas y desgastadas rejas. Con un rápido movimiento de varita estas se abren sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Ya están dentro. Las grandes torres de vapor se extienden alrededor, la tierra se ha vuelto lodo a causa de una tubería de agua rota, por lo cual sus pies se hunden con cada pisada. A simple vista se puede notar que aquella fábrica no ha sido usada desde hace décadas.

Al llegar a la gran entrada, Harry voltea y les da una mirada de advertencia. La batalla comenzará.

El elegido apunta a la puerta con su varita y la hace volar por los aires. Los mortífagos voltean sorprendidos y antes de que cualquiera pueda tener un pensamiento, la pelea de varitas comienza. Harry es el primero en lanzar un hechizo petrificando al más cercano enemigo y luego todos le siguen. Hermione se encuentra peleando junto a Luna, derribando a una mortífaga hasta dejarla inmóvil en el suelo y mientras la lucha se desata, el grupo de escobas dirigido por George y Ginny ingresa al gran salón de la fábrica, derribando a unos cuantos encapuchados.

Hermione sonríe. Pueden hacerlo, La Orden los gana en número...

La gran fila que habían formado se dispersa, cada mortífago se enfrenta contra uno o dos magos, y a pesar de que la victoria del bando de Kingsley es obvia, se resisten. Hermione lanza hechizos sin cesar acercándose a Ron y a Harry que se enfrentan a los que parecen ser los tres mortífagos más fuertes.

—¡¿Han visto a Rookwood?! —exclama Harry sobre el gran ruido de la batalla sin dejar de lanzar hechizos a sus contrincantes.

—¡No! —gritan ella y el pelirrojo a la vez jadeantes.

—¡ _Confundus_! —exclama Hermione y logra derribar al más alto de los tres magos, que cae al suelo en un horrible sonido.

—Oh, esto no se quedará así —dice Harry con una sonrisa de lado —¡ _Expelliarmus_!

El encapuchado intenta protegerse pero es demasiado tarde, su varita vuela hasta llegar a Harry que luego no duda en lanzarle un hechizo que lo deja atado de pies y manos —Tú —dice señalando al último mortífago —. Ríndete.

—Nunca, Potter —gruñe bajo su máscara y comienza a defenderse de los tres —. Atrápame si puedes, idiota.

Harry no duda en perseguirlo, seguido por sus dos amigos que intentan rabiosamente darle al aliado de Rookwood. Este se mueve entre el gentío, logrando escabullirse y hacerle el trabajo más difícil a los tres.

—¡ _Expulso_! —grita Harry harto de estar detrás de él, pero el mortífago vuelve a esquivarlo.

—¡ _Incarcerous_! —exclama Ron y por poco le da.

—¡ _Desmaius_! — Hermione escucha a Ginny en la lejanía, y no duda en voltear. Al ver que el mortífago con cual pelea parece estar a punto de lanzarle un _Crucio_ a la pelirroja, no duda en levantar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo. Gracias a Merlín da justo en su pecho y el encapuchado cae hacia atrás. Ginny por primera vez en días dirige su mirada hacia ella y agradecida, le da un asentimiento de cabeza, para luego agruparse con Kingsley y así terminar con los pocos mortífagos que quedan.

 _«Ya falta poco... Ya falta poco..._ » piensa Hermione intentando concentrarse para que todo acabe lo antes posible y haya menos muertes, porque ya puede ver varios cuerpos inertes en el suelo, y no solo de mortífagos...

Mientras Harry intenta darle al enmascarado, Hermione y Ron se encargan de deshacerse de todos los enemigos que intentan arrematar contra ellos por los lados. El sudor corre por el cuerpo de Hermione, que se mueve rápidamente sin siquiera pensar en los hechizos, lanzando solo lo que se le viene a la cabeza.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —maldice Harry dispuesto a seguir al mortífago escaleras arriba.

—¡Espera Harry! —chilla Hermione al ver como sus dos amigos deciden alejarse del grupo, llevados solo por la rabia. Al subir al segundo escalón lo escucha: explosiones arremetiendo contra el techo del salón desde afuera, haciendo que comience a derrumbarse, justo por encima de los que pelean. Pasa todo tan rápido que a la castaña le cuesta reaccionar.

Con solo una mirada puede darse cuenta de que los del fondo distraídos con sus enemigos, estarán muertos sin ninguna alternativa, pero los cercanos a ella todavía tienen una posibilidad. No duda en tomar una escoba del suelo y dirigirse hacia Charlie y Luna que miran muy sorprendidos lo que está sucediendo, porque los gritos y las suplicas de los heridos no tardan en llegar. Hermione los obliga a subirse a la escoba mientras Ginny y su escaso equipo hace lo mismo con los que pueden recoger.

Es demasiado peso para la escoba. Hermione con un gran esfuerzo, se dirige nuevamente hacia las escaleras, sabiendo que allí estarán a salvo. Harry regresa y mira la escena con los ojos muy grandes. La castaña no quiere ni imaginarse lo que debe estar pasando detrás, esos gritos de agonía... el sonido de los escombros caerse...

Aun así, Harry vuelve su mirada a ella —¡Tú puedes, Hermione! —grita y abre sus brazos dispuesto a atraparla cuando descienda y finalmente lo hace. Caen sobre las escaleras mientras la gran nube de polvareda los rodea, dejándolos casi ciegos y sin poder respirar correctamente.

—Te tengo, Hermione... Te tengo... —murmura él sumamente aliviado.

Hermione se aferra a Harry en aquella oscuridad grisácea, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, intentando contener un sollozo. El Elegido la rodea con sus brazos, sabiendo que ha estado a punto de perderla otra vez.

—Hermione... debemos ver si... si podemos ayudar a algún herido... —susurra Harry cuando el polvo comienza a disiparse. Ella asiente y se levanta, al igual que los demás.

—¿Estás bien, Ginny? —exclama Ron tomándola del rostro, ella asiente con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bill... él fue a recoger a Kingsley, y... los perdí de vista... —solloza.

Ron no tarda en adentrarse al salón para buscar a su hermano, y al instante es seguido por el pequeño grupo que queda.

—¡Bill! —grita Ron desesperado por todo el salón, caminando sobre los escombros —¡Bill!

Hermione contiene un sollozo al ver el desastre y las muertes que el incidente ha causado. Hay varios cuerpos aplastados, los heridos se encuentran en el suelo sin ser capaces de levantarse... Harry y Hermione ayudan a los que pueden, estando atentos a cualquier signo de mortífagos, pero el derrumbe parece haber acabado con los pocos que estaban en el salón. Luna los imita, a pesar de que tiene una gran herida en el brazo, se dedica a ayudar mientras los gritos de Ron y George resuenan en la noche.

—¿Crees que Rookwood originó la explosión? —pregunta Hermione mirando a su alrededor —. Si es así podría aparecer en cualquier momento... ¿qué hacemos, Harry? ¿Deberíamos marcharnos con los heridos?

—No —responde él enojado —. Acabaremos con él hoy. Luego de esto... no dejaré que escape.

—¡Bill! —continúan gritando los Weasley y Harry y Hermione se miran preocupados, creyendo ya lo peor, hasta que una voz responde:

—¡Aquí!

Escuchar a Bill es un gran alivio para todos. El equipo se dirige hacia la voz y se encuentran con un Kingsley muy herido y con Bill sosteniéndolo.

—¡Señor! —exclama un auror que sin dudarlo se coloca del otro lado del Ministro para ayudarlo —Está muy herido, señor...

—Llévalo al Ministerio —ordena Harry y Kingsley refunfuña.

—Me quedaré a terminar con estos infelices —se queja y luego una toz lo sacude, sosteniendo su estómago.

—Llévalo al Ministerio —repite Harry —. ¡Ahora!

—Harry... —musita el Ministro tomándolo del brazo —. No lo mates. Sabes que... que realmente te haría un mal que no podríamos... revertir —toce —. Tráeme a Rookwood vivo. Le... Le haremos pagar por todo esto, lo prometo. Tú no tienes que pagar las consecuencias.

—Lo haré, Ministro —dice Harry pero su voz suena tan titubeante que Hermione comienza a preocuparse. A pesar de que Rookwood es un asesino y merece el peor de los castigos, si Harry acaba con él la oscuridad en su interior sería algo incontrolable.

El auror se desaparece junto a Kingsley.

—¿Estás bien, Bill? —pregunta George y antes de que su hermano pueda contestarle le da un gran abrazo. Todos se quedan mirando la escena con un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo perfectamente el miedo que había sentido George, después de todo había perdido a Fred de la misma forma...

Después de un momento, Hermione busca a Harry con la mirada, y se acerca a él, dispuesta a insistirle aún más sobre lo que Kingsley ha dicho, quiere escucharlo convencido, quiere que le prometa que no asesinará a nadie esta noche...

—Harry...

—¡El Ministro ha escapado! ¡Parece que se ha mojado en sus pantalones! —exclama Rookwood entrando al salón, caminando sobre los escombros y muertos, detrás de él lo siguen alrededor de veinte mortífagos, que no tardan en soltar una carcajada grupal ante la estúpida broma. Hermione se queda inmóvil, atónita sin poder creer que hayan aún más: los pasan en número —. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Ya nos encargaremos de él luego!

Ante esa sonrisa burlona que lleva Rookwood en su rostro, Harry tiembla de ira.

El Elegido levanta su varita y lo apunta con una sonrisa siniestra que asustaría a cualquiera. Se ve fuera de sí otra vez, como si Rookwood hiciera agitar la oscuridad que lleva dentro. Parece que el número de mortífagos no le afectó, la sed de venganza es más fuerte.

—Cállate y levanta tu varita, Rookwood aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho —se burla Harry —. Kingsley me ha pedido que te lleve vivo pero realmente lo estoy reconsiderando...

Rookwood mira a los demás —Cuantos heridos, cuántos muertos. Parece que solo han quedado los pelirrojos, la rubia y la maldita sangre sucia... Justo lo que quería.

—Maldito hijo de...

—Dime Harry —lo interrumpe sonriente—, ¿qué se sintió vivirlo otra vez? Ver a tus amigos morir aplastados como el día en que accidentalmente maté a Fred Weasley... ¡un maravilloso accidente por cierto!

—¡Voy a matarte! —grita George rojo de ira levantando la varita y acercándose para comenzar a lanzar hechizos. Nadie lo detiene, sino que todos lo siguen, con ese dolor al recordar al gemelo tan querido, dispuestos a vengarlo, a acabar con todo de una buena vez por todas.

Rookwood se defiende ágilmente, riendo de esa forma maníaca. Sus mortífagos no tardan en adelantarse a él y luchar con los pocos miembros de La Orden que quedan.

El salón se llena de luces, verdes, rojas, azules, y los aurores heridos que se habían levantado para ayudar a sus compañeros, no tardan en caer nuevamente al suelo para no levantarse jamás. Harry camina a zancadas mientras lanza hechizos furioso, acercándose a Rookwood, planeando atacarlo de una buena vez, pero los demás mortífagos los rodean, alejándolo de tener esa posibilidad.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, Harry y Luna terminan luchando espalda contra espalda, cubriendo al otro, protegiéndose entre todos. Harry combate contra cuatro magos a la vez, su poder es tan grande que iguala la fuerza de ellos, su varita se mueve rápidamente, y por fin logra derrotar a uno, y sin detenerse continúa con los otros tres.

—¡ _Protego_!

—¡ _Expulso_!

—¡ _Desmaius_! — grita Hermione, debatiéndose con dos brujas, muy habilidosas. Sus movimientos son agiles y femeninos, son buenas, tan buenas que varias veces estuvieron a punto de hechizarla. —. ¡ _Impedimenta_!

La situación no está fácil, la suerte no está de su parte porque cada vez el círculo se hace más pequeño, y de repente la victoria se ve lejana. Sus contrincantes son más, no están cansados y son realmente buenos, y al darse cuenta de esto, el grupo comienza a tener ese horrible pensamiento de que La Orden será derrotada. Aun así, todos luchan sin descanso intentando hacerlos retroceder.

—¡ _Crucio_! —grita un mortífago dándole de lleno a Luna que cae al piso y no tarda en retorcerse. Hermione levanta su varita y hace volar al mortífago por los aires hasta que cae sobre los escombros inconsciente.

—¡Luna! —chilla arrodillándose en el suelo, los demás hacen un circulo protector alrededor de ellas —¿Estás bien? ¡Di algo por favor!

—¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos! —grita Harry con esa voz que asegura haber despertado su peor lado.

—¡Luna! —vuelve a llamarla entre lágrimas al no tener respuesta.

—Es... estoy bien, Mione. Ayuda a los chicos —susurra —. Todavía pudo sostener mi varita... no te preocupes... —gime.

Hermione se pone de pie al instante y continúa lanzando hechizos, pero al poco tiempo el cansancio comienza a hacerse notar en los miembros de La Orden, y eso los vuelve más lentos.

—¡ _Levicorpus_! —grita un mortífago y Charlie es levantado por los aires hasta ser soltado y chocar fuertemente con el suelo.

George al intentar ayudarlo se distrae. Un mortífago le da en la pierna, haciéndolo caer del dolor. Ginny se enfurece y comienza a lanzar hechizos sin parar, hasta que al intentar bloquear un fuerte _Bombarda_ sale expulsada para atrás.

Solo quedan Ron, Harry y Hermione.

Han logrado derrotar a la mitad, pero eso no ha servido de nada. Todavía siguen superándolos en número y Rookwood continúa parado fuera del círculo, esperando su turno entre risas.

—¡El trio de oro va a caer! ¡El trio de oro va a caer! —canturrea poniendo aún más furioso a Harry —¡Déjenme a mí a la sangre sucia! ¡Yo me encargaré de su muerte y Harry tú podrás mirar!

El Elegido intenta hechizarlo pero un mortífago lo bloquea.

—¿Harry, qué hacemos? —murmura Ron —. No... No podemos con ellos...

—¡No me detendré, no nos detendremos! —responde rechinando los dientes —¡ _Expulso_! ¡ _Expulso_! ¡ _Expulso_! —grita repetidas veces en un ataque de ira y el poder de su varita arremata contra tres mortífagos que no tardan en volar por los aires.

Rookwood abre los ojos como platos —¡Ya atrápenlos de una buena vez por todas! —chilla furioso. Pero el trío de oro sabe trabajar juntos, se mueven tan bien y tan a la par que la sensación de victoria los vuelve a invadir.

¿Y si logran vencer? Hermione se muerde los labios mientras ataca, solo quedan siete mortífagos... Necesita ganar esta vez... necesita tener ese tiempo de paz con Harry, quiere... quiere...

Su varita se escapa de sus manos y una fuerza invisible la toma del cabello y la lleva hacia afuera del círculo. Es tan fuerte el impulso que no puede evitar golpearse contra uno de los escombros. Un horrible dolor en la espalda la recorre.

—¡Hermione! —grita Harry y al instante intenta ir hacia ella. Pero los mortífagos han aprovechado aquella distracción y los encierran apuntándoles con sus varitas, sin dejarles escapatoria. El Elegido se desespera, a pesar de que le quitan su varita continúa intentando acercarse a ella, pero ellos no se lo permiten —. ¡Hermione!

La castaña intenta moverse pero no puede. Rookwood la toma del cabello y la obliga a arrodillarse entre risas. Nuevamente le apunta en la nuca. ¿Cómo había podido suceder algo así? Se había distraído por un momento y...

—Parece que la marca de Bellatrix te ha quedado grabada —se ríe Rookwood tomándole el brazo y apreciando las palabras que la mortífaga había grabado años atrás —. ¿Debería hacerte otra en el rostro?

—¡Suéltala! —exclama Harry intentando empujar a los encapuchados y Rookwood tira aún más de su cabello.

—Es injusto que el Señor Tenebroso no haya tenido la oportunidad de tenerlos así, tan a su merced —suspira —. Pero terminaré lo que empezó, mataré a todos tus amigos, Harry Potter y luego me encargaré de ti.

Harry cae de rodillas tapándose los oídos, soltando gruñidos horribles.

—Oh no... Harry... —solloza Hermione sabiendo perfectamente el dolor que está atravesando, como esa parte de él lo está quemando por dentro... La castaña apenas siente fuerzas, pero como puede forcejea, lucha entre lágrimas.

—No esperaba que esto fuera tan divertido —ríe Rookwood mirando al azabache sorprendido, los demás mortífagos lo imitan, como si fuera un gran espectáculo de ver.

Ron y los demás Weasley intentan levantarse para ayudar a Harry, que parece estar pasando por una horrible agonía, pero eso no hace otra cosa que enfurecer a los mortífagos, que no dudan en darles golpes hasta volverlos a tirar al suelo.

—¡Déjenlos en paz! —chilla Hermione desesperada al ver como la sangre brota de la boca de Ron —. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Rookwood vuelve a reír, y la bruja siente como su varita comienza a quemar su piel, haciéndola soltar un alarido de dolor.

—¡Suéltala! —exclama Ron ganándose otra patada de parte de un encapuchado, aun así no deja de forcejear.

El Elegido se toma la cabeza con desesperación, gruñendo, soltando palabras intangibles...

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? ¿No quieres que tus amigos mueran? —se burla Rookwood —¿No quieres perder a tu amada sangre sucia? Porque eso es lo que es, una maldita sangre sucia... ¡y ustedes traidores de sangre se merecen algo mucho peor que esto!

—No dejes que te domine Harry... —musita Hermione al ver como Harry agita su cabeza con desesperación —. No lo dejes, Harry... ¡no lo dejes!

—¡Cállate estúpida! —exclama Rookwood clavándole cada vez más su varita en la nunca—Serás la primera en morir, sangre sucia...

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —gime George escupiendo sangre por la boca —. ¡Ven aquí! ¡Lucha como un verdadero hombre, cobarde! ¡Deja a Hermione en paz!

—¡Harry! —exclama Ron sin saber que hacer —. ¡Reacciona! ¡La matarán! ¡Harry! ¡Mataran a Hermione!

Rookwood mira divertido la escena, esperando alguna reacción de parte del Elegido. La castaña puede notar ese placer morboso del cual el mortífago disfruta, haciéndolos desesperar, viéndolos tan vulnerables...

—Hermione... —susurra Harry aun en el suelo con los ojos muy cerrados.

—No te escucho, Harry, ¿suplicaras? ¿Suplicarás por ella? —se ríe Rookwood —Hazlo, Potter, hazlo... suplica.

El Elegido levanta la mirada, sus ojos teñidos de un rojo escalofriante. Todos en el salón se quedan en silencio, sin entender lo que está sucediendo, menos Hermione que no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas se le resbalen por las mejillas. Harry ha entrado en ese estado y ha sido su culpa... Ahora no se detendrá...

—¿Qué... Qué esta...? —balbucea Rookwood mirando a Harry atónito, de repente suelta a la castaña y comienza a gritar tomándose el brazo, justo por encima de la marca tenebrosa —¡Quema! ¡Quema!

Los demás mortífagos comienzan a sentir el mismo dolor soltando sin poder evitarlo sus varitas. El Elegido sonríe y solo tarda un segundo en tomar su varita nuevamente y lanzarse sobre Rookwood.

Los Weasley aprovechan para ponerse en pie de nuevo y apuntar a los demás mortífagos. Ron corre hacia Hermione y la ayuda a levantarse del suelo, llevándola junto a ellos, manteniéndola a salvo.

—Oh por Merlín —Ginny la abraza al instante mientras en la sala solo se escucha la agonía de Rookwood, los golpes que Harry le propina una y otra vez.

—Tengo... Tengo que detenerlo —solloza Hermione volteando hacia la pelea, una que Harry está ganando por mucho —. Lo matará...

—¡Mírame! ¡Mírame a los ojos maldito hijo de puta! —estalla Harry dándole varias patadas —. ¡No importa cuántas veces supliques! ¡No me detendré! ¡ _Crucio_!

Rookwood suelta un grito de dolor y se retuerce en el suelo.

—¡ _Crucio_! —repite Harry con el ceño fruncido, en una expresión aterradora —. ¡ _Crucio_! ¡ _Crucio_! ¡ _Crucio_!

Hermione mira a los demás, ¿es qué no piensan detenerlo? Los Weasley solo miran hacia otro lado, como si en silencio, estuvieran de acuerdo con ese terrible castigo. Si Harry continúa así lo matará, por eso tomando fuerzas no duda en correr hacia él.

—¡Detente, Harry! —chilla abrazándolo desde atrás, pero el Elegido continúa lanzándole hechizos a Rookwood que se encuentra empapado de sangre y agonizando de dolor —. ¡Por favor! —llora hundiéndose en su ropa, abrazándolo más fuerte —. Tú no eres así... Harry... tú nunca harías algo así, por favor...

—No. Necesito... Necesito matarlo —gruñe entre dientes sin dejar de mover su varita. Sus ojos rojos resplandeciendo de odio puro.

—¡Me prometiste que no harías ninguna locura! Me... Me prometiste que te curarías, ¡que dejarías que esa parte se fuera para siempre! —exclama aferrándose más y más a él, necesita convencerlo, no puede dejar que Voldemort lo corrompa, porque se supone que ya lo han derrotado, se supone que Harry ya había logrado librarse de él, no puede dejar que se lleve a la persona que más ama en el mundo... No lo permitirá.

—¡No! —grita Harry enfurecido aunque Hermione puede notar ese leve titubeo en su voz —. ¡Él te hizo daño! ¡Él se merece esto!

—¡No eres un asesino, Harry! ¡No eres como él! —le insiste temblorosa— ¡Deja de aferrarte a esa parte de él! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjala ir!

Ante ese grito de súplica, Harry se detiene por un momento. Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, aun sintiendo toda la ira fluir por su cuerpo. Tiembla, Hermione lo siente... como si estuviera luchando contra él mismo.

—Hazlo por mí, Harry —musita entre lágrimas —. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no podrías continuar sin mí? Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo... Te necesito, te necesito más que a nadie en el mundo.

Continúa inmóvil mientras Hermione llora abrazada a él, y luego de unos pocos segundos, finalmente el Elegido baja su varita, y el alivio la llena por completo.

—Lo siento... —murmura Harry con la voz más calmada y al instante gira y le devuelve el abrazo, se hunde en su cabello como si estuviera al borde del llanto —. Él te tocó y yo... yo...

—Ya todo ha terminado —musita Hermione intentando calmarlo, escucharlo tan triste le parte el corazón. Lo toma del rostro, para poder mirarlo directamente y se alegra al encontrar sus ojos verdes otra vez, esos que tanto ama —. Ya todo ha terminado...

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El infierno había acabado. Rookwood y los mortífagos que habían quedado con vida fueron encerrados en Azkaban nuevamente, con un sistema de protección nuevo y seguro. Los siguientes días en el Ministerio fueron de luto, habían perdido a muchos hombres, entre ellos, muchos compañeros cercanos a Harry. Kingsley ordenó colocar sus fotografías en el Departamento de Aurores para poder siempre rendirles honor, ya que habían luchado fielmente hasta su último aliento por el bien de la comunidad mágica y del mundo entero.

Los heridos fueron tratados por la propia Madam Pomfrey, entre ellos, Kingsley que a pesar de que tuvo que ir a varias sesiones y tomarse un tiempo del trabajo, pudo recuperarse correctamente. Charlie comenzó a organizar su regreso a Rumania, Ron y George después de unos días volvieron a abrir la tienda, Luna recibió feliz a Scamander, el cual después de mucho tiempo regresaba al fin a Inglaterra; y por su parte Ginny decidió dejar de estar peleada con Hermione y reconciliarse.

A pesar de la etapa oscura que todos vivieron, la armonía volvía a reinar en el mundo mágico, y como había pasado hace seis años, la última batalla los unió aún más. Molly sintiéndose feliz por ver a su familia sana y salva no dudó en organizar un almuerzo, en el cual los miembros de La Orden estaban invitados.

—Harry, ya es hora de partir —dice Hermione ya cambiada, entrando al gimnasio de la Mansión. El aroma a sudor y a Harry Potter golpea su nariz como aquel día donde se reencontraron después de cinco años, ese aroma delicioso que hace retorcer su estómago de placer. A la bruja se le escapa un suspiro al recordarlo, y dado a que Harry no se ha percatado de su presencia, decide apoyarse contra la puerta y observar por un momento su arduo trabajo con las pesas.

Le encantaría decir que todo va bien, que además de ese sentimiento de paz, su relación con él va mejor que nunca pero desde el día de la batalla, Harry no ha vuelto a hacerle el amor. Decir que extraña su tacto, su boca, y hasta la sala de juegos es poco. Hermione se siente tan preocupada y tan frustrada que lo único en lo que ha estado pensando en toda la semana es sexo y más sexo. Sabe que han estado muy ocupados, rindiéndole luto a los muertos, reorganizando todo en el Ministerio, tomando el lugar de Kingsley en su ausencia pero...

Hermione sacude la cabeza, queriendo borrar la otra razón que le ha estado dando vueltas la cabeza.

—¡Harry! —lo llama y esta vez el mago voltea su cabeza hacia ella —. Ya es hora de irnos, ¡y tú ni siquiera te has bañado!

—¿Realmente crees que esté invitado? —le pregunta seriamente dejando las pesas a un lado —. No he visto a Molly ni a Arthur desde que Ginny y yo...

La bruja suspira, sabe que en eso tiene un poco de razón, a pesar de que los hijos habían decidido perdonar todo lo sucedido, ¿lo mismo pasaría con Molly y Arthur? Siempre habían sido tan comprensivos, pero en esto no se siente tan segura.

—¿Ves? Mejor ve tú, me quedaré cuidando a Crookshanks... ¿de acuerdo? —se excusa haciéndola cruzar de brazos y apretar los labios con fuerza.

¿La dejaría ir sola a la Madriguera? ¿Así sin más?

 _No puedo creer estar pensando así, ¡Reacciona idiota!_

—No. Vendrás conmigo —le ordena mirándolo severamente —. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, Molly y Arthur deben estar agradecidos por tu colaboración en atrapar a Rookwood, y por cuidarles las espaldas a sus hijos. Harry, si no fuera por ti... no lo hubiéramos conseguido.

Lo observa suspirar y levantarse, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

—De acuerdo. Después de todo, nunca puedo decirte que no.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione contuvo el aliento por un momento y juraría que Harry también.

—¡Harry! —exclama la señora Weasley al fin, y no tarda en acercarse para abrazar al mago. La castaña se ríe al ver como Molly lo abraza tan fuerte que le saca el aliento —. Gracias por cuidar a mis niños, Harry.

—¡Apresúrense! —grita George desde la mesa con una sonrisa —. ¡Quiero comer!

—¡Oh, George! —se queja Angelina —. ¿Cuándo será el día en que te comportes como un adulto?

Luego de las palabras de Molly, Harry y Hermione se sienten más aliviados y pueden disfrutar del almuerzo.

La mesa se ve más grande que nunca, Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, Kingsley, Scamander, y varios aurores se han sumado poco después de la llegada del Elegido. Al ser el futuro esposo de Luna y un investigador muy famoso, Scamander no tarda en ser bombardeado de preguntas.

—¿Cómo fue que caíste en las redes de Lunática? —no puede evitar preguntar George ganándose un codazo de su novia —. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no puedo preguntar?

—La conocí mientras buscábamos especies mágicas en la Selva Amazónica —responde y todos se quedan con la boca abierta —. La curiosidad y pasión que tenía Luna por cada cosa me pareció muy dulce, es una mujer muy inteligente... —confiesa con las mejillas sonrojadas, su novia tiene la misma reacción aunque se le escapa una sonrisa.

—¡Luna no me habías contado que estuviste en la Selva Amazónica! —chilla Ginny.

—Eso debió ser un gran desafío —se sorprende Arthur —. He leído que en esa zona viven muggles salvajes, ¡que comen personas!

Hay una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos, Harry y Hermione se ríen disimuladamente.

—Los muggles nunca dejan de sorprenderme —dice Ron shockeado.

—Hermione, tú has convivido mucho con los muggles, no nos comerás, ¿verdad? —bromea George y Hermione rueda los ojos cuando escucha varias risas.

—Cuidado, George —le advierte Ginny pícara —, porque Hermione hace dos semanas logró derrotar a muchos más mortífagos que tú. Es poderosa.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclama el pelirrojo exageradamente.

—Claro que sí —se defiende la castaña alzando una ceja —. Realmente me has decepcionado mucho, George. Derribaste a unos pocos.

Luego el pelirrojo comienza a nombrar a cada mortífago que derribó, haciéndolos reír a todos. Ginny, Hermione y Molly se encargan de servir el postre a cada uno de los presentes en la mesa mientras los chicos Weasley sueltan broma tras broma.

La mesa está tan bulliciosa que Hermione no puede evitar reír, en ese momento se pregunta si a Harry le estará molestando tanto ruido pero cuando lo mira lo ve sonreír, como si estar en este ambiente fuera justo lo que necesitara.

—¡¿Quién quiere hacer un partido de Quidditch en el jardín?! —pregunta Bill levantándose de la mesa y recibe varias positivas.

—Vamos, Harry —dice Ron levantándose también —. Quiero saber si sigues siendo tan bueno como antes.

—Soy mucho mejor —le aclara con una sonrisa y luego sigue al pelirrojo hacia afuera. Ante aquello Hermione siente como si el tiempo retrocediera una vez más. Tiene que morderse la lengua para no emocionarse.

—Supongo que a nosotras nos toca mirar —dice Luna con una sonrisa y la toma de la mano.

Cuando salen al exterior los equipos ya están formados, Ginny y Angelina se han sumado a los chicos. Charlie mueve su varita y los aros se colocan en el jardín, luego se acerca con las pelotas para comenzar el juego.

—¡Tú puedes, Rolf! —exclama Luna levantando los brazos y su novio hace el mismo gesto con alegría. La rubia le da un codazo a Hermione —. ¡Deberías hacer lo mismo con Harry! —la regaña y ella se ríe.

Al mirar a su dirección ve que Harry la está observando con una ceja alzada, esperando divertido su grito alentador. Esa mirada la hace avergonzar como si tuviera quince años, aun así se esfuerza por gritar:

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Atrapa esa snitch por mí!

El azabache levanta un pulgar divertido y Ron no tarda en acercarse para susurrarle alguna estrategia en equipo, la cual, él también parece estar de acuerdo. Antes de alejarse, el pelirrojo le lanza una camiseta de Gryffindor. Hermione se queda sin aliento al ver como Harry se quita la camisa para poder colocarse la de los colores de su antigua casa. Sus hormonas revolotean furiosas en su interior, recordándole lo mucho que lo extraña de esa forma.

¿Es que nunca se cansará de ver y desear su cuerpo?

—Si Rolf gana iré corriendo y le daré un beso —dice Luna pícaramente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Hermione la mira sorprendida —, pero si el equipo de Harry gana, tendrás que ir a darle un beso tú.

—¡Claro que no! —chilla la castaña ya que nunca ha estado a los besos en público con él, y besarlo estando entre amigos le parece tan vergonzoso...

—Claro que lo harás —se ríe —. Ya todos dan por sentado que ustedes dos están de novios, ¡hasta ha salido en los diarios! Creo que Harry se merece un beso si gana... ¿no lo crees?

—Luna, nunca creí que eras de las que apuestan. Me sorprendes.

—Cómo has visto Rolf y yo somos muy... tímidos.

Hermione se ríe porque ha notado que es completamente cierto, aún más de lo que se imaginaba —¿Entonces solo buscas una excusa para besarlo?

Luna asiente tímidamente y su amiga la abraza entre risas.

—De acuerdo. Me gustará ver ese beso entre tú y Scamander.

El juego no tarda en empezar. Los dos equipos están muy parejos en la puntuación, y juegan con la misma exigencia. Ambos quieren ganar.

Kingsley termina ingresando al campo y vigilando que cumplan las reglas. Verlo con una camiseta de Quidditch es totalmente cómico y aún más verlo regañar a George, que varias veces es descubierto intentando hacer caer a Bill con trucos sucios.

—¡Ni siquiera lo toqué! —se queja George haciendo su cara de inocente.

—¡Por Merlín, George! ¡Hasta yo te vi! —lo regaña Angelina deteniéndose a su lado.

—¡Preciosa! ¡Se supone que tú estás en mi equipo!

Hermione se ríe junto a Luna, más que Quidditch parece una obra de comedia.

—¡Mira! —exclama la rubia señalando a Harry con el dedo —. ¡Parece que ha encontrado la snitch!

La castaña mira hacia aquella dirección y nota que es cierto. Harry vuela a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar la escurridiza snitch que se mueve traviesamente de un lado al otro. Scamander no tarda en darse cuenta de esto, y se pone a la par del Elegido para intentar atraparla.

Al ver que el juego está por definirse, Hermione comienza a pensar en la posibilidad de besar a Harry. Una parte de ella se siente avergonzada de tan solo imaginarlo y su otro lado se ríe malicioso por dentro, ¿y si con ese beso logra volver a encender esa chispa de pasión que Harry parecía haber perdido? Tal vez si lo besa con ganas, si pone todo su empeño en ello... tal vez él no podría resistirse en volver a tocarla.

Ahora se encuentra deseando con todas sus fuerzas que gane.

—¡Vamos Harry! ¡Hazlo! —grita Ron luego de atajar una peligrosa _Quaffle_ lanzada por Ginny.

Harry parece estar sumamente concentrado en la snitch porque ni siquiera se percata de que Scamander está a punto de empujarlo.

—¡Cuidado, Harry! —chilla Hermione levantándose pero es demasiado tarde. Harry cae bruscamente al suelo con su escoba, manchándose de lodo y dándose un buen golpe. La bruja mira a Luna preocupada —.¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Crees que esté bien?!

Antes de que la rubia pueda contestar, los gritos de su equipo comienzan a escucharse:

—¡Eso es Harry!

—¡Hazle saber a Scamander quien eres!

Harry se sube a su escoba nuevamente y asciende dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó. Hermione suelta una exclamación de alegría.

—¡Eso es! ¡Patéale el trasero a Scamander! —exclama la castaña y luego mira a Luna mordiéndose los labios —. ¡No me mires así! ¡Él lo empujó!

Harry finalmente atrapa la snitch, Kingsley hace la seña de victoria y el esquipo estalla en gritos de felicidad, mientras que George suelta maldiciones. Ron, Bill y los demás levantan al azabache riendo.

—Ve a darle su beso —dice Luna guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se levanta y camina rápidamente hacia Harry, quien al instante coloca sus ojos en ella. Sus compañeros lo dejan en el suelo y corren a molestar a George.

A medida que se va acercando, sus piernas la traicionan y bajan la velocidad. Termina deteniéndose frente a él, sintiéndose estúpida por no haberlo hecho y por sentir la mirada recriminatoria de Luna a sus espaldas.

—Has jugado estupendo.

 _«¡¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir Hermione?! ¡¿Luego de todo lo que vivieron juntos?! ¡Cobarde!»_

—La atrapé por ti —dice Harry tomando las manos de ella para dejar la snitch dorada en el medio de estas.

 _Por Merlín_ Hermione se muerde los labios con ese gesto tan dulce.

La bruja levanta la mirada y se pregunta por qué a pesar de que Harry está con la mitad del cuerpo embarrado, sudado y despeinado continúa viéndose tan caliente como el maldito infierno. _Ah..._ lo odia y lo ama tanto que debería ser un crimen.

—De acuerdo. Ahora creo que necesito... necesito ir al baño —dice ella rápidamente y se gira para caminar nuevamente hacia la Madriguera. _¡¿Qué carajos acaba de decir?!_

Luna la fulmina con la mirada cuando pasa junto a ella y el sentimiento de cobardía y vergüenza de la castaña se transforma en furia. Siente como si hubiera vuelto desde cero con Harry, y todo ha sido por su culpa, es tan cobarde que ni siquiera se atreve a preguntar por qué han dejado de tener relaciones. ¡Si preguntar debería ser algo completamente normal en una pareja!

Sube las escaleras sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, y maldiciendo en voz baja. Se acerca a la puerta del baño y antes de que pueda abrirla siente unas manos en sus caderas que la obligan a girar.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Harry.

—Luna dijo que me debes un beso —murmura él —. Tienes que cumplir tus apuestas.

Hermione se muerde los labios y aparta la mirada. Quiere matar a Luna.

—¿Para qué? De todas formas tú ya no me deseas... —suelta y Harry la mira sorprendido. La castaña se ruboriza al entender que lo ha dicho en voz alta e intenta escapar pero él no se lo permite.

—Repite eso —le pide Harry acorralándola contra la puerta y pegándola por completo a su cuerpo.

Ella, terca, continúa sin mirarlo.

—Hermione...

—No me deseas —dice firmemente y Harry pasa su nariz por el cuello de la bruja, aspirando su aroma. Hermione se estremece, sus piernas flaquean —. Te has cansado de mí, ni siquiera te ha preocupado el hecho de que venga sola a la Madriguera, ya no me celas –Harry la mira sorprendido ante esto último y a pesar de que se sienta como una niña caprichosa, ella no se detiene—. Sé... sé que todo se ha vuelto rutinario para ti... por eso ya no me tocas.

—Joder, Hermione —gruñe —. ¿Realmente piensas eso?

La erección de Harry se endurece contra su vientre y la castaña comienza a marearse, porque él ha comenzado a hacer un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su boca.

—Sí te celo... me vuelvo loco si alguien te mira, si alguien te toca, si alguien habla tanto de ti —murmura erizándole cada centímetro de la piel—, por Merlín, siento que pierdo la cabeza, pero estoy aprendiendo poco a poco a confiar...

Al probar los labios de Harry al fin, Hermione suelta un gemido. El roce de su lengua se siente tan suave y erótico que apenas puede recordar de lo que se estaba quejando...

¿De sexo? ¿De la falta de pasión? Con ese beso se da cuenta de que la chispa no se ha perdido y que además, arde más que nunca. ¿Él lo siente? ¿O solo es ella? _Es tan malditamente fuerte que siente que podría... Por Merlín..._

Gimotea sobre sus labios, intentando formar palabras coherentes en su cerebro. Dice que aún la cela pero... pero eso todavía no la deja tranquila.

—No me has tocado un pelo en dos... en dos malditas semanas —se queja como si fueran un matrimonio viejo. ¿Realmente están teniendo ese problema? Porque con el beso que le está dando ahora, la erección que crece cada vez más contra ella y la forma en que la sujeta la hace pensar en todo lo contrario... hace que todos los pensamientos que ha estado teniendo durante toda la semana se vean ridículos...

—Harry... —jadea exigiéndole una respuesta.

Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que se encontraría prácticamente rogándole por sexo, Harry siempre había sabido complacerla de esa manera, ¿entonces qué carajo está sucediendo? Se siente humillada y el problema la está sacando de quicio.

—No es tu culpa... solo he... he estado sintiendo miedo —susurra avergonzado sobre sus labios, sus ojos la miran entrecerrados y llenos de ese fuego —. Te deseo como nunca antes pero luego de lo que pasó en la fábrica... tengo miedo de que suceda otra vez. No quiero hacerte daño...

Hermione frunce el ceño aun anonadada. No puede creer que ese sea el problema, se siente estúpida por haberse visto poco sexy y regañándose por no lograr incentivar a Harry a hacerle el amor cuando era una razón completamente diferente.

—No me harás daño, nunca lo harías...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurra con tristeza.

—Te conozco demasiado bien —jadea al sentir como la besa en la mejilla —. Deja de contenerte...

—¿Precisamente aquí quieres que... que deje de contenerme? —le pregunta y comienza a desabrocharle los jeans. Hermione traga saliva y asiente sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sus jeans caen al suelo al instante. Las voces y las risas se escuchan desde el jardín, como un sonido muy lejano. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen antes de que alguien note su ausencia? Esa pregunta se vuelve demasiado vaga en su cabeza porque Harry ha vuelto a besarla y ha colocado sus manos en su trasero. Ella se aferra a él, sin importar que esté lleno de lodo y se deja llevar por los interminables movimientos de su lengua, que no tardan en dejarla completamente mojada.

La erección del azabache se aprieta contra sus bragas y todo su cuerpo reacciona al tan esperado contacto. Lo ama, lo necesita... Hermione gime desesperada y las manos de él no tardan en pasar por debajo de su blusa y aprisionar sus redondos pechos, la urgencia reflejada en cada movimiento.

—¿Me amas? —susurra ella.

—Por supuesto que te amo... —responde él.

—Entonces hazlo... hazlo ya —suelta colgándose en su cuello y Harry la sube a horcajadas entre gruñidos. Sus dedos no tardan en correr sus bragas hacia un costado e ingresar a su interior mientras la lleva hacia el cuarto más cercano.

Hermione mueve su trasero sobre sus dedos entre grititos, intentando sentirlos lo más profundo posible.

—Vas a matarme, Hermione —gime él contra su oído recostándola en la cama. Le levanta la blusa y su boca da húmedos y rápidos besos sobre sus pezones, sabiendo que poseen de poco tiempo, pero disfrutando de esa travesura. Ella alza las caderas en respuesta, rozando su miembro.

Harry se desabrocha los pantalones y le baja las bragas hasta las rodillas, sin querer esperar más. En el momento en que se introduce en ella todo el resto desaparece, nada más les importa.

—Oh por dios... —gime Hermione mientras el azabache se sostiene con los brazos en el colchón para darle más rudeza a sus embestidas, haciendo rechinar la cama cada vez más. Desde allí tiene una buena vista del miembro de Harry entrando y saliendo, brillante de ese líquido que siempre le provoca. Eso la excita demasiado.

—Tócate... Tócate para mí —jadea él y a pesar de que el placer apenas la deja pensar, Hermione se lleva una mano a su clítoris, complaciendo al azabache que apenas la ve suelta un gruñido.

—¿Así? —susurra ella desinhibida, removiendo sus deditos allí, mojándose con sus propios fluidos.

—Harás que quiera castigarte... —gruñe Harry pasando sus manos por debajo de su trasero y clavándole los dedos. Hermione suelta un gemido, y los primeros temblores comienzan... se va a venir. Oh... había extrañado tanto aquello, lo quiere... _quiere venirse ahora_.

—¿Deberíamos entrar a comer pastel? —se escucha desde el jardín a la Señora Weasley.

—Dámelo, bebé... dámelo ahora —dice el azabache apretando los dientes, perdido en el interior cálido y apretado de ella. La sensación es demasiado deliciosa.

Hermione sin poder resistirse lo rodea con sus piernas para sentirlo aún más, el calor la atraviesa, su rostro se contrae del mayor placer y Harry no tiene que hacer ni decir nada más porque ella se corre en ese momento.

—¡Ah!

El mundo explota para ella y al verlo reflejado en su rostro, el mago se deja llevar también por ese completo descontrol.

—¡¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione?! —se escucha a Ginny ya adentro de la casa.

La pareja se separa rápidamente.

—¡ _Accio Jeans_! —susurra Harry y unos jeans aparecen en la cama.

—¡Estos no son míos! —chilla la bruja desesperada.

—¡ _Accio Jeans de Hermione_! —se esfuerza el Elegido en mentalizarlos y gracias a Merlín aparecen los correctos y la castaña logra vestirse.

Salen del cuarto disimuladamente y se encuentran con Ginny y Luna en el comedor.

—¿Qué hacían? —les pregunta la pelirroja alzando una ceja pícaramente.

Luna sonríe.

—Hermione estaba solo cumpliendo su apuesta, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Estaba en la duda de dividir este capitulo en 2, ya que la mitad se trataba de la batalla y la otra mitad de problemas de pareja, pero hubiera quedado muy corto así xD**

 **Bien, ya han visto mi debilidad en escribir escenas de accion... ¡diuh! xD jajajaja por lo menos Rookwood se fue por fin de la historia!**

 **En el siguiente capitulo nuestros protagonistas se tomarán sus merecidas vacaciones y el estilo del principio volverá (sexo salvaje) jajajaj ya que me he alejado un poco de la trama principal, le debo eso a las chicas.**

 **Nuestros protagonistas pasarán un pequeño obstáculo mas y listo! Probablemente sean dos capitulos mas y fin!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Afrodita**


	22. Capitulo 20

Capítulo 20

Hermione suspira de placer mientras cierra los ojos, dejando que todo su peso caiga sobre la hamaca paraguaya. Se encuentra recostada de tal forma que su espalda queda a disposición de la luz solar. Planea broncearse, Harry le había dicho una vez que le gustaba verla morenita.

El sonido del mar la hace suspirar una vez más, es como si dejara que todo el estrés que había acumulado por meses escapara de su cuerpo. Se siente tan bien... tan en paz. Harry por varios días había mantenido en secreto la ubicación de sus vacaciones, poniéndola bastante ansiosa y a pesar de que le había insistido miles de veces, su novio no había querido revelárselo. Sonríe recordando todo lo que lo había molestado, ahh... pero después de todo ha valido la pena. Se encuentran en Tailandia en una bonita y desierta playa llamada _Koh Samui_ , es como si Harry le hubiera leído la mente, porque ha elegido el lugar perfecto: lejos de todos, rodeados de muggles que no tienen ni idea de quienes son.

—Si alguien te ve así... me pondré muy celoso —dice la voz de Harry despertándola de sus pensamientos. Hermione abre los ojos y le sonríe. ¿Cómo es que puede verse tan guapo con ese bañador? Se ve tan tranquilo y con una sonrisa tan jovial... como si el chico de Hogwarts hubiera vuelto a la vida...

—Quería broncearme para ti... —murmura ella provocativa y los ojos de Harry no tardan en recorrerla atrevidamente. Esa bikini naranja que es de infarto, hace que el corazón del Elegido lata con mucha fuerza.

—Debería aplicarte protector solar, tienes que cuidar tu piel.

Hermione alza una ceja desde esa posición, como no piensa moverse recibir un masaje de Harry le parece algo muy tentativo.

—Mmm... Sabes, podrías lanzarme un hechizo y ya —bromea mientras él deja dos vasos de juego fresco en una mesita. Lo ve tomar el protector con una gran sonrisa.

—Mmm... Eso no sería tan divertido.

Harry se coloca protector en la mano y se sienta en la cama paraguaya junto a ella. Hermione cierra los ojos y suelta un gemido apenas sus manos tocan la piel de su espalda. Lo escucha reírse bajito y sus manos comienzan a desparramar la crema en cada parte. Siente su toque en sus brazos como una caricia y como recorre su espalda completa hasta llegar a su trasero. Hermione da un saltito allí porque las manos descaradas de él, pasan por debajo de su bikini, para acariciar por completo sus nalgas.

—Voy a aprovechar que no hay nadie alrededor, Mione... —le susurra y baja por sus piernas para luego hacerla voltear. La bruja lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de deseo, y aún más cuando sus manos se apoyan en su pecho y la masajean allí, tan cerca de... _Oh por Merlín_ , siente tantas ganas de que la toque allí... en las curvas de su pechos en...

Harry baja sus manos y las pasa nuevamente por debajo de la delgada tela de su bikini, esta vez para tomar y apretar sus pechos. Hermione se muerde los labios y él no tarda en jugar dulcemente con sus pezones, haciéndole cosquillear cada parte de su piel. Se siente tan delicioso que apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos, que apenas puede reprimir sus gemidos. Harry se detiene por un momento dejándola con la respiración agitada, la castaña lo mira con reproche y él sonríe colocándose más protector en la mano.

—Tranquila, todavía no he terminado contigo —dice gatunamente y vuelve a desparramar la crema por su piel, recorriendo sus costados, su vientre, sus caderas... lo hace con tanta dedicación y lentitud que la bruja se encuentra tan mojada como si ya hubieran estado haciendo el amor por horas.

—Eres malvado... —gimotea ella cuando Harry saltea su feminidad y pasa directamente a sus piernas —. Quiero que me toques allí...

—Pero ahí no llega la luz solar... —le discute traviesamente y la castaña lo rodea con sus piernas, haciendo que caiga sobre ella, atrapado. Harry se ríe.

—Tócame allí o volveré a casa —lo amenaza mirándolo caprichosamente a los ojos.

—¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? —le pregunta llevando una mano por debajo de la tela, justo por encima de su clítoris. Hermione alza las caderas en respuesta. —. ¿Por qué estás tan mojada, bebé? —jadea él enloquecido contra sus labios —. Si ni siquiera he comenzado...

Su dedo mayor comienza a moverse en círculos sobre aquella deliciosa zona. Acerca su boca y atrapa con sus dientes el labio inferior de ella, juguetonamente. Hermione siente que puede tocar el sol, sus uñas se clavan en la tela de la hamaca, perdida en esa sensación.

—¡Ah! —exclama contra su boca sin poder controlarse y Harry la calla a besos sin dejar de mover su dedo, siendo constante, sin intentar nada más. Y para ella aquello es más que suficiente porque se encuentra aferrándose a su cabello azabache, dejándose llevar por el dulce orgasmo que solo un dedo de Harry le puede otorgar.

El mago la besa en la mejilla y hace un camino de besos por su cuello mientras Hermione intenta recuperar el aire.

—Bebe un poco —murmura Harry tomando el vaso de la mesita y ella asiente aun sonrojada por la intensidad de lo que acaba de suceder. Atrapa la pajilla entre sus labios y deja que el jugo fresco pase por su garganta sintiendo la mirada fija del Elegido sobre ella —. Vamos a nadar...

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Harry la sube a su espalda y comienza a caminar por la arena, dirigiéndose a ese hermoso paisaje azul. Hermione suelta una carcajada cuando comienza a correr.

—¡Harry! —chilla cuando él hace un giro rápido, haciendo que casi pierdan el equilibrio los dos.

—No te pasará nada o... eso creo —se ríe y ella se abraza aún más a él, todavía sintiendo su cuerpo lleno de cosquillas por el reciente placer. No hay absolutamente nadie alrededor, solo una cabaña a muchos metros de distancia, de la cual sale una suave música que apenas es audible en donde ellos se encuentran.

—Te lanzaré al agua —le advierte Harry y ella comienza a gritar.

—¡Ni lo pienses, Potter! —vuelve a chillar como una niña pero el Elegido está muy decidido corriendo sobre el agua, y cuando esta le llega a las alturas de la cadera, no duda en soltarla. Hermione cae hacia atrás, empapándose por completo.

—¡Harry! ¡Ya vas a ver! —grita y comienza a lanzarle agua sin descanso, Harry la imita como si fueran un par de adolescentes. Las risas no tardan en hacerlos cansar —. ¡Me muero de frío! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! —sonríe cruzándose de brazos.

El azabache la atrae a su pecho en un abrazo, sosteniéndola de la cadera. Hermione se abraza también a él, con el deseo quemándole la piel una vez más. Descubre que nunca se saciará lo suficiente de Harry.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunta él, aun jadeando por las carcajadas. La bruja levanta el rostro para mirarlo y no tarda en recibir un apasionado beso. Ella gime en respuesta y Harry aprovecha para introducir su lengua en su boca, provocando que la pasión no tarde en desencadenarse en el resto de sus cuerpos. Hermione se aferra a su cabello, obligándolo a que profundice aún más el beso, su lengua explora sintiendo ese sabor salado, a mar y a Harry, quiere... quiere más...

—Vas a hacer que pierda el control —gruñe él bajando sus besos a su cuello, dándole mordidas allí que provocan grititos de ella. _Ya lo hemos... Ya hemos perdido el control, Harry..._ le gustaría decir, pero no puede, esos besos le quitan las palabras, el aliento.

—¿Quieres que te tome en el mar? —respira y sus manos bajan hasta colocarse en su trasero. La bruja puede sentir su gran erección contra su vientre, tan caliente y delicioso...

—Sí —gimotea sin dudarlo.

—Alguien podría vernos... —le advierte y hay tanta pasión en sus ojos que Hermione sabe que le está costando bastante detenerse, solo lo hace por ella, por su seguridad... por esos celos que lo perseguirán si alguien la ve en un arranque de pasión...

—No hay nadie en la playa —intenta convencerlo y aquello suena casi como una súplica —. Nadie vendrá.

—Hermione... —murmura él, indeciso pero sus manos la recorren con tanto deseo que terminan besándose otra vez —. Podemos ir a otro lado a hacer el amor... —dice con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan pero ella continúa besándolo como si el mundo dependiera de ello, sus manos arañando su espalda, apretándose a él...

—Házmelo aquí. No lo soporto más —le exige y lo escucha gruñir sobre sus labios.

—Será rápido entonces, no permitiré que nadie te vea —le advierte con esa voz que la vuelve loca. La trata con posesión otra vez, subiéndola bruscamente a horcajadas a él. Oh si... será rudo, Hermione lo puede sentir en cada centímetro de su piel y está encantada con ello. Harry saca su miembro de su bañador y le corre la parte inferior de la bikini hacia un lado, para luego introducirse en ella, arrancándole un grito. La castaña se aferra de sus brazos fuertes mientras él las coloca en su trasero para comenzar con las embestidas. Sus ojos se encuentran intensamente cuando ambos se mueven a ese ritmo desesperado, y un cosquilleo delicioso recorre el cuerpo de Hermione. No durará mucho, no cuando la mira de esa forma. Se muerde los labios hasta sentir sangre y los ojos de Harry relampaguean gustosos, deleitado por esa expresión.

—Oh... Harry... más duro —se encuentra suplicando y su boca se choca con la de él, en un beso ardiente. El Elegido cumple sus peticiones al instante, haciéndolos gemir a los dos, sus manos apretando el pequeño trasero de Hermione con violencia, deseando que cada embestida sea más profunda. El sonido de las suaves olas de la orilla, el canto repetitivo de las gaviotas, el sonido del viento contra las palmeras... todo termina pasando a segundo plano, porque la castaña solo puede ser consiente de los sonidos de Harry, de la fricción de sus sexos, de cómo la penetra cada vez con más fuerza en su interior, tan caliente y mojado...

Hermione terminada abrazada a él como una delicada muñeca, sintiendo ese delicioso orgasmo sacudirla otra vez, soltando un largo sollozo.

—Mione... —termina jadeando su nombre y la castaña siente como estalla dentro de ella, dejando escapar un gruñido. Un momento después, sin dejar de abrazarla, Harry sale de su interior —. Eres tan hermosa...

La bruja hunde su rostro en su hombro, abrazándolo aún más fuerte. Al mago se le escapa una sonrisa, y la lleva un poco más profundo en el mar, para así hacerlos girar suave y juguetonamente en el agua.

—Te amo tanto que me asusta —murmura Hermione sobre su piel mojada. Harry continúa haciéndolos nadar, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—Para mí ha sido así desde el principio, asustas —suspira él y ella le pega suavemente en el pecho. Se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, al ver su sonrisa no puede evitar sonreír ella también.

—Oye. Hablo en serio.

—Yo también —se ríe —. Te deseaba desde hace mucho, pero en cuanto te vi supe que ibas a ser diferente a las demás... y no me equivoqué. Te amo, más que a nadie en el mundo hasta el punto de sentir miedo...

Harry le da un corto y dulce en los labios que la hace reír nuevamente.

—Me asusta también el hecho de estar follando contigo en el medio del mar... ¡antes no lo hubiera ni considerado! —exclama sorprendida y él suelta una carcajada, llevándola dulcemente en el agua.

—¡¿Qué clase de monstruo he creado?! —bromea haciéndola carcajear. Hermione le roba un beso tras otro mientras el sol se esconde en el horizonte. Harry se ve tan hermoso iluminado por la luz del atardecer, con esos ojos verdes brillosos y esa sonrisa divertida. Lo ama... lo ama tanto.

—Deberíamos salir del agua y secarnos, tengo una sorpresa para ti —le susurra en el oído y ella se queda con la boca abierta.

—¡Eso de las sorpresas me pone muy impaciente! —se queja —. ¡Dímelo ya!

Él se ríe como un chiquillo —Nope.

—¡Harry!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Una vez secos y con ropa puesta, el mago le venda los ojos divertido.

—¿Es necesario esto?

—Claro que sí. Me gustan las sorpresas completas —responde —. Además me entretiene verte así de enfadada...

—Ya tendré mi venganza —resopla y él comienza a hacerla caminar por la playa. La arena se siente tan cálida bajo sus pies descalzos y otra vez solo es consiente del sonido de las olas... Es el paraíso, y aún más por el hecho de sentir a Harry guiándola para una sorpresa, tan ansioso y entusiasta... Nunca creyó que volvería a verlo así y eso la emociona hasta el punto de sentir ganas de llorar.

—Ya falta poco...

—Me estás matando de intriga —suspira más ansiosa que él.

—Debes aprender a controlarte. ¿Acaso no te enseñé nada en la sala de juegos? —bromea pícaro dejándola nuevamente atónita.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —se ríe y le da un empujón con fuerza, el cual es bastante débil a causa de su ceguera. Harry se destornilla de risa.

—No puedes ser tan hermosa —dice abrazándola contra él.

—¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Sácame esto de los ojos o lo haré yo! —lo amenaza pero con una sonrisa.

—Ya, ya —suspira colocándose detrás de ella para luego desatarle la venda —. Sorpresa, preciosa.

Hermione levanta la mirada y se encuentra con un enorme y elegante barco en el mar, iluminado por miles de luces que se reflejan en el agua, dándole una visión hermosa.

—Es precioso... Pero... esto es...

—Lo compré para ti. Es un regalo muy muggle pero...

—¿Para mí? —dice sorprendida —. ¡Harry! ¡Eres un demente! ¡Es... Es demasiado grande! ¡No podría aceptarlo! ¿Cuánto te costó? Probablemente unos cuantos... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo!

—Te lo dije una vez, Hermione... Me sobra el dinero, hasta podría darme duchas de gallones —bromea haciéndola reír.

—Presumido —suspira aun con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando el bello barco de tres pisos —. Es... es increíble. No puedo...

—Quiero gastar todo mi dinero contigo. Este regalo es para ti —la interrumpe mirándola dulcemente a los ojos —. Y si no lo aceptas me pondré muy triste...

Un puchero del Elegido es suficiente, así que Hermione termina lanzándose a él y dándole un gran y cariñoso abrazo, que él no tarda en devolver.

—Estás loco —se ríe ella —. ¡Un barco enorme! ¿Solo para nosotros dos?

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Registrarnos en un hotel? ¡Soy Harry Potter! Ahora vamos a subirnos, quiero que veas la vista que se puede apreciar desde allá arriba.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione había estado sorprendida al ver la grandeza del barco por fuera, pero por dentro... es realmente maravilloso. Además de la gran piscina que contiene en una de sus puntas, dentro hay salas enormes para comer, una cocina donde varios chefs muggles trabajan en la cena; y habitaciones enormes, de las cuales Harry le ha dado para escoger.

—¿Dónde quieres dormir hoy? —le pregunta atrayéndola hacia él.

—Me gusta la que tiene jacuzzi —le responde bajito.

Harry sonríe.

—Me gusta esa idea.

—Además... la cama es enorme y creo que es perfecta para que me amarres a los postes —suelta pícara haciendo que la mirada del mago cambie al instante a una sorprendida y oscura.

A Hermione le encanta provocarlo de esa manera...

—¡Señor Potter! —exclama uno de los mozos desde las escaleras, interrumpiendo ese íntimo momento que se había formado entre los dos. A Harry le cuesta separar su mirada de ella.

—¿Hmm?

—La cena estará lista en quince minutos.

—Estaremos allí en un momento —asiente Harry y el muchacho desaparece y al instante vuelve a los ojos café de Hermione —. Repite eso que dijiste.

—Debería ir a bañarme antes de ir a cenar, estoy cubierta de sal y arena —lo ignora ella divertida y Harry alza una ceja.

—No. Te quedarás así de sucia y tendrás que esperar a que finalice la cena. Luego me encargaré yo de limpiarte correctamente.

Por Merlín. Hermione se muerde los labios ante aquella propuesta. Siente la piel picosa y el cabello hecho un desastre, lo sabio sería ir a bañarse para estar cómoda pero... Harry... _Oh..._ _¿hace cuánto que no tiene un baño con él?_

—Pero...

—Shh —sisea pasando un dedo por los labios de ella —. No puedes desobedecerme hoy.

Cuando los mozos dejaron los platos sobre la mesa, Hermione no tardó en lanzarse al suyo. No se había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía hasta ahora. Harry la mira sorprendido y riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —se enoja ella a punto de llevarse a la boca un trozo de pan mojado con un poco de salsa.

—Nada. Te ves linda.

—Que gracioso —suspira ella, porque se ha dado cuenta de cómo la miran los mozos. Pero no los culpa, se ve sucia y despeinada, _uf..._ siente bastante vergüenza de encontrarse en un lugar tan lujoso y en esas condiciones, ¿pero quién iba a imaginarse que Harry Potter tendría esos deseos tan morbosos? Siente un cosquilleo en la entrepierna de solo pensarlo. Una sonrisa se le escapa.

—Srta. Granger, si sigue comportándose de esa manera no dudaré en tomar represalias ahora mismo y sobre esta mesa —la amenaza mirándola fijamente y por debajo de la mesa siente como atrapa una de sus piernas con las suyas.

Oh... últimamente Hermione se siente muy hormonal porque el pensamiento de que le permitiría tomarla sobre la mesa cruza por su mente, aun así decide discutirle.

—No puedes. Tienen que darme mi postre primero, quiero algo de chocolate —dice sonriente.

—Estas muy hambrienta hoy... —se ríe y llama al mozo —. Trae algo con chocolate para la dama —. ¿Sabes, Mione? Lo único que me impide de tomarte sobre la mesa es esta gente, y lo sabes. No soportaría que otros te vieran desnuda.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —se queja y el mozo le trae un mousse de chocolate. _Mmm siente un hambre voraz_ —. Las mucamas no han dejado de echarte el ojo desde que llegamos. No sé si mañana dejaré que te quites la camisa para bañarte en la piscina.

Él sonríe, a Hermione le encanta tanto la sonrisa de Harry como aquel chocolate que se está comiendo. Le gusta verlo así... por Merlín, tan relajado y dulce, pero a la vez... tan pervertido como siempre.

Eso que le ha confesado es verdad, lo peor es que sabe que El Elegido es consiente del efecto que provoca en todas. No puede evitar sentir una pizca de celos, y comienza a creer que es su culpa, que se está contagiando de su forma de ser porque... que ellas lo vean sin camisa y que puedan admirar ese cuerpo desnudo... la pone inquieta.

—Ninguna chica de aquí es atractiva para mí —dice apoyando su mentón sobre su mano, de una forma que la hace creer que lo que dice es cierto. Se ve tan atractivo.

—Me pregunto cuántas propuestas habrás tenido desde que estamos juntos.

—Deja de pensar en eso y vamos a bailar... o al menos a intentarlo —sonríe levantándose de la mesa y ofreciéndole su mano.

—Pero no hay música —se sorprende ella dejándola que la guíe hacia el centro de la sala. Harry levanta una mano hacia el personal y una mujer morena se sube al escenario junto a varios músicos que comienzan al instante a entonar una canción.

—¿Has contratado al personal completo del barco? —vuelve a quedarse atónita al ver que la mujer comienza a cantar, como si estuviera ante muchas personas. Harry la toma de la cintura y ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos.

—Te lo dije, bebé. Nuestras vacaciones deben ser perfectas, y aún más si son las primeras —susurra suavemente llevándola en círculos por la pista.

Hermione apoya su mejilla en su pecho con una sonrisa. En vez de quejarse por lo mucho que Harry gastó decide quedarse callada y disfrutarlo, después de todo se lo merecen luego de todos esos meses llenos de tensión que han vivido.

Ahora todo es perfecto. Ahora el miedo se ha perdido. Ya nada les impedirá estar juntos o disfrutar del otro, han logrado llegar a ese punto de paz, donde solo les importa compartir momentos, como ahora... disfrutar del baile, del suave _blues_ que la cantante entona con tanta pasión.

Harry la hace dar una vuelta y ella alza una ceja sorprendida.

—Has mejorado mucho... —musita cuando se encuentra nuevamente en su pecho.

—He estado practicando.

Sueltan una suave risa que termina perdiéndose con la música. Bailan las siguientes dos canciones, cada vez más apretados el uno al otro, hasta que Hermione levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos.

—Ya no puedo soportar más el picor —susurra y el roza su nariz contra la de ella.

—Entonces vamos a limpiarte.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Las burbujas, el agua tibia y la espuma son tan agradables que Hermione siente que está en el paraíso y aún más al tener a Harry desnudo detrás de ella, abrazándola contra sí. Cierra los ojos completamente cuando el azabache pasa una esponja con aroma a rosas sobre la piel de sus brazos, comenzando el trabajo de limpieza.

— _Oh por dios_ —musita dejando que la recorra por completo con la suave textura.

—Deja de suspirar, mira lo que provocas —gruñe sobre su oído y ella se muerde los labios, porque puede sentir su gran erección contra su espalda.

—Hmm... yo también debería pasarte la esponja —ronronea girando un poco su cabeza y capturando sus labios. La esponja que sostiene Harry sube hasta pasarla por sus pechos que ya se encuentran hinchados, a la expectativa. Otro gemido de la castaña irrumpe la habitación.

—Déjame lavarte el cabello primero.

El Elegido toma una pequeña regadera y la pasa por el cabello alborotado de Hermione, mojándolo por completo; luego le aplica un shampoo y le masajea el cabello de una forma deliciosa. Las manos de Harry saben hacerla gemir tocando en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, algo que le parece tan injusto... La bruja nunca ha recibido un masaje de cabello de esa forma.

—Saber que nadie nos llamará por una urgencia o por trabajo es simplemente... maravilloso —suelta ella dejándose disfrutar.

—Sí. Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre —murmura posando un beso en su hombro —. Tenerte así es lo único que necesito...

—Podríamos envejecer aquí... morir aquí.

Harry se ríe. —Creo que eso ya lo escuché...

—Y deberías haberlo aceptado cuando te lo propuse —se une a su risa y recibe un beso más en el otro hombro.

—No me arrepiento de haber vivido todo esto. Míranos ahora, es simplemente perfecto. Sí, sufrimos mucho pero...

—Pero valió la pena —completa ella en un suspiro —. Además ese bosque era demasiado frío.

—Mejor ni me lo recuerdes —se ríe suavemente y sus labios rozan su nuca—. Aunque admito que haber estado esas semanas a solas contigo me ayudó a confirmar que realmente sentía algo por ti.

Hermione se queda un momento en silencio pensando en aquellos momentos. Había sufrido tanto por Ron... ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Harry?

—Cada vez que hablas sobre esa época me haces dar cuenta de lo ciega que estaba...

—También fue mi culpa, debería haber sido más valiente y decírtelo todo, pero eso ya no importa... ya te tengo —susurra dando un pequeño beso en su piel.

—Oye, Harry...

—¿Hmm?

—Prométeme que harás esto cada vez que nos bañemos —murmura sintiendo sus dedos en toda la cabellera, que le erizan la piel por completo. Lo escucha reírse y sus manos bajan para cubrir de shampoo sus redondos y pequeños pechos —. Deja de jugar así conmigo...

—¿Realmente quieres que pare?

Una de sus manos viaja y se acuna en su feminidad haciéndola dar un saltito.

—No podemos hacer nada, primero tienes que terminar con mi cabello, ¿recuerdas? —le pregunta traviesamente relamiéndose los labios.

—Es verdad, no quiero hacerte picar los ojos —murmura y pasa la regadera nuevamente dejándole el cabello completamente limpio. El azabache acerca su nariz y aspira allí.

—Hueles jodidamente bien...

—Oh... es injusto, me toca a mí. Ya —se queja girando y atrapando su boca en un beso. Harry gruñe contra sus labios y la abraza contra él. La mano de Hermione se aventura hacia abajo para tomar su miembro y así comenzar a masturbarlo.

El mago complacido, se apoya por completo al jacuzzi y deja que la bruja lo toque, que tome el control. Lo ve mordisquearse los labios, gruñir mientras el líquido preseminal sale por la punta, tan brilloso que Hermione no puede evitar acercarse y pasar la lengua por allí. Se atreve a levantar sus ojos oscuros y mirarlo con travesura mientras se dedica a chupar y lamer. La mirada de Harry cambia completamente, ese verde es invadido de un deseo demasiado oscuro porque aquella imagen que le está dando la bruja es demasiado erótica para él, y no lo soporta más, la toma de las caderas y la saca del agua.

—¡Ah! —chilla ella sorprendida mientras es recargada en su hombro y llevada a la habitación—. Es injusto yo... yo...

Sin siquiera dejarla secarse Harry la lanza a la cama. Unas cuerdas aparecen desde los postes hasta amarrarla a esta, dejándola a espaldas a él, con los pechos pegados al colchón y con su culo bien arriba y disponible.

 _«Oh... parece que Harry ha cambiado a su lado oscuro en menos de un minuto...»_ Hermione se muerde los labios, sabiendo la intensidad que se avecina.

—Voy a vengarme de ti por hacerme cosas sin permiso... —gruñe y quiere protestar por esa tonta actitud pero cuando Harry hunde su rostro allí y su lengua se entierra en su entrada cualquier pensamiento coherente desaparece de su cabeza. Las cuerdas tiran tan fuerte de sus brazos que no los puede mover pero utiliza la cadera, mueve su culo hacia él, queriendo sentirlo más y más. Si hay algo que la desespera como una desquiciada es cuando Harry le hace sexo oral, porque sabe que prácticamente es un castigo... no importa cuánto implore que le haga el amor, él no le hará caso hasta conseguir su objetivo.

—Quieta —gruñe y su lengua sube hasta llegar a su... Hermione da un saltito haciendo que Harry la tome muy fuerte de las piernas, inmovilizándola y antes de que pueda hacer algo introduce un dedo allí, en esa parte donde nunca... donde nunca nadie ha estado.

—¡Ah! —Hermione suelta un grito que retumba en la habitación, sorprendida y muy ruborizada. No puede creer que... por Merlín, él acelera el ritmo, se siente tan apretado... tan extraño —. Harry... Harry... —suplica ella demasiado avergonzada y el Elegido vuelve a bajar su boca y a lamer su coño mientras su dedo continúa haciendo ese movimiento constante hasta que cada vez es más fácil.

—Harry... —gimotea ella porque son demasiadas sensaciones, el azabache la está dando la peor de las torturas.

—Shh —sisea su voz mucho más dulce que antes —. Lo disfrutarás.

Y aquella promesa es suficiente para que Hermione se deje de tensar. Se siente realmente extraño estar disfrutando de dos sensaciones completamente distintas, en especial... hacer algo tan nuevo y cuando Harry introduce un dedo más, la castaña se arquea de placer, notando que esa parte de ella también puede hacerla temblar.

La sensación comienza a ser tan deliciosa que cada vez es más consiente de la lengua de Harry trabajando en su entrada, de sus deditos jugando un poco más atrás. La boca del Elegido se siente tan húmeda y caliente que comienza a sollozar. Es demasiado placer... demasiado.

—¡Harry! —vuelve a suplicar pero él no se detiene, sino que hace todo lo contrario, trabaja más duro, más rápido, hasta llegar al punto en que la bruja apenas siente el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que pierde la cordura y olvida hasta su nombre o donde se encuentra.

El mago deja a último momento libres sus piernas y deja que ella se mueva a ese ritmo descontrolado que termina desencadenando un orgasmo que la deja agotada.

—¡Ah! —grita cuando el último espasmo del éxtasis la golpea.

Apenas el azabache se aleja de ella, Hermione se deja caer completamente al colchón entre jadeos.

—No, no. Vuelve a tu posición, Hermione. Todavía no he terminado contigo —Sus manos la toman de las caderas y la obligan a levantar su culo otra vez —. ¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres?

Una de sus manos pasa sobre su coño, lubricando sus dedos de ese líquido transparente y luego llevándolo hacia más atrás, lubricando esa zona que hasta hace poco había estado prohibida para cualquiera. Hermione traga saliva al notar cuales son los planes que tiene para ella, gira un poco la cabeza y lo mira.

—¿Tienes miedo? ¿Quieres que pare? —le pregunta con la voz cargada de deseo, y con su polla rozando la entrada, es tanta la expresión de placer y fuego que lleva Harry en el rostro que de repente siente una necesidad urgente de que lo haga.

—Hazlo —le dice encontrando esa valentía leonina y él no necesita más para introducirse lentamente en ella.

Hermione se muerde los labios con fuerza al sentir ese inevitable dolor, el miembro de Harry se siente más hinchado y grande que nunca... Es casi tan doloroso como su primera vez. Las lágrimas llenan sus ojos café.

—Joder, te sientes pequeña y... y apretada —gruñe Harry fuera de sí con los ojos muy cerrados y apretando los dientes. Luego comienza a bombearla, a moverse dentro de ella y el placer poco a poco comienza a invadir a Hermione, para lograr despejar el dolor.

—Hermione... —vuelve a repetir su nombre, moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza. La bruja lo siente entrar y salir, una y otra vez, embargado por ese mismo estado que a ella la dominó minutos atrás —. Dime si te duele... Dime aunque... _Oh por Merlín_...

—Estoy bien... —jadea ella cuando siente como Harry se recuesta sobre ella.

—Quiero correrme en tu culo... —gruñe sin dejar de moverse y sus brazos terminan pasando por debajo de ella para tomar sus pechos.

—Oh... Harry —gimotea sintiendo como los jadeos de él aumentan, como disfruta tenerla así, porque la abraza con posesión y su boca juguetea con su pecho, mordisquea uno de sus hombros... es un ritmo tan descontrolado que Hermione sabe que no tardará mucho más en llenarla y lo hace.

Harry se deja llevar dentro de ella, vaciándose por completo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—¿Y? ¿Te gusta la vista? —le pregunta Harry saliendo al pequeño balcón que tienen en la habitación. La abraza desde atrás y Hermione nota que aún está sin camisa y en bóxer.

Sonríe mirando la playa desde allí. El bote se mueve suavemente en la noche, y las lucecitas cubren las barandas de este, dándole un ambiente demasiado agradable.

—Es precioso. Todo es perfecto —musita sintiendo los besos de Harry por su mejilla.

—Ahora que te he probado por completo puedo vivir en paz —susurra el mago haciéndola reír.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Lo sé —dice abrazándola con más fuerza —. Pero es tu culpa... por ser tan bonita y sexy. Si fuera por mí nos quedaríamos todas las vacaciones en este cuarto, haciéndote el amor.

—¡Estamos en Tailandia, debemos ir a visitar algunos lugares por lo menos! —se ríe ella girando y quedando frente a él, sus brazos instantáneamente rodean su cuello.

Harry la mira divertido.

—Tienes razón, pero tendrás que hacerte la idea que en las siguientes dos semanas te haré el amor en cada amanecer y anochecer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me gusta la idea —sonríe apoyando su frente contra la de él —. Pero creo que estaré adolorida mañana... ya sabes...

Harry suelta una carcajada y Hermione le pega en el pecho.

—¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso!

—¡Sí lo es! —El mago la alza a horcajadas haciéndola gritar y comienza a besarla en todas partes.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Harry! —chilla entre risas cuando a los besos se le suman las cosquillas. De repente se lleva una mano a la boca y el azabache la deja en el suelo nuevamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta sorprendido.

Hermione se apoya en la baranda ventilándose el rostro con una de sus manos.

—De repente sentí nauseas... —responde preocupada —. Creo que mi poca costumbre a los barcos está jugándome una mala pasada...

—Ohh... —exclama Harry comprendiéndolo —. Vamos adentro, le pediré al capitán que se detenga por esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente y deja que El elegido la lleve hacia adentro, lo primero que hace la bruja es meterse a la cama. Harry la cubre con una sábana dulcemente, aun con expresión preocupada.

—¿Quieres que pida un vaso de agua?

—Estoy bien, solo necesitaba recostarme.

—De acuerdo. Si necesitas vomitar... no tengas vergüenza, a muchas personas les sucede.

—Sí... lo sé.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione se aferra al escusado mientras deja salir la comida que había ingerido hace pocos minutos atrás. Dos días después habían decidido ir a un bonito restaurante que se encontraba en la isla, pero la castaña después de terminar de almorzar había sentido un extraño malestar. Otra vez.

No había querido decirle a Harry obviamente. No quería que se preocupe... pero después de terminar vomitando y con mareos es ella la que comienza a preocuparse.

Se lava las manos rápidamente en el lavamanos y se mira al espejo.

—Solo recuérdalo, Hermione... tú puedes... ¿cuál era? ¿Cuál era el hechizo? —dice en voz alta mirando fijamente su pálido reflejo, intentando buscar en su memoria de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. ¡Por Merlín! ¡No lo recuerda! Sabe que alguna vez lo leyó, obviamente sin mucho interés pero ahora que más lo necesita...

¿Hace cuánto que no le viene el periodo? Hermione se siente demasiado nerviosa como para contar, tiene la mente en blanco. ¿Deberá comprobarlo de la forma muggle? Pero no... no puede ser, si Harry siempre los cuida si él...

La bruja suspira. Sabe que lo más probable sea que solo sea un atraso, que se haya perdido la regulación de su periodo pero sabe que hasta que no se saque esa duda horrible de la cabeza no podrá disfrutar de sus vacaciones con Harry.

—Mierda —susurra cubriéndose el rostro.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—¿Una crema para el cabello? —le pregunta Harry sorprendido. Hermione sonríe como puede.

—Sí... la he olvidado en casa ¿y sabes? Los hechizos no funcionan a la perfección con mi cabello, necesito esa crema muggle para que esté menos... esponjoso —miente pero parece que en esto, Harry le cree.

—¿Crees que lo vendan aquí?

—Sí. He averiguado y hay una farmacia cerca de aquí—responde intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. El azabache asiente.

—Vamos, entonces. Así luego volvemos al barco, se me antoja bañarme sin camisa en la piscina —bromea alzando una ceja divertido. Hermione ríe como puede.

A medida que van acercándose a la farmacia la castaña no puede dejar de hacerse preguntas. Harry le habla sobre lo mucho que le gustaría hacer buceo y de todas las cosas increíbles que puede descubrir con ello.

Hermione apenas lo escucha. Hermione está en otro mundo, en otro universo...

« _Debe ser un error... ¿Cómo podría suceder un accidente así? ¡Es imposible! ¡No seas tonta, Hermione! ¡Recupérate!»_

—Ya llegamos —suspira Harry con una sonrisa, la bruja se sobresalta y nota que ya están frente a la pequeña farmacia.

No puede entrar con Harry, no. De ninguna manera.

—¿Y? ¿Vamos a entrar? —le pregunta Harry divertido, al ver que ella se queda en blanco.

—Harry... ¿podrías quedarte afuera?

—¿Qué?

—Es que... bueno... quiero comprar otras cosas más y...

—Cosas de mujeres. Lo entiendo —dice Harry con una sonrisa y le acaricia la mejilla —. Solo tenías que decírmelo desde el principio. Tonta.

Otra risa más fingida de Hermione.

—Te espero.

Hermione entra a la farmacia como si fuera un campo de guerra. Una empleada no tarda en acercarse. La chica abre la boca y suelta algo en tailandés que la bruja no tiene idea que significa.

—Hola, ¿tú no hablas...?

La empleada vuelve a hablar en su idioma, como si estuviera enojada. A Hermione se le forma una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. _Quiere morirse._

—Necesito un test de embarazo. T-E-S-T —dice lentamente y la empleada la mira sin entender. Hermione se toca el estómago —. Quiero un T-E-S-T.

La chica le ofrece un paquete de toallitas higiénicas, Hermione niega con la cabeza y la empleada comienza a susurrar cosas, como si estuviera maldiciendo. Comienza a sacar varias cosas y a ponerlas sobre el mostrador. La castaña se da cuenta de los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, _¡¿qué carajo le está sucediendo?! ¡¿por qué se siente tan emocional?!_ Se cubre la boca con una mano y revisa las cosas pero ninguna es lo que necesita.

« _No puedo creer que esté pasando esto_ »

Mira hacia atrás y ve a Harry afuera, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

« _¿Y si llega a preocuparse por la tardanza y entra? ¿Debería rendirme? ¿Marcharme?_ »

La empleada continúa colocando cosas sobre el mostrador, Hermione comienza a desesperarse hasta que otra chica aparece desde el fondo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Hermione suelta un gran suspiro de alivio. _¡Gracias a Merlín, alguien que sabe hablar su idioma!_

—¿Señorita, que necesita?

—Un test de embarazo —responde casi con la voz quebrada. « _¡Soporta el llanto idiota! ¡Sopórtalo!_ » La empleada asiente y se lo entrega —. T-También una crema para el cabello y un paquete de algodón...

Necesita la bolsa llena para no generar sospechas.

—Te has tardado —le dice Harry cuando la ve salir, Hermione recompone su expresión.

—Tuve problemas con el idioma.

—¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

—Sí... —le sonríe pero temblando como una hoja por dentro.

Ahora solo necesita meterse en un baño y tener su tiempo a solas. El problema es que todavía no se siente preparada para saber el resultado. Si es negativo seguirá adelante, estará como siempre, pero si es... ¿positivo? ¿Qué le dirá a Harry? ¿Y cómo lo tomará?

« _Sé fuerte, sé fuerte Hermione Granger, como siempre lo has sido...»_

Pero sus ojos café se mueven hacia sus manos entrelazadas y luego suben inevitablemente, y notan el rostro feliz de Harry, lo observa reír al contarle una anécdota de su entrenamiento como auror. Se ve más radiante que nunca, inocente al gran lío que hay en este momento en su cabeza.

Y es entonces cuando Hermione tiene que apretar los labios para no echarse a llorar.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A: Me he desaparecido por dos semanas y media por culpa de parciales y trabajos practicos pero aquí estoy :) Había dicho que entre ellos llegaría la paz pero al final agregué el tema de retraso de Hermione dando un poquito de drama otra vez. Entiendo la preocupación de Hermione, sus dudas, ya que la situación entre Harry y ella estaba tan bien y ahora un posible hijo... ay. Pero bueno, no se sabe como reaccionará Harry si sucede jajaj**

 **Y le di demasiado sexo al cap, lo sé y algo bastante... ¿tabú? Mmm, aunque Christian se lo hace a Anastasia, no recuerdo en que libro pero sé que sí, aunque en la sala de juegos...**

 **En fin, espero poder actualizar pronto. Ya super cerca el final, cuando vea que mis manos dejan de moverse en el teclado lo cerraré, no sé cuando. Así que en cualquier momento pueden ver el "Complete" allí arriba jajaja**


	23. Capitulo 21

Capítulo 21

 _Positivo._

Hermione se encuentra realmente en shock. Un bebé. Dentro de ella.

Se lleva una mano a la boca, intentando soportar el sollozo que amenaza con salir. Le parece tan irreal la situación que apenas se puede mantener en pie. Había estado considerando la posibilidad desde que tuvo el retraso pero ahora, encontrándose con que es cierto no puede evitar derrumbarse por dentro.

¿Un bebé? ¿De ella? ¿De Harry? ¿Desde cuándo?

Coloca sus manos en los bordes de su blusa y se la levanta un poco, haciendo que su vientre se refleje en el espejo del baño. No ve tanta diferencia... solo... solo un poco de hinchazón.

De repente se siente encerrada, atrapada en ese baño y a pesar de que apenas puede mover las piernas, se las arregla para salir al pasillo. Se mueve con pasos pesados, rozando la pared como si sintiera miedo de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan impactada.

 _«Un bebé. Un bebé mío.»_

Se detiene en la puerta de su habitación y mira hacia adentro. Harry continúa durmiendo desnudo, apaciblemente en esa cama enorme donde hace unas pocas horas habían estado haciendo el amor. Se ve tan sereno e inocente, ajeno a esa situación que le está carcomiendo la cabeza.

¿Cómo debería decírselo? El miedo se apodera de ella y es tanto el que siente que decide alejarse y salir al exterior. La brisa refrescante de la mañana choca con su rostro y Hermione toma una gran bocanada intentando calmar sus nervios que ya han comenzado a hacerla temblar. Se apoya contra el barandal del barco y se pierde en ese precioso amanecer, con la esperanza de que aquello le traiga paz, pero le genera todo lo contrario. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Toma el impulso suficiente con su brazo y lanza el _Test_ lejos hasta que lo ve hundirse en el inmenso mar. Le gustaría pensar que con él todos los problemas se irán, que quedarán hundidos en el fondo del océano para no volver a salir nunca más. Le gustaría pensar que la prueba se ha equivocado pero lo siente en su interior, es una sensación inexplicable, solo sabe que el _Test_ está en lo cierto y que tarde o temprano tendrá que decírselo a Harry.

A pesar de que una parte de ella sabe que ha cambiado, que no es el mismo que solía ser hace unos meses, Hermione tiene miedo. Tal vez ya no sufre de ataques, tal vez ya no la trata con esa torpeza de antes pero la idea de un bebé es algo totalmente extremo. Esperar a que tome la noticia como cualquier papá en el mundo es mucho pedir.

Se lleva una mano al pecho, sintiendo entre sus dedos la cadenita que hace unos meses Harry le había regalado. Ese delicado ciervo plateado. Se encuentra aferrándose al colgante, llorando en silencio mientras el sol sube cada vez más en el cielo.

Piensa en su madre, en esa vez que le había contado lo difícil que había sido decirle a su padre sobre el embarazo, habían estado pasando por una penosa situación económica y simplemente había sucedido. Hermione es consciente de que se encuentra en algo totalmente diferente, pero sabe que su madre le daría un consejo, un abrazo de consuelo. La extraña, la necesita más que nunca.

—Te has despertado temprano —de repente escucha su voz y siente como la abraza desde atrás, haciéndola sobresaltar. Se seca disimuladamente las lágrimas, agradeciendo el hecho de estar de espaldas. Por Merlín, todavía... todavía no se siente preparada.

—Harry...

Los labios del Elegido se posan en su cuello y dan suaves besos que sorpresivamente logran calmar un poquito su temor.

—¿Has visto alguna vez un amanecer tan bello como este? —le susurra sobre su cabello posando varios besos allí también. Hermione niega con la cabeza apoyando sus manos en sus brazos, disfrutando de ese dulce abrazo.

—No hay nada como el amanecer en _Koh Samui_ —suspira y lo escucha reír.

—Y no hay mejor amanecer que despertarme junto a ti en la cama. Pero hoy no estabas allí —se queja suavemente y sus manos se colocan distraídamente en su vientre, haciéndola brincar —. ¿Te hice cosquillas?

—S-Sí. Sabes que soy... muy cosquillosa —responde rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Te veías demasiado tranquilo. No quería molestarte —murmuró sintiéndose culpable.

Harry la abraza con más fuerza y por un momento lo único que se escucha es el suave sonido del mar. Hermione cierra los ojos intentando sumergirse en esa tranquilidad. Se siente tan bien estar en sus brazos... aun así le cuesta tanto sacarse ese tema de la cabeza. Harry le da un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

—Hoy tenemos planes. Esta tarde hay feria en la playa. ¿Quieres ir?

—Suena bien. Hace mucho que no voy a una feria —responde y Harry la toma de la mano con dulzura.

—Y por cierto, te dejé un regalo sobre la cama.

—¿Un regalo? —le pregunta sorprendida y luego sonríe —. ¿No será una fusta?

Harry se ríe.

—¿Una fusta? ¿Así que desea que le regale eso Señorita Granger?

Ah... le encanta cuando la mira con esa picardía, si tan solo pudiera mantenerlo en ese estado por siempre... tan feliz. Hermione aprieta los labios y le da un suave empujón.

—Que gracioso.

—Ahora que lo has mencionado lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo regalo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione abre la caja rosada que se encuentra sobre la cama. Dentro hay un bonito y corto vestido veraniego de color blanco. Cada vez que Harry le regala cosas así, no puede evitar emocionarse al imaginárselo en una tienda de chicas escogiendo por ella. Tan dulce.

Al preguntarse por cuanto tiempo le cabrá el vestido un sentimiento deprimente la domina. ¿Crecería mucho su estómago? ¿Cuándo comenzaría a notarse?

Al sacar el vestido descubre que en el fondo de la caja hay ropa interior de encaje del mismo color, se ruboriza al ver que las bragas tienen un pompón detrás.

—Maldita sea —masculla llevándose una mano a la boca porque una sonrisa se le escapa.

No importa cuánto Harry haya mejorado, parece que su lado pervertido jamás se irá. El pensamiento de revelarse y ponerse unas bragas más cómodas pasa por su mente, pero al final termina comportándose como una sumisa y poniéndoselas. Se coloca el vestido y se mira al espejo, alegrándose de que el pompón parece no notarse.

—Se lo diré cuando terminen las vacaciones —susurra para ella misma intentando sonreír —. Hoy disfrutaré de él.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—Dime que te has puesto las braguitas —le dice Harry mientras ambos se adentran a la gran feria de la playa. Hay bastante gente y muchos puestos de venta, tanto de comida como de ropa, también hay niños corriendo por todas partes, emocionados por los enormes juegos que han colocado. Lo que más le llama la atención a Hermione es la gran rueda de la fortuna que se ve a lo lejos, llena de sus luces de colores.

—Me las he puesto, pervertido —responde haciéndolo reír. Harry pasa un brazo hasta rodearla por los hombros y ella la coloca en su cintura —. No sabía que te excitaban las conejitas.

—Nunca lo han hecho, pero imaginármelo en ti... por Merlín —le susurra haciéndola morder los labios.

—Deja de provocarme, hay que disfrutar la feria como una pareja normal —se queja deteniéndose en un puesto de sombreros. Le coloca uno a Harry —. Todavía hay un poco de sol, lo mejor es que te compre uno.

—Nunca he usado uno de estos.

—Pero te ves guapísimo —le guiña un ojo y Harry sonríe cuando le prueba otro —. Quiero comprar este, por favor. Oh... y este para mí.

—Mientras esté guapo para ti, está bien —suelta besándola frente a la vendedora, ganándose un empujón de parte de una castaña muy ruborizada.

—¡Eres terrible! —exclama mientras se alejan del puesto —. ¡Ya no somos adolescentes, Harry! ¡Además ellos no son muy demostrativos!

—¿Acaso tenemos que estar casados para poder besarte cuando desee?

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, entonces tal vez lo estemos pronto —dice con una gran sonrisa tomándola de la mano nuevamente. Hermione lo mira con la boca abierta —. ¡Mira! ¡Esa máquina muggle de sacar ositos felpa! Ganaré uno por ti.

Harry tira de su mano y la bruja no tiene más opción que seguirlo mientras sus últimas palabras le taladran la cabeza. Probablemente ha sido una broma, así que no le da mucha importancia.

—¿Cuál te gusta?

—El Snoopy —responde con una sonrisa al ver como Harry coloca una moneda en la máquina —. ¿Algún día lo has hecho?

—No. Pero ganaré, de eso no tengas dudas —y comienza a mover la palanca hacia un lado y otro para intentar atrapar al esponjoso Snoopy. Su rostro es el de un niño y aún más cuando pierde en su primera oportunidad, pero no se rinde, coloca una moneda tras otra.

—¡Lleva la palanca hacia abajo! ¡Ahora! —chilla Hermione acercándose a él. Harry hace una mueca de esfuerzo y hace lo que ella le dice, pero es demasiado tarde.

—Una vez más —gruñe colocando otra moneda y esta vez, el Snoopy es atrapado al instante. Hermione lo mira con los ojos como platos cuando el Elegido se lo entrega con una sonrisa —. Para ti.

—¿Por qué siento que hay algo extraño en esto? —le pregunta abrazando su regalo con el ceño fruncido. Harry intenta ocultar su sonrisa apretando los labios.

—Vamos a otro juego —la ignora tomándola de la mano.

—¡Has usado tu varita! —susurra la castaña señalándolo con el dedo. Harry se ríe —. ¡Eres un tramposo!

—Oye, no tienes pruebas —se defiende divertido —. Además los tramposos son los que hicieron esa máquina del infierno, ¡es imposible atrapar uno!

—¡Yo lo hice un día! —se queja entre risas abrazándose a su brazo —. Estás loco, cualquier muggle podría haberte visto.

Las náuseas llegan otra vez. Hermione se lleva una mano a la boca.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Harry deteniéndose.

La bruja asiente intentando tranquilizarse con una larga exhalación.

—He comido demasiado en el almuerzo —se excusa intentando sonreír.

—Cuando regresemos pediré en la cocina una cena liviana, ¿de acuerdo? —Pasa un brazo alrededor de ella protectoramente y Hermione asiente sin atreverse a mirarlo —. Ven, compraremos agua.

Pero nada mejora con el agua y el constante aroma de los carritos de comida tailandesa no hace otra cosa que empeorar las cosas.

—Estás pálida, bebé —dice Harry colocando las manos en sus mejillas —. ¿Quieres volver?

Hermione niega con la cabeza. No quiere volver a estar encerrada en el barco, no quiere que el pensamiento del embarazo la torture hasta el punto de no poder dormir. Necesita despejarse un rato más si no quiere explotar.

—Quiero ver el espectáculo de fuego —le pide con ojitos suplicantes y él le sonríe —. Me hará bien distraerme un poco...

—Bien, pero tienes que abrazarte muy fuerte a mí. Es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo —bromea haciéndola alzar una ceja.

—Siempre aprovechándote de la situación —se ríe haciéndole caso y apoyando su mejilla en su pecho, dejando que él la guíe por la feria.

Apenas se unen al círculo de espectadores, en el centro ven a un par de hombres soltando fuego por la boca, y a mujeres haciendo malabares con aros en llamas. La luna ya se ve en el cielo nocturno y los bailarines danzan bajo ella al ritmo de la música tradicional, dando sus piruetas y recibiendo alabaciones de un eufórico y sorprendido público.

—¿Te animarías a hacer algo así? —le pregunta Harry —. Se ve bastante peligroso.

—Mmm... Solo teniendo la varita cerca —se ríe ella y él la imita.

La música es tan animada que las personas comienzan a bailar a su alrededor. Harry pasa una mano por su espalda y con la otra toma la suya para comenzar a bailar suavemente con una expresión graciosa en la cara. Hermione ríe mientras es guiada por el azabache, que después de hacerla dar una vuelta lentamente, la atrapa de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Has dicho que los tailandeses son personas respetuosas —murmura en su oído —, pero la verdad es que veo que los hombres no dejan de mirarte. Creo que debería prohibirte usar este vestido en público.

Hermione se ríe contra su mejilla.

—En mi defensa las chicas también no han dejado de mirarte —susurra —. Dime, ¿en qué lugar del mundo hay mujeres que no te crean su tipo?

—No cambies de tema —se queja alejándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos con una gran sonrisa —. Deja de ser tan sexy frente a ellos o me pondré muy celoso.

—Shh. Disfrutemos del baile un poco más, no todos los días Harry Potter me saca a bailar.

Hermione lleva sus manos al cuello de él transformándose en la guía de los movimientos. Harry la sigue, mirándola descaradamente y sus labios pronuncian varias veces _Conejita_ , ganándose varios pisotones. Poco a poco el malestar de la castaña se alivia, pudiendo disfrutar así de la preciosa noche.

—Subamos a la rueda de la fortuna —dice Hermione con una sonrisa cuando logran detenerse. Ese baile se ha vuelto demasiado caliente entre los dos y parece que Harry también lo ha notado porque esa travesura está reflejada en todo su rostro. Tienen que alejarse de allí antes de que las miradas los acuchillen.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No te descompondrás otra vez?

—Estaré bien. No quiero perder la oportunidad de subir contigo.

Harry sonríe.

—De acuerdo, preciosa. Pero si algo sucede no dudes que usaré mi varita para bajarnos de esa cosa —le advierte amenazándola con el dedo. La castaña se ríe.

—Oh, estoy segura de que lo harás.

Después de pagar sus boletos, Harry y Hermione suben a la rueda. En el momento en que su cabina comienza a ascender, la bruja clava su mirada en la ventanita, recordando los días en que sus padres y ella se divertían jugando en la feria. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? La imagen de ella corriendo y sus padres persiguiéndola le viene a la mente, y no puede evitar preguntarse si su bebé será así de revoltoso. Suelta un gran suspiro cuando un sentimiento de tristeza le atraviesa el corazón.

—¿No crees que se ve precioso? —murmura Hermione colocando una mano en el cristal. Toda la feria se puede ver desde allí, las personas se ven tan pequeñas y las lucecitas cada vez más lejanas.

—Precioso —concuerda él y se acerca para abrazarla y posar un beso en su cabello.

La bruja desea que el momento se detenga allí para siempre. Así, solos los dos, con esa vista preciosa, abrazados uno al otro...

—Tengo un regalo para ti —musita Harry y Hermione voltea hacia él sorprendida.

—¿Otro más?

Él asiente y se mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo ve sonreír y morderse los labios.

—¿Harry? —le pregunta sintiéndose extraña al verlo tan nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo titubea de esa forma? Hermione siente como el alma se le cae a los pies cuando en el estrecho espacio entre los asientos lo ve ponerse de rodillas frente a ella. Harry saca una cajita negra y la abre, revelando el anillo más brillante que ha visto en su vida.

—Sé qué hace unos meses tuvimos una conversación sobre nuestro futuro y me preguntaste sobre qué pasaría con nosotros, y yo te respondí que tal vez en unos años podríamos hacer lo que todas las parejas hacen pero... en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me di cuenta de que no quiero esperar más, quiero que suceda ahora —suelta Harry con sus ojos verdes brillando —. Te amo demasiado, Hermione. A tal punto que lo único que hago es pensar en ti y en todas las cosas que nos faltan por hacer.

Hermione se queda inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento mientras ve a Harry sonreírle de esa manera tan dulce e ilusionada, sosteniendo esa cajita, ese anillo que lo promete todo.

—Quiero viajar contigo a todos los lugares posibles —continúa—, probar cosas nuevas junto a ti, disfrutar de cada pequeño momento como hemos estado haciendo ahora o mucho mejor... Quiero que te conviertas en la señora Potter y que eso sea para siempre, ¿qué dices? ¿Te casas conmigo?

Hermione se queda sin palabras. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ver a Harry creyendo en su relación, dejando toda su oscuridad y malos pensamientos atrás y ahora lo único que le genera es culpa. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas sabiendo que debería habérselo dicho desde que se enteró, para evitar todo aquello.

—¿Hermione? —susurra y su sonrisa va desapareciendo lentamente al ver su expresión.

Todo lo que Harry sueña con ella no lo podrán hacer. Viajar a lugares nuevos, disfrutar solo de los dos, probar cosas extremas que nunca han hecho. Un bebé impediría todo eso.

Poco a poco la rueda de la fortuna comienza a hacerlos descender, alejándolos de ese cielo estrellado y las palabras que debería haber soltado en la mañana salen sin esperar más:

—Estoy embarazada, Harry.

El Elegido la mira con una expresión que nunca ha visto en su vida. Se ve tan atónito y confundido que le rompe el corazón.

—¿Qué? —susurra después de un largo tiempo y tan bajito que apenas se escucha.

Hermione clava su mirada en el suelo y asiente mientras las lágrimas caen rápidamente por sus mejillas. Harry baja su brazo con la cajita y se sienta por completo en el suelo, alejando su mirada de ella y clavándola en el cristal.

El silencio duele tanto que la rueda de la fortuna parece eterna. Hermione se aferra a los bordes de su vestido, demasiado ansiosa por bajar. No le gusta la mirada que tiene Harry en el rostro, no quiere verla más.

Sabe que no dirá nada, que Harry no soltará una palabra. Se ve tan perdido, aún más que ella. Y Hermione no se equivoca, cuando la cabina toca el suelo y las puertas se abren, sale hacia la feria, para encaminarse hacia el barco. No dijo nada. Harry no la detuvo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione abre los ojos lentamente, con la luz de la ventana dándole justo en los ojos. Las imágenes del día anterior llenan su cabeza, haciéndola cerrarlos de nuevo. ¿Por qué tuvo que despertar? Intenta dormir un poco más pero le es imposible. Aprieta con fuerza los labios, intentando combatir el llanto repentino que amenaza con salir. Lo soporta.

Al bajar la mirada se encuentra con el Snoopy sentado en la cama, mirando hacia su dirección. ¿Harry lo había traído? Pensar en que ha entrado a la habitación y la ha visto así, toda llorosa y hecha un desastre la hace rabiar. Hermione toma al Snoopy y lo abraza contra ella, como si pudiera traerle toda la paz que le hace falta.

Con cada minuto que pasa, Hermione está menos dispuesta a salir de la habitación. ¿Él estaría allí? ¿Se acercaría a ella para hablar? ¿Qué le diría?

 _«Probablemente querrá que volvamos a Londres... Probablemente me dirá que no está preparado, que no quiere ser padre aun... que...»_

Su estómago gruñe, recordándole lo hambrienta que se encuentra. No quiere salir, no quiere... no.

De repente alguien toca suavemente la puerta. Sea quien sea, Hermione no está dispuesta a contestar, no quiere que la vean así, tan destruida.

—Sé que estás despierta —se escucha la voz de Harry detrás —. Tienes que abrirme, Hermione...

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora —suelta bastante enojada, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Se da cuenta de que el miedo continúa ganándole, que aún no está preparada para hablar de ese tema que tanto han estado evitando.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Harry con voz suave —. Ayer yo... no debería haberte dejado ir así. Tienes que entenderme, por favor. Realmente... Realmente no me lo esperaba.

—Ya sé a qué has venido. Me vas a preguntar si estoy segura, ¿verdad? —escupe aferrándose más al Snoopy —. Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida, Harry. Estoy embarazada y no tienes que fingir estar feliz con la idea, estás decepcionado, lo sé.

— _Alohomora_ —escucha a Harry decir y voltea sorprendida. Ve al Elegido entrar a la habitación, con una bandeja de desayuno en la mano.

—Te dije que no entraras —soltó al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué se siente tan sensible? ¿Dónde ha quedado su fortaleza?

—No quiero hablar de un tema tan serio a través de la puerta, Hermione —se defiende y sus ojos la recorren. La castaña se baja lo más que puede el vestido, más avergonzada que nunca.

—Dilo rápido, será mejor así —le pide clavando su mirada en el colchón. Harry se sienta junto a ella en la cama, y deja la bandeja con comida a un lado. De repente siente como sus brazos la rodean y la estrechan hacia su pecho. Hermione suelta un sollozo sobre su camisa mientras lo escucha suspirar. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo se quedan así, pero el silencio se prolonga por mucho tiempo, hasta que Harry vuelve a hablar:

—Ayer cuando me lo dijiste, no lo podía creer. No puedes imaginarte lo impactado que estaba. Había pensado durante semanas como proponértelo sin decepcionarte, que anillo escoger que nunca llegué a pensar que podríamos atravesar una situación así... me asusté. En realidad... creo que nunca he estado tan asustado en mi vida como lo estoy ahora.

Hermione levanta la mirada y lo observa. Harry la mira, y en sus ojos ve que es sincero.

—Pensar en la posibilidad de tener un ataque frente a él... por Merlín, ¿y si sucede? Tengo miedo de lastimarlo, un bebé es muy frágil... un bebé es... Sé que todo ha mejorado en este último tiempo, pero mi vida, mi estado es tan impredecible...

Ambos se quedan en silencio. Hermione no tiene idea de que responder, es consciente de que un ataque puede suceder, o que la situación se descontrole o que algo suceda como la última vez con Rookwood. Sus vidas siempre han sido tan complicadas que un bebé se ve muy fuera de ellas.

—¿Es solo eso? —le pregunta bajito —. ¿No hay nada más que te incomode? ¿No estás enojado? Yo...

—No, yo... sé que fue mi culpa —suspira —. Estuve pensando y recordé que ese día en la Madriguera, bueno yo... estaba tan concentrado en hacerte el amor que olvidé decir el hechizo de protección. Fue allí.

Hermione lo mira sorprendida. Ahora que Harry lo dice lo recuerda, aquel día ninguno de los dos había prestado atención a eso, el deseo por volver a sentirse había sido más fuerte.

—Lo siento, Mione. Nunca me había sucedido algo así, yo... lo siento.

—Ha sido culpa de ambos —dice negando con la cabeza y se seca las lágrimas que quedan en sus mejillas. Se recompone, sentándose nuevamente junto a él. Sus ojos encuentran los suyos.

—Quiero ser sincera contigo, yo también tengo mucho miedo, Harry. La idea de ser madre siempre se ha visto muy lejana para mí, no tengo idea de que hacer. Me siento igual que tú —murmura y lo toma de la mano.

Tiene que intentarlo, por lo menos una vez. Tal vez... Tal vez acepte, tal vez haya una esperanza, que puedan hacerlo.

—Sé que es algo inesperado, que cambiará nuestras vidas pero... ¿Y si... Y si lo intentamos juntos?

Harry mira sus manos entrelazadas y Hermione espera su respuesta, sintiendo un temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. ¿Diría que sí? ¿Diría que no? Lo ve finalmente tomar aire y asentir con la cabeza.

—No te dejaré sola, nunca más. Te lo prometo.

Hermione sonríe y Harry se acerca a su boca para darle un dulce beso. Las manos del Elegido titubean por un momento, pero terminan pasando por debajo del vestido de la castaña hasta posar las manos en su vientre.

Una risita de alivio sale de la boca de Hermione y mientras Harry la recuesta en la cama entre besos, sabe que las cosas no han salido tan mal después de todo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

A pesar del inesperado embarazo, Hermione y Harry decidieron continuar con sus vacaciones, pero por insistencia del azabache, de un modo más tranquilo. Las tardes en la playa, con bebidas de naranja o las noches en la piscina del barco se volvieron las citas favoritas para ambos. La comida fue fundamental a cada hora, la bruja parecía tener cada vez más apetito, y Harry la consentía en todo. Volvieron a visitar la feria hasta que el azabache pudo conseguir un oso de felpa sin trampas, y subieron a la rueda de la fortuna hasta hartarse.

—¿Qué crees que dirán los demás? —le pregunta Hermione recostándose en la hamaca paraguaya. Harry se acerca y posa un beso en su vientre, haciéndola sonreír. El mago parece estar cada vez más cómodo con el hecho de estar esperando un bebé. Se recuesta junto a ella y la bruja no tarda en abrazarse a él.

—Al principio no lo creerán, pensarán que es una broma o algo así —deduce Harry.

—La verdad es que estoy soportando las ganas de escribirle a Maya. No sé cómo lograré guardar el secreto hasta volverla a ver. Probablemente se pondrá a gritar.

—Estoy seguro —ríe él y toma su mano —. Por cierto, me gusta cómo te queda el anillo. ¿De verdad quieres esperar hasta que nazca el bebé? Si fuera por mí nos casaríamos ya.

—Será lo mejor, no quiero verme gorda en las fotos.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? —se sorprende —. ¡No puedo creer estar escuchando esto de Hermione Granger!

La castaña rueda los ojos.

—Una panza de embarazada es demasiado grande. Además, quiero que organicemos todo tranquilos, sin prisas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dice y besa su frente —. Aunque sabes... ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí para siempre? Sería un buen lugar para criar al bebé.

Hermione se ríe.

—¿Rodeado de tailandeses? Es el idioma que más me está costando aprender, pobre niño.

—Yo creo que es una buena opción. Con todo el dinero que tengo en Gringotts no necesitaríamos más trabajar... tendríamos una vida digna.

—No, gracias. Me gusta valerme por mi misma, no quiero tu dinero —bromea apretando sus mejillas. Harry la besa en la boca.

—¿Crees que tengamos tiempo para hacer el amor una vez más antes de irnos?

Hermione ríe.

—Tal vez.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—¡¿Qué estás embarazada?! —grita Maya lanzando las maletas al aire. La morena corre hacia su mejor amiga y le da un abrazo tan grande que la levanta del suelo. Hermione chilla en el aire, pataleando —. ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste antes?!

—¡Solo un mes y unos pocos días! —responde la castaña cuando la deja en el suelo —. Quería contártelo cuando estuviéramos en persona.

—¿Es de Harry?

—¡Claro que es de Harry, tonta! —se ríe empujándola suavemente.

—Entonces tu hijo va a ser muy guapo si es un hombrecito —le guiña un ojo y la bruja la ayuda con sus maletas con la varita —. ¿Soy la primera en enterarme? ¿O ya le has dicho a esa Ginny?

—Eres muy celosa. Pero sí, has sido la primera.

—¡Aww! ¡No puedo creerlo! —grita abrazándola de nuevo.

Harry baja las escaleras y mira la escena con una sonrisa.

—Los demás no tardan en llegar —les anuncia —. ¿Esperamos en el comedor con un buen vino? Aunque la embarazada no puede beber.

—Eres malvado —lo regaña la castaña —. Aunque sabes... el vino nunca ha sido lo mío, así que no me importa.

Harry no se equivocó, los Weasley, y todos sus amigos no tardan en llegar, llenando la Mansión de risas y voces. Y cuando la cena termina y Hermione anuncia que está embarazada, tal cual había predicho Harry, todos creen que es una broma. Pero al ver que la pareja no lo desmiente, todos se levantan sorprendidos y con grandes sonrisas para comenzar con los asfixiantes abrazos grupales.

—¡Papás! ¡Que emoción! —exclama Ginny acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola por un largo tiempo —. Vas a ser una mamá increíble, Mione. Siempre puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé, Gin. Gracias.

—¡Tu vida se volverá un infierno, Harry! Vómitos, llantos, baba, ¡puedo venderte varios productos contra la infelicidad! —bromea George acercándose al Elegido y ganándose un tirón de orejas de parte de Angelina.

—¡Deja a Harry en paz! ¡Ya verás lo que te sucederá en casa si continúas hablando así!

Ron coloca una mano en el hombro de Harry, y el azabache lo mira sorprendido.

—Felicitaciones, amigo. No le hagas caso a George, ser padre debe tener sus cosas buenas también —le dice con una sonrisa y el azabache se ríe.

—Apuesto que sí. Gracias, Ron.

Hermione siente como Luna la abraza con dulzura y se acerca a su oído.

—Apenas entré lo supe —susurra —. Será un niño, puedo sentir su energía.

Hermione sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¡Harry! ¡Parece que te he ganado la apuesta.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

 _ **Unos meses después...**_

—Srta. Hermione —dice su nueva secretaria asomando su cabeza por la puerta —. Tiene usted visita.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta extrañada mientras sentada, termina de acomodar los últimos papeles

—No lo sé. No puedo entender nada de lo que dice, aunque su rostro me parece conocido.

Hermione se muerde los labios. ¿Quién sería a esas horas de la noche? No puede recibir visitas, ya que le había prometido a Harry que llegaría temprano para cenar juntos. Además, realmente su panza ha comenzado a hacerle pesar, está exhausta.

—Dile que mi horario está por acabar, que puedo recibirlo maña...

No puede terminar la frase porque ese cuerpo bien formado y esos ojos oscuros entran al despacho. Hermione se queda de piedra y él no tarda en regalarle una seductora sonrisa.

—Viktor —suelta sorprendida.

—Hola, Hermione —la saluda él con su acento bien marcado tal como en su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le pregunta nerviosa. Ron meses atrás, había bromeado sobre ello en el Valle de Godric, le había dicho a Harry que Viktor vendría de gira y que no dudaría en buscarla. Hermione había creído que aquello no sucedería, porque... ¿hace cuántos años que no se escribían? Ya no tenían ningún lazo que los uniera, pero allí estaba él, presentándose en su despacho.

Oh... y si Harry los viera ahora... Oh por Merlín, ni siquiera quiere imaginarse lo celoso que se pondría.

 _Maldición._

—Quería venir a saludarte, ver cómo estabas —responde con otra sonrisa, una que probablemente hace muchos años atrás la hubiera hecho desfallecer.

—Oh... que considerado de tu parte.

La castaña mira detrás de Viktor, sabiendo que con su mala suerte, cabría la posibilidad de que Harry entrara justo en ese momento.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—¿Qué? —murmuró sorprendida y vio cómo su secretaria cerraba la puerta. Estar a solas con él, le parecía una pésima idea.

—Además de haber venido por Quidditch, me han encargado de preguntar todo lo que sucedió en la última batalla. Kingsley se ha ido y por eso creí que tú... podrías informarme.

—¿Podríamos hacerlo mañana? —le pregunta Hermione intentando escaparse de aquello.

Pero Krum niega con la cabeza —Mañana partido de Quidditch.

Hermione asiente y Viktor se sienta en el escritorio frente a ella. Otra sonrisa se vuelve a formar en su rostro, y la castaña sabe que está metiéndose en problemas.

El búlgaro le hace unas preguntas sobre el enfrentamiento a Rookwood, y la bruja responde a todas ellas, pero rápidamente Krum cambia de tema y comienza a preguntarle sobre su vida privada.

—¿Quieres saber algo más sobre la batalla? —le pregunta algo incómoda porque las preguntas que le está haciendo cada vez se vuelven más íntimas.

—Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente —contesta y luego una de sus manos grandotas viaja hasta posarse sobre las de ella —. Hermione, no quiero mentirte. En realidad solo he venido para verte a ti... me gustaría poder tener una cita contigo.

La bruja se queda con la boca abierta y los colores invaden sus mejillas al instante. ¿Es qué no se ha dado cuenta de la gran panza que lleva? Mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que la pila de los papeles tapa por completo su vientre. _¡Mierda!_

—Viktor yo...

La puerta se abre de par en par y Harry Potter entra a la habitación casi jadeante. Sus ojos verdes no tardan en posarse en la unión de sus manos. Una expresión fiera cruza por su rostro. Hermione aleja sus manos al instante, maldiciendo por dentro.

—Viktor. Hermione está saliendo conmigo —gruñe Harry y el búlgaro lo mira sorprendido.

—Yo creí que solo eran amigos —dijo levantándose de silla.

—Ahora somos algo más. Y estamos esperando un hijo —le aclara perdiendo la paciencia. Viktor mira a Hermione con los ojos como platos.

—¿Un hijo?

La castaña asiente y se levanta del escritorio, dejando a la vista su abultado estómago. Krum se levanta bastante avergonzado sin saber que decir.

—Lo siento si te incomodé, Hermione.

—No es tu culpa yo no me di cuenta... y...

Krum demasiado abochornado, sale del despacho rápidamente. Hermione se queda con la boca abierta, nunca había visto a un búlgaro tan avergonzado. Es demasiado gracioso.

Harry se apoya en el asiento y se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Realmente quieres que me cure? Estuve a punto de tener un ataque cuando Johnson me envió una lechuza diciendo que ese idiota había entrado al Ministerio —gruñe y Hermione se acerca tapándose la boca —. ¿Te estás riendo? ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—¿Qué? No —responde pero apretando con fuerza los labios.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le exige perdiendo la paciencia.

—Lo ridículo de la situación, Harry. ¿Le has pedido a Johnson que me vigile? ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? ¡Estoy embarazada! ¿Realmente creías que iba a suceder algo?

—¿No te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba?

Hermione lo abraza —Eres muy lindo cuando te pones celoso.

Harry gruñe contra su cabello —No digas eso.

—Sí, es cierto —se ríe ella sin poder contenerlo más.

—Ese idiota de Viktor Krum si solo pudiera...

—Shh, vas a asustar al bebé —murmura y Harry suspira, llevando una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo con dulzura.

—Tienes que dejar de trabajar —se queja por centésima vez en la semana —. Deberías quedarte en casa descansando, si te pasa algo...

—Estamos bien, Harry. Además estoy todo el día dentro de la oficina, ¿qué podría ocurrir? —le pregunta dándole un beso en los labios.

—Viktor Krum podría ocurrir.

Ella se ríe.

—Déjalo ya. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, solo te quiero a ti.

Harry hace una mueca —No sé si creerte. En Corazón de Bruja Viktor siempre es mi rival.

Otra risa más de ella y él la acompaña.

—Pero sabes, él... siempre pierde. El _Top 1_ eres tú, y con eso me conformo, Potter —dice traviesamente dejándolo con la boca abierta.

—¿Son muy delgadas estas paredes?

Hermione frunce el ceño.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Entonces tu secretaria no va a escuchar si te hago el amor sobre ese escritorio —responde con esa sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione suelta un gritito cuando la sube a horcajadas a él.

—¡Tienes que cuidar a la embarazada! —bromea ella divertida, sintiendo como los zapatos se deslizan de sus pies y como la apoya sobre los papeles.

—No te preocupes, cuidaré más que bien a la embarazada.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —le pregunta suavemente Hermione. Se ve tan exhausta pero con una sonrisa tan emocionada, es que en sus brazos tiene al pequeño James Potter, que con sus ojitos verdes mira a su papá.

Él duda por un momento pero termina por cargarlo cuidadosamente. Hermione se muerde los labios al ver una imagen tan hermosa como aquella: Harry teniendo en brazos a su bebé, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción. Una expresión que después de tantas cosas vividas, en el Elegido era indudablemente increíble.

—Hola, James —le habla dulcemente su padre por primera vez, con una sonrisa temblorosa. Levanta su mano y toma la pequeña de su hijo —. Soy Harry, tu papá.

Hermione sonríe mientras intenta secarse las rápidas lágrimas que comienzan a correr por sus mejillas.

Harry levanta la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de ella y le regala una sonrisa. Una de esas tan puras como solía esbozar en Hogwarts, llenas de felicidad. Y cualquier miedo que Hermione hubiera estado albergando desaparece, porque ha conseguido lo que tanto había deseado en el mundo.

Ver a Harry sonreír así otra vez.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Solo queda un capitulo. Estaré por aquí la semana que viene, terminando esta historia. Los quiero y muchas gracias por los reviews. Nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Afrodita**


	24. Capitulo 22

Capítulo 22

—No sabes lo hermosa que te ves con eso puesto —jadea Harry recostado sobre la cama mientras ve a Hermione salir del baño con un bonito y sexy camisón puesto. Hermione sonríe mientras se acerca a él, gateando sobre la cama.

—Mi leona —se ríe Harry tomándola de las caderas y obligándola a caer sobre él, la bruja suelta un gritito y los besos no tardan en aparecer, llenando de gemidos la habitación.

—¿De verdad lo has dejado durmiendo? —gimotea ella cuando siente como sus manos pasan por debajo de la tela y acarician sus pechos. Ese simple toque hace que se le erice la piel, siempre tan ocupados con James y con el trabajo que cada vez son más pocas las veces que tienen para disfrutar así.

—Hasta le leí un cuento... ya debe... ya debe estar durmiendo —gruñe Harry y su boca viaja hasta su cuello, para comenzar a morder allí. Hermione se aferra él, gimiendo como loca, y todo su ser comienza a cosquillear. —No sabes cuánto te extrañé...

—¿Mucho? —jadea ella apretándose contra su erección.

—Mucho, preciosa. Estás en mi cabeza todo el tiempo...

—Entonces no esperemos más —dijo llevando sus manos a sus pantalones para desabrocharlos.

—¡Papi! —se escucha de repente detrás de la puerta. Hermione y Harry sueltan un suspiro, la situación es casi para largarse a llorar. Todas las noches lo mismo —. ¡Mami! ¡Tengo miedo!

—Deberíamos comprarle el cachorro que tanto quiere —suelta Harry mientras Hermione se levanta para colocarse una remera sobre el camisón —. Tal vez así se sienta más seguro en su habitación...

—Sabes que mientras esté Crookshanks eso es imposible —repite Hermione por centésima vez, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndole a su pequeño hijo.

—Mami —dice el niño de cabello azabache abrazando sus piernas —. ¿Puedo... Puedo dormir esta noche aquí?

—Claro que puedes.

—¿Papi también está de acuerdo? —pregunta mirando hacia su padre. Este sonríe y le hace señas para que suba a la cama.

—Ven, campeón —le dice y James no tarda en correr y saltar a la gran cama. Hermione se une a ellos y Harry los cubre a los tres con la frazada como tantas noches.

—Papi, cuéntame otra historia de Quidditch.

—¿De Quidditch otra vez? —se queja Hermione suspirando y hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, pero como siempre la ignoran y Harry comienza a contarle al pequeño sobre su primera victoria. Por milésima vez. Parece que James será un deportista nato, y que el Quidditch lo lleva en la sangre pero Hermione se niega a rendirse con los libros, tiene la esperanza de que algún día su hijo comparta la misma pasión que ella.

—¡Y luego atrapé la snitch con la boca! —exclama Harry y al no tener respuesta baja la mirada, para encontrarse al pequeño completamente dormido. Hermione ríe.

—Parece que se ha aburrido de ti.

—Se aburre mucho más con _Historia de la Magia_ —dice alzando una ceja. La castaña acerca una mano y le aprieta la nariz con fuerza —. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me retracto. Déjame respirar.

Sonriendo, Hermione lo suelta y le acaricia el cabello al durmiente James.

—Cada vez que cuentas sobre esa atrapada de snitch es como si lo hicieras por primera vez... a James le fascina tu manera de contar historias —murmura —. Parecen ser el uno para el otro...

Harry mueve su cabeza hacia el costado suavemente, intentando no despertar a su hijo y mira a Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Siempre te escucho decir que es igual a mí, pero cuanto más lo miro veo tanto en él de ti —susurra y ella lo mira sorprendida —. Esa carita que pone cada vez que se concentra para dibujar... es la misma que ponías tú al leer en la Sala Común —se ríe bajito acariciando las pequeñas cejitas de su hijo —, y esa forma en que junta las cejas y me mira con brazos cruzados cuando se enfada conmigo. Tiene tu carácter.

Hermione ríe junto a él, y sus ojos se quedan en Harry, admirando la manera en que ve a su hijo, con tanta dulzura y amor. Se pregunta si algún día se cansará de verlos así, juntos, James tan pequeño y frágil en sus brazos... algo le dice que no. Aquella imagen es demasiado hermosa.

La bruja suelta un gran suspiro. Le encanta dormir con ambos, compartir ese tiempo en familia, escuchar historias y cuentos... pero extraña tanto poder hacer el amor con Harry, tener su tiempo a solas. Cuando el mago levanta la mirada y posa sus ojos en ella, puede ver que sufre de lo mismo, pero parece que esta noche nada se podrá hacer.

—¿Apagas la luz? —susurra Hermione, resignándose. Lo ve suspirar también.

—Apago la luz. —Y Harry termina tomando su varita, dejándolos en la oscuridad.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—¿Cuándo vuelve papi del trabajo?

Hermione se encuentra agitando su varita por todas partes, haciendo que varios escobillones vuelen por aquí y allá, limpiando la enorme mansión. James está sentado en la alfombra del living, jugando con sus soldaditos.

—Dentro de unos minutos. Papa debe estar muy ocupado con su trabajo, James —responde y es totalmente cierto. Hermione había terminado su turno hacía un par de horas pero Harry se había tenido que quedar con Kingsley para planear como sería la reunión, una que se realizaría en casa.

—¿Cuándo yo sea grande estaré así de ocupado también?

Hermione sonríe.

—Probablemente. Aunque no tienes que trabajar sí o sí en el Ministerio, podrás ser lo que tú quieras.

—Un jugador de Quidditch —dice el niño levantando los brazos.

—Sí... un jugador de Quidditch —se resigna Hermione —. Continúa jugando, terminaré de hechizar los pisos de arriba y luego volveré para que te vayas a bañar, ¿de acuerdo? Los tíos te vendrán a buscar pronto.

James asiente y Hermione sube las escaleras rápidamente. Esta noche vendrán a cenar importantes aurores japoneses a la Mansión y al no tener a Harry en casa todo el trabajo ha caído en ella. Tiene que estar todo limpio y bien presentable si quieren sacar provecho a la reunión. Convencer a los japoneses es bastante difícil con sus modales tan educados y costumbres extremas.

Magia por allí, magia por allá y los pisos brillan. Sube las escaleras canturreando una canción y cuando llega al último piso, exhausta se pasa una mano para quitarse el sudor de la frente.

—¿Cómo hacen esto los muggles? —jadea agradeciendo que por lo menos la magia corre por sus venas. Al levantar la mirada se encuentra con la gran puerta rojiza del fondo. ¿Hace cuánto que no entra a la sala de juegos? Al darse cuenta de que nunca ha entrado sin Harry, un cosquilleo recorre su vientre. Hay tantos cajones y secciones allí que está segura de que debe haber algo que todavía no ha descubierto. Sonríe curiosa, preguntándose si Harry habría cambiado la contraseña pero cuando susurra _Amortentia_ sosteniendo su varita, la puerta se abre.

Sus ojos recorren una vez más esa enorme sala morbosa, quitándole el aliento como la primera vez, porque no puede evitar recordar lo que Harry le ha hecho con cada uno de esos elementos.

 _«Solo... Solo será un momento.»_

Traga saliva y camina por la habitación acariciando los látigos y estantes a su paso.

Hace meses que no utilizan la sala, pero se ve tan limpia como siempre... ¿Harry la estaba manteniendo de todas formas? El miedo de que James descubriera la sala roja de alguna forma, los había hecho mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la habitación. Ha sido un gran sufrimiento para los dos, ya que solo se permiten usarla cuando la casa está vacía, algo que muy rara vez sucede. Apenas puede recordar la última vez que estuvieron allí... Siente una verdadera nostalgia cuando observa la cruz pegada en la pared, la cama enorme a su derecha donde Harry la ha atado tantas veces... El deseo de volver a sentir esa sensación, ese sentimiento de locura la hace temblar.

Al llegar a los cajones, se inclina y comienza a revisar, lo primero que se encuentra son con esas pinzas genitales que tantas veces Harry había mencionado en usar, se muerde los labios preguntándose si algún día lograría su objetivo con ella. Niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa, como si estuviera loca y se sienta por completo en la alfombra, decidida a continuar investigando. Sus manos abren los cajones inferiores hasta encontrar un objeto que consiste en un corto palo y en su punta muchas plumas rojizas. Casi como un plumero muggle.

 _«¿Realmente esto funciona?»_ Se pregunta y no puede evitar pasarse las plumas por el cuello, algo que le genera todo lo contrario al placer, una risa se le escapa. Al observar el elemento con cuidado descubre que en el otro extremo del palo hay una bolita de metal. Sus dedos no tardan en rozar justo allí, explorando su textura hasta terminar cerrando los ojos, imaginándose algo que no debería estar imaginándose. Suelta un jadeo y termina regañándose a sí misma, abriendo los ojos y dejándolo nuevamente en el cajón. Se levanta, se sacude la ropa y gira dispuesta a marcharse. Lo que no se esperaba era ver a Harry recargado en la puerta, con una expresión que hace vibrar todo su ser.

Ambos se miran en silencio por un largo tiempo, Hermione con la boca abierta sin saber bien que decir. ¿La había estado observando todo este tiempo?

—No debí entrar —balbucea y se maldice internamente. Ha tenido un hijo con ese hombre, años de relación y todavía se siente nerviosa estando con él en la sala.

Harry continúa inmóvil con sus ojos verdes clavados en ella. Con tan solo una mirada cualquiera podría deducir que ha estado varias horas trabajando, lleva el traje desarreglado al igual que su cabello y un rastro de ojeras, aun así se ve más guapo que nunca. Harry se lleva una mano a la corbata y se la saca, mientras Hermione se mordisquea los labios inconscientemente.

—Lo compré para ti —dice Harry de repente, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Eh? —musita y conteniendo el aliento ve como el azabache cierra la puerta y comienza a acercarse, dejando que su saco y la corbata caigan al suelo.

—El roce de las plumas... dicen que es la mejor caricia para una amante —sonríe deteniéndose frente al cajón y abriéndolo nuevamente para sacar el elemento —. Quiero probar si funciona en ti.

—James está abajo —suelta dudosa y Harry la abraza desde atrás, sus manos atrapando sus caderas.

—Ginny y Dean acaban de venirlo a buscar. Estamos solos —murmura sobre su oído, haciendo que un cosquilleo la recorra desde la espina dorsal. Hermione suelta un suave gemido y se deja cerrar los ojos —. No sabes cuánto esperé este momento, mi amor...

—Pero James... James no se había bañado aun, ¿cómo lo dejaste ir así? —gimotea intentando regañarlo, pero su protesta se vuelve tan débil —. Y yo tampoco me he duchado... y la casa... la casa aún no está lista.

—Shh, deja de preocuparte. ¿Sabes? Me gustas más así, sudada y sucia —ronronea y una mano se cuela por su jean y se coloca en su feminidad. Hermione gime fuertemente al sentir sus dedos tocar allí, y Harry comienza a posar besos y mordidas en su cuello, haciéndola olvidar de cualquier preocupación —. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿acaso quieres volverme loco?

Harry remueve sus dedos en su feminidad, provocando esa deliciosa y creciente humedad.

—Oh, Harry... —jadea gustosa, llevando una mano hacia atrás para enterrarla en su cabello azabache. Hermione siente como sus pezones se endurecen bajo la tela de su blusa, dolorosos, hinchados de placer. Los dedos del mago mojados ahora con su esencia comienzan a moverse mas desvergonzadamente.

—Quiero tenerte a mi merced otra vez, por Merlín, atada en este cuarto... con tus piernas abiertas solo para mí. —Y como si no pudiera esperar más sus labios viajan de su cuello a su boca. Sus lenguas no tardan en danzar juntas, y Hermione se siente como gelatina, demasiadas sensaciones, su mano, su boca, su delicioso aliento... La bruja gime contra sus labios y los dedos de Harry le desabrochan el jean, dejándolo caer al suelo. Lo escucha gruñir, jugar con las tiras de las braguitas, desesperándola. Pero es la sala de juegos, y Hermione sabe que esta vez Harry no se la hará tan fácil.

La obliga a voltear y la toma entre sus fuertes brazos para luego dejarla sobre la cama. Hermione se marea al sentir los besos sin fin de Harry, como su dedo se mueve en círculos sobre su clítoris. Se aferra con fuerza a las sabanas, alza las caderas, desesperada por tener más. Harry mordisquea sus labios, le susurra cosas sucias al oído mientras la tortura con su traviesa mano. Ese ritmo constante y acelerado amenaza con llevarla al más delicioso orgasmo, hasta que el mago se detiene.

—No... —se queja mareada con las sensaciones a flor de piel por lo que estaba a punto de venir. Harry coloca sus ojos en los de ella y le baja las bragas de un tirón. Sin esperar más, toma el plumero y mete la bolita metálica en el interior de Hermione. La bruja se contrae sorprendida y su grito es ahogado con el beso de Harry. Todo su cuerpo se concentra en esa intrusión, en como la bolita se mueve en su interior una y otra vez, dándole una sensación demasiado agradable. Hermione abre más las piernas deseando sentir más y más. Harry toma su mano y la obliga a sostener el elemento.

—Quiero que te des placer —murmura mirándola a los ojos. La castaña asiente, y continua con el mismo ritmo que Harry le había marcado instantes atrás. El mago la observa con ojos brillantes, mientras se despoja de su blanca camisa. Lo han hecho otras veces, tantas que la bruja ya no siente vergüenza de darse placer frente a él, hasta el punto de disfrutar. Le gusta que Harry la observe, que se muerda los labios, que sus ojos se pierdan allí abajo, deseosos de poseerla. Siente como la bolita entra y sale, y se imagina que es Harry la que la penetra. Se remoja los labios ante tal pensamiento y aquello la hace llegar al borde del abismo y él lo sabe, por eso la obliga a detenerse. Después de arrancarle la blusa, la lleva a la tan codiciosa cruz de madera, la ata, la amarra como si solo fuera de su propiedad, su esclava sexual, y a Hermione ya no le importa. Aunque hay una sola pregunta que ronda en su cabeza y es cuanto la hará sufrir, cuanto la hará esperar antes de sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo. La desespera.

Harry vuelve a tomar el _plumero_ y se acerca, descalzo y solo con sus pantalones, observa el cuerpo de Hermione desnudo y antes de que ella pueda suplicar, lleva las plumas hacia sus pezones. Los roza delicadamente. La castaña suelta un fuerte gemido, es una sensación inexplicable, desesperante y deliciosa, una que casi la hace sollozar. Harry no parece querer detenerse porque continúa el viaje de las plumas hacia su otro pecho, muy lentamente, disfrutando de ese sufrimiento que la castaña no puede evitar expresar.

¿Esas eran las plumas que minutos antes la habían hecho reír? Aquello se ve imposible, porque cuando Harry las hace bajar por su vientre hasta llegar a su feminidad, un cosquilleo caliente la recorre, uno que la hace perder la cordura y suplicar por sus manos, por su toque.

—Harry... —lloriquea mordiéndose con fuerza los labios, sus ojos oscuros mirando hacia abajo, al contacto de esas plumas rojizas en sus labios íntimos. Siente tanto calor, se siente tan mojada que ahora el pensamiento de tener un orgasmo con tan solo unas plumas le parece coherente... Pero Harry se encuentra en su papel malvado, mueve las plumas cada tanto, dejándola sin nada por largos periodos, solo observándola suplicar.

Hermione se relame los labios cuando siente como las plumas bajan por sus piernas, alejándose de esa zona caliente. Se remueve, desesperada al sentir ese estimulo cada vez más lejos.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunta Harry en un jadeo con los ojos perdidos en su cuerpo sudado y desnudo —. ¿Quieres que te chupe, aquí?

Harry vuelve a subir con sus plumas a esa zona. Hermione jadea y asiente, demasiado ansiosa con la propuesta. El mago se acerca, se arrodilla ante ella, quedando frente a su feminidad. La castaña se le eriza cada parte de su piel cuando siente su aliento allí, tan cerca... tan cálido...

Harry posa un suave y delicado beso allí y otro, y otro, haciendo a Hermione temblar de placer. El azabache termina abriendo más la boca, atrapando sus labios por completo y la bruja por primera vez en muchos días siente su lengua hacerse paso entre ellos. Un grito inevitable sale de su boca, y Harry continúa recorriéndola, probando su sabor con movimientos lentos y pausados que terminan causando que Hermione se tense y acabe en su boca.

— _Ohpordios_ —susurra Hermione débilmente al sentirse explotar. Harry levanta los ojos sin detenerse, la mira, en una imagen demasiado erótica. La bruja suelta un jadeo porque él no se aleja, continúa lamiéndola sin descanso, probando cada gota de lo que él acaba de provocar —. Harry... Oh Harry, por favor.

Las suplicas comienzan a hacerse paso, la necesidad de tenerlo dentro es demasiado grande y si Harry no deja de practicarle sexo oral, volverá a correrse de esa manera sin poder evitarlo.

Después de segundos más de agonía, el Elegido se aleja para liberar sus pies, dejándola colgada y atada solo de sus brazos. Harry se baja los pantalones y los bóxer mientras la observa con lujuria.

—Te ves tan hermosa... —gruñe él y al instante la toma del trasero. Ella lo rodea rápidamente con sus piernas, tomándolo por sorpresa y obligando a su miembro erecto a ingresar en su cavidad caliente y mojada. Harry gime sorprendido y clava sus uñas en sus nalgas —. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione!

La bruja grita al sentir sus duras y violentas embestidas y a pesar de continuar con los brazos inmovilizados la idea de ser su prisionera la excita más que nunca. Definitivamente ha extrañado esto.

Harry baja la cabeza y atrapa uno de sus pezones, succionando con insistencia hasta dejarlo rojizo. Hermione mueve su culo deseando sentirlo más profundo, más y más hasta que el azabache suelta su pezón y se hunde en su cabello desesperado.

—Hermione... —gruñe apretándola contra él, totalmente perdido en ella. La penetra más y más fuerte, haciendo que la cruz vibre detrás de la espalda de Hermione —. Hermione... —Vuelve a repetir y esta vez como una súplica, Hermione solloza y Harry no tiene que pedir más, porque esta se deja llevar nuevamente por el éxtasis entre gritos, Harry la sigue de la misma manera, descargándose en su interior, maldiciendo en voz alta.

Luego de musitar un hechizo, Hermione queda libre otra vez y ambos caen abrazados al suelo, jadeantes. Hermione se aferra a él, demasiado conmocionada para decir algo, su respiración agitada, su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, ese cosquilleo aliviante que la recorre luego de una liberación así... Se siente al borde de las emociones. Harry parece estar de la misma manera porque solo se dedica a abrazarla y a besar su cabello.

—Debemos venir más seguido —susurra Harry después de unos cuantos minutos.

—Debemos venir más seguido —repite ella aun con la voz agitada. El azabache la mira y ambos comienzan a reír.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione siente algo mojado y rasposo sobre su mejilla, algo que la lame. Se queja entre susurros creyendo que es Harry pero luego escucha las carcajadas de él y James. Abre los ojos de repente y se encuentra con un cachorro sobre la cama, intentando volver a lamerla.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —chilla mirando furiosa a esos dos que parecen estar muertos de risa por su expresión. El cachorro le ladra moviendo dulcemente la cola y Hermione aprieta los labios —. ¡Esto es cosa tuya, Potter!

Harry se encoge de hombros, como si fuera inocente. ¡Definitivamente lo va a matar! El pequeño James camina hacia la cama y toma al perro para luego mirar a su madre seriamente.

—Mamá, me encargaré de cuidarlo, le daré de comer... juntaré lo que ensucie, te lo prometo. Por favor, mami.

Hermione suspira y se pasa la mano por su cabello enmarañado como cada vez que se levanta. ¡Una siesta quiso tomarse! ¡Una siesta nada más y esto sucede! James la mira con esos preciosos ojos verdes, muy suplicante, ¿cómo le puede decir que no a esa carita de ilusión? James realmente puede con ella. Siempre ha sido su punto débil.

La castaña levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, este sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido?! Apenas James se fuera de la habitación... ella... ella...

—Mami, di algo —le pide el niño tomándola del brazo dulcemente, haciendo puchero —. Mira qué lindo es... no podemos devolverlo.

El cachorro la mira con esos ojos color miel, brillantes, con la lengua afuera graciosamente, tan bonito como cualquier cachorro. Otro suspiro más de parte de la castaña. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Si dice que no, deberá devolver al cachorro y escuchar a James llorar por semanas. Está cansada de ser la mala de la película, parece que esta vez ambos le han ganado y que tendrá que ceder.

—Está bien, James.

—¡Sí! —exclama el niño y deja el perro en el suelo para darle un gran abrazo a su madre, que recibe con ternura.

—Recuerda que prometiste cuidarlo —murmura dándole un beso en el cabello —. Tener un cachorro no es nada fácil...

—Lo sé, mami.

—Ahora ve a sacarlo al jardín, necesito hablar con tu padre —suelta y Harry la mira sorprendido.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Ven, _Godric_!

James y el cachorro corren fuera de la habitación. La puerta se cierra y Hermione y Harry se quedan solos.

—Hermione yo...

—¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? —le pregunta cruzándose de brazos, Harry sonríe inevitablemente, una sonrisa tan sexy que le da rabia —. ¡No te rías! ¡Responde!

—James se ha portado muy bien estos días —responde tocándose la corbata nerviosamente por la mirada de ella —. No dejó de pedírmelo en todo el camino y no pude resistirme... Además le servirá de compañía mientras estemos de luna de miel...

Hermione alza una ceja.

—¿No pudiste? Dijimos que cada decisión la tomaríamos juntos, Harry. ¿Qué sucederá con el pobre y anciano Crookshanks?

—Crookshanks estará bien —intenta convencerla acercándose a la cama y recostándose junto a ella. Esa mirada maliciosa no tarda en aparecer, esa misma que usa cada vez que hay una discusión.

 _«Maldito.»_

—Además... te lo dije, un cachorro nos dará tiempo para estar solos, Mione —susurra en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja —. Mmm... ¿qué dices?

Hermione lo observa seriamente, aun con esa firmeza que a Harry tanto le cuesta derribar.

—Quítate la corbata —le pide de repente y creyendo que la ha convencido exitosamente, el azabache lo hace.

—Sabía que querrías que te...

Hermione se la arrebata y se coloca a horcajadas de él. Harry la mira atónito.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta y ella le ata las manos a la cama.

—Castigándote...

—Oye, Hermione... —se ríe nervioso, queriendo creer que es una broma pero la bruja le desabrocha los pantalones hasta tener su miembro a la vista.

—No te preocupes, solo estoy preparándote para la luna de miel —le dice y Harry se queda con la boca abierta y antes de que pueda replicar Hermione sonríe y se sumerge en él. Y mientras Harry gruñe y maldice, la bruja saca la fusta de abajo de la almohada sabiendo que las cosas se pondrán aún más divertidas.

—Puedes usar la palabra clave cuando quieras, Harry Potter.


	25. Epílogo

Epílogo

Harry

Las luces nos rodean mientras la tomo de la cintura y con la otra mano tomo la suya. Los rostros de nuestros amigos están fuera del círculo, en completa oscuridad, como si ella y yo estuviéramos solos en el mundo.

Los violines y el piano tocan una melodía suave, un vals con el que la llevo hacia un lado y a otro, haciéndola dar giros que me dejan apreciar lo hermosa que está. Me sonríe, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, y sé que está tan feliz como lo estoy yo. Su cabello castaño se mueve dulcemente con cada movimiento, como su largo y blanco vestido, y por centésima vez en la noche confirmo que los ángeles si existen.

Le sonrío también, y la noticia que le daré esta noche hace brincar mi corazón de emoción. No se lo espera, será una gran sorpresa. Una que hemos estado deseando que suceda por tanto tiempo...

"— _Ya no hay nada, Harry —dice Kingsley con ojos alegres y me extiende el papel, el cual leo sin poder creer —. Ya no está dentro de ti. Ha desaparecido."_

Hace una semana que lo estoy escondiendo, guardándolo para nuestra noche de bodas. Me ha costado tanto no decírselo, pero quiero que sea sorpresa.

—¿En qué está pensando el Elegido? —me pregunta ella llevando sus manos a mi cuello y acercándose más a mí.

—En lo hermosa que se ve mi esposa —le susurro y ella se muerde los labios pícaramente, sabiendo perfectamente cómo repercute en mí. Acerco mi boca y la beso, sin importar que cientos de personas nos estén mirando. La escucho gemir contra mis labios y susurrar un _Te amo_ , que suelto de la misma manera.

 _Yo también te amo, Hermione, más que a nada en el mundo._

De repente siento como alguien abraza con fuerza mis piernas y varias risas. Hermione y yo nos separamos un poco y vemos a James mirándonos con reproche.

—Papá —dice estirando sus manos hacia mí para que lo tome en brazos y es lo que hago. Recibo un beso en la mejilla por parte de él mientras Hermione nos mira con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás celoso? —le pregunto divertido y mi hijo asiente —. Entonces vamos a sentarnos todos juntos en la mesa y a comer esos dulces que tanto te gustan. Mamá los ha pedido especialmente para ti.

—Pero después en lo de la tía Ginny te lavarás los dientes, ¿de acuerdo? —le ordena Mione acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí, mami. Lo haré.

Los tres nos acercamos a la mesa, rodeado por nuestros amigos. James se sienta en mi regazo y comienza a comer sus dulces, ofreciéndome con las manos y boquita llena de chocolate. Me rio. Por tanto tiempo tuve miedo de lo que un hijo y una familia podría conllevar, y ahora... ahora es todo diferente. Nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida.

Nuestros amigos gritan, se ríen, tan bulliciosos y alegres como siempre, y me pregunto que hubiera sido de mí si no me hubiera reencontrado con Hermione. Ella es la responsable de tanta felicidad, de que mis días sean algo más que solo trabajo, de que le haya encontrado sentido a la vida.

Siento como Hermione se apoya en mi hombro con un suspiro, demasiado feliz.

—¿Crees que ya sea hora de escaparnos de la fiesta? —murmura en mi oído haciéndome sonreír y asentir traviesamente —. Dime que has empacado la fusta —y muerde suavemente mi oreja.

—He empacado todo, Señora Potter —susurro —. Estoy ansioso por desprenderla de ese vestido.

Ella se ríe, y sé que esto es lo que quiero. Hasta el final de mis días.

 **FIN**


End file.
